Vision Sequel
by Hydrangeasia
Summary: Sequel to Vision
1. Chapter 1

4.5 years later.

Fitz stood in his bathtub as the drops of water beat against his back. He closed his eyes and saw the face again. For the past several months he kept dreaming about the face of this woman, only he never really saw her face just pieces of it, sometimes just her eyes, they were brown or sometimes it would be her full lips. There was always a baby whose face he never saw either. It was frustrating to not knowing who he was or what his past was, everything felt so empty and shallow. Every so often he'd get these dreams that seemed like a glimpse into his old life but he couldn't tell if they were just dreams or actually real.

Nothing really had meaning for him, every day was the same with not much variety in his routine.

When he finished his shower he dried off and got dressed. It was time for a mission.

In the past 4 years, he'd built up the Delta force to almost double its original size. It took him months to relearn a lot of things. He was locked out of everything that required an annoying password but after a while, they managed to get everything back to normal.

As far as he knew, or he was told, his plane crashed during a mission and the resulting head injury gave him amnesia. He had no family and they couldn't tell him who his friends were because they didn't know. He tried searching his name Thomas Fitzpatrick, everyone called him Fitz for short, but nothing that reminded him of anything came up. His documents were no help either, all it showed was that his parents died when he was a child and not much else. He grew up in foster care so there was no home to go back to which meant that he'd spent every day for the past 4 years at the base.

Olivia snuck into the viewing gallery of Lily's dance studio. She sat next to the other moms whose daughters were on the same dance team as Lily. She was new at that studio and had only been dancing there for a couple of months.

"Hi, you're Lily's mom right?" a blonde woman asked her.

"Yes."

"We never see you around here, is the other lady her grandmother?" she asked.

"No, she's her nanny."

"Well you should come by more often, Lily is really good and also Elizabeth has a policy that a parent must be here for every practice and since we have to follow it I think you should too."

Olivia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Becky. My daughter is Zoe, I'm one of the mom's here and me and my daughter have been here a really long time."

"Okay Becky, I took some time off from my very busy job to see my daughter not to answer your questionnaire, please be quiet, I can't hear the music."

Olivia turned around and she could feel all the jaws of the other mothers drop to the floor. She focused her attention on Lily as she danced her jazz routine. In the end, when the dance teacher dismissed the girls Olivia grabbed her Hermes bag and headed down to see Lily. She was still in the studio talking to her dance instructor when Olivia walked in.

Lily turned and saw her and jumped up and down and screamed.

"Mommy!"

She raced to her and jumped in her arms.

"Lily, ma belle fille, tu étais magnifique," Olivia said softly as she kissed her cheek.

"Merci maman," Lily responded.

Olivia had been teaching Lily french since she was two years old, now at 5 years old, Lily was fluent.

"So I was thinking since it's pretty early and the twins are at home with Sonia, you and I could have some girl time just for us. How does that sound?" Olivia asked.

"Yay, girl time!" Lily screamed.

"Okay, we can do whatever you want, your choice?"

"Um..can we get fro-yo?"

"God, you read my mind, that sounds so great right now."

Lily kissed Olivia all over her face and jumped out of her arms.

"I'm gonna go change."

"I'll help, let's go."

"Olivia, I wanted to talk to you for a minute," Elizabeth, Lily's instructor said.

Olivia turned to Lily, "go get changed darling, I'll be right there." Then she turned to Elizabeth. "What's going on?" Olivia asked.

Elizabeth was a rather well-known dance instructor in the Los Angeles area. She did have a policy that a parent must be present for classes but after Olivia donated a generous amount of $50,000 to the studio along with Lily's tuition for the year which was $13,000, Elizabeth was more than happy to relax the rule for Olivia.

"So, I have some pretty exciting news."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I have a talent scout coming to the studio at the end of the week. They need a little girl for a music video with a pretty big star and so I just needed you to sign some papers so Lily could audition."

Olivia shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't think I want her doing anything professionally, she's only 5, I just want her dancing for fun."

"She's almost 6 and this is an amazing opportunity, I really don't think you should say no and-" Elizabeth pulled her to the side so no one could read her lips as she spoke. "I think Lily is a shoo-in for this spot. She's talented, she's precise, she charismatic and she's gorgeous. She's dancing at the same level as the 9-year-olds in that class, you have to let her take this shot."

"Liz-"

"Please just sleep on it, talk to Lily and let me know tomorrow."

Olivia sighed, "alright."

Olivia walked Lily back to the changing room and helped her out of her leotard and into her school uniform and then she grabbed her backpack and they headed to the car.

Lily hopped in the backseat and strapped herself in and Olivia got in the backseat beside her. They were driven by two guards.

When they arrived at the Frozen yogurt shop, they ordered their flavors and added all the sweet toppings then went to sit in a booth.

"So Lily, how was school today?"

"Um..today my..my teacher said that I...I...um..that I'm really smart."

"Well that's certainly true, I've known that for a long time."

Lily smiled.

"How are your friends?"

"Um..good...Chloe is my best friend and we play together in class. Eva is my best friend in dance class, she's nice."

"Are the other girls nice?'

"Um yeah."

"How are you liking dance class?"

"I love it, Ms. Elizabeth said I'm really good."

"Of course you are my darling, of course. Did she tell you about an audition on Friday?"

"Yeah, she said we have to dance for a lady."

"Do you want to do it?"

Lily nodded.

"Um...Yeah."

"Okay, I'll think about it.

"Okay."

"You know, it's almost Christmas so I wanted to know if you wanted to have Christmas here or in Paris like we did last year or maybe somewhere else, I'll have two weeks off from work so I just wanted it to be me, you and your sisters."

"No Sonia or Kristen or Aunty Erin or Greg or Pam or Evelyn or Rumi?"

Olivia chuckled as Lily listed most of their workers and Erin.

"No, just us."

"Um...no guards either?"

"Sweetie we have to have guards with us always, so we're always safe."

"But my friends don't have guards, are they safe?"

Olivia wasn't sure how to break it down without traumatizing her.

"Yes, we need guards because we're fortunate to have a lot to ourselves, a lot more than most people so the guards protect us."

Lily nodded.

"So you didn't answer my question, where should we go?"

"I want to stay here, I like Paris but let's stay home."

"Okay," Olivia smiled, "are you excited for Christmas, you've been extraordinarily good this year and I bet Santa has loads of gifts for you."

"Mom, Santa isn't real."

"Why are you so smart?"

Lily giggled shyly and ate another scoop of her vanilla frozen yogurt with gummy bears.

When they finished eating, they drove back to the house. Lily ran through the door and bolted up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Remember to wash your hands," Olivia called.

"Okay, mom."

Olivia walked up the stairs behind her and headed to drop her bag and take off her heels then she washed her hands and walked down the hall to the kid's playroom. They were playing with their toys while Sonia and Kristen watched them.

"MOMMY!" they both screamed as they ran to her and jumped on her.

Isabelle Iris Grant and Daisy Bluebell Grant were what she named them when they came into the world through the cesarean section. For 3-year-olds they were rather tall, just like their Lily and identical, just like Olivia and Erin.

In the four and a half years since Fitz's death, a lot had changed. She was busy raising three girls by herself. Erin had moved out and married her girlfriend almost two years ago. Olivia was not only the head of her own wildly successful fashion label but she was also been appointed creative director for Christian Dior womenswear which meant she had to split her time between Los Angeles and Paris up until Lily enrolled in kindergarten. At that point, she split her team between the two countries and worked from Los Angeles even though she found herself traveling to Paris a few times a month. She thought about moving to Paris or even New York was a good halfway point and would make work easier but she couldn't get herself to leave the home she made with Fitz.

She didn't anticipate how hard things would be for her emotionally after Fitz's funeral. After years of drawn-out court proceedings where she sued the military and the government to get information surrounding the nature of his death, she was unsuccessful. If she searched his name online, hardly anything came up which meant they scrubbed his information from the web. She'd hired mercenaries to search for his body and put out a 50 million dollar reward for his body and nothing came up. She even ran an online campaign to search for him and nothing. For a couple of years, she was obsessed. She dug herself into conspiracy theory one after the other about the different scenarios in which Fitz was alive but eventually it stopped making sense, if he was alive he would be with her. When she fully and finally came to that realization it broke her but it was only then that she realized that it was time to stop and process her grief.

In the two years since her breakdown, she joined a widow support group that she attended every month which she found helped with her healing. For the first two years after his death, she could barely utter his name with bursting into tears. It took a long time but now when she said his name she would actually smile at the moments they shared and was grateful for the 3 children they have. She missed him still but she no longer felt crippled by it and even though she didn't admit it to anyone anymore she still hoped that one day he would appear, it didn't make sense but she believed it and felt it in her heart.

"Hi Sonia, Kristen. Sonia why don't you head out early and I think Kristen and I have it under control."

Sonia stood, "bye girls, let me go tell your sister goodbye." Sonia headed down the hall to Lily. Olivia lifted both girls and kissed them then she headed downstairs with Kristen, who was their live-in nanny and also was Sonia's niece.

Olivia walked downstairs to the dining room where Greg had set the dinner table with their dinner which consisted of pan-fried lamb and mashed potatoes and vegetables. Once Olivia seated the girls, Lily came moments later after she washed her hands and dropped her backpack.

Lily had a busy schedule for her age. During regular school hours, she attended an all-girls private school not too far from Grant Corp and after school, she had dance which consisted of gymnastics, ballet, and contemporary dance lessons. On the weekends she played soccer and had martial arts lessons. Sundays were family day. The twins had a much less hectic schedule. They stayed at home with Sonia and had a tutor to teach them basic lessons for a few hours every day. They also had dance lessons twice a week.

When everyone was seated, they ate dinner. Eating dinner together was something Olivia tried to do as often as possible. She was juggling so much that sometimes it was hard to not feel burned out. Between being a mother to 3 girls under 5, supervising the Grant corporation, running her own company and being the creative director of a large fashion house, she was always tired but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She just wished Fitz was there to see how big their girls were.

Late after his mission that night Fitz sat by the railing looking over the base like he usually did whenever he couldn't sleep. The hardest part of his day was when he had memories floating around his mind but he just couldn't grab onto them. He constantly felt like maybe he could remember something about his past but no matter how hard he thought or focused he always came up short.

Abby walked past from the kitchen and saw him. For a while, she struggled with keeping the truth from him and avoided him at all costs. She knew how much he loved his daughter Lily and now he had two other girls that he didn't know of either. Abby knew this because she would check in on Olivia every so often to make sure that the girls were alright. It was the one thing she could do to ease her conscience. He'd changed so much in the four years since he lost his memory. Without all the trauma of his childhood he was a lot less angry but she realized over time as he began to kill again he was still vicious and a great fighter but he was more careful. He seemed almost robotic with the way he approached things. It was working well and everyone was pleased with the way the base ran. They had the longest streak of successful missions in their history.

Most nights she saw him out there staring into nothing she would just keep walking but tonight something pulled her over there, she just couldn't walk away. She walked over and before she spoke Fitz noticed her.

"Abigail." He said quietly.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Can't sleep, it takes a while for my adrenaline to go down after a mission. Why are you here?"

"I went to grab a late-night snack."

"Oh."

Abby sighed.

"You look like something is bothering you?"

He chuckled, "I feel like I have all these memories in my head that I can't grab onto. It's incredibly frustrating I mean granted it's not like I had much to remember with dead parents and no family but still."

"So you can't remember anything at all?" she probed, "like nothing."

"No..not really...I mean I keep seeing this woman in my dreams but it's very vague and I can't see her face only parts of it...like it's never whole so I can't make anything out. You don't know of anyone I've dated right?"

"You dated a lot of people," Abby said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, you love to remind of how much of a whore I was."

"Still are but not as bad... Um..anything else you remember?"

"There's a baby, that's about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah I feel like it has to mean something right, I wouldn't just be dreaming about some random woman that didn't mean anything to me and a baby why am I dreaming about a baby?"

"Can you tell me anything about how she looks?" Abby asked.

"Black hair, brown skin. That's all."

"Oh my god, they're gonna kill me," Abby said to herself and then sighed. She wanted to say the words so bad, All he needed was her name and just one online search would give him a plethora of pictures, news articles, interviews, and fashion shows all featuring Olivia. She wanted to say it but after almost 5 years she knew Fitz would be angry and so would the other deltas and she just couldn't get herself caught in between their ire.

"Keep thinking on it, I'm sure you'll see more or remember something."

Fitz shrugged but didn't say anything.

The twins were already showered and dressed by Sonia before they had dinner. Kristen watched the twins while Olivia prepared Lily for bed and supervised her homework.

All the girls were in bed by 8pm which was when Olivia went to shower and was in bed by 9pm. She worked on her computer for a couple hours, which was what she did most nights and then went to bed before midnight. As creative director of a luxury fashion house, her job was to inspire and supervise the creation of fashion collections. She had a large team of in house designers who she would guide with instructions of what she had in mind for the collection. Sometimes she would create pieces herself but mostly she sketched ideas and then had them develope it with her guidance. After Fitz's death, her first collection had gained so much attention in the fashion world that after two more seasons of highly successful collections and many offers from higher luxury houses, she accepted Dior's offer. Her first collection saw sales rise by almost 20% and steadily rising with each new collection. Her own brand was wildly successful as well. She started out with almost 20 employees now she had hundreds and a boutique in Los Angelos, New York, London, Paris, Milan, Tokyo, and Beijing. She was happy in her career.

By morning, she'd decided to let Lily audition for the video. Their lives had been pretty quiet threat-wise since Fitz's death and she decided it would be harmless. Her morning began at 5:30. She started her morning in the space downstairs that she's converted into her personal gym. Her trainer Barry came by usually around 5:45 and she would work out for an hour. Afterward, she showered and went down to the kitchen to fill Zeus' bowl with food and water and to grab a cup of coffee while she finished her morning routine. On her way back to her bedroom, she stopped in the hallway to gaze at their wedding portrait that hung on the wall at the top of the stairs. Four years later and she still wore her wedding ring. After a few silent moments of staring she sighed and went back to her bedroom to finish getting ready while checking emails, she might have gotten overnight.

She woke Lily and the twins around 7am and made them breakfast and while Kristen got them ready. The twins stayed with Kristen until Sonia came and Olivia took Lily to school and dropped her off then she went to her office. Her guards usually drove her and the girls everywhere.

Erin came in a little while after Olivia. Erin was the social media marketing manager of Olivia's brand and ran the social media account as well as scouted collaborations with influencers, models and celebrities.

"Morning Liv," Erin said as she dropped off a green juice on Olivia's desk.

"From Erehwon? What do you want?" Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Well...I found someone."

"No, No NO!"

"Come on Liv, it's been more than 4 years, you have to start going out, I mean come on, I know your vag is twitching for some eggplant."

"The vagina is fine Erin."

"Fitz said in his letter that he wanted you to find someone."

"Please Erin, don't use Fitz to justified me hooking up with someone."

"Fine but come on Olivia, you're young, you're beautiful and your body is sick, just go on a date, you don't have to fuck them, just dinner or something. I feel bad."

"You're only feeling bad because you won't mind your business."

Erin chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"This guy is really sweet, he's a beautiful chocolate man, he's a corporate lawyer which eww blah boring but he's really sweet."

"No Erin. The answer is no."

"Fine."

Erin chuckled and left. When she went back to her office, she called her wife's friend James anyways and set up a date for Friday. It took such a long time to get her out of her depressed mourning state and now that she finally seemed normal again she wanted to see how she far she could push her.

During the day Olivia called Lily's dance teacher and told her she'd allow Lily to audition.

The next day Erin invited Olivia out on Friday and told her they' be going to a cocktail party fundraiser for a charity that her wife Cheyenne's company supported. It took some convincing but Olivia decided to go because of the charity aspect.

Friday evening after ordering pizza for the girls she went to get ready. She wore a light pink oversized blazer that was belted at the waist with nude heels. Erin told her they would come to pick her up so when Erin texted her that they were five minutes away, she went to the media room where the girls were watching a movie and eating pizza and kissed them all goodbye.

Soon after the front door opened and Erin appeared. She dressed in the clothes she had one earlier at work.

"Don't tell me I'm overdressed."

"No, I'm changing at the event. Cheyenne has my dress."

"Oh okay."

"I should go see my niece, I bought them skittles," Erin said with a chuckle.

"They're in the media room..wait if you give them skittles they'll never sleep.

Erin ignored her and walked quickly and hugged and kissed them then gave them candy before she came back to Olivia and they headed out with a car following them.

Olivia was clueless as they drove until Erin pulled up in front of a restaurant.

"What are you doing?"

"This is where the event is?"

"I thought you said it was at Cheyenne's job?"

"No, I never said that I said her company was hosting not that it was at her company."

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed as she got out of the car. Erin handed her keys to the valet. It was an upscale restaurant so everyone outside waiting was dressed semi-formally.

When Olivia walked into the restaurant there was no cocktail party, just regular restaurant dining.

"You're kidding me right. If this is some sort of set up I'm going to kill you."

Erin grabbed her hand and pulled her a few more feet in front of the table with a man sitting alone.

"Hi James, this is my sister Olivia, I didn't have a picture of you so I wanted to bring her here personally."

He stood quickly and smiled as he reached out to shake Olivia's hand. She reluctantly returned the handshake.

"Erin?" Olivia said softly.

"So I'm gonna leave you guys and Liv just text me when you're done so I can pick you up from the restaurant or his house."

Erin smiled and walked away quickly.

James stood watching Olivia, she seemed shocked.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, actually it's not."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and James was her wedding ring.

"You're married, I thought your sister said your husband died a few years ago."

Olivia got flustered.

"He did but look I'm sorry I didn't know this was a date. Erin told me to come with her to some charity thing and instead, she takes me here. I'm not dating anyone right now so this was a huge misunderstanding."

"Umm-wow- am I that ugly?" he said with a chuckle.

"No, it's not you-"

"-It's me. You're breaking up with me and we haven't even started dating yet."

Olivia shook her head and attempted to turn around.

"Just dinner, don't call it a date if you don't want to because you've made it clear you're not really interested but at the very least let's share a meal and then that's it."

Olivia sighed. "No, I don't think so. It was nice meeting you but I have to go."

Olivia walked back to the entrance and met her guards at the door.

"Take me home now."

The SUV they drove was parked on the curb and ready to go. As she walked to the car she saw Erin waiting for the valet.

"Seriously Olivia, you left him in there?"

"Erin, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood. I am so fucking pissed at you. Bug off."

Erin rolled her eyes.

"The least you could've done was have dinner with him not to be rude he's a nice guy."

"Erin why can't you mind your business. I told you that I don't want to date anyone, just fucking respect my wishes."

Olivia stepped into the SUV and locked the door. Twenty minutes later when she arrived home. Erin was right behind her and met her at the door of the house.

"You may not like to hear this Olivia but Fitz has been dead for almost 5 years now. He's not coming back you have to move on. I'm not sure what starving yourself of a relationship does others reinforce some sexist idea that you're somehow dishonoring him by being with someone else. I guarantee you he'd be balls deep in some other bitch once your body was in the ground."

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed when she felt the tears coming again. It had been weeks since she last cried and thought she was on a good run until now.

"I love him, Erin. You keep forcing me to move on but I'm not ready and doing things like you did tonight isn't going to help. I'm not single because I think Fitz would be upset if I wasn't, it just doesn't make any sense to jump into a relationship if I'm not ready for one."

"Fine, I'm done. Be a widow forever at 32 years old I guess."

"Goodnight," Olivia said before she stepped inside and closed the door.

Early the next morning she got a call from Lily's dance teacher telling her that Lily was chosen to star in the music video and the singer and her team wanted to meet her and Lily later in the afternoon to which she agreed.

Fitz sat in front of his laptop googling the names Lily and Olivia for maybe the 100th time in 4 years hoping it would give him some clue but nothing that came up made any sense to himself. It was hard to find information without a last name. Once he tried his last name and even then nothing came up. He really didn't think he would be constantly dreaming about someone that meant nothing to him. He found himself thinking about it all day long, trying and failing to piece memories together.

That night when he slept he dreamt again. He saw the same hair, the same skin, the same smile but this time he saw eyes. They were brown and doe.

He jumped out of his sleep as if it were a nightmare and immediately he grabbed a piece of paper and began trying to sketch the features. What resulted from his sketch didn't look familiar to him but he kept it and hoped he would see more as time passed. He stored the sketch with all the other ones he'd drawn in his nightstand.

It was a week later and Olivia stood on set watching Lily dance take after take. They'd been there for a few hours and Olivia felt bad watching Lily do the same thing over and over again. She was doing great and she was a good listener and quick learner but Olivia still left like she was too young. If she was being honest, the main reason she agreed was that as ridiculous as the thought was if Fitz was out there maybe he would see it. Every time she thought he might be alive she remembered seeing his head chopped off on national television and felt ridiculous for the thought but she just couldn't help it.

They arrived at the set at 8 in the morning and they were finished filming by 3pm. Lily practiced the dance all week and had it mostly memories by the weekend.

After Olivia changed Lily's clothes and the team of stylists took off her makeup, Olivia had Pam, their weekend nanny, meet her with Isabelle and Daisy at Chuck E Cheese so she could spend the afternoon with her children eating and playing.

When they got home later that evening with all their toys from Chuck E. Cheese she sent Pam home and spent the evening bathing and grooming them until the night when she took them to the media room to watch a movie until they all fell asleep.

Fitz sat in his office and waited for Abby after paging her. Moments later she arrived.

"Fitz, what's up? You called?"

"Have a seat."

Immediately Abby felt her heart jump in her chest.

"Umm..okay."

She analyzed his expression as she sat and noticed that he didn't seem angry.

"Abby, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me because somehow I don't think you have been."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I know anyone outside of this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I've been here for more than a decade, so have you, in all those years I never formed one meaningful relationship outside of this place, I was that horrible?"

"I don't know who you were with outside."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know."

"Abby," he pleaded. "If I find out you've been keeping anything from me we're gonna have a very different conversation next time. I'm giving you a chance to tell me now."

Abby took a moment to think and then she relented.

She stood.

"Go to Huck's room but make sure he's not at the base when you do. When you search it, you should find a box. When you look through it put it back where you found it. Please don't overreact or get angry, there's a lot of things that happened that you don't remember."

Fitz nodded and took slow deep breaths. When Abby left he looked at the files on his desk and began searching for something to send Huck to that would get him away from the base.

Three days later once Huck had cleared Australian air space Fitz ordered mission control to cut the power to his suite. He did that in case he had cameras hooked up in the room, they would be disabled and need to be reset. Once the power went back on he used his keycard to open the door and locked it behind him and began searching for the box. He first inspected the walls of the room to see if there was a retrofitted compartment hidden in the wall and there were none. He checked under the bed, on the shelf, in his drawers and everywhere he could possible thing off. Then he decided to take another look at his bed and his time when he lifted the mattress he found a large shoebox in a cut-out space in the box spring.

He took a deep breath and opened the box. The first thing he found where panties, 5 lace thongs on the top. He took out the panties and dropped them on the bed. Under the panties were a toothbrush, a necklace, 3 DVDs, a used lipstick, a phone, and a few pictures.

When Fitz looked at the first picture clipping from a news article, it was the face of the woman from his dreams. He knew because her eyes were the gentle dark eyes from his dreams. Her lips were full and soft, her hair was black and shiny and skin was the same shade of brown. Looking at her face was the first time he felt familiar to something or someone but he couldn't connect a memory to her face. He looked at another picture. She was wearing a teddy lingerie and a pair of fluffy wings. As Fitz flipped through photo after photo until he stopped when he looked at a picture of him standing beside the woman with a baby. The child was the same child from his dreams. She was in a wedding dress and him in a tux. He'd never smiled so wide in the 5 years of memory he had as the smile he saw in the photo. There were photos of the woman entering into a building as well.

He stood looking at the wedding picture, trying to process even the thought of a family.

After a few moments of shock he picked up the phone and when he clicked the lock button, the screen flashed on with a picture of the woman and child again. He tried to open the phone but it was locked.

That was when the anger came. It burned hot through his body. It was anger he never felt so intensely. He took the box and phone and went to find Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

When Abby opened the door after hearing a loud harsh knock the first thing she felt was hands gripping her throat. Fitz grabbed her neck and squeeze after dropping the box on the ground.

"For 5 years you knew," he said angrily.

Abby grabbed his hands trying to pull them from her neck. She couldn't breathe.

"I-told-them-no-" she wheezed unable to finish her sentence. "Please-" she begged him to let her go.

It was hard to let her go, he anger had gotten the best of him but after a few moments, he realized that if he didn't let her go she would die and then whatever she knew would go with her.

He finally let her go and she dropped to the floor wheezing and gasping for air and holding her neck.

"-I'm sorry- I told them not to."

Her throat burned like fire and her voice was hoarse.

"What's my name, my actual name because Thomas Fitzpatrick isn't it?"

"-it's Fitzgerald Thomas Grant," she said panting.

Fitz asked the question he was afraid to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did she die? Are they dead?"

Abby shook her head.

"No, they're alive."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They live in California."

"What does she think happened to me?"

"She thinks you died."

"What about my parents are they really dead?"

"Yeah but not the way we said they died, you weren't a foster kid, you knew them."

"Do I have any other family?"

"A brother but he died too." Abby took a slow breath. "I can tell you everything I know about your life-"

"No."

Fitz picked up the shoebox from the floor.

"Why does Huck have this?"

"He kind of became obsessed with Olivia after everything happened. He had way more things but after I found his box by accident he dumped most of it."

"Olivia, as in the name on the tattoo on my arm? And Lily is my daughter?"

"Yeah."

Fitz took the phone from the box.

"Whose phone is this, was it mine?"

"Yeah, we found it on you after the crash that caused your amnesia."

"Do you know how to open it?"

Abby took the phone.

"No, I don't know the code."

Fitz took the box and walked outside.

Abby followed him.

"Fitz, there's a lot you don't know, I can help you but you have to be careful."

"I am supposed to be afraid, well I'm not if you wanted to help me you should've told me about my family 5 years ago. The way I see it, you're just as much my enemy as everyone else here."

Fitz took the phone to mission control and made them break into the phone and disable the passcode. Then he made arrangements to confine Huck, Harrison, Abby and five other deltas to the cells in the lower level. He went to his office and locked the door behind him and then unlocked the phone. The first place he went to was his text messages only to find them all deleted. The thought that they took them away from his made him angrier and angrier. He looked through his camera roll at pictures and videos that were still there. There was a mix of pictures and videos of Olivia and Lily. He started from the very first picture which was one of Olivia in bed sleeping and continued through pictures of her in the delivery room, to pictures of Lily just born all the way through the last picture which was a selfie of them both. As he skipped through the pictures tears came to his eyes know that he had a family out there that he hadn't been there for in 5 years.

He took the DVD from the box and slipped it into the slot on the computer. When the video window popped up he pressed play. To his surprise, it was a sex tape that it looked like he recorded.

"...uhhh-" Olivia moaned.

"Fuck…" he heard himself say.

He was hypnotized by the visual of himself stroking her. After a few seconds of watching he felt his penis jump in the pants and the hairs all over his body stood up and he quickly turned it off. Fitz put everything in the box except the phone.

He wondered if her number was the same. How would he even start to reach out to her? He opened Google and typed in "Olivia Grant" but before he hit search he stopped himself. It was almost five years later and he didn't know what he would find, if she'd moved on and remarried, he really wasn't prepared for the reality.

He was overwhelmed with emotion, just pure anger and sadness as he sat waiting for Huck and the team to get back.

Whatever happened years ago that cause a fracture within the deltas was no longer the case. He was in full control and after hiring and training hundreds of new crew members, recruits and staff, he had overwhelming loyalty to him so getting rid of a few fighters from a deltas team would be no problem at all. He already knew he couldn't stay and needed a replacement.

Once he pulled himself together we went back out to prepare for the team arriving. He had them take Abby from her suite first and lock her in the cell and while he was waiting on the others he began running numbers, he wanted to know who at the base at the time and who had a hand in the planning.

He wanted to go see his family but he needed to take care of this first because he couldn't trust them to leave this unhandled. Who knows what else they would come up with.

When Huck and the team arrived a few hours later, he met them at the plane.

As soon as they disembarked they saw him with a team of soldiers.

"Fitz, what's going on?" Harrison said, only slightly nervously.

They were always on edge that his memory would come back even though they thought it unlikely.

"Arrest them," Fitz ordered.

"What?' Harison said before a soldier jumped on him and arrested him.

Huck followed along with 5 of the old members.

Fitz listened as they screamed and resisted but they were arrested all the same.

He made sure they were put in the cells then he entered a special code so only he could unlock the doors.

Once he got back to his office he had his aide go to find Olivia's address. About an hour later, he returned with her Beverly Hills address. In the meantime he searched his name online, his actual name and the first thing he found was the video of his beheading. He assumed it was doctored but he couldn't be sure after the lengths they'd gone to keep his identity from him. He didn't understand the story behind it and since he could trust no one he accepted the fact that he would never truly know it.

As the days passed he built up the courage to go because soon it would be Christmas and he couldn't let the day pass without seeing his family. He refused to spend another Christmas alone. A big part of why he was afraid to go home was because he had no idea where to even begin when he saw her or what her reaction would be.

Christmas Eve.

Olivia sat Lily, Isabelle and Daisy island in the kitchen and place a plate with a warm chocolate chip cookie and a cup of milk in front of each of them. They baked the cookies together earlier in the evening.

"Come on girls, taste it and let me know if you like it. Remember we have to leave some out for Santa and we want him to like them."

"Santa's not real," Lily said.

"Santa no real?" Daisy repeated puzzled.

Isabelle laughed and repeated the same.

"Santa?"

Olivia smiled, "how's the cookie?"

"It's really good mom," Lily said.

"Yummy," Isabelle and Daisy said together.

Olivia found it cute that they often said the same things at the same time, it was satisfying. They were identical and looked about the same as Lily except where Lily's hair was almost completely honey blonde, their hair was more chocolate brown with a few light brown highlights. Lily's eyes were blue, theirs were green. All three were beautiful and whenever she took them out she would get tired of strangers stopping her to tell her how beautiful her girls were.

She stood and watched as they ate the cookies and drank their milk.

"All done!" Isabelle yelled with a milk mustache.

Olivia took the plate and placed it in the dishwasher, followed by Daisy and Lily's dishes.

"Come on girls, let's brush our teeth so we can get to bed, we have a lot of gifts to open tomorrow."

Lily jumped up and down excitedly and when Isabelle and Daisy followed her as they usually did.

"Come, girls, up to our bedrooms, let's go," Olivia said.

They walked upstairs together and went to the girl's bathroom. She had them all share a bathroom because it was just easier to give them baths and brush their teeth together. When they walked into the bathroom, painted lavender with artwork on the walls, Olivia brushed the twin's teeth first and then Lily's after.

"Okay, Rosebud do you want to help me put your sisters to bed?"

Lily nodded excitedly.

"Okay, let's go girls."

They walked down the hall to the room the twins shared.

"Alright, climb into bed Daisy, Izzy."

"We want to sleep in mommy's bed!"

"You want to sleep with me tonight?

"Uh-huh?" Both Isabelle and Daisy said.

"What about you Lily?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay, it's Christmas eve we'll have a slumber party in my bed but with mostly slumber and not so much party."

Isabelle and Daisy ran out of their bedroom down the hall to Olivia's room, followed by Olivia and Lily.

"Izzy, Daisy no running," Lily screamed.

Olivia chuckled as they walked to the room. Isabelle and Daisy had already climbed onto her bed when Lily joined them and got under the covers.

Olivia kissed each of them goodnight and hugged them.

"I love you guys. It's bedtime so were going to sleep now and then we'll wake early tomorrow to open our gifts."

"Mom, is it your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yes, it is Lily?"

"Mommy's birthday?" Isabelle said.

"Birthday," Daisy added.

Olivia chuckled.

"Yes, it's my birthday."

She turned off the lamp by the side of her bed.

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight mommy," they all said together.

Fitz arrived in Los Angeles early Christmas morning. All his original and correct documents including his passport and driver's license they had found stashed away at the base so he didn't need to use the doctored one he was given. He first stopped at his old house after using his key card he created at the base to get into the gated community. He was surprised it hadn't been sold after so many years. It looked like it hadn't been occupied in years but it was clean as a whistle. After walking through the house it offered him no clues as to his past and it didn't bring back any memories.

He was told Olivia had guards at their house. He wanted to stop by and walk through the house to see if he could remember anything but he didn't want to be detected so he decided to stay at his house through the early morning. He could barely sleep because his anxiety was so bad.

In the morning Olivia woke early and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast for her children and put the rest of the gifts she'd hidden from them under the tree. She checked her emails as she cooked breakfast and laid out the large gingerbread kit she bought to build with the girls.

Around 7am, she went up to her bedroom to wake them up.

"Girl, it's time to wake up," she said as he sat on the bed.

All four of them were dressed in matching red pajamas.

"It's time to open presents."

Olivia began bouncing on the bed.

"Come on, wake up."

Isabelle was the first to sit up.

"Mommy?" she said sleepily.

Olivia lifted her and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas Izzy. Can you help wake your sisters."

Isabelle climbed onto to Daisy and began patting her face.

"Dai wake up? Wake up Dai."

Daisy fussed and sat up and the Lily sat up moments later. Olivia kissed them both.

"Merry Christmas, it's time to open presents."

"Yay presents!" they all screamed.

"Wait, mommy, is it your birthday? Happy birthday!" Lily screamed.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Happy birthday," Isabelle and Daisy said together.

"Thank you, my lovely girls."

Olivia kissed them again.

"We have to get mommy a present," Isabelle said.

"The three of you are the best birthday present I could ever have."

Lily smiled, "really mommy?"

"Of course and right now it's time to open presents because you have been such good girls this year, come on let's go."

Daisy and Isabelle ran out of the room, followed by Lily with Olivia trying to keep up with them.

"Careful down the stairs," Olivia called out to them.

When Olivia got downstairs they all sat by the Christmas tree waiting for her. They were so well behaved it surprised her sometimes.

"What are you waiting for, dig in."

Lily took the first gift and look at the tag then read the words. She'd been reading very well and above her age group according to her teacher.

"Um..from: Mom to Daisy," Lily read, "Daisy this is yours," Lily said as she gave it to her little sister.

"Thank you," Daisy said as she took the gift and began taking the wrapping paper off.

Lily took the next gift that had her name on it.

"From Mom: to Lily."

She tore that one open quickly and a MacBook laptop. Olivia had ordered it and had it specially modified so it would be easy for her to use. She found Lily asking to use her laptop often and decided she was old enough to get one for herself.

"A laptop? Thanks, mommy!" she said with a big smile as she ran over and hugged Olivia.

Daisy opened her gift and saw an American girl doll.

"Doll. A doll. A doll," she said as she jumped up and down.

Olivia handed Isabelle a gift with her name on it and when she opened it it was a porcelain tea set.

Olivia tried to keep the gifts equal, giving them about 10 gifts each. Since Lily got a laptop, she gave the twins a new iPad each so no one would feel left out. They had more than enough toys but it wasn't about how much they had, she just wanted them to feel special on the day. They also got gifts from Erin and her wife, Sonia, most of the rest of the house staff and a few of Olivia's closest colleagues. In the end, they had too many toys to carry.

After they opened the gift she took them to the kitchen for breakfast and after breakfast, they brushed their teeth and then built the gingerbread house.

When they finished she left the gingerbread house to set and took the girls for a bath. She brought them back to their bedroom to get dressed and then while they played in their playroom with their new toys she went to bathe and dressed. Sonia had invited her and the girls over for brunch with her family. Over the years she had gotten extremely close to Sonia and her family, oftentimes Sonia's grandchildren came over to play with the girls or the girls would go over to Sonia. Her family would come sometimes to swim in their pool or play on her tennis court. Sonia was so supportive and patient and helpful after Fitz's death that she felt the need to show her appreciation so two years earlier Olivia bought Sonia a house for her birthday gift. It was a two million dollar, two-story home at the foot of the hills.

Once Sonia let Erin know that Olivia was on her way to her home, Erin headed over to Olivia's house with a team from work to begin setting up for Olivia's party. Erin liked to plan and decorate so she didn't bother to hire a party planner, she thought that was expensive and pointless and most of the prepping were done from her home.

Erin had help from her wife and most of Olivia's team along and within about 3 hours they'd set up in a large space at the back of the house where Olivia had built 360 glass patio covering earlier that year for Lily's 5th birthday. It was complete with a stage for the many entertainments acts she had for her birthday and it was perfect because Lily made a special dance for Olivia that she and Erin had been working on for a few weeks. She had originally planned to take down the paneling but she decided to keep it because it was a great event space for when the weather didn't permit an outdoor space.

Around 2pm, guests started arriving which was perfect because when Olivia arrived back at the house with the girls at three and Sonia who for some reason insisted on coming back with them, most of the guests had arrived. She saw a line of cars along the street as she drove.

"What's going on?" she asked when she stopped at the guard booth at the gate.

"Happy birthday Ms. Pope"

"Wait," Olivia looked to Sonia, "Is this some kind of party?"

Sonia shrugged as if she didn't know what was going on.

Once the guards opened the gate, Olivia pulled into the yard and drove down the driveway. When she got inside the house Erin came running up.

"Go change your clothes and wear something cute, we have a little surprise."

Olivia smiled, "okay."

"Happy birthday hoe! And Merry Christmas!" Erin yelled as Olivia walked up the stairs then she turned to Lily and the twins, "merry Christmas babies, did you like aunty Erin's gift?"

"Yes," Lily said as she jumped up and down and then hugged Erin.

Isabelle and Daisy followed.

Erin walked the girls to the back of the house where all the guests were.

About 20 minutes later Olivia descended from the staircase and walked to the party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled when they saw her.

She covered her face and smiled.

"Oh my god, this is - I didn't expect this," she said as she smiled.

Erin walked up to her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," Olivia hugged her, "thank you, Erin, so much, I really appreciate this."

"Yes, you work so hard being a boss ass mom/fashion icon I just thought you needed a nice little party to just be."

Olivia hugged her again.

"Thank you."

"Does this makeup for setting you up on that dinner?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay good cause I invited him here too."

Olivia's mouth fell open as Erin turned and pointed and then she just smiled and shook her head.

"You know what, I don't even care, I just want to have fun, I have no idea how you got all these people to be here on Christmas day."

"You employ most of them and everyone else is single and childless so what else is there to do on Christmas, I mean really?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Go on, go mingle," Erin said as she shoved Olivia forward. Once Olivia went to socialize, she took Lily upstairs to change into her dance outfit.

When Fitz was notified that Olivia had arrived back home he decided it was time to gather the courage to go see her. After a quick drive, he was in front of the house. He saw a lot of cars on the road but he didn't know it was for her or another house. He pulled up to the gate and rolled down his window when one of the guards walked up to his car.

"Are you here for a party?" the man asked.

Fitz didn't know what party but he said yes. The guards had only told him she left and then returned.

"Okay, give me your id."

Fitz reached into his pocket and took out his driver's license. The man took it and walk to the security booth at the gate.

When he came back he had 3 other men with him.

"Step out of the car," one man said.

Fitz opened the door and stepped out.

The man took a few moments staring at him.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Fitzgerald Grant," Fitz answered.

"See here's the thing Fitzgerald Grant, the one who looks exactly like you was beheaded on national tv almost 5 years ago. So either you're a fraud or that one was."

He didn't have time to stand there and explain himself to them. The only person he needed to explain himself to was Olivia and his daughter.

"Give me my ID and let me into my home. I don't have to explain myself to you."

The same man stared at him, inspecting his face.

"What's my name?"

"I'm not answering another question. Open the gate and I'm not going to ask again."

The newer guards didn't know Fitz but the man remembered Fitz because he was the one who'd hired him so many years ago. He seemed familiar and it was absurd that even though he stood in front of him looking exactly how he remembers him, he was questioning if it was really him.

He handed Fitz his ID back and signaled for them to open the gate. Fitz got back in his car and drove down the driveway until he reached the front of the house. The guards were parked on the curb as he'd ordered them not to enter with him.

When he got out of the car in front of the house he took a moment to look around. The house felt familiar. From the corner of his eye, he saw a bunch of guards walking down the driveway.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and headed towards the house. When he opened the front door he could hear Christmas music coming from the back of the house. He saw a large Christmas tree in the grand entryway close to the grand staircase.

He heard footsteps running down the stairs and when he looked up, he saw a little girl. She was a gorgeous little girl and she had the same blue eyes as the baby in his dreams, the same blue eyes as him. It had to be Lily. Fitz stood frozen.

When Lily reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked at him.

"Are you here for my mom's party?" she asked.

Fitz nodded.

"Um, I can show you where it is."

He wanted to form a word but really he couldn't so he just nodded again.

Lily turned and walked then she stopped and looked at him again, inspecting his face.

"Are you my dad?"

Olivia had a large picture of Fitz in all of the girl's bedrooms and in her bedroom and in the hallway. Lily saw him every day. She knew his face.

Fitz kneeled down so he was at her level.

"Yes," he said slowly, "I'm your dad."

He wanted to burst in tears and grab her and kiss her but he didn't want to frighten her.

Lily was puzzled.

"Um..but..but my mommy said my dad is dead and when you die you don't come back. She said he died protecting me and...um...her and Isabelle and Daisy."

Fitz wondered who Isabelle and Daisy were and was now regretting not looking into more information out of fear of what he would find.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, wondering why he stared at her.

"Yes," Fitz cleared his throat. "I'm okay."

"I'm gonna do a dance for my mom, do you want to see?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Okay come on, follow me."

James walked up to Olivia.

"Why are you here?" Olivia asked.

"Merry Christmas and Happy birthday. I wish I knew. Erin invited to a party and said there'd be good food. I didn't know it was your party."

"Sure," Olivia said with an eye roll.

"You know something Olivia, I think the reason why you pretend not to like me is because you do."

"I'm not a child, I don't need to be coy with my feelings. If I were you, I'd think twice about accepting another invitation from my sister she doesn't have your best interest at heart."

He took a sip of his champagne.

"I think you're just afraid I'll make you forget all about your dead husband."

"So you're the really sweet guy my sister wanted me to meet, another arrogant asshole who thinks they can asshole their way into a woman's bed. But I'll give you credit, it does work sometimes so let's play this game, what do you have to offer? My husband, looked like a matinee idol, had a 10-inch cock that made me see stars and 15 billion dollars to back it up what do you have Mr. mid-level, corporate lawyer?"

"Don't you mean former husband, because he's dead."

"So nothing right? Enjoy your glass of champagne and then take your leave and don't ever disrespect my husband in our home again- wait what am I saying you won't be here again. Now hurry up and leave before I have my guards throw you out."

Olivia was so furious that she didn't feel when Lily tapped her the first time. When Lily tapped her again she turned around.

"Hi sweetheart, you changed your clothes?"

Lily was wearing a light pink leotard with a pink tutu and ballet shoes.

"Umm mommy, I saw dad in the hallway, he's over there."

"What?" Olivia's face fell.

When Lily pulled Fitz to the back of the house she stopped at the entrance of a glass-covered space.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go get mom."

Fitz nodded nervously.

It took just a moment before a few eyes wandered to the back of the room. When Sonia saw him she dropped her drink.

Fitz watched Lily skipping across the room and when he looked he saw Olivia. She was talking to a man, he seemed amused.

He could barely see her face, only the back of her. He saw Lily tap her back and she turned around.

When Lily said the words Olivia felt her heart beating.

"Lily what? Why would you say that?"

"No mommy, look."

Lily pointed to the back of the room. When Olivia turned and looked she met a pair of ocean blue eyes staring into her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Olivia saw Fitz at the back of the room her stomach twisted into a knot and immediately her legs felt like they would give way under her. This couldn't be real. Suddenly she was feeling dizzy and before she knew it, she felt herself falling as everything went black. James who was standing beside her caught her before she could hit the ground and Fitz, whose feet had felt glued to the ground just seconds ago had reached across the large room in just a few strides then he was kneeling in front of her. Erin and Sonia ran over quickly.

"Mommy!" Lily screamed as she shook Olivia, "Mommy wake up?"

No one could believe their eyes.

Fitz took Olivia from James and held her in his arms.

"James, move," Erin said as if she hadn't invited James there. Now that it appears Fitz was back she really didn't want to be responsible for having him there.

She quickly as she began fanning Olivia's face. "Everyone back up and give her some air. Someone bring me some water for her."

Sonia began fanning people away.

James didn't move, he was wondering who this man was that made Olivia take one look at him and pass out.

By now the party had quieted down, with everyone staring from Fitz to Olivia. Sonia took the twin girls away from the area.

"What's wrong with my mommy?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Erin said, "she's just a little tired, that's all, why don't you go to Sonia and see if your sisters are okay," Erin said as she fanned Olivia's face.

"No, I have to take care of mommy."

Fitz looked down at Olivia, in disbelief this entire time. He began to feel her flutter in his arms and moments later she opened her brown eyes.

Fitz was in front of her and it was him, just one look into his eyes left no question about that. She knew all along that he was alive and everyone convinced her she was insane for believing the way she did. Almost immediately she began to feel guilty for giving up. Her eyes began to water.

She inspected his face just inches away from hers. He looked just as handsome as the first day she saw him. It was quiet.

He stared into her eyes, the familiarity pulled him in and kept him there and he stared until he could see her face in his head and then he began seeing multiple faces, her face when they first met then Scott's face, then Lucky's, his father, his mother, Lily. The memories flickered through his head like a flipbook, way too fast and way too intense. It was just bits and pieces and wasn't fully formed.

"Fitz-," she pleaded.

She noticed that he wasn't staring at her anymore.

"Fitz?"

"Livie?" he answered after a while once he was out of his head and staring at her again.

It all finally clicked together for him and he buried his face into her, hugging her tightly as if she was going to disappear.

"Everyone told me I was crazy but I knew you were still alive."

When James heard that he realized what was going on. The man was her husband, who else could it be?

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and breathed in his smell. His scent was the same.

"I missed you so much," she cried, "I can't believe you're here. How are you here?"

His eyes filled with tears and they rolled down his cheeks as he hugged her.

Erin tried to give her a bottle of water to drink but Olivia paid her no mind.

"I missed you so much. I love you so much, Olivia, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Shhhh," she shook her head, "I love you," Olivia leaned back from the hug and kissed his lips.

He kissed her back as if she was going to slip away from him, holding her tightly as he locked her lips and tongue against his.

"Mommy eww gross," they both heard Lily say. She'd never seen her mother kiss another man or really any person like that before.

Try as she might she couldn't will herself to break the kiss and instead ran her hand through his hair and deepened the kiss. They kissed so intensely that neither could get a break for air but then when Isabelle and Daisy came along and began tapping her leg they finally broke the kiss.

Suddenly everyone's attention was broken when they heard loud barking and Zeus ran through the doors and jumped on them both. Attacking Fitz and licking him excitedly.

"Hey boy," Fitz petted his but couldn't give him his attention because he was so consumed with Olivia.

Erin quickly pulled the large dog back but could barely control him, trying to pet him and calm him down. Once Erin pulled Zeus back Fitz was once again staring into Olivia's eyes

Olivia smiled and wiped his eyes and he wiped hers then he let her up and stood as well. She turned around to their three children, two of whom Fitz still had no idea where theirs, he only knew of Lily.

"Lily, Isabelle, Daisy, this is your dad."

Olivia turned around to Fitz and by the look on his face she could tell he was shocked and she realized that he didn't know.

"Isabelle and Daisy?" Fitz said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, remember when he really wanted me to get pregnant, well I did," she said with a smile.

Fitz kneeled down.

"Hi Lily," Fitz looked to Olivia and she nodded for him to go on.

"That's Isabelle," she pointed.

"Hi Isabelle," then Fitz turned towards Daisy, "Hi Daisy."

He stretched out his hand but both girls stepped back. Their eyes reminded him of his brother Scott.

Olivia leaned down to Fitz hoping he didn't feel bad.

"It'll take some time."

Fitz nodded.

"Lily, do you want to give your dad a hug?"

Olivia knew Lily was compassionate enough to do it.

Lily nodded and gave Fitz a tight hug. Fitz let her control the hug because he didn't want to let her go but he also wanted to be very careful about their first impression of him.

"Yay! I have a mommy and daddy now like all my friends."

It was utterly heartbreaking for Fitz to hear.

"Um..mommy I'm gonna give you your birthday present now, aunty Erin helped me with it."

Lily ran off in the direction of the stage.

Fitz saw the decorations but it wasn't until Lily said the words that it registered that it was Olivia's birthday. His memory still had gaping holes in it and he couldn't remember enough to know some details although now he felt familiar with his old life. He had so many thoughts and so many memories swimming around in his head that he felt overwhelmed. He'd expected his memory to come back slowly or even not come back at all, he didn't think it was happening all at once just by the familiarity of staring into Olivia's eyes. In some ways it made sense, he was the first person he began to remember, she was the first person he saw in his dreams. She was his trigger. As he stood there he began thinking about the circumstances under which he left and how everything went down. It wasn't just readily available to him, he had to think on it to remember fully.

Fitz stood as Lily and the twins ran off. Olivia turned to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said softly, "this is just a lot."

"I know, I know, I'm still kind of shaking because I'm just in total shock. I'm going to get all these people out of here once Lily dances okay?"

Fitz nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Erin walked over to James.

"You gotta go man?"

"Who is that?" James asked.

"That's her husband and he will literally murder you, you need to leave."

"He doesn't look dead."

"Apparently not, now leave."

Erin said the words then walked back to Sonia and the girls.

Olivia stared at him for a few moments and the tears came again. She was feeling a lot of emotions, shock most of all and she needed to constantly feel him close to her out of fear that he would disappear.

Lily began dancing her short two-minute routine and saw Fitz watch her he couldn't believe how she'd grown. All he could remember was this little baby that he left and now she was one stage doing flips and spins.

"She's so big," he mused.

Olivia smiled.

When Lily was finished everyone applauded and she ran off the stage to Olivia.

"Mommy did you like it?" she asked excitedly.

Olivia stooped down.

"I loved it, it was beautiful."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy, that's all."

Lily wiped her eyes and hugged her.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too and I loved my birthday present."

Lily smiled widely and nodded and ran off to Sonia.

"Sonia, did you see that?" Lily yelled as she ran.

Olivia looked over to Erin and Erin quickly ran over. Everyone was in shock.

"Erin-"

"-Get rid of them, got it and don't worry about the girls, I'll take care of them," Erin said, realizing that maybe they needed some time to talk.

"Thank you for this," Olivia said before she turned to Fitz, she took his hand and walked him through the hall and up the staircase. As they walked to their bedroom Fitz stopped when he saw their wedding picture mounted on the wall.

"You want to see the girl's bedroom?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

She walked him down the hall and stopped at Lily's bedroom first. As he looked into the room he remembered that it used to be a nursery now it was different. There was no longer a crib there now she had a large bed, a small ballet bar by a large mirror. She had mannequins with dresses and ballet tutus. The walls were white with Lily flowers painted all over. He noticed a picture of himself mounted on the wall and realized that that was why Lily recognized him, it was because she saw his face every day. As he looked around in Lily's room the memory of when he first went into her nursery in New York when Olivia was pregnant flashed into his mind. He could see tennis rackets and a soccer ball was thrown on the floor along with a pile of gifts.

"She really likes sports," Olivia said. "Just like you."

Fitz smiled.

"Yeah, I can see."

They walked further down the hall to the twins' bedroom that was painted white with Irises and Daisies painted on the wall. There were two full beds with bars at the side to protect the girls from falling off while sleeping. Unlike Lily's room, the twins' room was filled with toys. They had a pile of gifts on the floor in the middle of the room. On the wall, he saw his picture again.

They walked back to their bedroom. It was almost the same, exact same as Fitz left it so many years ago. He walked around, observing, and at the side of their bed, he saw a small picture frame with a letter inside it.

It was the letter he'd written to Olivia and once he read it, he remembered writing it and why he'd written it.

"I wrote this to you?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?" Olivia asked.

"I do now but I had lost my memory Livie, all of it."

"What? How?"

"I fell out of a plane before it crashed. It's still a little hazy but I remember waking up and not having a clue who I was."

"And they didn't tell you, did they?"

"Nope, I had to figure it out myself."

"How did you?"

Fitz put back the picture frame on the nightstand.

"I started having dreams about your face a few months ago and it all sort of unraveled from there. I knew something was up and I figured it out eventually."

"When did you get your memory back?"

"When I saw you downstairs ten minutes ago, but it's barely there because there's a lot I don't remember."

"That's-"

"Insane, yeah, I know."

Olivia stepped a little closer to him.

"Did you see the video?"

"The one where it looks like I was beheaded yeah, that wasn't me that was Akio."

"But how?"

It took Fitz a moment to recall everything.

"There were these masks. I know I wanted to kill him. I don't remember how I orchestrated it but he's dead."

Fitz reached into his pocket and took out a necklace and handed it to her.

"Where did you find that? I lost it a few years ago."

"You didn't lose it. Huck's been breaking into the house and stealing your personal effects for some years now. Your underwear, your makeup, pictures, and other things."

"What?"

"Yeah, he kept them in a box, I only found some of them he threw out the other before I could see them."

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"He became a little obsessed with you I guess."

Olivia sat on the bed and took a breath and looked at Fitz, he seemed so distant and sad.

"Fitz, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I just spent almost 5 years thinking I had no family while you were here raising my children alone. That is not okay."

"But it's not your fault."

"Who's fault is it then? It's certainly not yours."

Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's not yours either sweetheart."

"I just wish I had done things differently. We wouldn't be here right now. Five years Olivia, Five."

"I know and in those 5 years, I thought of a thousand different things that we could've done to avoid this and every time I came up short. They didn't want to let you go and they did everything in their power, barely short of killing us both to achieve that. There was nothing we could have done except not fall in love and not be together or have our babies that would've satisfied them."

Olivia smiled.

"The only thing that kept me going was my love for you and our little girls. I had to be strong for them. They're just these amazing little human beings and they're a blast. They are so kind and smart and funny. I know it's gonna take a while for you to get close to them but everything you're feeling right now it'll get better."

Fitz nodded and rested his forehead against her.

"Thanks for not forgetting me," he said as his eyes filled with tears again.

He didn't remember a time when he was so emotional.

"Like how you forgot about me?" she joked, "too soon?"

"Way, way, way, too soon."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I still can't believe you're here."

Fitz smiled, truly smiled for the first time that day.

"I can't believe it either. I didn't know exactly what I was gonna find here today but I just knew it would be the opposite of all the emptiness I felt these past four and a half years."

She wiped his wet cheeks and kissed him again as she pushed him back to the bed. After almost five years, she felt she'd waited long enough, it would take months to get back to where they were but there was a part of him that she could get right now.

When Fitz felt her pushing him back towards the bed he knew what she wanted but he really couldn't give it to her. With all the guilt he felt about the past 5 years and now that he was with her and remembered everything they had now he felt guilty about not being faithful to her while she was obviously faithful to him even when everyone thought he was dead. That wasn't what he wanted her to do in the event that he died, he wanted her to move on and be happy but since he didn't die and now that he was back, he was so glad that she didn't.

"I love you so much," she whispered as she pushed him down on the bed.

She was so wet and so hot and eager for him that her hands were trembling as she kissed him.

Fitz got lost in the kiss for a moment and before he knew it she was on top of him on the bed. When she broke the kiss and leaned up to pull off her top Fitz came to his senses and he lifted her and sat her on the bed.

He stood up and took a deep breath and paced back and forth, trying to will his erection away. His boxers felt a little wet which was probably from the pre-cum because he was so excited.

Olivia sat on the bed, breathing deeply trying to understand what was going on. Why did he stop?

"I'm sorry baby, I think we should just wait for a little, my mind is a little scattered."

Olivia nodded but didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say.

They stayed in her bedroom for a few more minutes while his erection when down and Olivia cooled off.

Downstairs Erin had ended the party and was now cleaning up with her wife and Sonia. She had everyone leave immediately. Everyone was still confused by seeing Fitz, the video of his beheading replayed publicly for days. They all saw it.

"Where is mom?" Lily asked Erin after she realized they'd disappeared.

"She's making eggplant parmesan with dad," Erin said, smiling at her private joke that Lily didn't understand."

"I want to make eggplant too."

"Oh no honey, you shouldn't make eggplant parmesan until you're at least 18."

Lily was puzzled.

"Lily, let's go play tag," Daisy said with Isabelle by her side.

"Okay, let's go, I'm gonna be it okay?"

Both twins nodded.

"I'm gonna count to three and you run," Lily said, "1,2,3."

The girls ran off and Lily chased them.

"Lily, you can't catch me," Isabelle screamed as she ran with Zeus playing along with them.

As Fitz and Olivia walked down the stairs, they heard the precious sound of the girls laughing. Fitz loved it.

They went to the kitchen and saw Erin, her wife, and Sonia.

"That was quick," Erin said with a smile to her sister.

Olivia blushed, slightly embarrassed.

As Fitz stood there everyone stared.

"I'm gonna go watch the girls play," he said to Olivia then kissed her temple.

Once Fitz walked away, the questions came.

"How is he here?" Erin asked.

"It wasn't him that got killed obviously, it was someone wearing a mask made the look like his face."

"So where was he all this time?" Erin asked.

"He lost his memory from a brain injury on a mission and no one told him he had a family, he had to figure it out himself. and eventually, he found us."

"So he was I the military all this time?"

"Yeah."

Erin walked over to her and hugged.

"I'm sorry, all this time I thought you were crazy for thinking he would come back but you really did feel something? You knew. I'm really happy he came back, I'm happy for you and your vag, you deserve this."

Erin let her go and hugged her again.

"Fuck, I'm happy for you. Can you believe this?"

Olivia smiled.

"No, it still feels like a dream. Someone should pinch me."

Olivia felt a prick on her arm, "ouch."

Erin chuckled, "you said to pinch you."

Olivia laughed, "yes I did say that I didn't."

Sonia walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You are so blessed. Some so many people prayed for this, for a loved one to come back and you got that."

Olivia smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Sonia."

Olivia went to look for Fitz and the girls and found him watching them playing tag with Zeus. She walked up behind him and hugged his side.

"Two at once huh?"

"Yeah, not easy?"

"What are their names, full names?"

"Daisy Bluebell Grant and Isabelle Iris Grant. I just couldn't abandon the flower thing."

"How were they, when they were babies? They still are babies," he said with a smile, "look at them," he said as he pointed at Isabelle counting.

"45, 46,48-"

"Izzy remember 47," Lily said with a smile.

"Oop, I forgot, 47, 48" Isabelle said as she laughed.

"They were great babies. I had a c-section with them at 35 weeks so they were a little early. Their birthday is on February 12th."

"How was your pregnancy?"

"Great."

It didn't sound true.

"Livie?"

"Fine it was terrible but I don't want you to feel bad okay, Lily was pretty horrible too."

"When did you find out you were pregnant, thinking back now I remembered we were gonna wait to find out together."

"Welll…."

Fitz gave her a look.

"When I saw the video I couldn't get out of bed for days, I wasn't really eating or drinking so when I finally tried to get up, I passed out from dehydration, went to the hospital and they gave me a blood test, the doctor gave me the news."

Fitz hugged her closer and kissed her forehead.

"What are they like, how are they different?"

"Well, Lily is very sweet and mature and kind and she takes good care of her sisters and she's really protective of them and me. She just finished shooting a music video for this popstar named Mia."

"I've heard that name before."

"Yeah, she's a pretty big deal, the video is launching on New Year's day."

"Wow, at 5, that's amazing."

"Yeah I didn't really want her to do it but she said she wanted to do it and I guess I thought if you were out there you might see it too."

He smiled.

"You know when I walk inside earlier and saw her she recognized me?"

"Of course she did, she sees your face every day. Lily is old enough to sort of understand when I told her but the twins were too young."

"What about Daisy and Isabelle?"

"They're really sweet, they do this really cute thing where they finish each other's sentences and they say the same thing at the same time but um...I don't know..they're just amazing, well-behaved, smart, kind, creative and happy. Isabelle is a little bit more of a comedian than her sister and Daisy likes makeup and fashion and she likes trying on my clothes and shoes. Whenever she comes to the office, we can never get her to actually want to leave."

Fitz chuckled and hugged her closer as he kissed her forehead.

"You raised great girls, look at them, they're amazing and you did it all alone. I can't believe I missed so much."

Olivia turned to him.

"Fitz, you came back at a time in their lives were in about 10 years, they won't remember you were ever gone. We are so lucky, they've seen your face, your actual face and not just the pictures I've shown them. We got you back Fitz, now I don't have to tell them stories about you, you can create your own stories with them."

He nodded and smiled sadly. The guilt was killing him especially now that he knew all that he missed.

"I know, you're right- I just- 5 years Olivia- 5."

She kissed his lips softly.

"I know but it's Christmas day and also my birthday."

"Happy birthday."

"And?"

"Merry Christmas."

Olivia smiled.

"I'm gonna send Erin and Sonia off so we can have some alone time with the girls."

He nodded and smiled.

"Yes. please."

Olivia chuckled.

"You're still anti-social I see."

Olivia held him for a few moments before letting go and quickly walking to the kitchen.

"Guys, thanks so much for today but I think we want to spend some time alone with the girls."

Both Erin and Sonia nodded understandingly and headed out after hugging Olivia.

"Merry Christmas," Erin said as she left. "By the way, Erin, inviting that man here again, not okay."

"Shhh...we mustn't speak of such things. It's in the past, let it stay in the past."

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Happy birthday twin," Olivia said to Erin.

Erin didn't really celebrate her birthday so most years they didn't make any sort of big deal about it.

"Bye."

Erin rushed out behind Sonia.

Oliva went back to Fitz.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved actually, I was so anxious I couldn't really eat."

We still have a lot of food leftover from the party. I'll make you some."

"It's okay, I'll do it-" Fitz offered.

"No," Olivia insisted, "I want to."

She kissed him on the lips and walked over to the food table. Everything was left just as it was set up.

Fitz walked closer to the girls to observe them and once he was only a few feet away, Zeus stopped playing with the girls and ran over to him and jumped on him again.

"Hey boy, you missed me?"

Once Fitz started playing with Zeus the girls ran over to him.

"Sometimes we ride him like a horsie," Isabelle said with a chuckle.

"You do?" Fitz asked.

Isabelle and Daisy nodded together.

"Can I see?"

They both nodded again.

"Um...can I do it, Izzy?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, you can do it then I do it okay?"

Daisy nodded, "okay, then Rosebud."

Lily nodded. They all agreed.

Fitz smiled, Olivia was right, they were absolutely amazing.

"Zuzu, come on, sit Zuzu," Daisy said as she petted him.

Zeus sat.

Daisy got behind him and mounted the dog and once she was on his back Zeus stood.

They all began giggling hysterically as Zeus walked around with Daisy on his back.

"Giddy up horsie," Daisy said.

Fitz laughed as Zeus walked around with Daisy and then came back and sat down. Isabelle rode him them, Lily.

"Can I ride him?" Fitz asked.

Lily giggled, "No you're too big, you'll hurt Zuzu and mom said we shouldn't hurt animals, that's mean."

"M-hm," Isabelle agreed.

Fitz chuckled.

"Okay, I won't hurt Zeus, I swear."

Olivia watched them silently from across the room, smiling.

"So whose idea was it to ride Zeus?" Fitz asked.

"Mine, it was mine?" Lily said excitedly, "um..um...when my mommy took us to um...Paris, when..um...it was fashion week...we went to ride horses on the street."

"So that gave you the idea to ride Zeus?"

Lily nodded.

"You know I had horses when I was your age, at your grandfather's ranch."

"I have a grandfather?" Lily asked.

"Yeah you did but he's gone now?"

"Gone? Like you were gone? Does that mean he's coming back?"

"No, he's gone but not like I was, he's not coming back."

"Oh."

"So you guys really like horses huh?" he said as he turned to Isabelle and Daisy. He wouldn't tell them apart especially since they both wore the same red dress and had the same red bow in their hair.

"Yeah, like a lot," they said together.

Fitz chuckled and immediately began trying to figure out how he could get a horse. He had about a dozen horses at his family ranch but he had no idea the state his estate was in at the moment. It was a conversation he and Olivia needed to have soon. In the meantime, he still couldn't believe he had daughters, not just one but three.

"Maybe Santa will give a late Christmas gift, that winnies."

"Santa's not real," Lily said.

Olivia cackled from across the room.

"She's very committed to Santa not being real," she said.

Fitz laughed, "I can see that."

Olivia brought food for Fitz and the girls to the dining room and then went called them.

"Come on guys, the food's in the dining room."

The girls ran to the dining room and Fitz quickly followed them. They all climbed into a chair and Fitz sat beside them. They began eating and he watched them for a while before he ate as well.

When they were all done Olivia took the plates and cups and put them in the dishwasher.

Olivia checked the time and it was almost 4pm. When she went back to the dining room there were still sitting.

"Girls do you want to watch a movie in the media room?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" they all said together.

Fitz smiled.

"Come on, let's go, chop, chop."

They hopped off the chairs and ran to the media room. Fitz followed with Olivia.

"Is this how much fun it is the hang with them."

"Yeah."

When Olivia and Fitz reached the media room. The girls had already decided on a movie and Lily turned on the tv. They all sat in the theatre chairs in front of the movie screen as the intro to Frozen began.

Olivia sat in Fitz's lap in one of the chairs and clapped the lights off as they watched the movie. It felt good the be nestled in his warmth. Something as normal as watching a movie with their children felt like a privilege.

The twins fell asleep shortly after the movie began because they'd missed their usual daytime nap. Lily fell asleep halfway through. Once Olivia noticed they were sleeping the clapped the lights in and stood.

"Let's take them up to their beds. You take the twins, I'll take Lily."

Fitz stood behind her waiting as Olivia lifted Isabelle and put her on his right shoulder and then she lifted Daisy and placed her on his left shoulder. It was his first quasi hug from them, he appreciated it even though they weren't awake. He kissed Daisy's cheek and then Isabelle's.

"They smell so good, why are they so perfect Olivia."

She smiled as she lifted Lily.

"I ask myself every day, now you will too."

He smiled and followed her upstairs to the bedrooms. As Olivia reached the top of the staircase, she decided to take them to her bedroom instead. She laid Lily in the middle of the bed and Fitz laid Isabelle and Daisy beside her. Olivia began removing Isabelle's shoes and when Fitz saw that he followed her lead and began removing Lily's shoes and then he removed Daisy's.

"How long do they sleep for a nap?"

Olivia checked her watch

"They might sleep all night, it's almost 6 and they were up pretty early and had a really exciting day playing at Sonia's and then meeting their dad and they aren't hungry so I think they'll be asleep until tomorrow."

"That sucks," Fitz said with a chuckle, "I was hoping we could hang out some more before the day ended."

Olivia walked over him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You have tomorrow."

"Nothing's promised to us, these last 5 years taught me that. One day I'm excited we might have a kid on the way and then next I don't even know you exist."

Olivia smiled.

"Maybe don't remind me about not knowing I exist. It burns."

He smiled.

"I missed your smile," she said as she pulled him to the bathroom.

Fitz followed behind her to the bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom Olivia walked over to the bathtub and turned on the faucet and gauged it until it ran warm. She sat on the edge of the tub and kicked off her suede thigh-high boots then walked over to the vanity and grabbed a hair tie from the glass jar on the marble counter and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Fitz stood watching her. Feeling conflicted about where things were headed.

She walked over to the tub and watched as the waterline rose then when it reached about three-quarters of the capacity she turned it off. Olivia pulled her top out of the waist of her skirt and took it off then threw it on the ground then she unzipped her mini skirt and pulled it down followed her pantyhose. Now she was just in her thong and bra.

As Fitz stood watching her he could feel his heart rate rising in the chest and suddenly he was feeling hot.

"You know, I think I maybe heard Zeus out there so-" he ducked out of the bathroom.

Olivia would have laughed if she wasn't so confused. He was avoiding sex, the thing that she physically needed the most at that moment. After almost 5 long years of being starved of intimacy, patience wasn't something she had an abundance off but she had to understand that it was his first day back, it had only been a few hours and still had no idea what he'd been through in the past 4.5 years. The worst-case scenario was that he was with someone and maybe felt conflicted. Even thinking about that possibility brought stinging tears to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away and took a deep breath and finished undressing then she stepped into the tub and sat in the water.

Fitz came back almost 5 minutes later and sat on the bathroom vanity.

"You're avoiding having sex with me? Why?" she asked.

"I just think it's too soon, I think we should wait."

"Why?"

"Today is my first day back, I want to take things slow, I'm still adjusting here."

Olivia nodded.

"I've waited almost 5 years if it hasn't killed me yet then a little more time won't kill me either."

When she said that he had all the confirmation he needed and it made him feel even more guilt. She could see it on his face that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, I thought that's what you wanted to hear?"

Fitz chuckled sadly.

"I was actually hoping it was the opposite even though I knew it wasn't. It would've made me feel better."

"Why because you slept with other people and I didn't?"

He stood from the vanity and walked over to the tub and on the ground beside her.

"Aren't you upset with me?"

"How can I? That's exactly what they wanted right? They wanted you to forget about your family, go back to fucking any and every woman you wanted, they wanted you to feel lonely and isolated and to fill that void in your life where your family used to be you'd turn you into an angry killing machine again. So even if you found each other again or even if you remembered too much would have happened. You'd be too different. I know a lot is going on with you, and you need time to adjust, I'll give you the time you need but just remember that I've been waiting for you for almost 5 years. You didn't remember us so it's not like you missed us. I've missed you and I want more than anything for us to be like we were."

Fitz shook his head.

"You're wrong. I didn't remember you but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you. All this time all I knew was that there was this huge hole in my heart and I had no idea what was missing from my life I just knew it was missing and that's what made these last few years hell and then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I walked in and saw you today...just standing there and just the way I felt seeing you from across the room was...everything that I knew I was missing for the past few years."

Olivia reached over the side of the tub and pulled him closer to her and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I don't know how you can say those things to me and expect me not to jump on you."

Fitz chuckled.

"Trust me, I want to, more than anything but it's kind of hard to really focus on sex when you're too busy feeling guilty and stuck in your own head."

Olivia nodded.

"I understand but just so you know, everything that you're worried about, everything that you feel guilty about, you're forgiven, I forgive you because it's not your fault, the problem is that you haven't forgiven yourself."

Fitz shook his head.

"It's not that simple, Angel."

She smiled at the memory of him calling her that name. It was one of her favorite nicknames he'd given her.

"All your insecurities about being a good father and husband are sort of on overdrive right now but it is that simple."

"Maybe you're right," he said as he caressed her cheek softly. "By the way, I've wanted to say this all day but why the fuck are you so beautiful, like way more than I remembered you from 5 years ago. It's insane."

She smiled.

"I said stop saying things like that because I will sexually assault you, I swear."

Fitz laughed and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her wet body and her skin was so soft he knew he couldn't indulge for long. He was already feeling aroused.

"I feel a boner coming on so I'm gonna go okay."

Olivia shrugged, it felt so good to have his hands on her bare skin but she didn't want to push him.

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment."

Fitz nodded and smiled.

"I think I wanna grab a shower as well."

"All your clothes are still in your closet, just the way you left it."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

Fitz smiled.

"I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded and then finished her bath then stepped out of the tub and dried her skin in a towel robe.

When Fitz walked in his closet right beside Olivia's he saw all his clothes, things he didn't even remember he had, some folded and others hung neatly, along with about 50-60 pairs of shoes hung on a wall shelf.

He looked around for a while and then grabbed a pair of underpants and a pajama pant and sweater then he walked back to the bathroom to find Olivia brushing her teeth by the vanity. He pulled off his sweater and then his undershirt and turned on the showerhead.

He pulled off his pants and by the time he did that Olivia had finished brushing her teeth and washing her face began applying her nightly creams and serums.

He pulled off his boxers and from the corner of her eyes, she glimpsed his penis that still seemed semi-erect. It looked amazing and all that ran through her mind was the different things she could do with it.

He stepped into the shower and after she finished with her face, she sat on the marble counter of the vanity and waited for him.

It was a quick shower and the entire time he stood under the showerhead wondering how he was going to last a night without her, trying to balance his guilt with his need for her was more difficult than he thought. He just really didn't think that after being absent for almost 5 years and not only absent but sleeping with other women that he deserved to just come home and be balls deep in her. On the other hand was it fair, that after waiting all these years she had to wait even longer. To be fair to himself, he hadn't slept with anyone since he began getting dreams of her, that was when he knew something was wrong and he was so busy focused on trying to see her face in his head that he didn't really have the energy to focus on anyone else.

When he finished his shower he stepped out of the bath and wrapped his towel around his waist. he'd made up his mind. He went into the bathroom semi-erect and came out fully erect.

When Olivia saw the tent under his towel she squeezed her legs together a little tighter and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Fitz said with a slight smirk as he walked over to the bathroom door and locked it with the lock.

Olivia watched him, hoping that his resolve broke. The Fitz she knew couldn't resist her all at and she really hoped that didn't change. She wondered if it was unreasonable for her to expect sex so quickly, especially after everything they'd been through, he'd only been there for a few hours after all.

When Fitz locked the door he walked over to her by the counter and opened her legs slightly on both sides of his hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter.

She felt a wave of heat flash over her skin.

"Do you still want it?" he asked softly as he pulled the knot that held her robe closed around the waist.

She pulled his face down to her level and kissed him hungrily. Fitz pulled her robe off her shoulders quickly and felt when Olivia let go of his cheek while still not breaking the kiss just so she could pull her arms from the sleeves of her robe. Once he did this she reached down to the towel wrapped around his waist and pulled it off then dropped it to the floor.

Fitz lifted her easily and pulled her body so close that he could feel her hard nipples pressed against his wet chest.

He could hear her panting in anticipation as they kissed. He slowly reached down and held his shaft and pressed his tip again her clit over and over again. She was so warm and soft that he had to close his eyes and just relish in the feel.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she grabbed him tighter and swirled her tongue around his.

He had to lift her a little so she was on his level as he slowly began to guide his way inside her.

"Godddd," he groaned when he felt her hot, wet opening.

It was definitely the Olivia he remembered.

He held her tighter and sucking in air, panting as he broke the kiss.

"Ahhh…" Olivia whimpered.

He slid in a little deeper, having to take his time because it was such a close fit. As wet as she was, he still didn't have an easy time going inside her.

She grabbed his ass and pushed him in deeper, not caring about the burning and stretching she felt in her walls.

"Oh my god," she cried out. All she needed was a couple of strokes and she would cum, her body was on edge and she knew she wouldn't last long.

He slid until he couldn't reach any further then he pulled out completely.

"Fuck," he cursed as he was finally able to take a breath.

He felt a rush of cold air on his wet penis and it sent chills up his spine.

Olivia was still gripping his back, panting softly.

He opened her legs a little wider and leaned down between them and swirled her clit around in his mouth.

"Ahh..ahh..mmmm," she moaned shakily.

He just wanted to taste her and was trying not to get too excited. He was a few strokes away from cumming and even though he wanted to moment to last as long as possible, that was impossible.

He slowly and gently released her clit from his mouth and then he licked down her slit slowly.

Her legs trembled.

Fitz leaned up and pulled her into a kiss against his wet mouth and then slowly slid his way in. This time it was a little easier.

"Fuck," he moaned against her mouth when he couldn't go any further.

He slowly pulled back and as he did this he felt liquid seeping down his cock.

He lost it.

He slid in again, this time he grabbed her ass as he raised her up and stroked his cock into her. Olivia dug her fingernails in his back. She felt the first stroke when his body slammed against her and she gripped him tighter. The second stroke sent another rush of fluid down her walls. She felt a third stroke and her eyes rolled back as her entire body shook.

"Fuck Olivia," Fitz cursed, so loud the girls might have woken up by the sound. "Fuck," he cursed again as he ground his hips into her.

Olivia met his thrust on the 5th stroke.

He didn't remember their sex being so good. The way his body reacted, the way his gut burned with pleasure was not something he experienced with anyone else, ever.

He reached for her closer and crashed his lips against hers again, licking, sucking and kissing any surface of skin he could find. He even tasted the bitter taste of the serums on her face but he didn't even care.

After a few more frantic uneven thrusts, the whole body began to spasm. He held her tighter, balancing himself and still fucking her even though he felt his cum draining out of the tip of his cock and into her while her walls pulsating on him. Olivia cried actual tears as her orgasm rolled over her and her body shook uncontrollably.

So many things seemed to be happening at once, she was crying, while squirting and orgasming and shaking and Fitz was still fucking her, it was overwhelming most sweetly.

She dug her fingers in his back and closed her eyes. As he orgasm wound down, she felt Fitz slow down as his wound down as well. After a few seconds, he stopped and took a deep breath to get some air into his body.

He was propping up Olivia who was slumped against his body and breathing lightly.

His penis was feeling sensitive now and he could feel her contracting around him now that her orgasm had passed. He slowly eased her up and tried to pull out but she stopped him.

"No, I want to feel you for a little while longer."

Fitz nodded and kissed her lips softly. He noticed her eyes were a little swollen and red and then he remembered the crying and chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing?"

"What?" she asked again this time with a little smile.

"That was fucking insane."

She chuckled and relaxed her body a little.

"Can I pull out now?" he asked, even though not much time had passed.

She nodded and eased her hips up so he could pull out. The second he removed his penis a blob of semen splattered on the marble floor. When Olivia saw that she remembered.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you I'm not on birth control?"

"What?"

Olivia chuckled, "after I gave birth I didn't really need to go back on it so I never did but don't worry, I'm not ovulating."

"I did offer to do a vasectomy right? I kind of remember that."

"You did because my IUD punctured my uterus but I think you shouldn't do that until we're sure we're finished having children."

"So you're gonna go back on the IUD?"

"I mean, I think so, I kind of like it, it stopped my period which was convenient and I kind of could just forget about after I put it in."

Fitz nodded, "okay, it's your decision, whatever you decide."

Olivia smiled, pleased with his answer.

He took a few of her napkins and cleaned up her legs and wiped her up then threw them out. He stopped and stared at her for a while.

"You are so beautiful."

He smiled and walked over and kissed under her neck softly and then caressed her cheek.

"I just..I'm so lucky to have you." Fitz shook his head, "the fact that you waited almost 5 years so for me," his eyes filled with tears, "I'm gonna work every day to make it worth it. I'm gonna make it up to you okay."

Olivia smiled.

"You're already worth it Fitz."

He smiled and nodded.

"No I'm not, but I will be."

Olivia fought back tears.

"Don't say that you're gonna make me cry because it's not true."

"I'm sorry, I just need you to know how I feel."

"I know," she said with a nod. "we have a lot to talk about, a lot changed."

"I know, I just wanted us to have a few days alone with the girls before we get into everything and let everyone know I'm back."

Olivia nodded and reached for him and kissed him.

"I love you."

He smiled and then the man who held her earlier randomly flashed in his head.

"I love you too but wait- who was that guy who was holding you earlier, you guys were talking, I'm not jealous, I don't really deserve to be jealous, just curious."

Olivia smiled widely.

"You are gonna kill Erin," she began.

A/n - Sorry guys, had to stop somewhere, I'll pick up right here in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Fitz woke he was laying in bed beside Olivia and their three girls were beside her. He checked his watch and it was almost 7am. He was actually happy he was up before everyone else, it gave him a chance to observe them. He unwrapped his arms from around Olivia and kissed the blade of her shoulder then sat up.

He looked at the girls. Lily was cuddling Isabelle and Daisy had her leg thrown over Olivia's hip. As he sat looking at them he remembered what the girls said about horses. He took his phone from the nightstand and began searching around on it as he did that he remembered he had the number of the caretaker of his family ranch and even though he didn't know what assets Olivia had sold or kept he decided to give it a try and call the caretaker even if it was barely 7am.

He got through after a few calls and had asked the caretaker to take care of something for him after having to explain the fact that he was alive and catch up after a few years. If he remembered correctly, it was only a little over a two-hour drive from Santa Barbara to Los Angeles and he figured after getting the horses ready they would make it there around noon. At this point, he needed to pull out all the stops to impress his girls, all four of them and nothing was too extreme.

He began reflecting about last night with Olivia and immediately he laughed at himself for thinking he could resist her for any period long enough to be meaningful. She was amazing, just everything about her was perfect. The more detail he remembered about the night, the more he could feel the blood rushing down to a certain part of his body. He quickly got up and walked briskly to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Fiz walked over to the bathroom vanity only to hear the door open behind him and see Olivia walk in.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi," Olivia returned.

She almost thought when she woke up he would be gone but it was just her paranoia.

Fitz thought she looked quite refreshed and cheerful considering how early it was in the morning. He decided to poke a little fun at her. He still hadn't fully turned around so she didn't see his erection.

"You look well-rested."

She blushed.

"I forgot how good sleep was after a giant orgasm."

Olivia walked a little closer and as she did that she saw Fitz shift his body a little as if he was hiding something.

She stepped even closer and watched him do it again.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Let me see," she said as she walked even closer, she was at the vanity now but his body was still turned from her. She was practically looking at his back now.

"There's nothing to see."

"Let me see," she said as she hugged on to him from behind trying to reach his front.

Fitz just kept turning and blocking her with his arms.

Olivia laughed and jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to secure herself. When she looked down she erection in his pants.

"There it is, you liar," she mocked.

Fitz chuckled, "my pants are just sitting funny."

Olivia hopped off his back and laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I missed waking up to you and your morning surprises."

"Really?" he said with a smirk then lifted her and grabbed her ass with both palms to secure her.

She could feel his penis pressing against her inner thigh.

"Oh Christ," she moaned softly.

Fitz backed her against the wall for support and then he slowly lifted her t-shirt up to her waist. It was really his gray t-shirt from his days in the navy but Olivia claimed it as her own now.

She kissed him hungrily as she reached one hand down and pulled his hard penis from his pajama pants. Fitz used his thumb to pull the crotch of her panties to the side and then ran his finger up and down her slit, massaging it slowly.

Olivia grabbed him tighter and closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"Oh my god that feels so good…" she whispered to him softly.

He moved from her lips and kissed down her chin and neck and then he slowly slipped his tip inside her wet opening and teasingly slipped it in and out.

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Mmm…"

Fitz smiled and kissed her and finally went a little further and closed his eyes in ecstasy when he felt her warm wetness around him.

"God."

He gripped her a little tighter as he stroked her slowly against the wall.

"Fitz," she moaned, "oh my god." As she said his name she realized how lucky she was to be able to utter it in that way, he was home.

"Right there…baby...right there."

He quickly pulled out and let her down then he leaned her over the bathroom vanity counter and entered her again. He squeezed her breasts and held her against his chest as he thrust. Her breasts were so tender and supple, they felt good under his fingers.

She threw her head back and surrendered to her orgasm with her eyes shut tight. Moments later when Fitz was close he willed himself to pull out and came on her ass.

He relief he felt when he came was euphoric and when he leaned up and stepped back it was just in time to watch him cum running in between the crack of her ass.

He felt like he could go again. He wanted to go again.

"Angel?"

Olivia leaned up and smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Would your vagina protest another round?"

Olivia chuckled.

"She would not, neither would I."

"What time do the girls usually wake?"

"They're usually up early so I'd see we have maybe another half hour."

Fitz nodded.

"That's all we need," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm really rusty so it's going to take a lot of time to work me in."

Fitz stepped behind her and smacked her ass with an open palm and squeezed her flesh as he kissed her lips.

"You don't feel rusty, you feel wet and tight and just fucking right." He said as she slapped her ass again.

Olivia gasped air into her lungs sharply.

"Mm...Spank me again."

Fitz spanked her ass again and again until he slipped his rock hard cock in her again and began fucking her senselessly against the vanity again.

He grabbed her tits and turn her face to him and sucked her tongue as he took her from behind.

His strokes made her knees buckle which caused fits to lift her leg and stretch it into her the countertop. She leaned over the counter a little more for balance and when he got her balance she began thrust her ass back on him.

"Fuck!" Fitz groaned.

It felt so good he had to stop for a moment to readjust himself. He was gonna come immediately if she kept going.

When he started again Olivia thrust back again and continued.

Fitz smacked her ass again.

"Oh my god baby," she moaned.

"Fuck, Livie," he threw her head back and stopped thrusting. At this point, it was just Olivia thrusting her ass back on him. He watched her flesh jiggle every time her skin made contact with his. It was sweet pleasure.

When she began to spasm and her rhythm began to fall off he knew she was close so he joined back in, pulling her in to meet his pointed thrusts until moments later they both came.

Everything was just so in sync. He'd forgotten what it felt like to not have to try so hard, everything was just so perfectly aligned; the way he fit into her, the way she seemed to know what he needed and when and he knew the same. He forgot what it felt like to be with the love of his life.

Twenty minutes later they were out of the bathroom freshly showered and satisfied to begin the day.

They went in the closet to get dressed and when they were done Olivia walked over to her bed with Fitz behind her and climb beside the girls.

"Izzy?" She called. "Daisy, Lily? It's time to wake up."

Lily popped her head up and looked at Olivia then smiled.

"Hi beauty," Olivia said as she kissed Lily's forehead. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour mom," Lily responded.

Lily noticed Fitz at the edge of the bed and she seemed surprised that he was still there.

"M'aideras-tu à réveiller tes sœurs?" Olivia asked.

"Qui mom," Lily responded

Lily turned around and began waking her sister by shaking them and after a few moments, they were up.

"Bonjour girls!" Olivia said.

"Bonjour mama," they said together.

Fitz was surprised, pleasantly but then again not really, Olivia's was always the best at whatever she did, why would parenting be any different. She had three girls under 6 years seemingly fluent in french.

Olivia turned to Fitz.

"Dis bonjour papa," she said to the girls.

"Bonjour Papa," they all said together with smiles.

"Good morning girls."

Olivia stood, "okay girls, let's take showers and get our teeth brushed and hair combed then we can have breakfast."

Olivia turned to Fitz, "do you think maybe we should just go out to eat?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good."

"Girls do you want to eat at Laduree?"

"Oh my god, mom yes!" Lily screamed. "I really want macarons."

"Okay then come on, we have to go, I'll call Jean and make a reservation."

"What are macarons?" Fitz asked as he pretended not to know.

"Oh my god," Lily began as she jumped up and down excitedly, "it's like a cookie but it's so much better and...um...they are so many colors..pink which is my favorite and purple and blue and green and orange and red and white. Pink is the cotton candy and Rose flavored one. Rose is also my name but not the name everyone calls me, they call me Lily. Daisy likes the chocolate flavored one and Izzy like cookies and cream."

"Woah, I think I want one, it sounds delicious."

"Yeah, it is," Lily said excitedly.

The girls raced to their bathroom.

Olivia and Fitz followed behind them.

Olivia helped them with everything, brushing their teeth, bathing them and combing their hair and dressing them. She was oblivious to the fact that Fitz wanted to help only he had no idea where he fit in.

After an hour the girls were all dressed and ready. Olivia left them in the playroom while she went back to her bedroom to change her clothes and fix her hair. Fitz changed his clothes as well. Olivia called the manager of the restaurant to let him know they were stopping by for breakfast. When she finished fixing her hair and face she went back to get their girls and they headed downstairs. She remembered that she needed to get someone to clean up all the remains from the party and texted Erin to ask her who she had hired to clean up all the decor and setting and food that was leftover from the party. Erin told her she'd call a cleaning company. Before she called Erin she saw quite a few emails and missed calls on her phone, some from her lawyer and made a mental note to call her back on the drive to the restaurant.

"Mom, which car are we driving?" Lily asked as she fixed her scarf around her jacket.

"I'm not sure sweetie, whichever one the Jon has ready."

"I can drive," Fitz said.

"Are you sure, is your license still valid, I mean it's been a while?"

"Yeah, it doesn't expire for another couple of years so I'm good."

"Alright great," Olivia said with a smile. "Let's get out of here."

They headed to the first car they saw which was a Mercedes Benz sedan with 3 car seats in the back. Lily strapped herself in her car seat and both Isabelle and Daisy hopped in their seats and waited for Olivia to strap them in. Olivia did that she got in the front seat and then Fitz got in beside her.

He had quite a few things to take care of and quite a few calls and messages on his phone he was ignoring as well.

Once Fitz pulled out of the gate and was headed down the hill Olivia punched the restaurant's address in the GPS and called her lawyer back. It was barely 9am, she figured it must be important for her lawyer to have called her so early the day after Christmas.

"Debbie, what's going on, I'm just returning your call?" Olivia said.

She put the phone on speaker so she could check her emails and messages as they spoke.

"There's a video online of you and Fitz Olivia what's going on? I'm pretty confused he's supposed to be dead but he looked very much alive."

"What do you mean online?" Olivia asked.

"Someone must have snuck and taken a video at the party, everyone is talking about it. The video of his beheading was pretty public."

Olivia took her lawyer off the speaker and put the phone to her ear, she didn't want the girls hearing anything about a beheading.

"I was waiting a few days to tell everyone but I think the cat's out of the bag now. Can you find out who took that video, if it's one of my employees I want them fired because that was a private moment."

"Olivia, you know now that we have to restructure your entire estate, that's billions of dollars that we have to move around and he has to void his death certificate, his life insurance money needs to be given back, there's a lot we have to do."

"I'm familiar with the law Debbie, of course I know everything needs to be restructured and the life insurance payout can be given back no problem, in fact, you should probably reach out to them immediately and let them know I'll write a check, I haven't touched the money and we didn't need it, I believe the only reason his will was structured in that way was that his estate managers wanted to avoid the estate tax."

"I'm not in the office but I can do it from home."

"Yeah, I would cc Rena on this, she can transfer the... I think the payout was around 50 million, I'm not sure but she can make the funds available just figure it out and email what you need. When you get back in the office we can meet and figure this thing out."

"Okay, I'll take care of what I need to my end, how about we meet on January 2nd, I'll email your assistant with the specifics."

"Perfect."

Olivia hung up and turned to Fitz.

"So someone recorded everything yesterday and put it online, that's probably why I have so many messages on my phone."

"I heard," he said with a chuckle. "You don't have to stress yourself about the estate, in fact, it might be better if it stays the way it is right now."

As Olivia heard the words she came to a realization.

"Fitz, I just realized that you've probably not had any money these past few years."

"Actually not really, I make about $200,000 a year as a general in the navy on the books plus I have another $1,000,000 allowance I'm given discreetly per year just for what I do."

"Oh."

"Yeah so I have about 12 million in an account, some money they told me was from before and then another 6 million I have from the past few years. I didn't really have anything to spend my salary on so it's all there."

"Okay, well um.. I think the first thing we need to do it just void your death certificate, everything else I think will come after."

Fitz nodded.

"So, has a lot changed?" he asked.

"Not really at home as you can see but everything else had changed a lot. I changed your company, I kind of restructured it and changed out a lot of the top people."

He chuckled.

"Don't tell me Lucky is CEO now or something."

"No," Olivia said with a smile, "he actually thought I was gonna appoint him CEO just because he's a friend, he had no experience running anything, he's in charge of the philanthropic arm of the company. It's more pay and he was happy with that."

Fitz smiled.

"What else has changed?"

"I hired a lot more women at your company, some really talented, really brilliant people. It still makes weapons which I hate but I just felt like that was what was three generations of your family wanted it to do so I couldn't change that. The most I could do was make it a more globally and environmentally conscious company and we also started dabbling in medical technology and clean energy. It's made us a lot of money."

"You should have been running it all along."

Olivia chuckled.

"No, it's not mine to run."

"Yeah, it is."

"Not anymore."

"What about your company?"

"We're in the hundreds of millions in profits now, I have shops all over the world, it's been great actually better than I ever thought."

"You're just a money-making machine aren't you."

Olivia laughed.

"I'm actually not just at my company, I'm the creative director for the house of Dior now, I've been stretching myself pretty thin."

"House Dior, Like Christian Dior, that's great."

"I know," she said excitedly, "I'm still so excited about it and it's been years."

"My goal is to buy LVMH but it's worth like 100 billion and right now we're only at like 22 so we have a long way to go, well in liquid assets anyways."

"What do you mean 22, when I left it was 15 in liquid assets, my family worked very hard for like 50 years to get it to 15, you almost doubled it in 5 years."

Olivia shrugged but she was actually really flattered he seemed so impressed with everything she'd done, she worried he might think she changed too much but in usual Fitz fashion, he only had praise for her.

"I'm glad you're okay with everything, I was worried you would have felt like I changed too much."

"I was gone Liv if you'd sold the company or anything else you decided at the time it would have been justified because I was gone."

"I would never sell it, it's what you left for them."

"-excuse me mom are we almost there?" Lily asked.

Olivia looked at the GPS and saw that they were minutes away.

"Yeah sweetie, minutes away, almost there."

Lily nodded and went back to her conversation with her sisters.

When Fitz arrived at the restaurant, he parked across the street.

The girls unlocked themselves and Olivia took them out on the side of the car facing the curb. She could see the car of guards down the block, looking to park. They mostly stayed back, with no major incidents in years, they'd been close enough to act but kept a distance to avoid drawing attention.

Olivia held Isabelle and Daisy's hand.

"Lily hold your dad's hand, we have to cross the street."

"But mom I want to hold your hand," Lily complained.

"We have to be safe crossing the street and since I have your sisters' hand, you have to hold your dad's hand okay."

"Okay," Lily said as she held onto to Fitz's waiting hand.

Olivia smiled shyly at Fitz and Fitz nodded to let her know it was okay.

They crossed the street when it was clear to do so and then walked into the Parisian themed restaurant.

They were greeted by Jean at the entrance.

"Bonjour Olivia, Bonjour belles filles, Lily, Daisy et Isabelle."

"Bonjour Jean," they all said together.

Jean greeted Olivia with a kiss on the cheek.

"We have an extra guest today? I'm Jean," the manager said as he stretched his hand.

Fitz took his hand and returned the shake.

"I'm Fitz."

"Nice to meet you." He turned Olivia and the girls, "I have a great spot for you today and we have a new rose tea that you must try, très bon, très délicieux."

Olivia nodded and followed him.

They were seated at the table with a pastries tower filled with finger sandwiches, pastries, and light hors-d'oeuvres along with piping hot tea steaming from a porcelain teapot with empty cup faced down with settings. There was another teapot with no steam as well

"Have a seat, I'll get Anais here in a few minutes to take your order."

They all sat down. Olivia poured tea for the girls from the teapot with warm tea and then poured tea from the hot pot for her and Fitz. She had the girls then pick their sandwiches and pastries with the tongs from the table. They usually had macarons as a treat after eating.

They all sat eating for a moment before their waitress came and took their orders. When she left Olivia decided to ask Fitz the question that had been bugging her.

"So I wanted to ask you, considering the fact that you were alive and were still being paid a salary, the government knew you were alive?"

Fitz nodded.

"Does that make you angry?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she said with a humorless chuckle, "I did everything humanly possible to get an answer from them and nothing."

"Even if I actually was gone, they wouldn't have told you, even if they could give you my body, they wouldn't have."

"Bastards," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Oohhh mommy said a bad word," Lily said, laughing.

"Oooo mommy is naughty," Isabelle and Daisy said together.

"I'm sorry, mommy shouldn't have said that, right dad?"Olivia said.

"Right, bad word mommy," Fitz responded with a smile.

The waitress came with their food shortly after and they breakfast and had macarons after.

They were back home at almost 12pm. When Olivia went into the back of the house into the patio cover it was being cleaned by a cleaning crew. She took the girls back to their bedroom to change their clothes but before she could change them Fitz stopped her.

"It is okay if they stay dressed a little longer?"

"Yeah, but why?" Olivia asked.

He stepped closer to her and spoke in her ear, "I have a surprise for them and it should be getting here soon."

Olivia took his arm and walked him outside.

"It is a horse, I heard them telling you how much they loved horses yesterday and I just knew you were gonna do this."

Fitz chuckled.

"I have too, I really want them to like me, I have a lot of work to do to get there."

"Okay and Fitz you don't need to ask my permission to keep them dressed okay, you're their dad, you can just do things."

Fitz nodded even though he didn't know how realistic it was to expect him to just jump right in. the girls still weren't used to him or that comfortable with him yet.

Olivia walked back into the room.

"Okay girls why don't you play for a little bit, we'll be right back."

"I wanted to watch them," he whispered to her.

"Sure, I have something to take care of so I'll check on you guys later."

She kissed his lips and headed out.

"Eww," Both Isabelle and Daisy said.

Lily looked away shyly.

"Mommy has a boyfriend?" Dasiy asked.

"No Daisy, that's our dad."

"So mommy doesn't have a boyfriend?" Isabelle asked.

Now Lily was confused.

"Ummm...I don't know."

Fitz smiled and walked a little closer to them. They were pulling out art supplies to draw and color.

"Can I color with you guys?"

Lily was the first to look up.

"Um...sure."

She pulled out a white cardstock paper from a stack and then handed it to him with a few crayons. Fitz took the paper.

"Thank you," Fitz said with a smile.

He sat beside them at the art table on the tiny chair that he was sure he might break with his weight and began to color. About three pieces of art and 15 minutes later he got a text from the caretaker telling him that he was downstairs. Simultaneously Olivia walked in.

"Lucky just called me and he was freaking out on me because I didn't tell him you were back."

Fitz chuckled.

"This is why I didn't want anyone to know," he said.

Fitz stood.

"So um girls," he said to the girls, "I kind of have something I'd like to show you."

"What is that?" Isabelle asked.

"It's a surprise and I really hope you like it but it's downstairs so you have to come with me to see it?"

"I like surprises," Lily said as she jumped up excitedly.

"Me too," Isabelle said.

"Me too," Daisy said.

"Okay, follow me," Fitz said.

Lily looked at Olivia, "mom, can we go?'

"Okay course, girls go,"

Lily nodded and ran over to Fitz with Daisy and Isabelle behind her.

"Mommy said it's okay."

"Okay great," he said.

He walked over to Olivia quickly and leaned over in her ear, "I didn't really oversell it right like I didn't hype it up too much."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You are so cute, go."

"You're no help," Fitz said with a chuckle as he walked out of the room with the girls walking beside him.

As they were walking down the stairs he tried to help them down.

"We've got it," Daisy said for all of them.

"Yeah, we know how to walk down the stairs, since I was baby," Lily said.

Fitz smiled and nodded.

"You're right, you're big girls."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs and Fitz opened the front doors and all four of them walked outside.

"OH MY GOD," Lily screamed.

"IT'S A PONY!" Daisy yelled.

Isabelle just screamed.

Fitz smiled widely.

"You all told me how much you like horses so I thought it would be nice to teach you how to ride one."

"You know how to ride horses?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, since I was a little boy."

"Oh my god this is so cool, can we touch them," Lily said jumping up and down, "please, can we, please?"

"Yeah, they're your horses, go ahead."

"My horse?" Isabelle asked.

"Yep, go on, it's your horse."

There were three horses, a jet black gypsy horse, a brown and white gypsy horse, and a silver-white Friesian-Arabian mix horse.

All three girls ran over to the horses and reached up to pet their noses. Fitz was close by them and the caretaker was also closely monitoring them.

"Can I have the white one, it's so pretty," Lily said.

"But I want the white one?" Daisy said.

"I want that one," Isabelle pointed to the black jet black gypsy horse.

"Daisy please, I really like that one," Lily begged.

"No, but I want it," Daisy said.

"Daisy please," Lily said.

"No, please I really want it, Lily."

Fitz was fascinated.

Lily sighed sadly, almost ready to cry.

"Okay, I'll take the other one okay Daisy, you can have it," Lily said defeatedly.

"Can I have a hug?" Daisy asked.

Lily nodded and hugged her and then that was the end of it.

When Olivia came down, The girls were on the horses and Fitz walked Daisy and Isabelle on their horses and the caretaker walked Lily on her horse.

She smiled at the sight and stood by the entrance of the house watching them happily. The shock was beginning to wear off and things for the first time felt normal, like the way they should've been for the past 4 and a half years.

As she stood observing Fitz bonding with the girls her phone rang. It was Lucky and she really didn't want to answer. After debating for a moment while it rang, she answered.

"Olivia, I'm almost there, let the guards know to let me in."

"Okay," she said defeatedly.

"So much for family time," she thought to herself.

She hung up and took a breath. After a few more minutes, Lucky's pulled in through the gates and came down the driveway. He parked by the horse trailer that the horses were carried in and hopped out of the car with his son, Alex, short for Alexandre.

First stopped and in response, the horses stopped.

Lucky made a beeline to him and hugged him tightly which Fitz didn't return.

"Look who's back from the dead," Lucky said with a chuckle.

"Who's that?" Fitz asked, referring to the small boy.

"That's my son, Alex."

"Woah, son,- how old is he?"

"3, he's a little younger than your girls."

Lucky shook his head.

"I can't believe you're here man, Olivia was right this entire time."

Fitz turned and looked back at Olivia who was now talking on the phone by the door.

"Yeah," Fitz said with a chuckle, "I didn't know it at the time but I got really lucky when I met Livie."

"She's a real keeper, she really held it down while you were gone, she loves you for real."

Fitz smiled.

"Um uncle Lucky can we play with Alex?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah man," Lucky looked at Fitz, "is it cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Fitz lifted both girls off their horses and let them down so they could play with Alex.

"So what happened?" Lucky said once the kids had gone to play.

"A lot happened but I can't really talk about any of it, just know that I'm back for good."

"Yeah but we saw you get your head cut off, there has to be at least some explanation, that was literally your face and now your standing in front of me."

"That wasn't me, obviously."

"So you're saying it was like a doctored video or something?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Lucky sighed, Fitz had never really been one to say much or go into detail about anything.

"I'm just glad your back, I missed my friend."

Fitz chuckled.

"Yes, we'll have plenty of time to catch up but for now I just need to hunker down with Livie and the girls, they don't know me and I'm trying to get them to at least be comfortable with me around."

"Your girls are good, they'll get used to you in no time, Olivia raised some good girls."

"Yeah, I can see, they're amazing."

"I can't let Alex hang around them too long, he's bad as hell and whenever he comes over here he breaks Olivia's shit."

Fitz chuckled.

"So what do they have like playdates and stuff?"

"Yeah, of course, Alex and your girls are only months apart, they've known each other from the crib. You didn't think that just because you were gone I was gonna just disappear, I had to watch out for Olivia and Lily, we're family, at least I consider you family you probably don't fucking care."

Fitz chuckled.

"You're my friend, of course I fucking care about you," Fitz said, "now get the fuck outta here, I need to spend time with my family."

Lucky chuckled.

"There he is, I was wondering why you were acting so decent." Lucky said, "I just had to see you, this is unbelievable."

They stood talking for a few more minutes before Lucky tried to leave but couldn't because Alex refused to stop playing. He ended up staying there for a few hours to catch up with Fitz and Olivia before he left in the evening.

After Lucky left, Olivia and Fitz took the girls out for dinner at their favorite pizza restaurant. They spent almost two hours at the restaurant and then as soon as they returned home Olivia brought them up to their bathroom for their baths. Whenever she wasn't in a rush, she would fill the tub and let them bathe together in the bath which really consisted of playing and splashing each other for 20 minutes and then she would bathe them. Even though Fitz didn't bathe them, he was able to watch Olivia do it. When she finished bathing and dressing them. He tried to help as much as he could but the girls really only wanted Olivia's help. He tried not to feel bad, they were babies and only really Olivia, it would take time.

After they bathed and brushed their teeth, Olivia took them to their rooms and dressed them in their pajamas and then first went to the twins' room and got them in bed and kissed them good night.

"Daddy's gonna kiss you goodnight too."

Olivia looked to Fitz and he smiled and leaned over and kissed Daisy then they walked over to Isabelle's bed and both kissed her too.

"Goodnight girls," Olivia said to them as she headed to the door and turned off the light and closed the door.

"Do they go straight to sleep?" Fitz asked.

"No all the time, sometimes they'll talk to each other for a few minutes sometimes they'll even climb on each other's bed and play till they fall asleep, depending on how tired they are. I have the monitor in their room so I can hear them if I need to."

"Oh okay."

They walked down the hall to Lily's room. She was already in bed.

"Hey, Rosebud are you tired?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Lily said with a yawn.

Olivia walked over and kissed her forehead and then Fitz kissed her cheek.

Lily smiled as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment, it was her first time recalling being kissed by any man. She was only used to women around her and sometimes Lucky. She ducked her face under the blanket, hiding.

Fitz chuckled.

She peeked out at him and when she saw him she hid again.

"Goodnight Lils," Olivia said with a smile.

Lily nodded.

"Good night mommy."

"Good night rosebud," Fitz said.

"Goodnight daddy," she said from under the blanket.

Fitz smiled widely.

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully, knowing how happy he was that Lily called him dad.

They walked to the door and turned off the light then headed back to their room.

"God, I love her so much," he said with a chuckle, "all of them equally but Lily's my big girl."

"It's only because she called you dad first unprompted," Olivia teased.

They stepped into their bedroom and Fitz immediately swept her up and spun her around.

Olivia squealed and grabbed his tight so she wouldn't fall.

Fitz pushed the door closed and then walked over to the bed and laid her down.

"We haven't showered since like 7am you know."

Fitz smiled.

"I know."

Olivia scooted further into the middle of the bed. Fitz climbed on right behind her until he reached her and pulled her back to him then he opened her legs and laid in between them.

He stared at her for a moment.

"You are so beautiful."

"You tell me that all the time," she said, flushed with embarrassment.

"I know but sometimes I look at you and I can't believe you're so fucking beautiful."

She grabbed his cheek and pulled his face down and kissed him softly. His penis stiffened as they kissed and almost robotically he began pulling down his pants to free himself. When he kicked off his pants, he raised her hips slightly with one hand and pulled down her yoga pants and underwear until she was naked below the waist. He leaned up and pulled off his shirt then lifted her on top of him and took off her shirt. He flipped their positions so he was on top of her and then slowly dipped her tip at her opening to test how wet she was and entered her. They'd been having extraordinarily short bursts of sex as opposed to their usual marathons. He figured with time maybe he'd go back to lasting a little longer but for now, he knew he wouldn't last more than a minute or two if he was lucky then three.

He began to stroke her in slowly, painfully sweet circles.

"Mmm…" she managed to moan through kisses.

As the moments went by, she inched closer and closer to orgasm until her walls tightened and then exploded into waves of pleasure. Simultaneously, she felt Fitz pumping unevenly into her moaning and groaning with his lips pressed against hers.

"Fuck," he moaned softly with a chuckle after the effects of his orgasm passed.

He took a breath and slowly pulled out knowing he'd left quite a lot of cum inside her.

"I have to stop cuming inside you baby, I can't get you pregnant on my second day back."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow morning, I can't really be pregnant right now and with our track record we've taken enough chances."

"Yeah, but you said you're not ovulating right?"

"No, my chances right now are really low but only for a few more days then I ovulate that week so I need to put it in as soon as possible."

Fitz nodded.

Olivia pulled him down on top of her again.

"Okay now stop worrying about my uterus and worry about following up part 1 with part 2," she said with a chuckle.

Fitz gasped, "maybe even a part 3, if I survive."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please."

The next morning Olivia woke when she felt Fitz gone from the bed. She turned and looked for him and found him pacing by the window as he spoke on the phone. She remembered when he used to do that when the deltas called but decided not to think too hard about it because there was no way he was leaving and just thinking about it had thrown off her mood to begin the day. She had assumed even without discussing it with him that he was never going back but maybe she was wrong. Just the thought of him leaving again was too much for her and after everything she'd been through in the last 5 years because of the deltas, she was ready to draw a line. She wasn't going through it again.

She reached over to her nightstand and checked the time on her phone, it was almost 7am and her doctor's appointment was for 9:30, she got out of bed, sticky and naked, and walked to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

When she got out of the bathroom Fitz was still by the window. He wasn't speaking loud enough for her to hear his conversation and she knew there was a reason for that. She walked to her closet and began getting dressed only for Fitz to walk in behind her moments later.

She turned around in her panties and bra. Based on the look on her face he was sure she knew what he was about to say so he decided to just come out and say it.

"I have to leave, just for a couple of days and then I'll be back."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"You're not leaving."

She turned back around and resumed pulling out a pair of jeans from her closet. She took a deep breath to try to calm down, she could already feel tears and a fight coming but she wasn't going to back down.

"Liv, look, It'll only be a few days okay."

"Sure Fitz, because I've never heard that before."

"There's a lot that I didn't take care of before I came here mostly because I didn't have my memory and I didn't know what to expect. Huck and all the other deltas are there in cells, there's no one to take over and no. everyone who thought I was dead knows I'm alive-"

"You're not going okay, I'm not going through this again, I can't do it again" she began crying.

Fitz walked over to her quickly and tried to hold her but she pulled away.

"I know this is tough baby but I have to go, just for a couple of days, that's it, I know it's not fair but this is our life. I promise this is it."

Olivia didn't respond, she just wiped her eyes and continued getting dressed. She was seething.

Instead of dressing in her outfit she'd planned to wear to her gynecologist, she began dressing in legging and a sweater. She wasn't going anymore.

"I don't want to go Olivia but I have to."

She didn't respond but she was so angry her hands trembled slightly as she dressed.

"Olivia, are you going talk to me? Or respond...just...say something."

She pulled her sweater over her head.

"Livie, you know how complicated our situation is."

She didn't respond as she turned and headed out of the bedroom.

"Olivia come on, I'm talking to you..." he tried to hold her arm as she walked past him but she yanked it away.

"If you're gonna go then go," she screamed.

"I'm not gonna leave you this upset okay, let's just talk."

"About what?" she said. "about the fact that while you were gone for the 4 and a half years, I went through a pregnancy with twins alone, I raised two infants and a toddler alone, I've been alone and now you finally come back and after 2 days you're leaving. If you go and happen to survive long enough to come back, you're coming back to a different person. I'm not doing this again and anything that happens this time, it's on you."

"Olivia that's not a fair thing to say-"

"You what else is not fair? That our daughters are almost 6 and 4 and they have no fucking idea who you are."

She turned around and walked back to her closet because she began to feel anger at him about things she didn't even know she was angry about. She took a breath and closed her eyes only to hear Lily's voice.

"Mommy?"

She was standing behind Fitz.

Olivia took a breath and wiped her eyes as best she could and turned around with a smile.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing up?"

Lily walked past Fitz over to Olivia.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Lily said as she alternated between looking at Olivia and Fitz.

Olivia wiped her eyes again and smiled as she kneeled down to Lily's level.

"Oh honey I'm fine, I just had a really bad headache but dad gave me some medicine and I'm feeling a little better."

Fitz was astounded at how quickly she could mask her emotions for Lily and also heartbroken at the fact that after only two days they were fighting and needed to hide it from their children.

Lily looked at Fitz skeptically.

Fitz smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, mom woke up with a bad headache but I think maybe she just needs some rest."

"and breakfast," Lily said, "Sonia said it's the most important."

"Yeah," Fitz said with a masked smile of his own, "that's a great idea, we should get mom breakfast."

"Yeah," Lily nodded.

She reached over and hugged Olivia.

"I'm gonna make you breakfast mom, what do you want?"

"Parfait sounds delicious right now."

Lily nodded, "Sonia taught me how to make that." She held Fitz's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Fitz reluctantly left Olivia in the closet and followed Lily down to the kitchen.

Olivia took a few minutes to gather herself before she went to the twins' bedroom to wake them.

When Fitz and Lily came back the twins were up and their teeth her brushed but they were still in their pajamas.

"Mom, your breakfast is ready," Lily said with a bowl of yogurt parfait and a spoon. Fitz stood behind her.

Lily handed the bowl to Olivia.

"Thank you so much sweetie, it looks delicious."

Lily jumped up excitedly. "Thanks, mom."

"Daisy, Izzy I made some for you too," Lily shouted to her sisters.

"Why don't we all go down to the kitchen and eat," Olivia said.

They all went down to the kitchen and ate. There was still so much tension between them but Olivia hid it so well the girls were oblivious.

A little after 8am, the girls' nanny Kristen came in and took the girls up to get them ready for the day. She'd asked Kristen if she could come in for a few hours because she wanted Fitz to have some help while she went to the doctor but now it didn't matter, she would be staying home and he would be gone.

Once the girls left for upstairs Olivia took a small sigh, the day had only just begun and she was already exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"Look, you're right about everything you said but I still have to go."

"Then go. If that's what's important to you right now, and bonding with your wife and children isn't then you should go."

Fitz sighed in frustration.

"You're making it into this binary choice when it isn't."

He didn't know what to do, he felt like he couldn't leave Olivia so upset but he also knew that he needed to go back to the base and take care of everything that needed to be taken care of before he left for good which he absolutely planned on doing only Olivia didn't seem to believe that.

"What do you want me to do then, I should just leave everything unfinished and hope that Huck and the rest of them never leave their cells and begin terrorizing us again?"

"You should do what's important to you Fitz if leaving is what's important then you do that. I'm done."

The moment she said the words, Fitz felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was supposed to have left already.

Olivia chuckled humorlessly.

Fitz declined the call and stepped closer to Olivia.

"Livie I'm begging you, just give me one more chance, just a couple of days, I swear this is it."

The tears came again, they stung in her eyes but she refused to respond, she refused to give him the comfort he needed to ease his guilt about leaving.

When Fitz realized that she wouldn't respond, he kissed her temple and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Fitz left out of the door Olivia broke down at the kitchen table. She really tried to see it from his side but she couldn't, there was no excuse for leaving.

After a few minutes, she dried her eyes and called Erin. She picked up after a few rings.

"Twin?" Was all Erin said?

"Erin, can you come over," Olivia said through sniffles.

"Are you crying? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No, I just really need you to come over."

"Okay, I'm at brunch with some friends and my old lady but I'm on my way."

"Okay."

Olivia sat at the table alone. She could hear the girls playing, screaming and laughing in the bathtub from downstairs. She texted Kristen and asked her to keep the girls upstairs.

About 20 minutes later, Erin walked into the kitchen. Lily hopped down the stairs behind her but Erin didn't hear her. She'd wanted to go grab the friendship bracelets she left in the kitchen counter.

"What's up babe, why the tears?" She asked.

"Fitz left."

"What do you mean left?"

Lily walked towards the kitchen arch.

"I mean he went back to the base."

"Ohhh, sweetie…" Erin said as she walked over and hugged Olivia and consoled her.

"I swear Erin, I'm done this time, I hate him."

"You don't hate him," Erin said with a chuckle, "you're just hurt. You just miss him."

"I do miss him, so much and that didn't even matter he just left us again, knowing what happened the last time he left, does that sound like someone who gives a fuck about any of us."

"No Olivia I'm sorry but I swear the only thing I know about Fitz is that he loves you and the girls."

"He doesn't know the girls Erin and they don't know him."

"Why did he leave? It had to be important."

Erin finally broke the hug and stepped back.

"I don't care why Erin, I really don't."

"Yeah, I guess I can't blame you. Five years is a long time to be waiting on someone just for them to leave again."

When Olivia turned to finally stand up she saw Lily at the door.

Olivia turned her face quickly and Erin turned around.

"Lil's what are you doing down here?"

"Why is mom crying?"

"Oh nothing she just doesn't feel well," Erin said.

"I made her breakfast, she said she felt better," Lily questioned.

"Goddammit she's smart," Erin said under her breath, "yeah but then she felt bad again smartypants." Erin teased.

Lily scrunched her lips into an angry frown.

Erin chuckle.

"Calm down niecey, your mom just needs a minute okay."

"I can help," Lily insisted.

Olivia turned around after spending some time fixing her face and smiled.

"Come here Lily," Olivia said.

Lily ran over quickly and climbed on the chair beside Olivia.

"Lily, I'm okay, alright honey."

Lily shook her head.

"Mommy you don't have to pretend to be okay."

Olivia's mouth hung open slightly from shock and then she closed it.

All Olivia could do was nod, she looked at Erin and she was just as surprised.

"Mommy you're making me sad too," Lily said with tears welling up.

Olivia wipes her eyes.

"You know what Rosebud, sometimes parents are sad but that's not a bad thing, just like you're sad sometimes or Izzy or Daisy or even aunt Erin."

Lily nodded.

Olivia took a breath and stood.

"What do you want to do today, if we could do anything what would you want? Just me, you and your sisters?"

Lily finally smiled widely.

"Can I have a slumber party with my school friends?"

"But some of your school friends have gone away for holiday?"

"Yeah but Mackenzie and Sam and Sofia and Harper didn't."

"Okay, sure I'll call their mom's."

Lily hopped off the chair excitedly.

"Yayyy. Thank you so, mom. I'm gonna tell Izzy and Daisy."

Lily ran off.

"You don't get to escape mommy mode for a second do you?" Erin said.

Olivia chuckled.

"She didn't even realize he was gone."

Erin shook her head, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay, you're tough, you'll get through it."

"I'm tired of being tough," was All Olivia could respond.

Fitz stood outside Huck's cell door. Their execution was only about an hour away and he wanted to speak to him one final time. As he stood outside he took his cell phone out and called Olivia again but it just went to voicemail again. He'd been there a day and she wasn't answering his calls but she did respond to his texts, only if he was asking about the girls.

"Hey Livie, I know this is probably the 50th message I'm leaving you but I just wanted you to know that I'm okay if even care at this point and also that I miss you and the girls and I'm sorry I had to leave but I'll be back soon. I love you, bye."

He hung up and took a deep breath and slid his phone back in his pocket and walked to Huck's cell door. He entered his access code and fingerprint and retinal scan and then the door opened.

Huck was sitting on the floor in the cold white room. When Fitz closed the door behind him he opened his eyes.

"Your execution is scheduled to take place in an hour and you should also know you'll be executed by a firing squad."

Huck chuckled.

"I'm surprised, a formal military execution, that hasn't been done since the '60s, I just assumed you'd come in here and do it yourself."

"I had one arranged specially for you and the rest of them, and as for formality, it won't be recorded, no one will ever find out how you die, you just won't exist anymore."

Huck finally looked up at Fitz. He hadn't been sure all along if he'd gotten his memory back but at that moment he knew for sure he did.

"You have your memories back, don't you?" he said with a chuckle. "The old you would have cut my throat already what's changed?"

"You're not worth all that energy and hate and anger, all I care about is getting back to my family."

"Oooh, family which means Olivia- oh let me guess, you took one look at my Livie and suddenly it all came back and then you remembered how horrible you used to be and you see how amazing she is and you're trying to be different."

Fitz didn't respond, it was true but he didn't need to discuss that with HucK. However, Huck didn't wait for a response before he began again.

"I used to hate her, I thought she destroyed us but then I realized it wasn't her that destroyed us, she's perfect, it was you that destroyed us and you destroyed her too.

"If I'm so horrible why didn't you just kill me?" Fitz asked.

"I tried a few times, each time unsuccessful but the truth is that you were harmless without your memory and in the end, I guess I figured after enough time she would fall out of love with you and nothing made me happier than to watch slowly, every day as she slowly erased you from her life and moved on."

"But she never did that did she?"

"She's loyal to an admirable degree, her only flaw I guess was that that loyalty was to you because you didn't deserve her. I'd watch her everyday crying because of you, taking care of the children you left her with, being strong while you were fucking a bunch of random women and having not a single problem in the world."

"Whose fault was that?"

"I take full credit, I'd rather her cry every night than have you on top of her every night," Huck said smugly.

Fitz shook his head, he realized huck was just saying things to try to rile him up. He turned and headed towards the door.

"By the way, those two little dimples on her lower back, just above her ass-"

Fitz stopped.

"It's like they were made for my fingers because when I pressed my thumb against them they would fit perfectly.

Fitz turned around.

"If I dropped a heavy enough sedative in her night tea, she slept through anything I did-"

Before Fitz even process a coherent thought he was on top of Huck, choking him.

Huck smiled as she struggled for air and it wasn't until Fitz realized he might be killing him that he finally snapped out of his fit of rage and eased his hands from around his neck. Huck heaved for air and somehow seemed smug as he did it.

Fitz stood and took a breath.

Huck began laughing.

"This is who you are, you monster, you can try to hide it and pretend to be better but not for long."

As soon as Huck said the words he felt the anger again but this time he didn't try to fight it, maybe Huck was right, he was a monster.

He reached down for the knife in the holster secreted in his waistband. When Huck saw the knife he smiled even wider.

He preferred a quick death over facing the firing squad and he'd hoped he could make Fitz angry enough to do it. It was working.

Fitz stepped closer and stooped beside Huck. He could see the look of relief on Huck as he relaxed, ready for death.

Fitz brought the knife up to the neck and stopped then seconds later he slipped the sharp blade across the corners of her mouth and a gush of blood splashed on his face. Hucks jaw hung open as blood gushed from his slice. He bawled out and held his hanging jaw up. Blood gushed down his fingers, he couldn't speak. Fitz stood up and stepped back. There was blood on his hands and blood that dripped down his blade. He stared at Huck writhing on the floor. He still couldn't believe what Huck said, he had to be lying.

He turned around and stepped out of the cell and walked to the adjacent cell. That was Abby's cell.

When Abby saw Fitz with blood splattered on his face and dripping down his fingers and knife she knew he came for her. For days she'd been trying to make peace with dying but the truth was that she didn't want to die and specifically she didn't want Fitz to kill her. There was nothing she could think of worse than spending her last moments writing in pain as Fitz murdered her by whatever painful method of his choosing. That painful method seemed to be by blade.

She began to shake and breathed slowly. She didn't want to go out screaming and crying.

"T-the least you can do is make it quick," she stared at the floor, not wanting to look at him.

"What did Huck do to Olivia?"

Abby finally looked up.

"What?"

"What did he do to her?" Fitz asked again.

Abby wondered why they were talking about that.

"He was just obsessed with her I told you that."

"How obsessed?"

Abby shook her head.

"He didn't hurt her if that's what you're wondering. I made sure of that." Abby chuckled, "but what does it matter now."

"I'm not gonna kill you Abigail but I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Abby finally relaxed, she didn't know Fitz as a liar so she believed him.

"Why not?"

Fitz sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Because you told me, that counts for something."

"Old you wouldn't have cared."

"Yes, old me wouldn't have cared."

"Can you at least put that knife away," she asked.

Fitz slid his knife in the holster.

"Now tell me."

"In the weeks after the crash, I realized that Huck kept disappearing but I didn't know why. When you first got out of your coma you had a really bad short term memory, we'd tell you something and you'd forget a few minutes later. While that was going on Huck was just gone and the only reason it was weird was that Huck never leaves the base for personal reasons, he doesn't have family or friends. It wasn't until months later when I went to check on them that I knew he was watching her."

"Why were you going back to check on them?"

"She just had the twins and I wanted to make sure they were all okay. I'm not a monster."

Fitz shrugged

"Anyways, I found out he was there too and at the time he said he was monitoring her, she was trying really hard to get your body back from the navy at the time and he said he was making sure she didn't make any real progress."

"What? What does that mean?"

"If someone reached out with a tip or to help or something he'd delete the emails or any info they tried to give her before she could see them or scare people off who tried to tell her. There was one incident where someone saw you and recognized your face, she was offering a reward and they tried to tell her but he stopped them."

Fitz nodded.

"Yeah so that's what he said at the time but then I realized that he was there watching her way more than what made sense."

"There where?"

"Just in the area, gradually she had switched out guards from the ones you hired because there were some problems, there was one who attacked her and another one who robbed her, with you gone they didn't have anyone to be afraid of so yeah."

Abby paused to gather her thoughts and get the story back on track.

"Anyways that's how he was able to get all the cameras in there and was able to get in there himself, the original security you got her had been phased out with news one, they were good but just not as good as she had before."

"What did he record?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"When I found his box he had videos of her in bed, naked when she getting dressed and stuff, he'd wait till she was asleep then he drugged her and massage her then recorded her. A couple of times he'd remove her clothes and like inspect her body. He did weird things and he'd talk to her while he did all this."

Fitz took a deep breath.

"Are you sure that's all he did?"

"He did more, he stole shit and just took creepy things like her tampons and stuff but if you're asking if he raped her then no he didn't Huck's a creep but he's not a rapist."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he told me."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, I saw it on his recordings, I think he just fantasized about having your family as his, he'd kiss Lily on the forehead while she was sleeping and ask how her day at school was, he'd do the same to Olivia, he mostly just pretended he was with her and apart of the family. As far as I can tell the farthest he went was with the drugging because he said and I quote, she was 'tired from taking care of the babies and she needed to rest' so that's what his rationalization was."

Fitz sat for a moment silently thinking about everything Abby said.

"You should've told me."

Abby sighed.

"When I wanted to tell you, you were just recovering from your injury, you couldn't protect me and then when you could protect it was too late, too much time had passed.."

Fitz sighed but didn't respond and then he stood and wiped some blood from his face.

"After I let you out of here today Abby, just make sure that you stay as far away from me and my family as possible."

Abby nodded.

Fitz walked out and headed back to his office. As he walked he called Olivia again. After what Huck told him he needed to hear from her and thankfully this time she accepted the call.

"Hey, Livie?"

"What do you need Fitz?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you to check up on me."

"Olivia-"

"-I'm busy, I have to go."

She hung up and took a deep breath.

She walked back to the kitchen where Lily and her friends were decorating ice cream sundaes for dessert. She had a movie set up for them to watch before they went to bed.

She sat at the kitchen island as the girls laughed and chatted. It was almost 1 day since Fitz had left.

Fitz had been standing there for a moment after Olivia hung up on him. One of his lieutenants approached him.

"General, everything is in order, like you requested."

"Yeah, have them move it up to right now and get a plane ready for me to head back to Los Angeles."

"Yes sir but I thought we were going to wait until Captain Zarvos arrived for a brief transition and walk through."

"Not anymore but I'm sure you can handle it, can't you."

He nodded.

"Yes sir but we really needed you for the transition for secur-"

"-Yeah no, just have them prepare all the paperwork okay, I wanna be out of here in an hour."

He nodded and hurried quickly to do as he was ordered.

Fitz went back to his office. There were a few more things he needed to do, he'd been deleting some records that were kept in their database, only he had the authority to do that until he was officially no longer the head of the base.

About 10 minutes later, his lieutenant returned to his office to let him know that everything was set up. When he went down to the sublevel, Huck and 8 others including Dario's girlfriend who tried to break them out were fastened to locks that their handcuffs were attached to. Their arms were raised above their heads and they were so secured to the wall that they couldn't move.

Not many people outside of the circle knew everything that was going on. Only upper-level leadership was aware and some crew members who had to assist with the logistics.

Fitz stood behind the glass wall. They could see him but couldn't speak because they had gags over their mouths.

"Sir, whenever your ready, give us the go-ahead."

"Do it," Fitz said without hesitation.

His second lieutenant spoke into the earpiece of the admiral in the chamber with all the ex deltas and when the admiral nodded it began. He raised his semiautomatic and began shooting heavy fire against the wall. There were screams and cries. It took some longer than others to bleed out but after 20 minutes it was over. He was ready to go home.

After a long and hectic day with Lily, the twins and their friends, Olivia laid in bed exhausted. It was almost 11 pm. The girls were sleeping all together in Lily's room where they laid out their sleeping bags on the floor. She stayed in Lily's room until all the girls were sleeping and then left. She'd been in bed for just about 20 mins but she couldn't sleep. Hours passed as she laid there twisting and turning. Her body was exhausted but her mind was restless and calculating a hundred different scenarios where Fitz wouldn't come back to her. She eventually drifted off to sleep in the mid-early morning.

Fitz walked through the front door and checked his watch and dropped his bag. It wasn't completely dark since a few wall sconces were lit. it was almost 4 am. He kicked off his shoes and walked upstairs quickly. When he went into his bedroom and walked over to their bed to check on Olivia, she was asleep. He stood for a moment, staring at her before he kissed her hand and walked down the hallway to Lily's room. When he opened the door and walked in, he was surprised to see about 6 sleeping bags on the floor. Lily wasn't in her bed, and he couldn't tell where she was. He left and went down the hall to the twins' room but they weren't there and it was then that he realized they must've been in Lily's room.

He showered quickly. He'd been awake for over almost 24 hours and he was tired. Once he dressed in his pajama pants and shirt and crawled into bed beside her.

Olivia woke when she felt Fitz behind her. She didn't even have to turn around and see him, all she had to do was take in his scent. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He knew she was upset and hoped she wouldn't push him away but for Olivia, she was so happy that he was back that all she could do was wrap his arm tighter around her waist. She was still angry at him for leaving but her anger could wait until she finished rejoicing his return.

Fitz snuggled her closer and kissed the blade of her shoulder. Now she couldn't really sleep. They laid together in silence until Fitz drifted off to sleep while Olivia stayed up. She was happy he was home but the fact that he left in the first place opened up a lot of doubts in her mind. She didn't know if he would leave again or how long it was before he would leave. She left like nothing was certain and she knew that that was what she signed up for so many years ago but now things were different.

"I love you," she whispered to him as he slept.

The next morning when Fitz woke a little after 8 am, which was later than usual for him. As he sat up he saw Olivia fully dressed as she walked into the room.

"Hey," he said, confused as to why she was dressed so nicely, she was obviously going somewhere.

"Hey, something came up and I have to get to work."

"Oh-"

"The girls have some friends over but I have a driver who's dropping them home around 9:30 after they have breakfast and freshen up. I had Kristen, - come in so she should be here before I leave."

Fitz stood.

"Are the girls up?" he asked.

"No, not yet but they should be up in a little while."

She walked out of the room. Immediately he knew she was still upset with him. He didn't think it would be so easy to get back in her good grace and he knew he needed some gesture or some act of affection to at least get them to a point where maybe she'd open up to him.

He didn't want to push her, he knew she had every right to feel the way she felt so he wanted to be careful about how he went about trying to fix it.

He brushed his teeth and when he met her downstairs, the nanny Kristen had arrived.

"Good morning," she stretched her hand for a shake which Fitz returned.

Olivia turned to Kristen, "so Fitz is gonna be here with you today but it shouldn't really change your usual day-to-day."

Kristen nodded.

Olivia heard the small patter of footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Lily.

"Morning mom!" she called out cheerfully as she came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

Lily looked to Fitz and then Olivia then back at Fitz.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Hi Rosebud," Fitz said.

"Hi Lily," Kristen said.

Lily didn't respond, she just looked confused.

"Mommy, where are you going?" she asked.

"I have a little work emergency so I have to go into the office but it's just for today, tomorrow I'll be home all day and we can do something fun, maybe go to the salon and mani-pedis."

Lily frowned.

"But I don't want you to go, you said you were on vacation."

"I am but sometimes there are emergencies and you have to make an exception but it's okay that I'm going because you have your daddy and Kristen and they're gonna take really good care of you."

"No, I want you," she insisted.

"Lily I have to go."

"No," she said again, crying this time. "I don't want you to go. Please, mom, don't leave me here, let me come with you," she begged, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

Fitz tried to reach out to her but she pulled away and stepped back to the railing of the staircase.

"No, don't touch me," she screamed at him as she sat back against the rail.

Olivia's mouth fell open, she'd never seen Lily behave that way, it was very rare for her to throw a tantrum and even so she never screamed at anyone.

"Lily," Olivia said sternly, "that is not okay."

Lily became even more hysterical.

"I..I'm sorry mom."

Olivia sighed and stepped a little closer to her and sat in front of her so they were at the same level.

"Lily, I've never seen you this upset, what's going on?"

"I don't wanna stay, just please let me come with you mom, please, I'll be good and I'll help you, I promise."

"Lily, sweetie, I wish I could but I'll be really busy all day, I won't be able to take care of you but your dad and Kristen can."

Olivia wiped away her tears.

"Tomorrow I promise I'm all yours."

Lily was still sad but she nodded.

Olivia kissed her cheeks.

"Okay I love you, be good," Olivia leaned closer so only Lily could hear, "and be nice to your dad okay?"

Lily nodded, this time reluctantly.

Olivia kisses her again and leaned back.

"Okay do you wanna go see if your friends are up?"

She nodded and drudged up the stairs.

Olivia turned to Fitz.

"She's never done that," Kristen said shocked.

"Yeah," was all Olivia could say. "I have to leave now but I'll only be 20 minutes away and if she has any other issues just call me."

Kristen nodded and headed upstairs.

"Are you gonna be okay here with them?" She asked.

Fitz nodded, "they're my children Olivia, I have to start taking care of them sooner or later," he said with a humorless chuckle.

Olivia nodded and turned to head out.

"Livie-" he called.

She stopped and turned around.

"Can we talk later?"

She smiled, sardonically as if she was expecting bad news and was hardening herself for it.

"Sure," she said as she turned to leave but Fitz held her arm and pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She gave him a soft smile and left.

When Fitz went back upstairs Kirsten and the girls. He asked her for Erin's number, he needed a favor.

All the girls were awake by 9 am. Kristen seemed used to having that many children at once but for him it was new. Mostly he was concerned about his three out of the 6. Daisy and Isabelle seemed indifferent to him but Lily was cold and distance and it bothered him more than he could put into words. One day away had changed their already fragile relationship or at least he thought it did, he couldn't figure out why else Lily would be upset with him.

Lily's friends left a little after 10 am. Kristen by then had a list of activities for the girls to do. Those activities included arts and crafts, a pseudo-science experiment and a tea party.

The girls were exhausted by 2 pm.

And after they had lunch, they went to their rooms to nap. Daisy and Isabelle were the first ones to go down. Once they were asleep, he went to check on Lily since Kristen was cleaning up from their playtime.

He found her lying in bed.

"Hi sweetheart," he said as he walked to her bed and sat down. "Are you tired?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to call your mom before your nap."

She shook her head.

"No, she's busy, she's always busy at work because she's important."

Fitz chuckled and nodded.

"You're right."

He sighed wondered how much of an honest conversation he could have with a 5-and a half-year-old.

"Lily are you upset with me sweetheart, you can tell me if you are."

She scrunched her nose angrily.

"You were mean to mommy, you made mommy cry," she said sadly.

His heart broke and it took him a moment to form his next words.

"Sweetie, I would never hurt your mom okay, mommy cried because she was upset that daddy had to leave so soon but I'm back now and I'm not leaving again okay."

Lily nodded and for a moment he wondered if she understood.

He knew Olivia didn't say anything to Lily, she wasn't that kind of mom but he figured Lily must've overheard them.

"Do you want me to lay with you until you go to sleep?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment then she nodded.

He pulled the blankets back and laid beside her and snuggled her.

Lily drifted off to sleep soon after. Once she was down, Fitz stayed for almost a half-hour in her bed, it just felt so normal to hold her as she slept, it was hard to leave but after a while, Fitz kissed her forehead, and gently left the bed and went back to planning his evening, now that he felt a little better that Lily was no longer upset with him. He admired how protective she was of her mom, he would say that she got it from him only he hadn't been there long enough for that to be true.

Olivia sat in her car, too busy on her phone to realize the driver had taken a different street that didn't lead to her house.

When the car came to a stop she looked up and realized she was at Fitz old house.

"What's going on?"

"Mr grant asked that I take you here."

"Why?" She asked.

"Not sure Ms. Pope."

Olivia nodded as she dialed Fitz. He answered on the first ring.

"Livie?"

"Are we supposed to meet at your old house?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

She nodded as she spoke, "yeah, I was just making sure."

Her driver got out and opened the door for her. She walked across the smooth pavement to the front door and when she twisted the handle it was open.

She opened the door and heard soft, low music. The light was low lit and she smelled delicious food.

"Fitz?" She called as she walked towards where the smell of food was the strongest. As she walked she saw flowers, mostly roses scattered all over the room. There were petals on the floor and arrangements of roses randomly placed at other spots in the room. She kept walking to the kitchen where she saw Fitz standing by the kitchen island. He was pouring glasses of wine by the counter where there was a spread of food.

"Fitz? What's all this?"

"Do you hate it?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Now it's great but why?"

"I just thought I would do something special for you."

"Where are the girls?"

"They're home, Erin is with them."

Olivia nodded but she was still just standing there.

"Why don't you sit?"

She took her purse from her shoulder and placed it on the far side of the table then she sat on the stool. Fitz was on sitting on the opposite side. He took a glass of wine and handed it to her. She took a sip.

"Mmm...that's good, you choose this wine?"

"Is that hard to believe?"

"Yeah, you've never been a wine person but I don't know that was almost 5 years ago, I don't know how much has changed."

"Well you're right, Greg chose the wine, he made the food, I just figured you'd be hungry."

She nodded.

"I am."

He lifted the metal dome from the plate revealing seared lamb chops and spinach.

"Oh my god, that looks delicious."

She pulled the plate towards her but before she dug in she stopped.

"Gosh, I should probably wash my hands...but I'm already sitting down so.."

"Just eat," Fitz commanded jokingly.

She bit into a piece of lamb chop and closed her eyes as she chewed.

"Sooooo good."

Fitz smiled and took a piece of his as well.

They ate in silence for a while. Fitz wanted her to finish eating before they talked about anything. He could tell she was full when she began picking at her food and shoving it around her plate.

"So, I told you earlier that I wanted to talk?"

"Yup," she said with that same chuckle from earlier that bothered him so much, "I remember."

"I'm not sure where to start?"

"With the good first?"

"It's not a good news-bad news kind of thing, we just need to talk, I know you're mad at me right now-"

"See...that's the thing, I don't really know what I am."

"-I'd prefer you being mad at me than just seeming like you're indifferent."

"What else I am supposed to be, getting mad doesn't change anything, you still left."

"Are you just upset because I left because it seems like more and if okay if you are. I just want you to talk to me. I know I left but that's it, I'm here for good."

Olivia shrugged.

"You say but that if they come asking, you'll go, you'll have to."

"Olivia that's not true."

"Yes, it is. Whether it's in 2 days, 2 months or 2 years, they come calling about something so important that without you the world will cease to exist as we know it and you'll go."

Fitz sighed.

"Okay well saying it won't work so I guess when you see me here every day until you get tired of me, you'll believe me."

Olivia didn't respond.

"And I'm sorry for leaving."

He watched her face for any sign of change in emotion but there was none, just this steely exterior fighting him off in all directions. She was refusing to let him in. After a few seconds, she stood and cleared her throat.

"Okay, I think we should go now, the girls should still be up, I want to see them before they go to sleep."

She grabbed her bag but before she could Fitz was already around her side of the table, blocking her path.

"Hey," he said softly. "Hey," he turned her face to him by gently pulling her cheek but still she tried to avoid him.

"No, Fitz, just stop," she tried to pull away from him but it was useless.

"Look at me."

She shook her head.

"Look at me, tell me why you're angry with me."

"I'm not angry, leave me alone."

"Why the fuck are you angry? Tell me!" he yelled.

He hoped a different approach would work.

"Because you left okay!" she yelled back. "You came back for two days and as soon as they called you left and it just made me feel like everything I went through for the past 5 years was for nothing. I spent the last 5 years trying to be this perfect mom and this perfect wife to someone who was supposed to be dead and then I find out that you were fine, sleeping with other people with no idea what's been going on and that's fine, you know, it's not your fault, I've accepted that but now that your back you have to actually be back because I'm exhausted-" her eyes filled with water, " baby, I'm so tired of being strong, and having it all together... I know I shouldn't be mad that you left because it was important, but I am, it just reminds me that I'll never really have you, not in the way that I need."

He wiped her eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"You should be tired, you've done so much alone that you shouldn't have had to but I promise you that I'm not going anywhere, okay, this is it."

He took her purse from her and placed it back on the table. Olivia wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe we jumped in too fast, I was trying so hard to have everything how it was that I was trying to have sex with you all of 5 minutes after you came, maybe we should take it slow-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Fitz stepped back so he held her face up so he was staring in her eyes. "That's the most nonsensical thing I think I've ever heard you say. Are you okay?"

Olivia chuckled.

"Take things slow? No fucking way."

Olivia smiled and looked away. Fitz spun her around and walked her away from the counter, to the open space between the kitchen and dining room.

The music still played, it was low and soft. The song that came on was one of Olivia's favorites, Fitz remembered that.

"Do you still like this song?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, "great, let's dance."

"I'm tired," she complained, smiling now, blushing slightly.

Fitz spun her around and wrapped his hand down to her lower waist. She rested her head on his chest as they danced.

A few songs passed as they danced, and even though she enjoyed it, her feet began to hurt so she stopped.

"My feet hurt," she complained.

Fitz stopped as well and lifted her over to the countertop and sat her down. He held her leg and pulled off her heels and dropped them to the floor. He decided not to wait this time and pulled her right in for a deep kiss. He realized that Olivia wasn't going to make the first move, she was used to doing every alone and being alone, if he wanted things to change he needed to reinsert himself into every aspect of their life.

Once she felt him take command of the kiss, she reached for his shirt and began pulling it over his head. When it was off, she threw it to the floor.

Fitz lifted her off her table and wrapped her legs around his waist then he began walking her towards the stairs, wondering if they would even make it to the bedroom. Olivia reached her hands down between her legs and unbuttoned his pants and began pulling them down. Then she began stroking him up and down.

"Fuck-"

When Fitz reached the stairs, he couldn't go up. He stopped at the bottom and leaned her against the stairs. He unbuttoned the pants and drug then down her legs and quickly and he could. Olivia began shoving her underwear down before he got her pants off.

Fitz reached into his pocket and took out a condom and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth.

Olivia had turned her attention away from him while she pulled off her jacket and top but when she looked down and saw Fitz rolling the condom on his enormous, engorged penis she exhaled thankfully.

He lifted her and slowly and gently eased her down on his hard penis. She let out the most beautiful gasp. He gave her a moment to adjust then he leaned her against the steps and kissed her as he slowly thrust.

She closed her eyes and bit her lips, struggling to remember to breathe as he peppered kissed over her face and down her neck. She arched her back and squeezed her toes together, he was hitting her most sensitive spot.

"Mmm...ohhh…-" Fitz leaned up and buried her lips in a kiss when he heard her wanting lips moaning. He began to feel her walls pulsating around him, hot and wet.

"Whoooo-" he groaned as he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"oh-oh-mmm...I'm cum-wait...mmmm...-FITZZZZZ," she screamed as she closed her eyes and succumbed to her orgasm. Fitz came simultaneously, kissing, licking and sucking her soft lips as he did.

Even after her orgasm passed she clung to him tightly, breathing slowly, wrapped up in his warmth.

After a few moments of rest Fitz leaned up and lifted her then carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Later in the night, they laid in bed, unable to sleep but exhausted.

"So guess what?" he began as he ran his hand down her back slowly and rhythmically.

"What?" Olivia asked with her head rested on his chest.

"I found out why Lily was so upset about you leaving?"

"Why?"

"She was mad at me. She said that I was mean to you and made you cry?"

Olivia popped her head up so she could see him.

"What?"

"Yeah,

"I didn't say anything."

"Of course I know that," he said with a chuckle, "I mean she's really smart, I think she overheard us when we were in the closet."

Olivia thought for a moment.

"I don't think she did, I think she overheard me crying to Erin about you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, don't apologize, it's okay, we talked about it and I think she's feeling a little better now, she was talking to me after our talk."

Olivia chuckled, "she's something else."

"Yes, very protective of you, that's good."

She smiled and leaned her head back against his chest.

"Don't worry, once she gets used to you, you'll be her favorite person." As she said the words she realized something. "I'm surprised you got Erin to babysit all night."

Fitz checked his watch.

"I was supposed to be back like an hour ago so I'm not sure either."

She chuckled.

"By the way, where did you get condoms?"

"Erin?"

"Erin, where did Erin get condoms from, it's not like she uses them?"

"I asked her to buy some for me on her way to the house."

"What?" she said, clearly amused.

"Yeah, well I wasn't gonna leave the girls and I can't fucking send the nanny to do it so I asked Erin."

"Wow, okay."

"What? I can't be back three fucking days before getting you pregnant again, I at least have to get to know my current children."

Olivia nodded with a smile.

"Yes, thankfully because I didn't get my IUD inserted."

"Yeah, I know."

Fitz wondered how he could bring up what happened with Huck. Every time he thought about it he felt like he was keeping some big secret from her. The best person to ask would be her because she would know if anything happened.

"So umm..I think it's probably the worst possible time to bring this up but I don't think there will ever be a good time…"

Olivia immediately felt her heart jump in her chest.

"When I was back at the base, Huck told me something. Remember I told you he developed something of an obsession with you over the years?"

"Yeah."

"So do you remember any instances where you lost time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he was drugging you, I think mostly at nights? So do you remember blacking out or missing time?"

She sat up and draped the blanket over her breasts.

"Um… there was a period after I gave birth to the twins where I just couldn't wake up but it wasn't every day, maybe it would be one a week of a few times. month. The doctor said I had hypersomnia but they never tested me for anything but after a couple of months it went away."

"That was him."

"How do you know, I mean..maybe he was just saying that to get in your head. I could've just been that I was tired, I had two infants and a large toddler, the doctor said it wasn't uncommon."

"Abby said it was him and uh...that's not all-" Fitz took a deep breath, "he was stripping you naked and massaging while you slept, he would go into the girls' rooms and kiss them good night-"

"-no." Olivia shook her head.

"Abby says he didn't do anything more I don't know, I think you would know."

"How does Abby know all of this?"

"She got him to stop I guess by threatening to tell me, they were both watching you."

She started to think back to that period to try to find clues.

"He was in the girls' rooms?"

Fitz nodded.

"I don't know, I think I would've known if he was raping me in my sleep, at the time I couldn't even have sex because of the complications from my c-section, I would have bled or something, I would've felt it."

Fitz hated that she used the r-word, to think that someone did that to her, broke his heart. His eyes began to sting with tears. When Olivia looked down she saw the look in his face and she knew what he was thinking.

"Stop it, it's not your fault."

Fitz smiled sadly, "saying that doesn't make it true."

"Do you trust me? To know what's going on with my own body?"

Fitz nodded.

"I'm telling you that I would've known if anyone was having sex with me in my sleep. Maybe he drugged me because there was a time were my sleep pattern was off and maybe even the massages but I don't think anything else happened."

Fitz nodded again.

"Is Abby still-"

"Alive yes."

"What about Huck?"

Fitz shook his head.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

She laid back down.

"I'm sorry I sprung that on you, I didn't want to tell you but I just felt like I was keeping this huge thing that you should know even if it was horrible."

"Thanks for telling me but that's impossible, I would've known."

Fitz listened to her and felt relief, she sounded certain and be believed her.

"Maybe we should head back and let Erin go," Fitz said.

Olivia shrugged, "but this is so fun." She sat up, "you're right though, we have to go."


	6. Chapter 6

2 Weeks Later.

Fitz walked into the parent gallery at the dance studio. All the women stared at him. He was holding Daisy with one hand and Isabelle with the other. When he let them go they ran over to the glass wall.

"Look, Daddy, it's Lily," Isabelle said.

"Yes sweetie, I see her. She looks great."

The moms looked at each other, wondering who this man was. They knew the twins were Lily's sisters but who was the man, they'd been under the impression their father had died.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca, I've never seen you here before," one of the redheaded mom's said as she stood. "You're here with Lily?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Lily's dad," Fitz answered.

Olivia walked in behind him, on her phone.

She uttered something in french and then he heard a distinct-" Au Revoir." She was dressed in a full Christian Dior outfit, including a matching bag and heels. Fitz was dressed dashingly in a navy suit.

Fitz smiled as he took a seat with enough space between him and the other dance mothers.

From where he sat he could see Lily stretching on the mat with the other girls in her group and Isabelle and Daisy by the glass screen.

It had been over a week since the music video she performed in had been released and no one honestly expected the video to get as much attention as it did. With almost 10's of millions of views on youtube and the song constantly playing on the radio, Olivia was beginning to regret having Lily star in the video. It seemed to get so much attention because Lily was so young, people seemed surprised she could dance so well.

After Olivia hung up she sat beside Fitz on the seating blocks. She could see how excited he was, it was his first time at dance class with Lily since it was her first day back since the holiday.

"Hi, Olivia," one of the moms made a point to say. It wasn't a welcome hello, if anything she was calling out the fact that Olivia said hi to no one.

Olivia gave her a friendly nod but didn't respond. She could hear them chatting quietly amongst themselves and see texting each other to talk about her without her knowledge. The worst part of dance class was having to sit with the moms and listen to their incessant gossiping and bickering.

Elizabeth, the dance teacher walked in.

"Liv," she said as she raised her arms for a hug. Olivia stood and returned the hug.

"Did I tell you your daughter was a star or what?" Elizabeth looked over to Fitz, "who is this good looking hunk of milk?" she asked.

Olivia smiled.

"That's Lily's dad."

"Her dad? I thought-"

"-Yeah, long story."

"Long story?" Liz asked confused.

"I know what you're gonna ask, she's not doing Ellen, she's not doing Kimmel, she's not doing anything, I should've never let her do that video."

"Are you kidding me, that kid is bursting with talent, she's a superstar, and think about it, in the future when she's older how do you think she'd feel if she had such an amazing opportunity pass her by?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "no, don't do that Lizzie."

Olivia turned to Fitz hoping he'd back her up, they'd been discussing it but he seemed to not lean either way.

"Honey, what do you think?"

"I think maybe one talk show could be fun for her, I don't know that any more than that is particularly beneficial."

Olivia sighed, "okay one, one show, that's it."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Great by the way I'm thinking her private lessons can run maybe a half-hour longer, so we can tighten up on somethings, she was out for over two weeks."

"No, I don't think she can do private lessons at all right now."

"Why not?"

"It's too much to get into but I think for now only regular practice."

"You're taking my little superstar away from me but fine. We'll talk more, I wanna get them warmed up."

Olivia nodded.

"By the way, the Dior bag for my Christmas gift, you designed that right?"

Olivia nodded.

"It's a gorgeous bag, I love it, compliments every time I wear it, boy talent and good looks runs in the family huh?" She complimented as she ran out of the room to the dancefloor outside.

"All right girls, let's start today's lesson."

Fitz stood by the glass window and watched with Daisy and Isabelle when he began to feel hot. He opened his jacket and pulled it off then rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt revealing his tattoos. The mothers seemed to not be able to take their eyes off him, Olivia was flattered and aware that Fitz being there might give them even more reasons to dislike her.

Rebecca leaned over to Olivia.

"You are a designer for Dior?" she asked.

"I'm the creative director for the house of Dior, yes."

Her mouth fell open, along with a few other women behind her.

"I didn't know that, that's-wow, now I know why you always dress so nice."

"Oh, thanks I guess."

Fitz's cellphone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. It was Cyrus.

"Cyrus?" Fitz listened to Cyrus on the other end of the line for a couple of minutes then spoke.

"-Listen, I made very clear in the meeting that I'm very pleased in the direction my wife took the company in my absence and I don't plan on making any changes in the foreseeable future. I'm not really sure why your calling me about this-I'm not changing anyone in upper level management and I think your perfectly suited to the position my wife found for you."

Fitz moved the phone from his ear and turned to Olivia.

"How have you not fired him?" Fitz asked Olivia.

She smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah under my wife's guidance, we've had profits higher than we've seen since my grandfather founded the company 60 years ago so I'm changing nothing and this is the last I'm gonna talk about it."

Fitz hung up.

Sonia walked into the room moments later and sat beside Olivia. Sonia had become something like a maternal figure to Olivia. She'd bought her a house and still paid her an exceptional salary but she cut her hours so that her niece Kristen did most of the work while Sonia was mostly an overseer.

"Good afternoon ladies," Sonia said to the mothers.

They all said hello back.

"Good job Lily, good form," Liz yelled from the dance floor. "You see that Kylie- you see her form, her straight legs and pointed toes, she's 5 and you're 8, you should be able to do it too."

"That is so unfair," Kylie's mother said from the gallery.

"Yeah," some other moms murmured.

"Straighten your legs," Liz yelled, "that's why Lily's in a music video with millions of views and you're not, you don't listen."

"No, no, you're not gonna talk to my kid like that," Kylie's mother jumped up and ran down to the dancefloor and began arguing with Liz, the dance teacher.

Fitz turned around and looked at Olivia, she shrugged.

Once they got into some ballet, Olivia walked over to Fitz and stood beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead as they stood there and watched Lily.

After an hour the class was over. Occasionally the moms would complain about the favoritism Lily received but apart from that, it was a rather tame class.

"Wow, are they always like that?" Fitz asked Olivia as they waited for Lily to change.

"Probably because of the video, I wanted to pull her out but she doesn't wanna leave because of her friends."

Fitz shrugged, "yeah, that was insane."

Lily ran out of the changing room to Olivia and Fitz.

"Daddy, did you see me?" she asked excitedly.

"I did," Fitz kneeled and lifted her in the air and kissed her cheek, "you were a freaking rockstar."

Lily smiled and her cheeks tinged red.

"Mommy did you see my practice?"

Olivia nodded.

"You were magnificent, sweetheart."

Fitz let her back down to the ground.

Daisy was doing a twirl, she'd seen Lily do and spun so hard she got dizzy and fell.

"Daisy, you gotta be careful sissy," Lily said as he helped her up.

Daisy chuckled and got up.

Fitz took Lily's little duffle bag from her and threw it over his shoulder.

"So girls, I was thinking we could have some pizza for dinner?"

"Oh yes," Lily said nodding. "From Tony's?"

Fitz nodded, "wherever you'd like?"

"Yes, from Tony's."

"What about you girls?" Fitz asked Daisy and Isabelle.

They nodded together.

He found it adorable how in sync they were.

Fitz turned to Olivia.

"So pizza?"

"Yeah for them, I want orange chicken from Tao's."

"No mommy, I want orange chicken," Fitz heard them all say exactly in unison.

He laughed.

"Okay, orange chicken then."

They headed to Tao's to dine.

It was almost 9 pm when they laid together in the bathtub. The girls were down for the night and that was usually their only time alone.

Suddy bubbles filled the tub and covered them both up to their shoulders. She had her back pressed against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her holding her breasts and squeezing her nipples as he slowly stroked her from behind. She could feel him kissing her neck slowly from behind. She closed her eyes and relished in it.

Olivia then turned her head and kissed him slowly.

"Mmm…" she moaned softly through the kiss.

She felt him pinch her nipple a little harder.

"Ahhh.."

He hoisted her hips up and began thrusting into her faster and harder. The water crashed against their bodies and caused waves in the tub. She reached down between her legs and massaged his balls.

Immediately she felt heard a loud, guttural groan escape his lips. He reached under her leg and pulled it back a little further.

"Mmm...right there," she whispered as her orgasm slowly built up inside her.

"Mmm..baby-" he moaned as he held her tighter.

They came together and after a few moments of catching his breath, Fitz turned her around and pulled her face in for a kiss.

"You are so tight, 'you know that?"

He pulled her down again and continued kissing her as he ran his hands over her ass, massaging it unconsciously.

He was still inside her, it was such a tight fit he felt like he never wanted to pull out.

That feeling lasted until his phone chimed. He ignored it. It chimed a few moments later.

Olivia broke the kiss.

"Maybe that's abby."

"Fuck Abby."

He pulled her in again and kissed her but Olivia broke it and smiled.

"Please."

He reluctantly pulled his attention away from her and grabbed his phone from the ground outside the tub and checked the message. It was Abby, informing him that she was on her way from the airport. After he read the text he locked his phone and sighed.

"She's almost here."

Olivia eased her hip up and slid off of him. When Fitz felt the cold air on him he whines.

"Seriously?" he complained.

Olivia smiled and kissed him.

"Let's wash off."

Half an hour later, they were both dressed and waiting for the guards to escort Abby to them.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Olivia asked.

"I'm just really confused as to why you'd want to talk to her."

"You wouldn't understand, it's woman to woman thing," she responded.

He shrugged, "yeah, you said that."

The doorbell chimed.

"She's here," Olivia said.

"Okay fine I'll go," Fitz said hesitantly.

Olivia headed to the door and opened it. Abby stood there. It was the first time she'd seen her normal clothes and not Delta garb. She wore jeans, a sweater, and a leather jacket.

"Hello," Olivia said as she stepped aside and allowed Abby inside.

Abby walked in and Olivia walked her to the kitchen. She took off her jacket before sitting on the stool by the kitchen island.

"When Fitz told me you wanted to talk to me, I was kind of shocked. He made it very clear that he wanted me to stay as far away from you as possible. I never thought I'd be in your house."

Olivia opened a bottle of wine and took the two glasses from the left on the table and filled them.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy about my wanting to speak to you."

"He isn't gonna come down here and slice my jaw off like he did Huck is he?"

Olivia momentarily froze, she didn't know about that detail.

"Oh..he didn't tell you, oh shit, I didn't say anything then."

Olivia took a sip of her wine.

"Well he deserved it then didn't he?"

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Abby asked, unsure of how else to respond.

"I'm not even sure, after Fitz told me about Huck and told me about you, I don't know, I guess I realized that in the past 4 and a half years you've seen everything that's been going on. It's weird knowing that there's someone out there who's been privy to so many intimate moments in your life."

"It wasn't on purpose."

"Yeah but it's still very embarrassing."

Abby took a sip of wine."Why didn't you tell me he was alive when you saw me at the funeral?"

"Think about it Olivia, it wouldn't have made it any easier for you if you know he was alive."

"Yes, it would have."

"No, it wouldn't have, you would've spent all your time trying to get him back."

"But I spent all my time trying to get him back, that's what you don't understand."

"Knowing would have been dangerous. That's the only thing that saved you because trust me, they thought about it."

"Why did you help? You could've let Huck do whatever he wanted?"

Abby rolled her eyes.

"He was fetishizing a new mom of three girls, I'm not a monster you know, just like you aren't a monster, sometimes we're just put in situations and you just have to act. It took me a while to realize that. I decided to stop him, not just for you but you have young kids that were innocent."

Olivia sighed.

"I don't know why I wanted to see you, I didn't know if I was angry at you for not telling me he was alive or if I was happy that you stopped Huck. I don't even know if I can be angry at you for that because you don't owe me anything."

"The one thing that came out of all this is that I spent all that time watching you. I realized that you're not the person I thought I knew, I think maybe that's why Huck fell in love with you."

"That's not love."

"To him it was. It doesn't matter now, he's dead and you have your family back."

"You're right, I guess."

They both took a sip of the wine.

"How's life away from the base."

"Well all my family is dead and I don't have any friends so it's been really fun spending 10 years of my life at the bottom of the world and then trying to acclimate by myself."

"On the bright side, it's a great chance to start over," Olivia responded.

"Starting over," Abby said with a chuckle. "I don't really know what that means."

They finished their wine but never said much else and then they were finished Abby left. Olivia wasn't sure if their interaction changed anything from before, she wasn't even sure why she wanted to see her; she just needed to look in the face of the woman who'd played an unknowingly large role in their lives for the past 4 and a half years.

After Abby left and she was informed that she'd left the property, Olivia went upstairs. Fitz wasn't in their bedroom, she looked in Lily's room and he wasn't there either. She found him in the twin's room, standing between their beds watching them sleep.

"You know, we really made some beautiful girls," he said as Olivia stood at the door.

Olivia smiled and walked over to him in between the beds. She hugged her arms around his waist and kissed his lips.

"Yes we did."

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

"I'm not sure, but to be fair I didn't know what I was looking for. I feel like I just needed to see her."

She sighed.

"Come on, let's go to bed," she said as she pulled him back to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later.

Fitz stepped behind Olivia with several silk ties in his hand.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. "Are we doing this?"

"I told you I'd have a surprise for you didn't I?" Fitz whispered.

He pulled the towel from her body then took one long piece of red silk cloth and pulled Olivia's hands behind her back and tied the cloth around her hands securing them behind her. He used another piece to blindfold her eyes.

"Don't kill me," Olivia teased though she could no longer see Fitz.

In an instant she felt Fitz behind her with his hand gripped on her breasts. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her back and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't plan on killing you Olivia," he said with a chuckle, "just your pussy."

Olivia chuckled, "you're horrible."

Fitz laughed in response, "enough chit-chat." Then he took the last silk cloth and gagged her mouth then rested his hands on the curve of her waist and guided her to their bedroom from their bathroom.

There was a sybian on the ground and quite a few toys surrounded it. Fitz walked her to it.

"Kneel for me Livie," he said.

Olivia nodded and kneeled on the ground slowly. Fitz stepped behind her hips slightly and slid the sybian under her but he was careful not to sit her on it. He'd already spread lubricant on the small vibrating attachment and now he couldn't contain himself as excitement filled him at the thought of watching Olivia ride the sybian.

He stepped from behind her and stood in front of her. She seemed to sigh impatiently as she waited.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak with the gag in her mouth.

"Okay," he said, "relax. You're a little tense."

Olivia took a breath, in and out.

Fitz kneeled before her and held her by the hips then slowly slid her down on the sybian. She gasped when the small attachment slid inside her.

"Mmmmm-" she mumbled through the gag.

"Shhh," Fitz said.

He grabbed the small control at his feet and turned on the sybian. A thunderous mechanical roar emanated in the room as the machine buzzed to life. The vibration was loud and strong and he worried slightly it would wake the girls a few rooms away.

"Mmmm-" Olivia mumbled again, confused at the sensation she felt. The attachment that felt like a small soft finger inside her circled around in her walls as she machine vibrated under her clit.

"Mmmmm" she cried, trying to speak but couldn't.

The vibration pulsed through her and she fell forward only to feel Fitz's hand, holding her. What came her mouth were gargled, unintelligible cries of pleasure. Soon, she felt the gag pulled from her mouth and in its place, she felt Fitz's manhood pressed against her lips, begging to be sucked and licked. Mad with passion, she hungrily took him in her mouth and sucked unrepentantly.

"Ahhh," Fitz whispered, "fuck." He slowly thrust into her mouth and closed his eyes as he reveled in the feeling. He couldn't keep them closed for long and quickly opened his eyes because he needed to see her.

Olivia trembled on the sybian and came fiercely with his cock in her mouth.

Fitz pulled his cock from her mouth quickly and shoved the gag back in her mouth, stifling her moans. In an instant, he was kneeling behind her. He grabbed her ass and bent her over, slightly lifting her from the Sybian so the attachment was no longer inside her. He pulled it off quickly so it wasn't in the way and threw it to the side.

From behind her, he buried his face between her legs, licking her ferociously. Olivia's eyes rolled behind her blindfold. She writhed, tied in red silks but was helpless to do anything other than submit to the pleasure.

After he had his fill he leaned up and climbed behind her on her sybian and quickly slid himself inside her. The vibration pulsed through him.

He held Olivia pressed against his chest and pinched her nipples as he rode her. They came together seconds later with Olivia spraying squirts of liquid from her walls all over the Sybian and Fitz's legs.

Her orgasm was so powerful that she fell off the sybian and shook uncontrollably on the floor. Fitz fell beside her, winded and breathing unevenly.

He reached over to her and pulled the gag from her mouth then turned off the sybian.

She was too spent to speak but he could hear her ragged breathing. All she could do was lie as the after-effects of her orgasm stretched to the farthest reaches of her senses.

After a while, Fitz regained his strength and crawled on top of her. He turned her over to her belly and untied the ties from her hands. Olivia stretched her hands across the carpet then she felt Fitz on top of her, opening her legs from behind. He raised her hips slightly and slithered his way inside her again, thrusting slowly and deeply.

He clasped her hands in his and held her under him.

"Holy shit," Olivia cried with her eyes squeezed shut. "Too-deep." Fitz pulled back a few inches and continued. "Fuckkk….like that," she mumbled. "Kiss me."

Fitz pulled her arms underneath her, still holding her then shoved his tongue in her mouth. Olivia welcomed him with an open mouth as she alternated between sucking his tongue and lips.

Then she felt his hand move to her throat, holding her gently in place.

"Fuck...I'm cuming," she mumbled against his lips. One hand found his curls and grabbed them tightly. They were both entangled now.

She bit his lips as if it were her own as she rode out her orgasm on him. Her world faded black then and when she woke, she was in bed and not on the floor where she remembered.

It was bright out when she sat up in bed, naked and sticky.

"One more?" Fitz asked as he walked into the room just in time to see her. He was dressed casually.

Olivia shook her head. "No way. What time is it?"

Fitz ignored her question. "You challenged me to kill your pussy and now you're giving up?"

"No. You said you would, I didn't challenge you to anything," Olivia said with a lazy smile.

Fitz walked to her and pulled the blanket from her body then shoved her back down on the bed then leaned on the top of her. She was naked under him.

"But your pussy is sooo good. I can't get enough and now that your back on birth control I don't have to worry about impregnating you and being an absentee expecting dad again."

Olivia chuckled."My vagina is still throbbing from the contraption you sat me on."

Fitz smiled boyishly. "That was hours ago. I could've gotten all this jizz out of me if you hadn't slept on me last night."

"You could have kept going," Olivia said casually underneath him.

"Fucking you while you sleep takes away then entire point of fucking you. I want you to be awake and enjoying my cock, not asleep and ignoring it," Fitz responded.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "that's fair. I'm still not having sex with you. Give me the day to recuperate."

"Fine. I'll be putting you on the sybian tonight again."

"NO!"

"You don't like it?" he asked, annoyed.

"No, I love it but it's the type of thing my vagina can only handle on special occasions. I already have to deal with your huge cock plowing into my cervix every time you forget that your penis is too big for me."

"I'm sorry about that," he said with a sly smile. "So Sybian again tonight?" he asked again.

She smiled shyly. "Don't make me talk about it because then I'm going to want you to fuck me again and I can't take anymore. I need to get ready for work."

Fitz stood from the bed. It was then that Olivia sat up slightly. In the light, she could see a lot that the sex toys were gone.

"Fitz, why did you get all of those toys last night?" She asked though it wasn't a question because she more or less knew his answer.

"Why not. It's gonna be fun using them on you."

"When did you buy them?"

"A few days ago," he answered nonchalantly. "I'm glad you liked it. I loved watching you cum on that thing."

Olivia stood and pressed her fingers against his lips."stop."

"Fine," he said, relenting. "The girls are having breakfast downstairs. Get ready, I want to drop you to work," Fitz said.

Olivia nodded with a smile. As she walked away from him he grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. The kiss left her breathless and when Fitz let her go she stumbled slightly.

"I'm fine," she said, so quickly it made Fitz laugh.

Olivia turned to walk again and Fitz reached out and slapped her ass as she walked.

"FITZ!" she whined.

"Get ready," he yelled as he walked from the room.

When Olivia walked down the stairs Lily was dressed in her dance clothes. It was the day of her interview and performance and she would skip school to spend the way with Liz.

Once Lily had gotten excited about the interview Olivia couldn't change her mind and decided to let the interview go forward.

She planned to meet Lily and Fitz at 2 in the afternoon so they could go to the studio together for the performance.

"You can still change your mind Lily," Olivia said.

"No mom!" Lily said with a smile.

"Alright," Olivia said.

She leaned down and kissed Daisy and Isabelle. "Have fun today be good alright?"

Both girls nodded and ran back to Sonia and Kristen in the kitchen.

Fitz, Olivia, and Lily headed to their Range Rover on the driveway. Fitz dropped Lily to her dance studio first then he made his way to Olivia's office.

He parked the car in front of her office and stepped out onto the busy curb. Olivia exited the other side and walked around to meet Fitz.

Fitz closed the door and walked behind her to the entrance of her office. Halfway across the curb a man rushing down the street, wearing a suit and briefcase, bumped into Olivia so forcefully she stumbled back.

"Watch where you're going!" he barked.

Fitz was only a pace behind her. "What the fuck do you mean watch where you're going. Apologize to her."

"Fitz, it's fine," Olivia said.

"No, it's not fine," he said angrily.

"Fuck you," the man barked but before he could turn around Fitz grabbed him by the collar and lifted him a few paced only to slam him against the door of his car.

"No. you're gonna apologize to my wife," Fitz barked in fury.

People around began to stare. Olivia stepped over quickly. "Babe, it's not worth it, don't do this here," she counseled.

"Apologize," Fitz said again.

"I'm sorry," the man said. He had black hair feathered with grey and he was just south of six feet so Fitz towered over him.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her."

The man turned to Olivia. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Fitz barked.

"I'm sorry for shoving you."

Fitz l was still mad with rage but he took a breath and let go of the man and as he stepped off Fitz shoved him to the ground and he fell. The crowd that had stopped now continued down the curb when Fitz looked around. The man quickly got up and straightened his suit and walked away all while eyeing Fitz angrily but unable to push him further.

"Was that necessary," Olivia asked, annoyed.

"Yes," he replied simply.

Olivia shook her head, "you have to control your temper. You're back in society now, you have to be careful."

"What was I supposed to do, just let him bump the fuck outta you. I'm going to defend you, always, and I don't care if that makes me an asshole

Olivia sighed, "you're not an asshole. I'll see you at one right?"

"Yeah, one."

Olivia turned to walk to her office but Fitz grabbed her and pulled her to him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"No kiss?" he asked.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips then blushed.

"I have to go now," she said then quickly pulled from him and left.

Fitz smiled to himself and watched as she walked into her office. There were two squads of guards parked in front and behind him and both would stay until Olivia left which was their routine after they searched her office to make sure it was safe for her.

Once she was in the office, Fitz got back into the car and drove to Lily's dance studio. He decided his morning was better spent with her since the twins were taken care of with Sonia and Kristen.

Unknown to Fitz, Olivia, and the guards there were a pair of eyes watching them.

Olivia sat at her desk and took a breath. Fitz was a handful but she wouldn't trade him for the world, especially now that she knew how hard it was to be without him. Her memory of the night ran through her mind and absently she began smiling.

"What's so funny?" Erin asked, snapping Olivia from her thoughts.

"Nothing," Olivia responded.

"Spill," Erin said.

"Nothing, I'm just- I'm happy I have my husband back."

"Of course you are. You've been walking lopsided for weeks."

Olivia blushed, embarrassed. "Okay, don't be gross Erin."

"Um, what's gross about sex?"

"Talking about it with your sister is what's gross."

"Sister/best friend," Erin corrected.

"I hate saying things are perfect because I just feel like everytime I do things get totally fucked but everything feels right. It feels like it should've been this way for the past few years."

"It is now."

"I know and I'm so thankful for that," Olivia said with a smile, "He just fits in perfectly like he never left. It's just been a few weeks and he's so good with the girls and he helps so much with them that I don't feel overwhelmed anymore." Olivia sighed. "Other than the fact that I have to readjust to his huge cock, the sex is amazing-" Olivia caught herself and stopped talking but Erin already heard and began laughing.

"Wow. interesting."

Olivia blushed, "shut up. You didn't hear that."

"Yes I did," Erin teased.

"Whatever, everything is perfect. The end," Olivia responded.

Erin shrugged, "that good." she sat in front of Olivia's desk. "So I forgot to ask about fashion week? How is that going to work?"

"I talked to Fitz about it and he's coming with us. He didn't want me to go without him and we both couldn't leave Lily because of school so we're all going. We'll just take her schoolwork with us."

"Yeah, I think that makes the most sense. She's in kindergarten, she can afford to miss a couple weeks."

"I don't know," Olivia wondered aloud. "While I'm director of Dior I'm going to be in Paris alot and for OP I need to be in New York. I've been thinking alot about moving to New York."

"New York? Again?"

"Yes. I haven't told Fitz yet but I think he'll be fine with it."

"I don't think you should go. Your office is here. Your workers are here."

"I can move my office Erin."

Erin sighed, "if you move then what am I supposed to do. Cheyenne won't want to move."

"I don't know Erin, it's just a thought. It would make my life a lot easier."

"I don't think you should," Erin insisted.

"Okay. I hear you," Olivia said simply though she hadn't changed her mind.

It was just afternoon when a man dressed in a suit walked into the office. He had an arrangement of flowers and a gift bag in one hand and a serving tray with a dome-shaped cover in his other hand.

"Who are you?" Rumi asked.

"I have a delivery for Olivia Pope...um Grant." he said as she tried to retrieve the name from memory.

"One moment," Rumi said as she walked to Olivia in the fabric room.

In the weeks passed Olivia had gotten several deliveries of flowers and gifts from Fitz so no one was surprised.

Olivia walked from the back moments later.

"Can I help you," hse said politely.

"I have a delivery sent from someone named Sybian Grant," the man said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, you can follow me to my office to sit these down."

The man followed Olivia to her office and sat the flowers on her table. He placed the tray on her desk and pulled the silver dome top revealing a delectable lunch spread. In the gift bag was a bottle of expensive wine and glass. Olivia took her phone from her desk and dialed Fitz, all while a smile stretched across her lips.

"Fitz," she said when he answered.

"I didn't want you to be hungry when I come to get you in…" he checked his watch as she spoke over the phone. "In a half hour."

"It looks delicious and the flowers are gorgeous. Thank you. I shouldn't drink wine a work but-"

"-You work hard and I don't know why you don't eat so now you can eat and drink," Fitz said with a chuckle. "You'll be liquored up enough so that you can enjoy Lily's performance later and not complain the entire time."

"You are so sweet," she said sarcastically with a smile, "thanks. I love you."

"Love you too," Fitz responded.

She sat at her desk after the server left and ate the lunch Fitz sent her. She drank a glass of wine and before she knew it Fitz had arrived. He greeted her with a hug and kiss outside her office.

"How was lunch?" he asked.

"It was delicious," she said with a smile.

Lily was in the backseat in her car seat. Olivia opened the door and kissed Lily's cheek. "Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lily screamed excitedly.

"Alright," Olivia said with a chuckle.

Fitz opened the front door for Olivia and when she hopped in he walked to the other side of the car and drove off once he was in the driver's seat.

At the tv studio, Lily had her own green room. Fitz and Olivia sat on the couch as Lily had hair and makeup to prepare her for the performance. The performer of the song was in the room across from them. Olivia helped to dress Lily in her outfit and a little after 4 pm the stagehands came for Lily.

In the hall, she met with her performer. A singer named Milana, who she'd performed the video with.

"Hi Lily," the woman said with a smile. "You look so beautiful."

Lily smiled excitedly and hugged her, "hi Mia!" Lily called her by her stage name.

"I love you outfit. You're gonna rock it today." Mia gave her a high five.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"Hi Olivia," Mia said but she was looking at Fitz.

Olivia noticed and with a smile she said. "This is my husband Fitzgerald."

Mia stretched her hand to Fitz, "Hi Fitzgerald," Mia said with a wide smile. She gazed at him, smitten and still holding his hand.

"Hello Mia," Fitz said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Okay, we're ready for you guys," a stage help said.

"Okay, it's showtime," Mia said as she finally let him go.

"Alright Lily, we'll be watching you. You're going to be great."

Olivia kissed her cheek.

"You're gonna do great princess," Fitz said as he kissed her cheek.

Fitz and Olivia were led to the front row of the audience. They watched Lily's performance all the while Fitz couldn't contain his amusement. He left a baby and came back to a big girl.

At the end of the performance, Lily and Mia went to sit by the host Darla.

"Wow," she said. "That was great. Lily, you're only five and your such a good dancer."

"Thank you," Lily said in her soft innocent voice.

"Were you nervous?" Darla asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm a good dancer," Lily said.

The audience chuckled.

"That's a little cocky," the host joked.

Olivia frowned at the woman's use of the word about Lily, even if it was a joke.

"My dad said it's not cocky if I'm good."

The audience laughed again.

"Are you mom and dad here?"

"Oh god no," Olivia thought.

Lily nodded, "yes."

"Where are they?" Darla asked.

Lily pointed proudly to Fitz and Olivia in the crowd.

"Wow," Darla said, "no wonder you're so cute. What a good looking bunch."

Darla went on to talk to Milana. At the end of the show, Lily met Fitz and Olivia backstage. Fitz grabbed her and lifted her in the air. "You were great Rosebud!"

Lily smiled and hugged Fitz, "thanks daddy."

When Fitz let her down to the ground Olivia kissed her cheek.

"You were amazing. I'm so proud of you," Olivia said with a smile as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Lily asked, saddened.

Fitz turned to Olivia.

"Nothing, it's just that my little baby is growing up on me," Olivia said with a sad smile.

Fitz chuckled and kissed Olivia's temple.

"It's okay mommy," Lily said as she hugged her mother.

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled, feeling ridiculous now.

"I know sweetheart. I know."

In the evening after all the excitement of Lily's performance died down Olivia stood in her closet, wrapped in a towel with droplets of water running down her skin. She'd just left the shower.

Fitz walked in, still dressed in his clothes from earlier. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the blade of her shoulder.

"The girls and down. I'm gonna shower and then you can tell me why you've been frowning all evening okay?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Alright."

He stepped back and pulled his shirt from his pants and began to unbutton it. He kissed her shoulder again.

"Is the vagina better?"

"It's all better," Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

Olivia pulled her towel from her body then turned around to face Fitz and began undoing the buckle of his pants. Once his pants were down his legs he kicked them off and lifted Olivia and laid her back on the velvet sofa in the closet.

He pulled off his shirt and kneeled before her and began kissing down her inner thigh.

"Fitz," she mumbled, panting heavily even though he'd barely begun.

When he reached between her legs he drooled saliva in her crotch before he dug in with her tongue.

Olivia grabbed his hair and closed her eyes. Wining and grinding her hips under him.

"Right there, right there," she cried as she locked her legs around him.

Fitz tore them open and continued feasting ravenously. She was close to orgasm when she shimmied from his grasp.

"Stop, stop- stop. I'm gonna cum if you don't stop," she mumbled breathlessly as she locked her legs together.

Fitz smiled and held her by the waist then pulled her body down to him at the opposite side of the sofa. He lifted her legs over his shoulder then locked them tightly together as he entered her slowly.

All Olivia could do was a gasp and grabbed into the soft cushion of the sofa. She arched her back and squeezed her toes so hard they began to cramp as Fitz thrust into her.

"Fuck, you feel good," he whispered as he grabbed unto her breast with his free hand. Fitz began to pinch her nipple and she yelped only to feel his fingers in her mouth. "This is the pussy I dreamed about," he said as he thrust harder.

Olivia began to cry sweet sounds of ecstasy.

"This is the pussy I want for the rest of my life," he said.

She spat his fingers from her mouth.

"Fuck me harder," she bawled out. "I don't care if it hurts just fuck me."

He still had both her legs locked in place against his chest while she was on her back. He opened them and fell in between her, thrusting and fast as he could into her as she bawled.

"Shit," she cursed as her orgasm took her.

"Fuckkkkkk Oliviaaaaa," Fitz cursed as he felt her walls pulsing around him.

He couldn't pull out and it was good that he didn't need to, now that Olivia was back on birth control.

Even after they both came, he stroked her slowly until he found the resolve to pull out. When he did, a dollop of white semen ran slowly from her walls. Fitz stood in front of her spread open legs, watching intently.

When it was drained from her, mostly down the space between her ass and onto the couch he kneeled over her and kissed her.

"How is your cervix?" Fitz asked with a smile.

"Destroyed," was all Olivia could muster.

He chuckled and lifted her gently to the bathroom where she showered once again with Fitz now beside her.

In the bed a while later Fitz decided to ask again what had bothered her earlier.

"I hope you didn't think I forgot about earlier?" he began.

"It's not a big deal," she answered as she laid against his chest, "I just worry about today. I don't want the wrong people to see it."

"I thought about that too but we can't have a life for them where they can't exist because we're so terrified of them getting hurt. I want them to have everything and not just material things but I want them to be able to live as normally as they want or as publicly as they want without fear."

"I know, I want that too," Olivia said.

"We have to stop being afraid, people are gonna fuck with us whether were afraid or not Olivia. I've already lost too much time, I'm not losing anymore."

"I know," Olivia admitted. "I know I just keep worrying but I have to stop, it's just, it's so hard."

Fitz chuckled. "Yes it is. I still worry but that just means I'm going to be careful not that I'm going to hide. We need some sort of normalcy. I want to take you out, alone, without the kids- which reminds me that I'm going to take you out tomorrow night. It's a surprise."

Olivia chuckled, "it's always a surprise. You never tell me anything."

"Because I like seeing your stupid surprise face, that's why."

Olivia smiled then sighed."Normal but still careful," Olivia said like it was her new mantra.

"Yes. normal but still careful," Fitz repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

"Olivia, there's someone outside to meet you?" Rumi said.

Olivia shrugged, "who?"

"A lady with a kid. She said her name is Sasha."

"Sasha? I don't know a 'Sasha'. "

"I don't know, she's out there waiting…" Rumi said.

"Okay, fine," Olivia walked out to the lobby quickly. With fashion week only weeks away she was beginning to get anxious as she usually did and distractions at work were not something she needed.

When she saw the woman with a boy a little younger than Lily she wasn't sure what to think. She didn't know her but somehow she felt familiar.

"Hi," Olivia began, "is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

The woman was dressed in a dress too tight for her larger figure. One of the first things Olivia noticed about her was her unusually large, square butt and breasts almost as big. She hard blonde hair almost the same shade as her skin and her lips were large and plump as if she'd done something to them as well.

"I wanted to speak to you privately. It's very important?"

"About what?"

"It's personal. I need your help," she said.

"My help. I don't understand how I can be of any help to you," Olivia said.

"Please, I just need a second to talk."

Olivia shook her head, "you have to tell me a little bit more. It's almost fashion week and I'm extremely busy. We aren't taking any appointments or custom or PR orders if that's what your looking for," Olivia said.

"It's about my kid," Sasha said, "that's what I need to talk to you about. Fitz is his father and I can't get in touch with him so I need your help, you're his wife, aren't you?"

Olivia felt her heart sink in her chest then she realized why the lady seemed familiar. There was a video, in Fitz's phone and it was the same woman in the video, naked, begging Fitz to come to her house and fuck her and she played with her vagina on camera. It was so many years ago when she and Fitz were both young and too stupid to know that they were better together than apart.

"I don't know you," Olivia said. "Get out."

She turned and walked back to her office as smoothly and confidently as she could muster and then she grabbed her phone.

Olivia tried to dial his number but her fingers felt numb. For a moment she was devastated, then she was angry.

Everything was perfect and how dare this woman come and ruin it. Fitz, with a son that wasn't hers. She couldn't bear the thought.

Olivia leaned on her desk, heaving when she heard a knock.

"I just need a minute," Olivia barked.

"Liv, it's Rumi, the lady won't leave. She said she's not leaving until you let her talk to your husband. She said if you don't she is going to file a paternity suit."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and took a breath. Then another. Then another. She finally opened her eyes and opened the door to Rumi.

"Bring her," was all Olivia said.

Moments later, the curvy woman strutted into her office. Olivia gestured for her to have a seat and the woman sat with her son in her lap.

"What's the easy way to do this and what's the hard way?" Olivia asked.

"The easy way would be to call your husband or give me his information so I can reach out to him and two of us can discuss how we can move forward for our child."

Olivia felt her stomach turn at the words 'our child'.

"The hard option would be getting the courts involved if Fitz decides to reject his son. Mandatory visitation and child support and back child support."

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Let's do it the hard way."

"You would deprive a child of his father?" Sasha asked.

"Assuming Fitz is his father then I won't be depriving him of anything. Like any other person you can file at court and go through Fitz's lawyers if you want to get to him." Olivia shook her head. "When did you decide Fitz was his father anyways? You've had years to come forward but you're only coming forward now."

"I thought I could take care of him by myself but I realize I can't."

"So this is about money?" Olivia asked.

"Why should my son live a life any different from your children? He's just as much of Fitz's child as yours are. I also realized that he should have both parents in his life. He should have a family. When I gave birth I found out he died shortly after that so I wasn't going to come to you but now that he's back there no reason for me to keep silent anymore."

"All the same," Olivia said, "file your paperwork and send it to his lawyers."

Sasha stood, "so much for women sticking together. I've done nothing to you other than have a relationship with Fitz. I understand you might not like this but honestly I don't care. All I care about is my son so fine, stand in the way, I'll figure out another way to get to him."

Sasha lifted her son from her lap and stood. She quickly took a pen and paper from Olivia's desk and scribbled down her name and number.

"If you change your mind and decide to do the right thing that's my number," Sasha said then she took the boy and left.

Outside Olivia's office, Fitz parked on the side of the curb. He hopped out and leaned against the door, waiting for her to leave her office. Lily, Daisy, and Isabelle were in their car seats in the back.

"Mommy will be out soon okay," Fitz said as he opened their door and rolled down the window. "And then I was thinking we could get some fro-yo."

"Yes!" Lily screamed, "I like the chocolate flavor."

Daisy and Isabelle clapped excitedly.

"Umm...fro-yo is my um," she lost her train of thought and changed the subject. "…I like cotton candy," Isabelle said.

Fitz smiled, "what's your favorite Daisy?"

"Umm….I don't know," Daisy said with a shrug. "I like sprinkles."

"I like m&m's," Lily said.

"Excuse me," Sasha said as she tapped Fitz's shoulder.

He turned around, "can I help you?" he asked.

"It's Sasha," she said, holding her son on her hip. She made a gamble that if she waited around in front of Olivia's office long enough Fitz would show up. If that hadn't happened she planned to follow Olivia home so at the very least she would have their address.

"That name doesn't ring a bell," Fitz said. "Do you work for my wife or something?"

Olivia stepped out of her office and immediately Fitz knew something was wrong. She hadn't answered his calls for the better part of the evening but Fitz guessed that it was because she was busy, now he knew it must've been something else.

The moment Olivia saw Sasha she shook her head and chuckled humorlessly.

"We used to date," Sasha said.

"Wait- who are you?" Fitz asked still not looking at her.

Olivia was in front of him now.

Are you okay?" he asked Olivia. "Did someone upset you."

Olivia turned to Sasha, "go ahead and tell him what you told me."

Olivia opened the door to the backseat and rolled the window up so the girl couldn't hear the conversation then she closed it.

"We used to date a few years ago and I got pregnant. This is your son, his name is Fitzgerald jr."

"Are you out of your fucking mind," Fitz said with a chuckle, "I don't know you and I am definitely not the father of your kid and I hope you're lying about naming him that because that's what me and my wife plan to name our son, when we decide to concieve him."

Olivia smiled slightly at his reaction though she was aware of how dire the situation was. It was the first time she'd smiled all day.

"He is your son. We were together and I can prove we were together and I saved all the text messages."

"Maybe we were but as it stands I don't know you and I'm not going to believe he's my son just because you say so. File a paternity petition in the courts and then notify my lawyers until then stay away from me and my family." Fitz looked to Olivia, "and another thing, I'm assuming that since Olivia knows your entire story that you came to her today. Don't do that again okay, don't say anything to my wife."

"So you're going to deny your son?"

"Until you can prove he's actually my kid then yes. I'm not stopping you from filing a paternity suit. Go ahead."

He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Olivia. She followed him and climbed into the seat. Fitz locked the door and then walked around to his side. Sasha was still standing there.

"You need to do the right thing and take responsibility for your son."

"Am I," Fitz said, "when you do the right thing and prove he's mine which I know for a fact he isn't."

"You don't even remember me. How are you sure he isn't yours."

He leaned closer so only she could hear his words. "The only person I've ever fucked without a condom is my wife. I don't care what I remember or don't remember. You're not my wife and so I'm not worried. Now back up, I don't want to hit you with my car door."

Sasha huffed and stepped back. "Fine. I'll see you in court."

"Remember to go through my lawyers. Don't show up here again," Fitz said.

He opened his door and got into the car. Olivia still looked upset but with the girls, in the car, it wasn't the right time to talk about it.

"I promised the girls frozen yogurt before we go home," he said.

"Alright," Olivia answered.

They drove while the girls filled the car with talk of their day and how excited they were for the yogurt. They stopped at the shop which was just a few minutes away and then made their way home after.

They proceeded with their nightly routine. Greg had dinner prepared and after eating they supervised the girls' bath time and then they played for a while in the playroom before Fitz and Olivia took them to bed.

In the closet, Olivia began to strip naked for her shower.

"I know this is the last thing we need right now," Fitz began.

"We weren't together at the time," Olivia said. "I can't be angry with you."

"Olivia, that's not my son okay."

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"Because I'm sure," he said.

"You can't be sure Fitz. What if she stuck a hole in a condom? What if you took your sperm from a condom you left there? I don't know why she would wait this long but what if it's your son?" Her eyes welled up with tears. "If he's yours then I don't know what I'm going to do. She can't have your son. I don't want her to. I know it's selfish but I don't care."

Fitz sighed unsure of how to comfort her.

"If he's yours then what do you plan to do?" she asked.

"I'd have to take care of him Olivia, at least financially. After what Gerry did to Scott I couldn't do the same but it won't get that far because he's not mine."

Olivia shrugged and wiped her eyes, "we'll see." She said as she walked from the closet to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

When she left the bathroom, wrapped in her towel with water dripping down her legs she went back to the closet where Fitz was lounging on the couch, naked with a towel riding low on his hip.

He got up and headed to the bathroom when he saw Olivia was back. When he was finished Olivia was dressed in her silk pajamas and was laying in bed. He joined her in bed.

Her back was turned to him which hadn't happened since a few days after he returned. As he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling with a semi-hard cock he couldn't sleep. He worried that maybe he was wrong and the boy could be his and then he wondered what that would mean for his marriage. He'd only been back for weeks now and though things had been amazing with Olivia, they were still quite fragile and he didn't need anything straining the balance they'd created.

He got annoyed and restless. Every night since they made up after their dinner at his old house they slept in each other's arms. Now, all he could feel was the absence of that even though they were in the same bed. He sat up and pulled back the sheets then reached over to her and pulled her to him.

She was still awake, he realized when he felt how tense she was. She was wearing a silk gown and when he ran his hands over the fabric all he could think about was pulling the slippery fabric up to her waist and pulling her panties from her crotch so he could be inside her.

"Don't go to sleep angry with me," he said as he held her. His hands still roamed over the fabric of her gown, he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm not angry with you," Olivia replied, "I just can't imagine having to deal with that woman and a child. I wasn't expecting this, not in a million years so it's just a lot."

"I know. Neither was I but trust me okay, he's not mine. I was careful."

Olivia nodded and turned to him and laid her head on his chest. Immediately a pants tent was in her face and she rolled her eyes.

"You've got a stiff cock at a time like this?"

Fitz chuckled, "a time like what. We usually fuck in the morning and night. My penis is trained."

She shook her head, "I mean when were worried about you fathering children other than our daughters."

"If she was sure he was mine she would've filed a paternity suit already. She'd be jumping at the chance to actually prove it. She's not doing that which means she's either not sure or she knows he's not mine and is going to try to pressure us to pay her off or to accept him without any proof."

He leaned up and turned her around then kissed the blade of her shoulder.

"If I truly believed there was a chance he was mine I'd be in a very different mood right now and I would've handled today differently. You know I'm not someone who would try to skirt my responsibility, regardless of my personal feelings."

"I mean, you did hate me when after I found out I was pregnant with Lily but you still found me and showed up to parent her."

"Don't remind me of that time," he said with a chuckle. "Whatever I felt at then, I knew Lily was mine. I never doubted that. Ever."

"You were cuming in me like you'd never heard of birth control," she said with a smile.

"Because your pussy was delicious, that's why. Thinking back I should've used protection no matter how good it felt not to but I can't regret it because we have Lily."

"I was just as irresponsible as you," Olivia said, taking some of the blame. "I like having sex with you. It didn't feel anything like I thought it would." Olivia reflected, "when you would touch me- I don't know it just like I was on fire but not in a bad way. Everything about you was so enchanting. I loved the way you smelled. I loved you the way you talked. I loved your smile."

Fitz smiled, "you're talking about my charm as if it's worn off." he reached his hand down under her and pulled her silk dress up when he felt his way into her underwear.

"Mmm...Quite the contrary," Olivia replied, "I wouldn't have waited four and a half years for you if it had worn off."

Fitz began massaging her clit with one hand as he pulled his cock from his boxers with another. He quickly slid his throbbing penis inside her and slowly, only barely, began thrusting as he pulled her face to him and kissed her.

She was so wet he wasn't sure when she found time to gather that much fluid between her legs. Olivia ground her hips back on him as she massaged her clit in soft feathery circles that left her breathless.

He was barely inside her, all she could feel was the ridge of his tip, teasing her opening over and over again until liquid slowly seeped from her.

She curled her toes and grabbed the soft cotton sheets as she orgasmed on the tip of his penis. When Fitz pulled out a moment later she felt cum running down the lips of her vagina and her leg.

Olivia took a breath and turned over on her belly and got on all fours. It was almost as if she'd read his mind because that was exactly what Fitz had planned to do.

Fitz pulled off his boxers and kneeled behind her. He lifted her dress and pushed it further up her waist then he grabbed her panties with both hands and ripped the fabric off her.

He pulled her ass closer to his and then slowly entered her. Olivia reached down between her legs and pressed her index and middle fingers of the lips of her vagina in case he needed to stop Fitz if he accidentally went too deep.

Fitz realized when he felt her fingers on both sides of his shaft.

"Don't worry Angel, I won't hurt you," he whispered to her as he thrust slowly with about a third of his length.

He closed his eyes then threw his head back in ecstasy at the feel of her. "Fuck," he cursed as she slapped her ass with an open palm.

"Ohhh," Olivia gasped, "hmmmm."

He slapped her ass again. He was close after a few more thrusts he orgasmed inside her while he felt her walls throb around him.

Fitz leaned over and kissed her square on her ass then he fell on the bed beside her, breathless.

Olivia fell onto her belly and smiled, "I'm going to sleep," she said breathlessly.

Fitz hopped up and turn her over. She giggled in response.

"What more do you want from me," she whined.

Fitz pulled down the delicate straps of her silk nightgown and began to suck her nipples ferociously. Olivia laughed and pushed him away only to pull him back into a kiss.

"I love you," she said with a smile. The events of the day with Sasha and her son were now far from her mind.

"I love you more," Fitz said as he kissed her lips once more then he pulled her against his chest and cuddled her. Olivia yawned and closed her eyes.

"You're cum is still running out of me," she said.

"Sasha wishes she had that," Fitz quipped.

Olivia gasped and slapped his arm. "Fitz!"

"I'm kidding," he said with a smile then kissed the blade of her shoulder.

In the morning when she felt something wet and warm between her legs, licking her. It felt good but it didn't feel quite real. She thought she was dreaming.

Olivia opened her legs slightly and whimpered. Fitz looked up to see if she was awake but she wasn't. He frowned.

"Let's try something else," he said to himself.

He held her by the hip and pulled her closer to his groin then he slid up her silk dress and then he slowly guided himself inside her.

When Olivia felt him she flung her eyes open. There was no way she could mistake the feeling of his cock inside her as a dream.

Fitz smiled and leaned on top of her.

"Finally, you're up," he said with a smile.

He kissed her and began thrusting into her. Olivia grabbed into his back.

"Fuck," she moaned against his lips. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly."Fitz..." she moaned. She grabbed him even tighter as she came. When Fitz came as well he pulled out slowly and dropped beside her.

"What did I do to get woken up like that?" she said breathlessly with a smile.

Fitz smiled, "I'm beginning to think it's unhealthy just how much I want to constantly have sex with you. I woke up and I felt like my dick was gonna explode if I didn't put it in you."

"I'm your wife," Olivia said, matter-of-factly. "And you're assuming I don't want it in me just as much as you want it in me."

Fitz chuckled and sat up, "are you working today?"

She nodded.

"Great," he mumbled sarcastically. "You've worked almost every weekend since I've been here."

"Fashion week is nigh," Olivia teased. "Were leaving for new york next week, I have alot to do before then."

"I remember," Fitz said.

Olivia stood and shimmied out of her nightgown. "What are you going to do about Sasha?" she asked.

"I'm calling my lawyer at 9."

"It's the weekend. Will he take your call?"

"Have you forgotten how much money we have in the bank? Of course he's going to take my call."

Olivia chuckled, "okay. Okay," she rushed to the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" Fitz yelled.

"Sure," Olivia yelled back.

* * *

It was a month later and Olivia had just finished her Dior show in Paris. She was beyond exhausted but it was usually that way during the runway season. They hadn't heard anything from Sasha in the month since her appearance and Olivia wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

After the celebratory dinner, she was so tired that Fitz had to carry her in his arms back to their penthouse suite at the four seasons because she dozed off at dinner.

In the morning when she woke Fitz sitting beside her staring at her. Lily, Daisy, and Isabelle were on the bed, playing on their ipads.

Olivia stretched lazily and turned to go back to bed.

"No," Fitz said, "don't go back to bed. We're leaving."

"Huh?" she mumbled, still tired.

"You can sleep in the car baby but we need to go," Fitz said softly.

"Mommy wake up," Lily said.

"Fitz, I'm tired," she whined, annoyed.

"Come on girls, we're leaving. We're gonna meet the guards outside," Fitz said.

Fitz lifted her blanket from her body and then lifted her in his arms. Olivia didn't move, she was asleep again. He carried her down to the lobby and into their limo and she never even stirred in his arms. In the car ride to the private jet, she slept. On the hour and a half flight she slept.

They were in Barcelona at the seaport when she woke in the car while they waited to board the yacht.

"What's going on," she mumbled.

Fitz smiled, "we're back in Los Angeles." Fitz said.

Olivia looked out of the window of their car.

"What?"

"I'm joking. We're in Barcelona," Fitz responded.

"Barcelona?" she stretched and sat up. "Why are we in Barcelona? Are you joking?"

"No. Your big shows are over and you have a break now don't you?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "So what? We're gonna spend some time in Spain?"

"No, just passing through."

Olivia looked around again. Lily, Daisy, and Isabelle were all sleeping by Fitz across the long seat of the limo.

"Where are we going?" she asked, noticing they were close to water.

"Canary Islands," Fitz said with a smile. "I bought a 250 foot yacht and for the next week we'll be on the water with our girls."

Olivia smiled widely, "aww. This is great Fitz but why didn't you let me shower before I felt the hotel?"

"I tried to wake you but you ignored me," Fitz said.

"And I slept through the flight and everything huh?"

Fitz nodded.

There was a double knock on the door.

"The boat's ready," Fitz said.

"Lily," Fitz said, "it's time to wake up sweetie."

Olivia moved over across the limo to Fitz and the girls. "Daisy," she said softly, "it's time to wake up."

Daisy's eyes fluttered open immediately though Lily and Isabelle still slept. Daisy sat up and grabbed unto Olivia. "Mommy's awake," she said with a sleepy smile. Olivia hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Lily," Fitz said.

"Daisy, help me wake your sister," Olivia said.

Daisy climbed on top of Isabelle and pulled her eyes open.

"No, no, no," Olivia said with a chuckle and then took Daisy from on top of her sister. "Gently Daisy."

Fitz laughed.

Once they managed to wake Lily and Isabelle, they left the car to board the large yacht. Sonia, Kristen, and Greg came along for the trip, Olivia realized when they exited the car behind them.

"I didn't know Sonia and Kristen were coming," Olivia said.

"Well, I thought we could use some adult time sometimes," he said with a smile.

"Adult times? Subtle," Olivia returned with a smile.

It was a cool midday around 60 degrees at the Barcelona port.

A while later, they boarded the yacht with Sonia, Kristen, and Greg. Fitz only allowed two guards and one housekeeper because he wanted their trip to be as private as possible.

On the boat with them was also the captain and his crew.

"Let me show you around," Fitz said to Olivia. "Come on girls. Let's look around."

He took Isabelle and Daisy by the hand and walked them to the front of the boat. There was a small round jacuzzi inside a large square pool on the front deck and a few large sunbeds. There was a bar counter and stools.

"How much did you pay for this boat, Fitz?" Olivia asked, with Lily in her arms.

"30 million, give or take."

"30 million?"

Fitz smiled, "it was actually a good deal considering how large this thing is. It's best to buy from bankrupt billionaire desparate for cash."

Olivia shrugged, "you did always want a yacht," she said simply.

Fitz took Olivia and his girls through the door to the interior where there was a family and entertainment room. It was already stacked with toys for his daughters to keep them occupied during their trip. There were three floors above the deck with large cabin bedrooms, the captain's bridge. bathrooms and other spaces and then down below the main deck were helpers quarters, more bathrooms, the kitchen, dining, and storage.

Once their luggage was transferred to their ship and everyone on the crew was boarded, the boat left the dock.

It was later in the night, just after dinner. Lily, Daisy, and Isabelle were jumping on their bed.

Fitz smiled as he watched them.

"Girls, it's time for bed," Olivia said.

"Five more minutes," Lily begged, "this is soooo fun," she said breathlessly. Her hair was still slightly wet from her bath, so was Isabelle and Daisy's.

"Yes mommy, five," Daisy said as she jumped.

"Bouncy house," Isabelle screamed. "Jump too mommy!"

Olivia let them jump until they were tired and then finally they settled into bed. She kissed all three girls and so did Fitz then she turned off the light and locked the door from the outside. They were young girls and the last thing she needed was for one of them to wake in the night and leave the cabin. There was a bathroom inside their large bedroom so there was no need to go outside.

Olivia and Fitz walked to their master bedroom which was directly beside the girls' room.

The first thing Olivia did was grab her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked.

"Checking emails," she replied, "I probably have like a hundred especially since I've neglected my inbox since dinner yesterday."

"You realize we're on vacation right? A much-needed vacation."

"Fitz, I just had one of the biggest shows of Paris Fashion Week. I have to check my emails and then I'll just set up an automatic vacation responder."

Fitz walked over to her and locked the laptop then pulled it from her lap. "Change into your bikini," he said.

"I don't think I have any bikinis," Olivia said.

"I had Sonia bring extra things for you, it's in one of these suitcases."

Olivia smiled, "okay."

"If it takes you too long to find them then just come naked. I already told everyone to stay clear of the deck after 8pm."

"Wow, you thought of everything, didn't you?" Olivia teased.

"I'll be out on the deck," Fitz said.

Fitz left the room but before he went to the deck he stopped at the girls' room to make sure they were in bed sleeping.

On the deck, he pulled off his shirt and stepped into the round jacuzzi. It was a cool night on the Balearic sea but it was hard to feel it in the warm water. The music was soft in the air.

A few minutes later, Olivia walked out from the clear glass door of the family room. She was wearing a string bikini almost the exact shade as her skin tone. She looked nude.

Fitz smiled when he saw two glasses of scotch in her hands as she tiptoed, inexplicably, over to the jacuzzi.

"Why are you sneaking over here?" Fitz asked.

"It's cold," she said as she stepped slowly in the tub. Olivia walked directly to him and climbed into his lap, straddling him. She handed him his drink and then took a sip of hers.

Luther Vandross' 'so amazing' played in the background.

Fitz took the glass and placed it on the polished wooden floor outside of the jacuzzi then placed both hands on her ass.

Olivia smiled as she gazed into his blue eyes. "Is it weird that I miss you and we've been together this whole time?"

Fitz pulled her face to his and kissed her softly. "It's so amazing to be loved, I'd follow you to the moon and the sky above…" he sang to her softly.

Olivia blushed and bit her lip softly then caressed his cheek. "Fitz, I'm already hopelessly in love with you. You don't have to do anything else to make me fall even more."

"I can't sing to my wife..." he said as she kissed her again and pulled the strings of her bikini.

She could feel his cock engorged under the fabric of her nylon bikini.

Olivia wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and when she felt him inside her, she grabbed him tighter. Her large breasts squished between them and Fitz held her ass and began thrusting gently. Olivia braced herself against him and met his thrusts.

Fitz pulled his bikini top from her breasts and bit his lips as he ran his hands down her torso. The sight of her perfect breast sent a rush of blood to his cock even though he was already inside her.

Olivia arched her back and closed her eyes. Pressure began to swell inside her as her breasts bounced up and down. Her legs began to tremble. She felt Fitz grabbing the flesh of her ass tighter. He held her around the throat and pulled her face to his and kissed her sloppily.

Feeling his thick cock stretch her walls with every thrust drove her further on the brink of insanity. Finally, she closed her eyes and succumbed to her orgasm. Her legs shook, her body stiffened as she gripped him. Fitz growled ferociously as his orgasm took him.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as she laid limp with Olivia on top of him.

She was breathless as she laid her head against her shoulder. Fitz was still inside her and had her hugged tightly against his chest. It always felt good just to hold her and feel her soft skin against his. He kissed her against her scalp and that was how they stayed, listening to the music until Olivia fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Olivia woke she was alone in the large bedroom. Her vagina throbbed inexplicably and she was naked. She stretched and hoped from her bed. She quickly grabbed a robe across the room and pulled it over her arms then tied the waist. She took her laptop and began skimming through her emails. When she saw the time on the top right-hand corner of her MacBook she realized it was almost 1 pm and she silently cursed Fitz for not waking her. She didn't reply to any emails instead she sent a vacation responder to all unread messages and incoming emails.

She hopped in the shower and bathed quickly then she dressed and went to look for Fitz and the girls. They were seated at the table on the second deck on the second floor. Sonia and Kristen were also with them. All the seats were full so she walked to Fitz and he pulled his chair back slightly so she sat on his lap.

Olivia kissed his lips softly then sat on his legs.

"Hi my darlings," she said to her girls. "Hi Sonia, Kristen."

"Hi mommy," her girls said together.

"Hi, Olivia," Sonia said.

Kristen waved.

Sonia's energy seemed tense, Olivia noticed but she didn't comment on it. She began picking from Fitz's lunch, which consisted of filet mignon and fries. The girls ate chicken tenders and fries. Sonia and Kristen ate the same as Fitz.

"I'm starving," Olivia said as she took his last fry.

Marta, the maid, walked onto the deck just as Olivia spoke.

"Marta, can you tell Greg to prepare my wife's lunch and bring it up quickly for her," Fitz said.

Marta nodded, "sure, Mr. Grant." she said then left.

Olivia sliced a piece of Fitz's steak and chewed. "Oh my god, this is soo good."

Lily stuck her fork in a piece of her grilled chicken tender. "Here mommy, taste mine," she said as she hopped off her chair and walked to Olivia.

Olivia opened her mouth and bit the tender. "Mmm..this is really good." Both Daisy and Isabelle took pieces of their food and brought it over to Olivia.

Fitz laughed as he watched her eat their cold chicken.

"This boat is beautiful, it's like a mansion of the water. Does it have a name?" Kristen said to Fitz.

Sonia threw Kristen a dirty look, Olivia noticed that as well. She ignored it again.

"I never named it since I bought it as a surprise for Olivia," Fitz said.

Olivia smiled, "did you actually see it before you bought it?"

"I went to Marina Del Rey in the morning to look at it before I finalized the sale. I think I told you I was going to the headquarters or something."

"What should we name it?" Olivia asked the girls.

"Um..we should name it The Daisy, Isabelle and Lily Boat," Lily suggested.

"I like that," Olivia said. "Daddy do you like it?" She asked Fitz.

"I love it," Fitz said.

"By the way Olivia, I streamed your show online and it was great. I loved every single thing you made. It was trending on twitter too," Kristen said.

"Oh thank you. I haven't really checked in on what went on after the show. Twice a year it's the same with me. I work myself like a dog, staying up till 5 am for days before both shows and then I need to sleep for days after to recuperate. If I'd known you were into fashion I would have invited you to the show. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'd feel out of place there. All those celebrities and models, geez, I want to stay far away."

"Don't say that," Olivia scolded lightly with a smile. "I'm glad you liked it though."

"That bag you designed, with the logo and it was blue like a denim fabric or something, that was gorgeous."

"Yeah, everyone loved that one. Once we start production if you can remind me I'll get you one."

"Really," Kristen said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Olivia said.

Kristen timidly flashed a glance to Fitz when Olivia looked away then she returned her eyes to her plate. Sonia saw and shook her head disapprovingly.

Greg appeared from the interior with a silver tray and dome. He placed it on the table in front of Olivia. Filet mignon and a caesar salad.

"Thanks, Greg," Olivia said.

She began eating her lunch while Greg poured her a glass of water and placed it by her plate.

"If you need anything, Ms. Olivia, let me know."

Olivia nodded.

After Olivia finished her lunch, the group of them went to the family room. The girls played with their toys on the floor with Kristen. Sonia watched the news on the large flatscreen tv while Fitz and Olivia sat at the edge of the long cushioned sofa against the clear glass wall.

"When will we get there?" Olivia asked Fitz, cuddled against him.

"Tomorrow morning," he answered.

Fitz's phone rang in this pocket after he spoke. He eased up and pulled it from his shorts then answered.

Olivia sat up and watched him as he spoke.

"It's Lily's dance teacher. She's asking if Lily's coming back today," Fitz said.

"Shit," Olivia whispered as she took the phone.

"Liz," she said, "I'm so sorry but Lily won't be back until next week."

"Why?" Olivia repeated as Liz said the words, wondering how truthful she should be. "I'll explain when we get back," Olivia said.

It was hard to get Liz from the phone but after a few minutes, Olivia was able to.

"I just realized that Lily will be out of school for an extra week but she doesn't have the work for the week from her teacher," Olivia said.

"Sonia took care of that," Fitz said, "she has it."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him, "you are perfect, aren't you."

Kristen glanced over at them for a moment before returning to the task at hand. For a long, while she could resist but now she was too enchanted by him to stop herself.

Everything she dreamed was perfect in a man he seemed to possess. He was tall and unbelievably handsome. He was extremely well built and muscular. Everything he did seemed effortless and perfect. She couldn't get him out of her mind no matter how hard she tried for her sake and Olivia's.

Olivia was so good to her family, especially her Aunt Sonia that she felt sick even having the thoughts she did about Fitz. Regardless, even if she could get past betraying Olivia she couldn't compete with her. She Had a perfect hourglass body and giant perky breasts, she was beautiful and dressed nicely, Kristen thought, there was no way she could compete.

"Aunty Sonia, can we go in the pool?" Lily asked.

"Oh sweet girl, you'll have to ask your mommy and daddy," Sonia said. "It's a little cool out."

Lily hopped up and ran to her parents. "Can we go in the pool, dad?"

"The pool might be a little cold but you can go in the jacuzzi," Fitz said.

Olivia looked up at him with wide eyes as she remembered what they did in it last night. "It self cleans," he said with a smile.

Lily ran back to Sonia, "daddy said yes."

"See if your sisters want to come?" Sonia told Lily.

Lily asked Daisy and Isabelle and when they agreed Sonia and Kristen brought the girls to their rooms to change into their bathing suits.

"Are we going out there with them?" Fitz asked.

"Well…" Olivia began, "I had planned to suck your cock but that can wait. We should go outside and wait for them."

Fitz turned red, "No," he stood. "We're going to the cabin."

"Nope. it's too late," Olivia teased.

His cock began to throb.

"You are not doing this to me," he said he lifted her in the air and headed towards their cabin.

In the cabin, he closed the door and then threw her on the bed.

"You're going to have to beg," Olivia said as she climbed to the top of the bed, by the pillows. It was freshly made by Marta.

Fitz grabbed her ankle and pulled her easily to the edge of the bed.

"I think you're going to be the one begging," Fitz said.

He opened her legs and pulled up the semi-sheer fabric of her fitted pink maxi dress. He licked his fingers then he slid them inside her.

Olivia closed her legs with his fingers still inside her.

He smiled and moved them up and down until the sound of his fingers slapping against her wet flesh was all that filled the room.

She panted, suddenly flushed hot then Fitz stopped and sucked her fluid from his fingers.

"Now," Fitz said with a smile, "if you want to cum then your lips need to find their way around my cock."

He ran his index finger gingerly over her clit and waited for her response. She flinched when he did but craved more in the same breath.

She relented then and pulled his stiff cock from his pants and stuffed it into her mouth and began sucking.

"Fuuuckkk," Fitz murmured as he let out a deep breath of relief.

She ran her fingers over the veins on the side of his cock as she sucked the big throbbing monster in her mouth. She felt his fingers in her again. It felt so good she closed her legs again, tightly, as if it would relieve the euphoric thrusting she felt from his fingers. The palm of his hand pressed against her clit and she knew it was on purpose. Fitz, as usual, knew how to drive her mad.

She closed her legs tighter only to feel Fitz tear them open with one hand and continued with his magical fingers that had never faltered or stopped.

Her moans were stifled by his massive penis in her mouth.

He began thrusting into her mouth at the same pace as his fingers. He'd worked into a nice rhythm that left Olivia feeling as if she was being fucked in both holes. It was hard to believe one man could make her feel that.

He sped up as his orgasm took him and then he lost his rhythm as he came into her mouth while Olivia simultaneously came on his fingers.

Fitz blew out a breath and stood. He pulled his cock from Olivia's mouth and though she tried to swallow it all, some of his cum still dripped from her lips.

Fitz pulled his fingers from inside her and licked them clean then he pulled up his boxers and shorts.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls," he said with a smile as he walked to the door. Before he left he turned to Olivia, who was still dazed on the bed and said, "remember baby girl, I don't beg."

Olivia smiled and grabbed a pillow and flung it at him but he ducked out of the door before it hit him. She was left smiling on the bed and it took her a few moments before she gathered herself and quickly washed her face in the bathroom. She fixed her dress in the mirror and it was then that she realized her lips were slightly swollen. She paid it no mind and grabbed her phone then went out to the deck.

Fitz sat by the sunbed while the girls played in the jacuzzi. Olivia walked to him and sat beside him. "It's not over," she threatened.

"Yes, it is," Fitz said simply.

"Tonight," she whispered. "When your cock is all swollen and-"

"You still won't be saying anything at all. You'll be making noises but you won't be saying anything."

Olivia smiled and slapped his arm.

"You've lost," he teased. "Loser."

"It's not funny," she whined.

"How did my cock taste?" he whispered in her ear.

"Delicious," Olivia whispered back.

Fitz grabbed her face and kissed her then suddenly the sound of a splash snapped them both from their trance.

Kristen screamed as she flailed in the waters of the Alboran sea.

"She can't swim," Sonia screamed.

Fitz pulled off his shirt quickly and in a few strides, he was on the other side of the deck. He dove off the railing into the water. In an instant, his arms were around and he was swimming to the boat.

Olivia ran to the door to the interior and pressed the panic button. The captain cut the engine immediately though it did take a few meters for the boat to stop entirely.

Fitz swam back to the boat with Kristen under his arm. She was awake and still panicking in the water.

"Calm down," Fitz said as he swam. "Just let me swim okay."

Kristen hugged unto his torso, still trying to hold her head up in the water to prevent saltwater from getting in her nose. Holding him was something that she dreamt of most nights for weeks and even in the cold water, he felt as rock hard and muscular as she imagined. Fitz swam quickly to the edge of the deck. He climbed up first and then pulled Kristen up after.

She laid on the deck of the boat, breathing deeply. Sonia sat her up, "how did you fall?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kristen said, "I just fell over."

"You have to be more careful Kristen. Are you okay?"

She tried not to look at his muscular chest with droplets of water running down as he spoke to her.

His usually brown curly hair was not almost black and slicked back with water. His tattooed arm was right beside her legs and all she wanted to do was run her arms up and down his flesh.

The truth is she got desperate and flung herself over the railing. With Fitz so close she was sure he would be the one to get her and she was right. Now she knew how it felt to be held by him. The feeling made her warm inside.

Fitz stood and walked to the jacuzzi, "come on girls, that's enough playtime, let's go wash off."

"Five more minutes daddy, please," Lily begged.

"Yeah, five more minutes," Daisy begged.

Isabelle ignored them as if she was waiting on Fitz's final word.

"Fine, five more minutes, and then it's bathtime," Fitz said.

"Yayy, daddy said five more minutes," Isabelle screamed.

Daisy took one of the sandcastle buckets and poured water on Lily and Isabelle. All three began screaming and laughing.

Fitz walked to Olivia, "I'm gonna wash off, I'll be back," He said.

Olivia nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked Kristen.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she stood, "I should probably go shower and change," she said.

"Yeah, you should."

The captain was down to the lower deck now but once Olivia assured everything was fine he went back to the bridge and ignited the engine.

It was dark again and now the only light for miles around came from the blue lights that shone in the water from around the boat and the light from the upper levels and rooms.

* * *

Kristen sat in a dark corner of the second deck, staring down at Fitz and Olivia on the sunbed by the pool. They were drinking and laughing and talking though she couldn't hear what they were saying over the music that played. Fitz was smoking what looked like weed but she couldn't tell from her distance.

Every so often he would lean down and kiss her in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter by her. She wondered what his penis would look like. The way Olivia behaved about him led her to believe he had something worth the hype.

One moment they were laughing and drinking and then in another moment her panties were torn and on the floor and her dress was pulled up. Fitz had her legs pressed tightly against his chest with one hand around her throat as he rammed his cock into her and she cried in ecstasy on the deck.

Kristen watched as Olivia's legs shook as if Fitz's dick gave her a seizure when she came. The muscles in his back flexed with every movement. he moved with passion and energy, she was dazed just watching.

Finally, the moment she was waiting for came. Her mouth fell open when after everything she'd watched, after they both came and Fitz pulled out, she saw his penis hanging between his legs, glistening in the night light with Olivia's juices all over it and then turned Olivia in a different position and began again.

She turned around to leave. She was hot and bothered and she needed to do something about the aching between her legs.

When Kristen turned around she walked right into Sonia.

She almost screamed and had to cover her mouth to stop herself.

Sonia shook her head. The look in her eyes told Kristen everything she needed to know.

When Sonia turned around, Kristen followed her. Her legs felt like lead as she walked.

"Did you get an eyeful," Sonia asked as she stepped into their bedroom.

"I just went out for some air and when I saw them I turned around."

"I knew you were going to lie to me," Sonia said. "I felt you leave the bed almost an hour ago. I've been watching you for weeks. I see how you look at that man. I did not bring you here for you to shame me," Sonia barked. "Tomorrow, you're gonna go home. Go to the airport on the island and book a flight back to Los Angeles and don't come back to work."

"You can't fire me. You didn't hire me," Kristen snapped back.

"Olivia has been good to our family. She gave you a job that pays better than you could imagine and this is what you do. You catch feelings for her husband? A husband she just got back?"

"I-"

"Stay away from that man," Sonia warned. "Do you hear me? Stay away. And like I said Kristen, don't come back to work. You're my niece and I love you but I also will not put up with this. Do you understand?"

Kristen nodded reluctantly and said, "Yes."

* * *

In the morning when Olivia woke the boat was anchored in the Tenerife sea. She could hear the sound of water rushing from a faucet and when she sat up, she saw Fitz behind the clear glass wall of the shower.

Olivia hopped off her bed and pulled off her dress then walked naked to the shower and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands up and down his chest from behind.

"Morning," she said.

Fitz turned around and lifted her in the air. He wrapped her legs around his waist and secured his hands on her ass.

"Morning," he said as he kissed her.

He walked her into her overhead faucet and stood with her as the water sprayed all over them.

Fitz let her down and changed to automatic faucet control to rain soapy water down on them.

"We're going to the beach today," he said as he massaged her breast with the soapy bubbles.

"Have we reached the Islands?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, we're off the coast of Tenerife," Fitz said. "There's a watercraft waiting just outside the boat for us. I'll drive us to sure."

"Are the girls coming with us," Olivia asked as Fitz's hands ran up and down her body.

"There's a great kids water park that Sonia and Kristen are gonna take the girls to. It's not too far from us."

Olivia nodded.

After they freshened up, Olivia dressed in a vintage white Chanel bikini and matching cover-up. Fitz wore black board shorts and a white t-shirt. After waking the girls, brushing their teeth, and dressed them, they headed out to the lower deck for breakfast, which Greg had laid out for them. Eggs Benedict with Crab for Fitz and Olivia and chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon for the girls. Sonia and Kristen had their food spread out as well though they came later than usual. Both wore frowns on the faces and this time Olivia had to ask. She was still in Fitz' lap as there were only 6 seats at the table but 7 of them.

"Is everything Okay Sonia?" Olivia asked.

"No," Sonia said.

Kristen felt her heart jump in her chest.

"Kristen is gonna go to the airport and book a flight home. I'll manage the girls for the rest of the trip," Sonia said.

"Are you sure Sonia? I mean I don't want you overwhelmed with all three of them, especially since your going to a water park."

Sonia's features softened to a smile, "I can manage them. I've had Lily since she was a month old and I've had the twins since they were born. These are my little babies."

Olivia shrugged and smiled, "okay, if you're sure."

"Why are you leaving Kristen?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know," Kristen lied, "Aunty Sonia just told me I had to leave."

Sonia huffed.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"That's not the reason and you know it," Sonia said, "don't lie. I won't hesitate to tell the real reason so be very careful, Kristen."

"What's going on?" Fitz asked.

Olivia looked on confused.

"I just- something happened back home and it's my fault and I have to go take care of it," Kristen said.

"In the middle of the trip?" Fitz said. "That's not it. What's the real reason?"

"Fitz, it's okay," Olivia said. "Just let her go. Sonia said she'll be fine."

"Fine."

Olivia fed him a piece of his plump crab meat from his plate. the rest of the breakfast was awkward.

A half-hour after they boarded the watercraft from the lowest deck of the boat. Fitz drove the group of them to the shore and Sonia took the girls with a guard. Kristen took one suitcase and headed to the airport.

Fitz and Olivia went to the beach. He rented a cabana on the beachfront.

He pulled off his shirt and plopped down the bed. Olivia pulled off her swimsuit coverup and removed her bikini top then laid down on the bed beside Fitz.

When Fitz turned and saw he pulled off his sunglasses and sat up.

"You are not going topless," Fitz said.

"Why not?" Olivia asked. "Everyone else is topless, including you."

"I don't have DD tits Olivia and I don't care about the other women here. Please put your top back on."

"No," Olivia said with a smile.

A group of guys walked past just then. One of them pulled his sunglasses down to his nose and smiled at her then he pulled them back over his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Fitz asked angrily

"Fitz, I'm topless at a topless beach. It's not a big deal."

"Put your top on," Fitz said again.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Olivia relented and tied her top loosely around her breasts.

He huffed and turned over on his belly. "I'm taking a nap."

Olivia rolled her eyes but then leaned over him and kissed his cheek. She didn't complain since it gave her a chance to call Erin and her team to touch base. She called Sonia after to check on her and the girls.

After her call, Olivia leaned beside Fitz and pulled her top off again. Fitz was asleep.

She ran fingers through his hair.

"Fitz," she called.

She was beginning to feel antsy. Her body ached for him and at the moment she silently cursed her self for not having sex with him in the shower when she had the chance because if she did her body would've felt more quenched and not as anxious as it did now.

"Fitz," she called again.

He was a light sleeper and the second time she called his name he opened her eyes. When he saw her topless again he turned his head and closed his eyes again.

"Fitz, wake up," Olivia called as she shook him.

Fitz sat up and pulled his phone to call Sonia.

"I just called her," Olivia said.

Fitz slid his phone back in his pocket.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

Olivia nodded, "a frozen margarita."

Fitz nodded and headed off the bar. He returned with a waiter who brought over a pitcher of frozen margarita and a tray of two glasses, hors d'oeuvres and sliced fruit. He placed the tray on the hardwood surface at the top of the cabana bed then he poured two glasses full.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

The waiter smiled politely and left.

Olivia leaned up and took one of the glasses and began sipping on the icy drink. Fitz leaned back against the pillows.

Olivia took her drink and poured a gush of it on Fitz's chest then she licked the liquor up his torso. When Olivia reached his chest she felt his large hands around her cheeks pulling her lips up to his.

Olivia straddled him and sat her crotch right on his bulge then she pressed down on him hard.

Fitz sucked in a gush of air through his teeth.

Olivia smiled and took another sip of her margarita then she kissed him with the liquor in her mouth. Fitz drank it from her lips as his warm tongue met her cold one. Their tongues tangled together between their lips until they were soon the same temperature.

Olivia took his hands and pressed it against the crotch of her bikini.

"I need you," she said breathlessly. The thought of having to wait until they made it back to the boat seemed dreadful.

Fitz lifted her off his hips and sat her on the bed then he stood and untied the ropes from the thick white fabric that surrounded the cabana. He did this at all four columns until all sides of the cabana were shielded with a white curtain that closed them off from the outside.

Olivia laid back on the bed and moved the cushions from behind her back so she was flat. When Fitz kneeled between her open legs she leaned up slightly to pull his shorts down enough for Fitz to kick them off.

Fitz pulled the strings of her bikini and then lifted her ass so he could pull it off her then he reached over the wood panel for his glass of margarita. He took the glass and poured the icy liquor over Olivia's breasts and down her torso then he pulled her towards him and leaned between her legs. He licked over her clit and slowly moved up. Olivia ran her hands over her sensitive breasts massaging it as she waited for Fitz to slowly make his way up to them.

When Fitz reached her breast he slowly slid his way inside her as he sucked them. He pulled her hands above her head and held them there.

"Fitz," Olivia begged, "baby…" she lost her train of thought and couldn't finish. She squeezed her legs around him. "Don't stop," she cried.

He leaned up and sucked the crook of her neck. Olivia was left mouth open and gasping for air. She tried to grind her hips to meet his but she couldn't move at all with Fitz's weight on top of her and her arms pinned down.

Fitz smiled and moved up to her lips and sucked them. He slowed his thrusting so painfully slowly that he could feel the ridges of her wall.

Sweat beaded down his forehead and chest, sweat that transferred to Olivia because he was right on top of her.

He felt warm liquid slowly seeping down his cock from her walls.

"Fuck baby," he moaned as his thrusts slowed. In and out. In and out.

Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lips. Her ragged breathing had slowed now. She was breathing deeply in and out, with every thrust.

Just as Olivia relaxed under him and began to enjoy his slow strokes, Fitz sped up and began pounding her as she held her in place by her neck.

She folded her legs and grabbed her pussy as she came. When her orgasm took her she shoved Fitz off of her and scooted to the top of the bed. She pressed her fingers over and clit and squeezed her legs shut as she covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Liquid seeped from her legs as she squirted on the bed.

Fitz smiled as he watched her. Once she calmed her, crawled over to her at the top of the bed and moved her hand from her clit and the other from her mouth.

"You came without me," He said.

Olivia smiled lazily, "I'm sorry."

Fitz opened her legs and licked her once. She didn't flinch when his tongue touched her clit.

"Can you go again?"

Olivia took a breath and sat up then she pushed him back against the pillows.

"Watch," she whispered to him.

She climbed on top of him in the reverse cowgirl position and leaned over. Fitz slid his penis inside her and she began to ride him slowly.

Fitz grabbed unto her ass and slapped it hard.

Olivia gasped in response, "mmmm...again."

Fitz slapped her again and watched her ass jiggle on top of him. He slapped her again and again. The spot became red. She began to ride him faster.

"Just like that baby," he whispered. "Ride that cock for me."

Olivia moaned breathlessly and when she began to lose her rhythm she knew she was close. He couldn't have Olivia run off of his penis again and leave him without release so this time he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, securing her against him.

He raised his hips and began thrusting into her.

They came together, seconds later. And this time, Olivia came with her walls swollen, wet and throbbing on him just as he liked.

Olivia took a moment before she moved off of him. The second he was out of her him cum began to drip down. She quickly tied her bikini on her before it could spill unto the sheets.

Once she had her bikini on Olivia took the pitcher of margarita and poured herself another glass. Fitz leaned up moments later and began eating from the tray of fruits as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Once they were both dressed they opened the curtains of the cabana and the cool air from the sea began to circulate again.

"Let's go for a swim," Fitz said as he stood in the white sand.

Olivia joined him and when they returned to the cabana it was just in time to answer Sonia's call. The girls were ready to go back to the boat and so they waited at the cabana until Sonia arrived with the girls. Olivia had put her top back on though the girls did see women and men walking topless on the beach. There were no Spanish laws against nudity and so it was common to find many nude people at beaches.

* * *

In the night, after the girls had gone to sleep they went back to the shore. There was a restaurant on the beachfront with a live band and food. After a small dinner Fitz took Olivia out to the firelit shore and they danced to the music from the Spanish band.

"So," Fitz said as he held her and they stepped together.

"What?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"It's not good news," he said.

Her smile fell and she bit her lip nervously, "what is it?"

"I'm horny."

Olivia slapped his arm, "it's not funny!"

Fitz smiled, "that's not it. I just needed to warm you up."

"Tell me," she said.

"So, Sasha finally reached out to my lawyer. He called me earlier when he got back to the boat."

"What does she want?"

"She got an emergency hearing that I have to show up to next Monday which is the day after we get back."

"Any good news?" Olivia asked,

"Well, a few things…" he began, "I've been preparing for her. I found out a few things."

"What?" Olivia asked as she stared out at the sea. Their boat was the largest on the horizon and around it, blue lights shone in the water. They were so bright it was visible from the shore.

"She doesn't have a dollar to her name. That I guess explains why she waited until now. I guess she saw that I was alive and had lost my memory on the news because about a week after I came home was when she began searching for information to find us. I don't know what her bet was but I'm guessing she thought I'd pay her to leave us alone." Fitz lifted Olivia and spun her around then he began again. "Secondly, the kid already has a dad. When she was pregnant she told some guy named Alex Zelensky that it was his kid but he says they fell out when she named the kid after me and put my name on the birth certificate."

"Fitz jr," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"If I'm Fitz 3 how did she manage to name him Fitz 2. Is he my dad?"

Olivia chuckled, "I'm going to go to court with you."

"You don't have to," Fitz said.

"No, but I'm going to."

He smiled, "are you going to defend me? With your law degree?"

"I almost forgot I had that," she said with a chuckle.

Fitz smiled, "I think maybe she always wanted to try to do this. I don't know why she thinks now will work. Naming her kid after me and putting my name on the birth certificate? Who does that?"

"Fitz I don't know why you're pretending that women don't get obsessed with you after you put your penis inside them. Mellie, my old assistant from New York, Carmen, Sasha. They're all kind of obsessed with you after and those are just the ones that I know about."

"I think there is one name missing from that list…"

"Fine. Olivia," She mumbled.

Fitz chortled and spun her again. "And it's the only name I care about," he said as he kissed her softly.

After spending the night on the shore Fitz drove himself and Olivia on a jet ski back to the boat.

They spent three days on Tenerife Island and then sailed back to Barcelona where they left on their private plane from the airport.

* * *

A/N - I'm obsessed with reviews so please let me know your thoughts at the end of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

"My daddy bought a ginormous boat. It's as big as a house," Lily said to her friends in the room full of parents and children. There was a light buzz of conversation in the room but the children were the most audible.

It was Sunday afternoon and though Olivia had plans of laying in bed all morning because they just arrived home in the early morning, Liz had a dance meeting scheduled.

"It has a kitchen and a pool and me and mommy and daddy and my twin sisters were on the ocean. We um…" Lily forgot the word, "we went to the Tenefe Islands on the Canary."

"That's not a real place," one of the girls shot back at Lily.

"Yes, it is," Lily fired back. "It's the Tenefe- rife, tena-" Lily sighed, frustrated. "I forget the name."

"Did you go to Paris," one of the other girls asked Lily.

"Yes. My mommy had a fashion show and it was big like this." Lily stretched her arms as far as she could.

"That's so cool Lily," one of her friends gushed. "Was there a lot of fashion? And makeup?"

Lily nodded with a wide smile, "and my mom dressed all the models and they were walking like this." Lily strutted around like a model. "And they were sooo tall but not as tall as my daddy. My daddy is the tallest person I've ever met!"

Her friends laughed and began strutting around with her.

"My mom says it's not fair you get to go on vacation because no one else can. She says it's only cause your parents are rich," a girl said. She was the same age as Lily. "and that your dad is hot."

"My dad is not hot," Lily barked.

"Lily, shhhh," her friend said to her. The only thing more hilarious than their conversation was the fact that they believed no one could hear them.

"Your mommy is a meany," Lily said then she walked to Fitz and climbed onto his lap even though Daisy was sleeping in his arms. She folded her arms in a huff.

The girl's mother walked over quickly and took her across the room, whispering something in her ear that no one could hear.

The room was so tense and for a moment Olivia thought to confront the girl's mother but quickly changed her mind. She had Isabelle sleeping in her arms and she was too jet-lagged from her trip but it was there that she decided to pull Lily from dance. She'd resisted because she knew realistically that she couldn't create a perfect world for her. There would be people that didn't like her and she would have to deal with that but it wasn't children her age that she was dealing with, it was the adults.

Moments later, Liz walked in.

"Hello Parents, dancers," Liz said. "Hi Lily, my little star is back and I'm happy you are even though I thought you were going away for a few weeks and you ended up leaving for more than a month. Where did you go on vacation?" Liz asked.

"Tene-re Island," Lily said, "tene-if-re," she got frustrated again. "Daddy, help me."

"It's called Tenerife Island," He said softly to Lily.

"Tenerife Island," Lily said, "we went on my daddy's yacht. It was soooo big."

"Can I get a ride?" Liz asked her.

"Yes," Lily said with a smile. "But we left it in Barlecona so it's not here yet."

"Barcelona," Fitz whispered to Lily.

"Oops. I mean Barcelona," Lily said with a smile.

Liz laughed and went on with her meeting that lasted almost half an hour and when she was finished she walked to Olivia and Fitz.

"Welcome back, everyone looks so tanned," Liz said.

"I'm thinking of pulling Lily from dance," Olivia said, getting straight to the point.

Liz frowned, "why?"

"Because I can't stand these immature, gossiping parents who talk about my 5 years old daughter as if she's an adult. I'll get her a private tutor. If you want you can tutor her privately at our home but she's not coming back here with these vapid stage mothers."

Liz turned to the room, "excuse me," she said to parents who started to leave.

"Hello? Excuse me!' Liz yelled.

The group of parents stopped and returned to the room.

"So I'm going to say something and I'm only going to say it once. Stop talking about Lily and her parents around your children. I'd prefer if you stop talking about them period but that's another story. Stop talking about the kid, she's five and if it continues then you can find a new studio for your kids. Okay? That's all I have to say, I'm not tolerating this. Have a nice day!"

The parents began leaving again then Liz turned back to Olivia, "okay, they can't say I didn't warn them."

Olivia shrugged, "alright but if it continues after this we're leaving."

"I wouldn't blame you," Liz said.

She lifted Lily, "are you ready to dance your little butt off tomorrow missy?"

Lily nodded and smiled, "yes."

"Okay. I'll see you, tomorrow kid," Liz said.

After leaving the studio, Olivia took the girls to the hair salon. They spent a week in and out of salt and chlorine water and so she decided to spend the afternoon getting all of their hair treated and styled especially since she had court in the morning. Fitz got a haircut while he waited for his girls.

* * *

In the morning, Fitz was up early preparing for his 9 am court appearance. He went down to the gym a little after 5 am and ran an hour on the treadmill and when he returned to their bedroom Olivia had just woken.

"You went jogging?" Olivia asked, noticing his sweaty appearance.

Fitz nodded as he walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I have to keep fit for you, don't I?" he said with a smile.

"I feel bad, I haven't worked out in god knows how long. I used to every morning with my trainer but now…"

"You still get a little work out here and there…"

"You get the workout, I get worked in."

Fitz chuckled, "good one. I'm gonna shave and wash off."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Olivia said.

Fitz walked to the bathroom, "come then."

Once he was showered and partially dressed he went to the girl's bedroom and woke Lily for school. He let Daisy and Isabelle sleep in but Lily had school at 8:30. Sonia would drop her because dropping Lily to school wouldn't give them enough time to get to the courthouse on time.

Sonia arrived earlier than usual as they had asked her to and when she did she had the same perturbed look that Olivia had noticed during the trip.

"Morning," Olivia said to her in the kitchen as she sipped on her latte.

"Morning," Sonia said. "You look well-rested."

Olivia smiled, "yeah, I really needed that vacation. It was perfect."

"When do you start work?"

"You know I usually take two weeks off after fashion month to clear my head so I'll go back next Monday."

Sonia nodded, "okay so I wanted to talk to you. I should've told you this on the trip but I didn't want to ruin your vacation."

"Okay," Olivia said hesitantly.

"Where is Fitz?" Sonia asked.

"He's upstairs," she answered. "Should I get him? Does he need to be here for this or-"

"No, you know I'd rather just talk to you."

"Okay…"

Sonia took a breath, "so Kristen won't be coming back."

"What? Why not? Did she find something else?"

"No. I told her not to come back. I didn't even want to tell you this but I'm not a big fan of lying so I told her not to come back because I think she has a crush on your husband."

Olivia frowned, "Really? I mean that's kind of annoying but a little crush is harmless, right? She's your niece. I don't want to fire her over that."

"Maybe crush wasn't the right word," Sonia said. "She has feelings for your husband. I've been watching her for the last few weeks and I noticed. I didn't like it but I didn't say anything because I thought it was harmless, just like you, then I caught her watching you two on your boat."

"Watching us on the boat?" Olivia asked, confused.

"The night before she left…"

Olivia choked on a sip of her coffee when it went down her air hole and coughed until she could breathe again.

"Angel, are you okay?" Fitz said as he walked in.

Olivia nodded, "mhmm."

She walked to the large fridge and took a bottle of cold water and sipped it.

"Hey Sonia," Fitz said, "how's the jetlag?"

"I got some good sleep yesterday after church."

"Good. By the way, I really wanted to thank you for helping us out while we were on vacation. You were such a big help."

"No problem, I'm happy to help," Sonia said with a smile.

"Lily's upstairs, she just woke up and she hasn't had breakfast yet," Fitz said.

"Okay, let me go check on them," Sonia said then excused herself.

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

"Can I tell you later," Olivia said.

Fitz nodded and headed back to their closet to finish getting dressed. Olivia followed him. Fitz wore a tieless navy Dior suit. With Olivia as creative director of the women's line, every time she got the chance she filled his wardrobe with clothes from the men's collection. Olivia did her makeup while Fitz dressed then she dressed in a cream Dior pantsuit belted at the waist. She wore nude Louboutin heels and a brown Hermes bag. She left her hair down from the blowout she got at the salon.

After she kissed her daughters' goodbye she went downstairs and met Fitz on the driveway. He was standing by the red Lamborghini.

"Fitz we are not driving that to court," She said.

"Oh yes, we are."

"Fitz."

"Get in, loser."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she decided it wasn't worth getting worked up over. Fitz opened the door on her side and waited until she stepped into the front passenger seat then he closed the door for her then he walked around his side and got in.

He pulled up at the courthouse and swiped his card at the parking meter for a few hours. A car of guards parked behind him. They stayed in the car because with all the firearms they carried they wouldn't be able to make it into the courthouse.

His lawyer met him on the steps.

"Livie, you remember John Dagliesh."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "of course."

John stretched his hand to Olivia, "nice to see you again Mrs. Grant. We're gonna be outta here in a jiffy. They're trying to get child support without proof of paternity. The entire idea has no legal standing."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Once they checked into the courthouse it was 9 am when they were allowed into the courtroom. Sasha was there, dressed in an inappropriately tight and low cut dress. Olivia rolled her eyes and sat beside Fitz, Olivia and John were on the first row of seats before the benches. Sasha sat on the other side with her lawyer.

"I love you with red lips," Fitz said.

"Fitz, the color of my lipstick is the least important thing right now," she said with a smile.

"Why? There are a lot less important things than that. They're in the room right now."

Olivia chuckled, "stop. You're so loud."

The judge walked in.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Vivienne Madden." the bailiff announced.

Everyone stood and waited for the judge to sit before returning to their seats.

"Case docket number - PS11324-987

The judge nodded.

"Okay, so if I understand correctly we have an emergency hearing for the distribution of child support funds?"

Both lawyers answered. "Yes, your honor."

The judge was an older black woman. She sported a friendly look on her face and seemed very stylish with her black robe adorned in accessories.

"Okay, I'd like to hear from the plaintiff?"

Sasha's lawyer stood. "Thank you, your honor. We filed this emergency hearing because my client is seeking financial support by the child's non-custodial parent."

"Does the non-custodial parent acknowledge paternity?" the judge asked.

"No, your honor but we have proof of paternity."

"Okay, I'd like to see it."

The bailiff walked to Sasha's lawyer and took a folder from him then he brought it to the judge. She flipped through the folder.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's proof of a relationship between my client and the defendant."

"These are lewd text messages that I don't know for sure even came from the defendant. Furthermore proof of a relationship doesn't establish proof of paternity I was expecting to see the result of a notarized DNA test or something of the sort."

Sasha looked over to Fitz and Olivia. Olivia was staring at the judge and Fitz was staring at Olivia.

"You're honor we don't have a DNA test as it stands but the defendant's name is on the child's birth certificate."

"Was the defendant married to the petitioner?" the judge asked.

"No."

"Okay then anyone can write a name on a birth certificate. That doesn't prove anything."

"I understand your honor but my client believes it's in the best interest of the child that his non custodial parent begin emergency payments now while the court sorts through the issue of paternity."

"You don't expect me in good conscience to order the defendant to pay child support with no proof of paternity nor acknowledge of paternity, do you? What is your legal basis for that request?"

"Your honor, we have an acknowledgement of networth as requested from the defendant and his net worth combined with his wife is well over 15 billion dollars just in cash assets. If you add investments and both of their companies combined the number swells exponentially. I believe that in the interest of the child's welfare the defendant can and must financially support the child since the custodial mother is no longer able to. The defendant has refused to meet during the last month and has stalled every step of the way. I'm sure he intends to drag this process out as long as possible with the numerous lawyers he has at his disposal and in the meantime his child suffers."

Olivia frowned at Sasha's lawyer calling the boy Fitz's child. It was something she couldn't get used to.

The judge tilted her head thoughtfully, "if I were to rule in your client's favor on a temporary measure while you establish paternity, what is the amount requested?"

"We requested a sum of $50,000 monthly but-"

"Excuse me? The judge asked.

"$50,000 without proof of paternity?"

"Your honor, we chose this amount because in the affidavit of expenses, we discovered that the defendant's other children have roughly the same amount spent on them monthly and we seek only to afford my clients child the equal living conditions. The expenses for the children include private school that runs around $50, 000 a semester which is roughly $10,000 monthly. The children have three rotating nannies. Dance lessons that cost $2,000 a month, as well as swimming lessons, extra tutors, tennis lessons, and multiple thousands of dollars spent on frivolous luxury items such as clothes and shoes and personal care and toys."

"The issue though, Mr. Cohen, which I think you understand is that his other children are in fact acknowledged as the defendant's children. You do not have the burden of proof to demand that sum."

"Your honor-"

"Thank you Mr. Cohen, I'd like to hear from the defendant."

Fitz's lawyer stood.

"Mr. Dagliesh, what is your defense?"

"Your honor, I don't know where to start. My client, General Fitzgerald Grant III does not acknowledge paternity for this child, mostly because he didn't know the child existed until a month ago, give or take, which was shortly after he returned home from service to his country. We've demanded a dna test be taken to verify this woman's claim and if the test does in fact prove that the child is his he will happily negotiate a fair monthly support payment. We asked this be done but the petitioner refused and so we find ourselves in new and abnormal legal territory of trying to force a man to pay child support for a child not proven to be his."

"I must agree with you Mr. Dagliesh, extraordinary claims demand extraordinary proof. Ms. Luback, you claim General Grant the father of your child but other no proof. I'm afraid I can't sympathize if you are unwilling to have the child take a test.

"Your honor," Her lawyer began. "My client feels that DNA tests are dehumanizing and would single her son out as unworthy and less than the rest of his children. In the case that all his children take a test, the three that he claims and my clients-"

"Your petition is rejected I won't reject it with prejudice. If you take the test that proves the paternity of your child then you may refile."

"Your honor," John said, "if I may."

"You may," the judge responded.

"I find it extraordinarily rare that someone so certain of the paternity of her child, refuses the test that can confirm it. But it's almost as if he already knows the answer the test will yield. During her pregnancy, your honor, Ms. Luback told a man named Alexander Zelensky that he was the father after a one-night intimate encounter. Mr. Zelensky tried to support his child but left when Ms. Luback inexplicably decided to place another man's name on the child's birth certificate. The reason why it is my client is here today and not Mr. Zelensky is because Mr. Zelensky is a local Dj, who makes a salary enough to support himself in a small apartment he shares with a roommate downtown LA. He isn't a millionaire or even a billionaire like my client and so Ms. Luback decided he wasn't worthy of paternity, even though she admitted he was the father.

"I have a signed affidavit by Mr. Zelensky swearing to the facts as I presented them. I also have a signed affidavit from the former Best friend of mr. Luback who claims Ms. Luback was obsessed with impregnating herself with my clients- let's call it 'reproductive specimen'."

The few people in the private hearing of the court chuckled.

"We have multiple text messages affirming that without my client's consent or knowledge, Ms. Luback attempted to sabotage condoms, store my clients sperm after fellacial activities, and then tried to impregnate herself with trace amounts left in her mouth. She tried to steal used condoms and she did so consistently for the two months that she was involved with my client. Ms. Luback admitted to her friend that none of it was successful and so when my client ended their intimate relationship as was his right, Ms. Lubakc resorted to other measures, similar to extortion to ensure some form of monetary compensation from General Grant who hadn't sufficiently spoiled her to her desire. In fact, he didn't spoil her at all because my client does not believe in paying women solely because they are intimate, a practice that Ms. Luback seems accustomed to."

"That is not true," Sasha yelled. "None of that is true!"

"-excuse me. Are you calling my client a whore?" Sasha Lawyer shouted.

"No, I merely pointed out the disturbing behavior that led to this outlandish petition."

The judge banged her gavel to reset decorum in the courtroom.

"Order, please" The judge began. "What do you suggest, Mr. Dagliesh?"

"I suggest the only thing that is fair to the child, your honor. A DNA test that will prove that my client has no responsibility of paternity and in that case, Ms. Luback should be ordered to change the name of her son and to remove my client's name from the child's birth certificate. rumors would like to file a restraining order against Ms. Luback ordering her to stay one hundred feet away from my client, his biological children and his wife, whom just a month ago was antagonized when Ms. Luback showed up to her place of business and shouted unsubstantiated rumors for all her employees to hear."

The judge took a moment with the information. "Mr. Dagliesh, I'd like to see the evidence you've brought forward."

The bailiff took the papers from John and handed them to the judge.

"Your honor we have not had a chance to review the evidence," Sasha lawyer said.

"This is not a trial, Mr. Cohen, you have no such right in these proceedings."

John smiled, "your honor, those records of text messages were retrieved from the phone company of the former best friend of Ms. Luback. They could not be altered or deleted. Along with sworn affidavits under penalty of perjury."

The judge read them over for a few moments.

"I could've done without descriptions of samples of biological specimen in people's mouths," the judge said. " but still, I agree. Ms. Luback, are you willing to submit your child to a legal paternity test?"

Sasha stood, "your honor, I am not. Paternity tests are not always accurate and I don't believe in them."

"That's unfortunate," the judge said. "I do believe in them and the court does. You are hereby ordered to submit your child to a DNA test tomorrow at 9 am at the courthouse that is done under the supervision of the court. If you fail to appear with your son or the test is taken and it does not establish paternity then you are ordered to remove General Grant's name for the child's birth certificate. You are ordered to remove the last name Grant from the child's legal name, you may keep the first and middle names. You are ordered to stay 100 feet from the defendant, his wife, and biological children. You are ordered to cease all claims of paternity against the defendant or you may be liable for libel and/or other forms of legal recourse. Also, if you don't show up tomorrow, I will hold you in contempt. It is so ordered."

The judge banged her gavel and stood.

"All rise," The bailiff announced loudly.

Everyone stood. Olivia couldn't contain the smile on her face this time.

When the judge left her to chamber Olivia hugged Fitz and kissed him.

"Baby, it's almost over," Olivia mumbled as she kissed him.

"It's not over until we have our celebratory fuck," Fitz said with a chuckle.

Olivia smiled, "well that and we need to get the results of the test."

"After everything that just happened you still think-"

"I don't," she said flustered. "I don't know it's just that if there's a tiny chance that there is then it's just going to keep gnawing at me."

Fitz turned to John, "I need to talk to Sasha."

John nodded and walked over to Sasha and her lawyer quickly. She's just grabbed her purse but she was too busy staring at Fitz and Olivia, trying to make out their conversation, that she got delayed in her exit

"What did you say to him?" Olivia asked.

"I want to talk to Sasha," Fitz answered.

"I'd like for our clients to meet," John said to Sasha's Lawyer.

"No chance in hell," he responded.

"Do it," Sasha said.

"Your client doesn't have a dollar to her name. I think a meet up wouldn't kill her."

"When?" Mr. Cohen asked.

"In a minute, in front of the courthouse."

John walked back to Fitz.

"Outside in a minute."

Fitz nodded and took Olivia by the hand and walked off. Sasha and her lawyer had already left. John grabbed his files that had been brought back by the bailiff and followed them. When Fitz stepped outside, Sasha and her Lawyer were there.

She looked Olivia up and down then she turned to Fitz.

"I need you to have that DNA test done today."

"Why would we do that?" Her lawyer asked.

"Because Sasha knows what the result will say tomorrow and when it does, I can sue for libel, defamation, extortion and maybe I'll throw some undue stress in there as well. As you can see John is very good, he'll make something stick."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Yup."

"No, he's not," John interjected.

"Yes, I am," Fitz interjected back. "I am threatening you because if you make me wait till tomorrow I'll do exactly what I just said."

"Why should I do that for you? You're probably going to do it regardless," Sasha finally spoke.

"Baby, can I have a second," Fitz said.

Olivia nodded, "I'll be by the car."

Olivia walked towards the red Lamborghini parked directly in front of the courthouse. Sasha turned and watched as she walked.

"I don't care about you enough to hold a grudge as long as you give me what I want."

"Why do you even need it now?"

Fitz leaned closer to her head. She smelled like too much perfume.

"Because tonight, when I fuck my wife into a deep and dreamless sleep, I want her to be content knowing that I wasn't stupid enough to impregnate someone as boring and plastic as you with my first son," Fitz said with a stone face.

He stepped back and turned to John. They took a few paces forward so there was enough space between them that they could talk privately.

"Can you take care of this?"

"Of course, I have a guy at the lab a few blocks from here. If we shoot him a couple grand he can have the test done on the spot and we already have the sample you gave so were good."

Fitz nodded, "take her to get the kid and have the test done and just make sure she doesn't try anything else. I want the results as soon as you can get them."

John nodded, "if you need it, I can make sure the kid at the lab gives you the results you want."

"No, I think it'll be fine," Fitz said.

John nodded.

Fitz stretched his hand for a shake. "Good work today John."

John nodded, "thanks Fitz."

Fitz walked across the court pavilion to Olivia who was a vision as she waited by their car. She was on the phone but hung up as he approached her.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her.

Sasha looked on with jealous rage.

Fitz kissed her lips then smiled, "John is taking care of it. He should get the results back soon."

"Really?" Olivia said with a smile, "well I have good news and bad news."

Fitz let her down gently to the ground.

"Bad news first," Fitz said.

"Can I tell you in the car?" she asked.

Fitz nodded and opened the door on her side of the car then walked around and let himself in the driver's seat. Olivia locked on her seatbelt and Fitz did the same.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You said bad news first?"

Fitz nodded then he pulled out of the spot and drove down the street.

"Kristen won't be coming back," Olivia began.

"Why not?"

"Sonia told her to leave because she's...well...she has a crush on you but not an innocent crush which I could live with. I think she wants you."

"Oh," was all Fitz said.

"You don't seem surprised."

Fitz shrugged as he drove, "Nothing anyone does surprises me anymore."

"Well, she watched us have sex on the boat."

"When?"

"That night on the deck."

"We had sex every night all over the deck."

Olivia smiled and bit her lips as memory replayed in mind, "on the sunbed. It was the night before she left. We were on the sunbed and you were smoking and your lips were so warm when you kissed me…"

Fitz smiled and nodded, "of course I remember that."

"I don't know how I didn't see it, Sonia did but she's her niece so of course she saw it. You didn't notice anything?" she asked Fitz.

"Olivia, I'm too consumed with you to care about any other woman. I don't care what she's saying to me. I don't care how she's looking at me."

She blushed heavily, "well now that I think about it maybe she fell off the boat intentionally. She knows you can swim. Lily is almost 6 and the twins are almost 4 and they managed to stay on the boat."

"She was being a little dramatic," Fitz said.

"That was the bad news-"

"Wasn't that bad," Fitz said.

Olivia chuckled, "but the good news is that Liz just called and she told me that they are having a showcase at the dance studio for a father-daughter dance duet in two weeks."

Fitz smiled and Olivia smiled so widely in response that her eyes were almost closed. "I knew you'd be happy."

"That's great actually," Fitz said with a wide, perfect smile.

"Yes, so tomorrow, you have to go to the studio for Liz to work on a routine with you and Lily after school and of course I'm going to be there." Olivia clapped her hands exuberantly, "I'm so excited."

Fitz laughed, "I am too."

"Maybe you could do a ballet routine. You could be a big tree and Lily could be a pretty little lily flower dancing around you."

"I'll do whatever they want me to. I'll dance in a fucking dress if that's what my daughter needs."

Fitz stopped at the red light, they were approaching the hills. He ran his hands up Olivia's thigh, she shivered, she needed to change the subject.

"Did she tell you that she wanted a big tea party with all her friends for her birthday?"

Fitz nodded. And chuckled, "she told me she wanted tea cakes and pastry puffs and she wanted ponies and there was something about princesses- I think everyone is supposed to dress like one?"

The light changed green and he drove into their gated community.

"Well Lily wants a big party and we're gonna give it to her. I have our party planner coming by next week to talk with Lily about what she wants."

Fitz nodded.

After he pulled into their yard, he parked by the marble fountain right in front of the house. Daisy and Isabelle ran through the front door. Isabelle ran to Olivia and Daisy ran to Fitz. Fitz grabbed Daisy and threw her up in the air and she screamed with delight.

Olivia kissed Isabelle but immediately she shimmied from her grasp and ran to Fitz.

"Daddy, do me! Do me!" Isabelle yelled.

Fitz let Daisy down then he took Isabelle and threw her up in the air. She screamed with joy.

Sonia was standing by the door, waiting for them.

"Okay girls, we have to finish your lesson. is waiting for you."

Ms. Holden was the private tutor for the girls. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. She had a three-hour class in the mornings with the twins.

"Okay, go on girls," Fitz said, "after your class, we can play."

They ran back to Sonia and she took them inside.

When Fitz walked into her bedroom after Olivia he closed the door. His phone chimed in his pocket and he took it out to check the message. It was Lucky inviting him somewhere he didn't plan on going.

Olivia walked to her closet and began undressing. Fitz walked in moments after her. Olivia was in her bra and panties now and she was slipping off her heels. Her bra and panties were a matching mesh set. He could see her nipples through the cream, polka-dot fabric.

Fitz took a breath and looked away. "Since we're both home when the girls or finished with class why don't we take them out."

"Since Greg is out today we can go them out for lunch. They really love Chuck E. Cheese and I guess now is the perfect time to go because not that many kids will be there and all the kids that are there are around the twin's age and they haven't been there in months so I think they'll be excited." Olivia sat on the sofa and pulled the diamond knobs from her ears.

Fitz pulled off his jacket and then began removing his shirt.

When Olivia removed her earrings she walked to the bathroom and washed her hands and face then walked back to her closet. Fitz was stripped down to his Calvin Klein underpants.

Olivia walked to the couch and sat against the arm propped up by the cushions. She opened her leg slightly.

"Very subtle," Fitz said as he stood leaned against the wall.

Olivia opened her legs even wider.

Fitz sighed and walked to her. She smiled and sat up with her legs hanging off the sofa when she realized she'd provoked his resolve to break.

Fitz stooped in front of her on the sofa and smiled a devilishly handsome smile.

"We have an hour and a half to kill before the girls are done."

"I'm not having sex with you," Fitz said.

Olivia frowned, "why not. We have something to celebrate, the petition was dismissed."

"We didn't get the results back yet-"

"I don't care."

"I thought you did," Fitz teased.

"Not right now."

Fitz lifted her leg over his shoulder and kissed her inner thigh softly, right at the spot before her crotch. Olivia let out a soft breath, annoyed that he was going to make her beg for it.

"I have plans for you later and I don't want you complaining about your vagina."

"I won't, I promise," Olivia said all too eagerly.

Fitz inched his head lower and kissed her further up. She smelled so good between her legs, she was always, inexplicably sweet like the nectar of a flower or fruit.

He inhaled deeply and felt his cock stiffen in his underpants.

Olivia bit her lips and ran her hands through his hair gently, waiting for him to take her however he wanted.

He needed to taste whatever was inside her that smelled so sweet.

Fitz slowly pulled the mesh fabric from the crotch aside. He spread her lips apart with his thumbs and sucked the juices from her hole.

Olivia's eyes widened when she felt it. "Ahhh-" she moaned.

He continued sucking, hard. She could feel his uneven breath on her clit.

"Ahhhhh-mmm," she panted.

Her eyes sprung water and as soon as she remembered to breathe Fitz stopped and leaned his head up.

"No- don't stop," she said breathlessly, "baby- why did you stop?"

Fitz ignored her and kissed up her torso.

"Fitz," Olivia panted, "I want it. Do it again

He kept kissing as he reached behind her back and undid the hook of her bra. Once her breasts were free he licked lightly over her nipple. The new sensation distracted her from the old one.

A moan escaped her lips and suddenly Fitz stopped and stood.

"Come here," he said softly as he took her by both hands and helped her up from the couch.

He pulled her against him with her back against his chest and groped her breasts.

Fitz walked her to the wall and braced her against it. He reached into his underpants and pulled his engorged penis out from under the white cotton fabric and then he reached under Olivia and moved her panties to the side then entered her fiercely. He held onto her breasts from behind and fucked her hard against the wall.

He pulled her shiny black hair to the side and kissed her neck from behind. Olivia was on the tips of her toes but Fitz still had to bend slightly to make up the height difference.

"Fitz," Olivia whispered as she bit her lips. She reached back and grabbed it into his hair. "I'm cuming- I'm cuming."

"Fuck-baby," Fitz bellowed as he came. He slowly thrust into her as he cum spewed from him.

He grabbed her tighter and pulled her face toward his and kissed her hungrily. Her walls throbbed on him, contracting and expanding, over and over as her orgasm rolled over her.

It always drove him mad, it was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and held her even tighter and robotically he felt himself moving with her towards the couch.

He needed more. He always needed more. Why did he always need more? What was it about her that made it impossible to have enough of her?

He bent her over on the couch and thrust into her. They'd just cum, together, seconds earlier but it didn't matter. Fitz thrust with a speed that made the cum he left inside her froth like cream around her opening, running between her sex and his.

A small voice in the back of his head was always there to remind him to be careful. Sometimes it was so easy to forget the difference in their size and what that meant. It meant that he couldn't thrust his entire length in her. That would hurt her. Sometimes the need to feel her walls around the entire length of his cock made it difficult to see reason. He found himself going deeper and deeper but never going all the way. It would be selfish to and the one thing he knew for sure had changed about him was that he was no longer selfish. He couldn't be, especially when it came to her.

Olivia had her face pressed against the seat of the sofa. Fitz grabbed a fist full over her hair with one hand while the other was planted squarely on her ass.

She felt her orgasm close and in the moment as Fitz thrust into her from behind she lost her balance and fell onto her stomach on the couch.

Before she could take a breath, Fitz turned her on her side and opened her legs slightly, like a scissor. He moved her moist panties then he was inside her again. Fitz leaned over and kissed her slowly, sloppily. She was close again. Olivia instinctively reached up and grabbed around his large bicep to steady herself.

When she closed her eyes, her center exploded in waves of pleasure.

She was so consumed with her own pleasure that it wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized Fitz came. When he pulled out, cum still drained from his penis and it dripped on her stomach.

When she looked down at her stomach she chuckled and slid her finger in the white fluid splattered all over her skin. Fitz watched as she slid her finger in her mouth and licked it.

"Olivia, don't start," Fitz said breathlessly.

She smiled and ran her hands over her stomach and spread his cum over breasts then she licked her fingers again.

"Stop it," he said.

"Hmmm…" Olivia hummed softly, "I love you."

Fitz finally pulled in a long-needed breath and smiled, "I love you more."

He leaned between her legs and fixed her underwear and then turned her around and lifted her around his waist. He pressed her against him and squished her breasts against his chest just to feel the warmth of them.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. "I can't get enough of you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia smiled sadly, "I know. I keep telling myself that everything anyone has ever done to us, we've gotten through it all. I think I just need to get used to this again."

"Doesn't this feel normal?"

"Yes. No," Olivia shook her head, "I don't know. It still feels too good to be true, almost unreal but I don't care, you're here and that's all that matters to me." She kissed him again then she hopped down from his waist. "Wait, was my surprise?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was gonna hog-tie you and put you on the Sybian then we'd just fuck until we passed out."

Olivia flushed hot.

"Are you scared?"

"I have to be Fitz, you're crazy,"

He chuckled, "you said special occasions and today is a special occasion because in a couple of hours you'll know for sure that I skirted unwanted fatherhood from a psychopath."

Olivia shrugged and pulled off her soaking wet underwear. She looked down at his underpants. His penis still hung over the top of the band and he looked ridiculous.

"I'm going to wash off. I can't deal with you." Olivia walked quickly to the bathroom.

"I'm coming with you," Fitz yelled though it took him a few minutes before he went.

They were sitting at a booth in Chuck E. Cheese. The twins were sharing a small pizza after playing around the arcade for an hour and a half. It was then that Fitz's cell phone rang. He saw that it was John and answered.

"So I just left the lab and I got the results and it's settled, you not the kid's dad. I'll email you a copy of the report."

"Okay, thanks John, just make sure that she gets my name off that birth certificate and changes the kids last name. I still want her to take the legally binding one so we can end this."

"Of course," John responded.

Fitz hung up and turned to tell Olivia.

"I know," she said before he could respond.

"I just didn't want there to be any doubt in your mind."

She leaned over to him and kissed his lips. "Thank you for that."

* * *

A/N - ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU LEAVE A REVIEW OF THE CHAPTER.


	11. Chapter 11

As Olivia laid in the tub of warm, soapy, lavender-scented water she felt someone staring at her. Her eyes were closed but it could only be one person.

"Fitz, I am not speaking to you right now," she said, though she couldn't fight the smile on her lips as she said it.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"You mad at me for making you cum over and over again."

Olivia opened her eyes."I'm mad at you for breaking my vagina."

"It didn't feel broken," Fitz teased. "if anything it might be working too well."

"You woke the girls," Olivia scolded.

Fitz tilted his head to the side and smirked, "you woke the girls."

"No-"

"Was I the one screaming?" Fitz teased.

Olivia splashed him with the soapy water and covered him in suds.

Fitz smiled and lifted her from the tub and she fell on top of him on the ground

"Fitz!" Olivia screamed as she laughed.

It was almost 3 am. They were both naked on the ground. Olivia was on top of him but she stayed away from his groin. She stayed closer to his stomach.

She stared at him for a moment before she stood. "It's three in the morning Fitz, I'm not playing with you."

She stepped in the tub and turned on the faucet this time. Fitz stood and stepped in the tub behind her. He was filthy, they had both been, with cum and saliva and sweat all over.

After they both left from the shower, they headed to the closet and dressed in pajamas. When they finally crawled into bed it was almost 4.

Olivia laid her head on his chest and threw her leg over him. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. She felt Fitz's arm around her as he kissed her on her forehead. She fell asleep immediately.

In the morning, when Fitz woke it was bright out, brighter than usual and immediately he knew he'd overslept which was not something he did often.

He jumped up and checked his phone on the nightstand. It was after 8 am. Lily's school began at 8:30.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth then walked quickly to Lily's room. She was still asleep.

"Rosebud, come on, we have school today," Fitz said.

Lily rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. Fitz lifted her and rested her head on his shoulder and walked her to the bathroom. He sat Lily on the counter in the girl's bathroom and took her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth gently then he helped her to wash her face. He took her to dress in her cute plaid uniform with knee-high socks and black ballet flats.

"Okay sweetie, pick something for your hair," Fitz said.

Lily looked around her vanity filled with hair clips, scrunchies, and bandeaus.

"I want that one," she said as she picked a lavender polka dot bandeau and slid it on her head. "Where is mommy," she asked. Lily was used to Olivia being up in the morning.

"Mommy is sleeping," Fitz said as he lifted her around his waist.

"We can stop at mcdonalds for breakfast," Fitz said.

"Yayyy," Lily said excitedly.

He grabbed her pink backpack on his way out of her room but before he left the house he checked on the twins who were still asleep.

It was 8:30 exactly when he grabbed his car keys and walked out of the front door. He saw Sonia walking towards the front door when he stepped out.

"Fitz, you're still here?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah," he said, "overslept."

"Bye Sonia," Lily said with a smile.

"Bye sweet girl," Sonia called.

Fitz strapped Lily in her car seat in the back of his Benz and then he got in the driver's seat and pulled off. As usual, once he pulled up to the gate a squad of guards who were always ready to leave, followed him out. At the foot of the hills, he stopped at the Mcdonald's drive-through and bought breakfast for them both. Lily ate on her pancake breakfast in her car seat on the drive to school.

He pulled up on the curb outside of her school building and then got out. All the children were inside. Lily finished her breakfast and handed Fitz the empty plate.

"Okay, come on sweetie," he said as he lifted her from the car seat.

He walked inside the building, past the security guard at the entrance. He walked down the colorful hall to her class which was the blue class. He could hear the teacher offering instructions to the children in the class. He opened the door and walked in with Lily.

"Good morning Lily," her teacher Ms. Huntington said. She was rather young for a school teacher and wore clothes that were a combination of polka dots and floral print.

"Morning Ms. Huntington," Lily replied.

Fitz kissed Lily's cheek, "me and mommy are coming to get you after school okay and then we're going to dance class."

Lily nodded and smiled.

Fitz lowered her down to the ground and it was then that he realized he'd forgotten her lunch

"Lily, I forgot your lunch and snacks,' Fitz said.

Lily gasped when she realized.

Lily's teacher walked over to them just as Fitz was going to call her.

"When is Lily's snack time, I have to bring her food."

"Her first snack time is 10:30, lunch is 12:30 and second snack time is 2:00."

"Daddy, can I have Mcdonalds for snack time?'

"Your mommy made lunch for you last night but sure, I guess I could sneak some Mcdonalds in there."

She smiled and ran over to her cubby to put her book bag away.

"You know Mr. Grant, Lily is a very smart, very mature girl, when you carry her like that and treat her like a baby she might start to act like one," her teacher said.

Fitz stared at her for a moment, "you said snack time is 10:30 right?"

"Yes," she responded.

"Well, that's what I asked- for snack time, not parenting tips. I'll be back in an hour with her food."

Fitz waved to Lily again before he left. He drove back to the house and when he arrived the twins were running to the door. When they saw him they ran to him.

"Daddy," they both said together.

"Hey girls," he said as he ran his hands through their hair and made it untidy. They were still wearing their princess pajamas.

Sonia walked from the kitchen, "come on girls, we have to eat breakfast," Sonia said. "They heard you out front and ran to come see you."

Fitz smiled, "that's okay. Is Liv awake?"

"No, she's still sleeping, she hasn't turned."

Fitz nodded, "just pack Lily's lunch in a bag for me, I forgot it this morning, I'm gonna go check on Liv."

Sonia nodded and walked with the twins back to the kitchen.

Olivia had been sleeping more but he kept her up all night and for most of the morning so he couldn't complain. Before that, she had just finished fashion month so understandable she was tired. He couldn't wrap his mind around it meaning anything more than that.

When he walked into the bedroom, she was mostly hidden under the covers.

He pulled the covers back and noticed she was mumbling something in her sleep. He leaned closer so he could hear. Olivia wasn't someone who spoke in her sleep.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't- please- I'm pregnant."

"Liv-" Fitz called as she shook her but she couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Olivia," he called, "wake up."

"Fitz...You would kill the woman pregnant with your child."

When she said the words he remembered them immediately. He hadn't before. His memory was back but not as sharp as it was before. He would remember some things perfectly and other things we would remember the gist of what happened but not in perfect detail. Now that Olivia had said the words to him he recalled the exact moment she said them.

He pulled her up, "Olivia, wake up." he shook her until she finally opened her eyes. She was crying, disoriented, and breathless.

Olivia stared at him for a moment, blinking away her tears.

Fitz stared back but he was at a loss for words. He stood up and headed to the door.

"Fitz, don't go," Olivia called.

"I forgot Lily's lunch- I have to go back,"

He was out the door as he said the words.

"Fitz," Olivia called. She got out of bed and went after him. When she got to the bottom of the stairs he wasn't there. She walked to the kitchen to see if he got Lily's lunch but only Sonia, the twins, Marta, and Greg were there. She had no idea how he was out of the house so fast, she practically ran after him. When she opened the front door his car was gone and the gate was being closed."

She didn't want to call him since he was driving so all she could do was wait. She went back to the kitchen to see the girls. She was now becoming aware that she was more tired than usual. When it was just her and the girls together she could be up until 5 am and still could wake on time. In the last few weeks, she hadn't been able to do that.

She didn't know if it was because Fitz was home. Now that she had him to help her she felt spoiled with all the extra rest she'd been getting because that certainly wasn't the case when she was on her own.

She spent time with the girls in the kitchen as they ate breakfast and played with Zeus. Sonia had a playdate scheduled for them and after they finished breakfast she took them to freshen up so she could leave.

It was almost an hour later and Sonia had left a while ago. She'd brushed her teeth and freshened up and changed her clothes and Fitz still wasn't back.

She called him but he didn't respond. She sighed annoyed and went to the kitchen for Zeus. She planned to walk him. Marta usually did but since she was bored waiting for Fitz to get back she decided to make herself busy.

When Olivia stepped outside she saw Fitz standing by the railing on the far side of the yard. Olivia turned and led Zeus back in the house then she closed the door and headed towards Fitz.

As she walked closer she realized he was smoking.

"Fitz?" she called from just a few feet behind him.

"I was gonna be back in a second."

"Fitz," she stepped closer, "it was just a stupid nightmare."

"I'm sure it was," he said as he pulled from his joint.

"So why are you acting like this? You're smoking and it's not even noon."

He blew smoke from his nose, "I needed to cool off."

"Fitz-"

"-Having nightmares about your husband is a big fucking deal, Olivia," Fitz said. "What I did to you scarred you so badly that you're having nightmares about it almost seven years later."

Olivia sighed, frustrated.

"I'm not scarred. I thought we were past this. I don't know why that happened but baby please- let's just forget it."

"Okay. Forgotten," he said it so quickly that it wasn't convincing.

He was about to bring the joint placed between his index and middle finger to his lips to pull it but Olivia took it from his fingers and flicked it over the railing, down the cliff.

Olivia reached up and pressed her palm against his cheek and kissed him softly.

"I love you," she kissed him. "I love you." she kissed him again. "I love you."

Fitz sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"We were both different people back then and you know that. We were younger and stupider and horrible."

His resolve finally broke and he leaned against her lips and kissed her softly. His lips were so warm they almost felt hot. Olivia smiled against his lips, it was so hard to get him out of a mood when he decided to get in one and she was glad she succeeded.

"What's so funny," Fitz asked as he felt her smile.

He leaned up and that was when he caught a glimpse of her but not just her beautiful face, he saw what she was wearing. He looked her up and down and then turned her around and looked at her ass. She wore a white tank mini dress that fit her curves perfectly.

Olivia felt his eyes skim her.

"Is your ass getting bigger?"

Olivia turned around and leaned over the railing and poked her ass out, "I don't know. You tell me. You're the one who's spanking it every night."

"Let's go inside, Fitz said.

"Why? We can do it right here."

"I'm not fucking you in the yard, in broad daylight for a dozen guards to see."

"Why not?"

Olivia pulled the hem of her dress over her ass. She was naked underneath her dress. Fitz pulled her dress down and turned her around, annoyed at how quickly she could elevate his heart and send his blood rush. All it took was a flash of her naked ass.

"Because," he said angrily, "in case you haven't realized, men tend to obsess over you. What I don't need right now is a bunch of guards getting a hard on for you because they have to listen to you getting fucked across the yard."

"Are you afraid of them? Of course not but they're afraid of you. I think we'll be fine."

"I'm not doing it."

"Oh, yes you are. Right here. Right now," Olivia fired back.

"You want it?" Fitz asked, breathlessly.

"I want it."

"Fine," he said as he lifted her and sat her on the cement baluster railing. "Take it out."

Olivia peered into his eyes as she slid her hands down into his sweatpants and pulled out his cock.

In a moment she felt him pulling her legs open then he lifted one leg over his arm and he was inside her, fucking her as if he hadn't spent hours inside her last night. As if he'd gone months without her.

She was enchanting.

So wet, so tight and so intoxicating.

"Mmmm…" she hummed as he kissed her fiercely, "you want everyone to see you getting fucked," he said as he pulled down the straps of her dress until her breasts were exposed.

Fitz pulled her hands behind her back and pinned them together.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled absently. She felt his tongue on her neck, her mouth was gaping and with every breath she took her walls clenched around him, feeling him hard inside her as she covered his cock in her juices.

Fitz stared into her eyes and lost himself in them.

Then she felt it. When she began to lose control of parts of her body to him she knew she was close. When her legs began to tremble and she couldn't stop them. When her toes curled so hard that the sole of her feet cramped. When she felt like running from his cock and shoving him deeper at the same time, she knew it was her time.

Half her body hung from the railing. Fitz was holding her by the throat now. Her dress was now dangling around her waist and no matter how hard she tried she could get her legs to stop trembling.

She prayed to hold out a little longer but it was useless. When

When she came, Fitz came too, breathless and sweaty as he panted against her lips. It took a few moments for her body to calm and then she smiled at him.

"How is your mood now?"

Fitz took a breath and smiled, "holy fuck." Fitz leaned in and kissed her.

When he slowly pulled out of her she felt a gush of cum running down her thighs. She quickly closed her legs together and hopped off the railing and pulled her dress over her breasts and fixed her straps then she pulled her straps over her shoulder.

"Just let it drip out on the concrete. It'll dry up," Fitz said as he slipped his penis in back in his pants.

"Why? So your crazy ex Sasha can break in and try to lick it off the floor," Olivia quipped as she waddled toward the front door like a penguin with her legs closed

Fitz laughed as he watched her and then when she disappeared inside the house he saw Zeus run out the door towards him.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number from memory. Fitz looked around the yard at the guards scattered around. Even as far away as they were in the big yard he could tell everyone seemed to be looking everywhere but at him.

"Sir," the man said.

"I want to know if any of the guys say anything about my wife. Make sure you're reviewing every second of the body cameras."

"Sure."

Fitz hung up and walked back to the house. He found Olivia changing her clothes in the closet. Her legs were wet.

"Why are only your legs wet?"

"I had to wash my vagina," she said as she fixed her dress once again.

When she leaned down and dried her legs with a towel her dress rode up and Fitz saw the smooth lips of her vagina as she bent over.

"Where are your panties?" Fitz asked.

"I'm not wearing any."

"I know that. Why not?"

"I'm sorry, is there a rule that says I must wear underwear?" Olivia asked, then stood and smiled at him mischievously.

"You're fucking with me right?"

"Nope. If you want panties on me then take out a pair and put them on me, well, you can try."

Fitz smiled, "be very careful what you ask for."

"I'm so scared…" Olivia teased.

Fitz raised his eyebrows, "alright but before we start. What time are the girls coming home from their playdate?"

"How do you-wait, of course you know they're on a playdate," she said as she walked to him and threw her arms over his shoulders. "Because you're an amazing daddy."

Fitz moved her arms from his shoulder and walked over to her lingerie drawer.

"Wow, no response." Olivia said.

Fitz opened her drawer and took out a pair of cheeky lace panties. They were a pretty turquoise blue.

He turned around and held them up.

"Just put them on,"

"Fine," she said with a smirk.

Fitz walked over and just from on her tone he knew she had no intention of complying. He kneeled and opened her panties at her feet.

Olivia lifted her leg and pretended to put her feet in the opening for her legs but then at the last second, she moved it.

"Oops."

Fitz looked up at her. He didn't smile though he found it amusing. Olivia being happy and silly not something that could ever upset him.

Still, he needed her underwear on. It was torture otherwise.

"You're playing as if you want to get fucked again but I'm not sure you can handle it."

"Why not?" Olivia challenged. "Is it because I'm 5'3?" She was sore after Fitz spent most of the night in her and then some of the morning but still, she craved more.

"No. it's because you damn near had a seizure outside so just put her underwear on."

Olivia smiled and kicked it out of his fingers lightly. The panties fell on the ground.

"Come here," he said as he grabbed her around the waist and buried his face in between her legs.

He sucked her clit, hard and immediately heard a scream. Fitz flung her body back, reflexively and if he didn't have his hands around her waist she would've fallen. Instead, he was able to lay her gently on the soft, carpeted floor.

Olivia lifted her legs over his shoulders as he leaned down lower. She felt his warm, textured tongue licking and sucking everywhere. She could hear the sounds his mouth made when he slurped her juices.

She ran her hands through his hair. Fitz's tongue danced on the most sensitive part of her pearl and all the while it was as if her heartbeat left her chest and relocated to her clit.

"Fuck, fuck fuck…Fitz," she cried as she came with Fitz's mouth still on her.

Suddenly she was frantic which was unusual for after an orgasm. Usually, she was spent, now she craved more to an unreasonable degree.

"I want your cock in me," he said breathlessly.

Fitz leaned up and observed Olivia. It was as if she was in heat the way she writhed in want and lust.

Half his face was moist from the juices between her legs. Fitz wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then shoved down his pants and boxers. He lifted her waist to meet his then slid into her easier than he'd ever been able to before. Usually, there was some resistance. Usually, her walls stretched open to fit him every time. This time, she fit him perfectly.

He pressed his hand against her pubic bone and began thrusting, slowly. He watched her.

She had a pained look on her face and he knew it was because she was sore. She pulled down the straps of her dress. The fabric rubbing against her erect nipples began to hurt.

He continued to slowly stroke her with half his length. She was tense. Her back was arched against the carpet and her chest was raised. Her breast bounced up and down with every gentle thrust.

"Mmmm…" she moaned deeply.

"You cuming," Fitz whispered.

Olivia nodded and bit her lips.

He leaned over and kissed her lips softly as he continued thrusting. He never moved his lips from hers. Every stroke he gave her drove them closer to orgasm.

Fitz deepened the kiss, moving from just her lips to her tongue. He felt her fingers in his back, digging in and her whole body began to shake. He felt her cuming on his penis and came immediately. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the euphoria until it passed.

When he opened his eyes Olivia was crying. Fitz leaned up, his bliss was over. He pulled out again and this time the walls were tighter and clasped around him. Once he slowly maneuvered himself out of her, he fixed his pants quickly.

"Was I too rough?" Fitz asked softly.

Her crying became hysterical.

"Livie," Fitz said, feeling more guilt by the second.

His voice did nothing to calm her.

"Baby," He said as he leaned closer to her.

Olivia sat up slowly and took a breath.

"Tell me what I did?" Fitz said.

Olivia wiped her tear-drenched face. "I don't know what that was?"

Fitz shook his head confused, "what does that mean? Why were you crying?"

"I don't know. I just was."

"You just were?" he asked, worried.

He needed a better explanation for her hysterical crying. The one she gave so far wasn't sufficient.

"It wasn't you." She leaned in and kissed him. "You're perfect." She drew in a sniffle. When she ran her hands over her breasts, they were heavy. They ached.

Olivia held Fitz for balance and stood slowly. Fitz stood as well.

"I'm going to wash off," she said.

"Olivia- what's going on.?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. She was beginning to feel clear-headed again. "Come wash off with me."

Fitz relented and walked to the bathroom with her. Olivia pulled her dress down her body and stepped out of it. She turned on the faucet and stepped in. Fitz stripped and stepped in behind her.

It was a long, quiet shower. When they left the shower and went back to the closet Olivia finally spoke.

"That was weird. I don't know why I did that," she said, hoping to ease his anxiety.

"Can you at least tell me what was going through your mind?"

Olivia sighed, "one moment I was enjoying my orgasm and the next I was just crying. I don't know why."

"Are you sure?"

She leaned up and kissed him, "yes Fitz. I'm not an invalid. If you're destroying my insides I can tell you. I wouldn't let you do it and then cry after."

He smiled, "you make me crazy."

"I'm starving."

"Get dressed. I'll take you out for lunch."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "alright."

Fitz walked to his drawers and pulled out a pair of underwear and stepped into them.

"I'm gonna call Sonia and tell her to bring our girls back. I want them with us."

Olivia nodded.

Fitz walked to the bathroom and pulled his phone from his pants that he'd left on the floor. He called Sonia and asked her to bring the girls back but she told him she was already on her way.

They both got dressed and when they were ready, they met Sonia downstairs for the girls.

Olivia ordered a second plate at lunch. Fitz sat watching her eat.

"What?" she asked.

The girls were on their iPad watching youtube videos after finishing their sandwiches and fries.

"Nothing," Fitz said with a smile.

"This salad was really good?"

"I didn't say anything," Fitz said.

His cellphone rang, rescuing him from the conversation.

"I have to get this," he said.

"Sure, you do," she said with a smile.

Fitz smirked and answered the phone.

"John?"

Olivia bit another piece of grilled chicken from her cobb salad.

"Mommy, can I have some please?" Daisy said.

Her green eyes were vivid and reminded her of Fitz's brother Scott, as were Isabelle's.

"What do you want sweetie?"

Daisy pointed to the bacon on Olivia's plate. Olivia stuck her fork into a piece of the beef bacon and fed it to Daisy.

"Yummy," Daisy said as she chewed.

"Would you like some, izzy?" Olivia asked.

Isabelle nodded.

Olivia fed her a piece. When she looked back over to Fitz he was off the phone.

"So Sasha didn't show up for court today. As of now, she's held in contempt."

"Where do you find these crazy women to have s-e-x with." Olivia had to spell the word because she didn't want the twins to repeat their words.

"Liv, we were sleeping beside each other for a few weeks- while we weren't together. She did not look like that when I knew her- and I barely remember her and if I can give myself some pity points I was kind of going through a crisis."

"Fine," Olivia said as she stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I don't know why her lawyer even took the case. It was an asinine defense."

"I'm sure he did the best he could for an asinine person." Olivia decided to change the subject.

"Are you excited about your dance lesson later?

"Yes," Fitz answered.

He'd long devoured his double bacon cheeseburger. Now he was waiting as Olivia.

Fitz heard russian coming from Daisy's iPad and raised his eyebrows.

"It's the russian kids channel that they watch," Olivia said.

"What?" he said with a chuckle.

"At worst, it adds nothing of value to their lives. At best, they learn russian."

Fitz chuckled, "please eat. We have to get Lily."

"Okay, I'm eating, I'm eating."

Olivia stayed in the car with the girls while Fitz walked to Lily's class to pick her up. When she saw him she ran to him and jumped on him.

"Daddy!" she said as if she was the only person in the class that had a father.

Fitz smiled and kissed her cheek. Lily had opened up to him so much since his return and every so often he found himself thankful that he wasn't gone another minute longer than he was. He came back at an age where he could re-enter their lives smoothly. That, itself, was a gift.

"How was school?"

"School was cool," Lily said. "You said you would bring me mcdonalds."

"Dereck brought it for you."

"But I wanted you to bring it."

Fitz smiled at his possessive daughter, "I'll make sure that next time, I'm the one that brings it to you, okay?"

Lily nodded and smiled. She was easy to forgive.

Fitz took the parent id card from his wallet and scanned it at the iPad by the door. It was how the school kept track of who left with the children. Only people who were approved by parents or the parents themselves were able to obtain the cards.

He lifted Lily and brought her back to the car and strapped her in the car seat beside her sisters.

The drive to Lily's dance studio was loud. Lily and the twins laughed and played on their iPads loudly in the backseat of the range rover as Lily ate the sandwich Fitz brought for her from the restaurant.

Almost half an hour later they arrived at Lily's dance studio. The parking lot was filled with mini-vans, nothing exorbitantly fancy. The parents at the studio weren't particularly wealthy by Los Angeles standards. They were mostly upper-middle-class families with no real connection to show business looking for that through Liz.

Sonia came just in time to meet them in the parking lot with guards to take the twins back to the house for their tennis lessons.

Inside the lobby, Fitz waited for Olivia to help Lily change into her leotard in the girls changing room then they made their way to the gallery to wait with the other parents until Liz was ready for the group. Lily sat in Olivia's lap.

"Are we going to get a nanny to replace Kristen?" Olivia asked in a quiet voice as they waited.

"If you think that's best. I'm home, I don't think we need to."

"Replace Kristen?" Lily asked.

Olivia realized then that she hadn't told Lily that Kristen wasn't coming back.

"Yes, sweetie. Kristen won't be your nanny anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well daddy's gonna be home for a while so Sonia can help daddy to take care of you."

Lily shrugged and nodded."I'm gonna miss kristen."

"You are?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. She was fun to play with."

Olivia sighed, "why don't you go play with your friends?"

Lily nodded and hopped off Olivia's leg to find her friends across the room.

"When do you plan on going back to the company?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure. The CEO you appointed is doing a fantastic job, I don't know that I want to disrupt that."

"You won't. It's your company- you should run it."

"It's our company and we do run it."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I meant that your dad left it for you and you'll leave it for our children. I just think you should be there. There should always be a Grant at Grant Corp."

"And a Stark at Winterfell," Fitz said with a smile.

Olivia slapped him lightly on the arm and laughed, drawing even more attention from the group that was eavesdropping on them.

"I plan on going back as soon as I get tired of you."

Olivia smiled, "when will that be, you butthole?"

"Eh.. I'll play it by ear."

She slapped his arm playfully and laughed.

"Parents, kids come down," Liz yelled.

There were chairs set up around the perimeter of the room. Once everyone had settled in a chair, Liz began at the center of the room.

"When I was a kid, the one experience stuck with me throughout my life was my father-daughter dance in elementary school. I decided to do this showcase because I wanted you dads to have to take a couple evenings off your corporate jobs and spend some time dancing with your girls. I actually can't decide if it's a showcase or competition but as of right now, it's a showcase, I'll let you know if I change my mind on that." Liz stepped away from the floor. "I want all the dad and girls to come on up. We're gonna warm up."

Fitz stood and walked to the center of the studio floor with Lily. the other children and fathers were scattered around them.

All the girls in Lily's group were between 5 and 8 years old.

"Stretch up! Girls show your fathers how to stretch."

"Go up dad," Lily said.

Olivia smiled as she watched them warm up. After the warm-up, Liz sent the father's back to their seats and called them back pair by pair.

After an hour, it was Fitz and Lily's turn.

"Lily, come on up here. Bring your dad," Liz said.

Fitz stood and walked with Lily to the middle of the floor. Now that he was in the middle of the room, he could see all the mother's staring at him with their husbands beside them.

Liz stepped close, "gosh, you're huge. I keep forgetting how huge you are. How tall are you?"

"6'3."

"Whew." Liz said as she flushed hot. She grabbed his bicep and squeezed it. "These muscles could cut glass."

Fitz pursed his lips and stared at Liz. She seemed oblivious to how inappropriate she was being but after spending many days with Lily at the studio he was used to it.

"Okay, I'll behave now. For the number I know Lily was born in New York and even though your mom said you moved to L.A when you were a baby I still think you're a New York girl at heart, like me, and so for your dance with your dad, you'll be dancing to New York, New York by Frank Sinatra. It's a jazz piece and it's one minute long."

Liz began running through the routine with them. In the end, both Fitz and Lily walked over to a smiling Olivia.

"I saw your teeth the entire time," Fitz said.

"Because you two are so cute together. I got it all on video."

Fitz sat down, "Liz was in rare form today,"

Olivia smiled, "I like it. I think it's hilarious."

"Can we leave now. I don't care about any of these other kids," Fitz whispered.

Olivia pinched him, "behave," she scolded lightly.

Fitz ran through the house with Daisy on his shoulder. Lily, Isabelle, and Zeus, even in his old age, chased them.

There was raucousness in the house.

"Daddy, I'm gonna get you!" Lily screamed.

"First you have to catch me slow poke," Fitz teased.

"Save me from the monster," Daisy yelled to her sisters. "Quick, he's gonna eat me."

Fitz ran her to the family theatre room and sat her on the ground and pretended to eat her stomach. "Yum, yum, yum!"

Olivia sat at the kitchen island on her laptop. She would be back to work on Monday and she didn't want to be bombarded with hundreds of unread emails on her first day back. She felt nauseous and she thought it might have been hunger. She hadn't eaten since earlier in the afternoon and now it was hours later.

She waited patiently as Greg finished preparing their dinner. Tonight, it was pan-seared salmon and sauteed vegetables.

After another 10 minutes, set the table and he'd plated the food.

"Fitz," Olivia screamed.

"Angel?" he screamed.

"Dinner's ready," she screamed back.

She was sitting at the table before Greg finished placing the plates in their setting. She poked her fork in the salmon then stuffed it in her mouth. It was crispy on the outside and so soft on the inside. She played with the texture in her mouth. She tasted rosemary first then as she chewed she tasted garlic and somehow there was pimento in there.

She smiled and continued eating.

Fitz and the girls sat at the table moments later. Their breathing was labored and it took them a moment to calm before eating.

"Couldn't wait," Fitz teased.

Olivia ignored him and continued eating. She was now scarfing down vegetables. When she finished the vegetables she went back to the salmon and this time when she chewed, she tasted a new flavor. It was disgusting. She continued chewing until she couldn't anymore.

She was beginning to feel raw and the fish disgusted her.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked, noticing she stopped eating.

Olivia spat her food back on the plate. Greg noticed when he returned to the table with drinks.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just a spice in there that I'm not very fond of. What did you use?"

"Rosemary, garlic, powdered pimento, salt, paprika and a bit of cayenne. There was olive oil- oh and cumin."

"It's the cumin."

"Oh. I can make you something else if you'd like."

"It's alright. I ate most of it already anyway. It was quite good otherwise."

The taste was still in her mouth and it made her sicker with each passing moment. Olivia ran her hands through her hair. She began to sweat.

"Greg, do we have ginger ale or something. Maybe some tea?"

"Sure, we have it all. I'll set you the ginger ale, it'll get the taste out of your mouth."

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine-" she blurted out as she got up from the table and ran. She flew through the large foyer and up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't make it to the toilet. Vomit escaped her lips before he could lift to toilet cover.

She bent over the seat and violently vomited the contents of her stomach.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. She didn't even remember closing it but it must've been because subconsciously she didn't want Fitz to see her like that.

"Angel?"

All Fitz heard in response was loud retching.

"Liv. open the door."

She was heaving now as she leaned over the toilet seat.

"I'm fine," she called weakly.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Lily yelled from outside the door.

"I'm fine," she called again. "Finish your dinner. I need to clean up."

"Mommy?" Daisy and Isabelle said.

"I'll help you. Open the door."

She was getting tired just speaking to him.

"Fitz, please- I don't want you to see me like this. I'm fine. Just let me clean up." She was out of breath at the end of the sentence.

"Fine," Fitz said angrily.

He didn't understand what was so embarrassing about the throw up that she needed to hide it from him. What concerned him, even more, was the fact that she was throwing up after eating salmon which was her favorite fish. Earlier in the morning, she had an emotional breakdown after sex. Something was going on with her. He was afraid to say the obvious choice.

Begrudgingly, we took the girls back to the dining room. He wasn't able to eat anymore but he waited as the girls finished their dinner then he brought them to their bedroom.

Olivia took as many towels as she could from the closet in the bathroom and spread them on the floor. She had no idea where Marta and her team kept cleaning supplies but after searching around the bathroom she found bottles of spray under the large marble bathroom vanity.

Once she was finished with cleaning up she opened the bathroom door and walked down to the small trash room just off the kitchen and threw the towels away. She didn't see Fitz which meant that he was putting the girls to bed.

Back in the bathroom, she stripped naked and stepped into the shower. It was a quick shower and when she stepped out she stood in front of the large wall mirror in the bathroom and stared at her reflection.

She cradled her stomach and turned to the side. The was the smallest bump there and suddenly she was in disbelief that she was oblivious to it before. Months earlier her stomach was defined with soft abs. Now, they were gone.

She turned back to the front of the mirror and looked at her stomach. She couldn't believe it.

When Fitz walked into the bedroom, he saw the light on and was glad she finally opened the door. He walked quickly over to the bathroom and when he stopped by the door, he saw Olivia cradling her stomach in the mirror.

It was still flat and it just looked like she'd had something to eat but even still, it was obvious when she cradled her stomach because it had never been like that before.

Olivia was so consumed staring at her naked reflection in the mirror that she didn't notice when Fitz walked to her and stood beside her. It was only when she felt his hand caressing her stomach that she snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. Her eyes were wet with tears.

"Are those happy tears or sad tears?" he asked softly.

Olivia smiled and wiped her eyes, "happy. I could never be sad."

"Good," Fitz said with a smile and wet eyes, "because I'm ecstatic."

Fitz lifted her around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips. Olivia hugged him tightly and pressed her forehead against his.

Fitz kissed her again and spun her around.

"Woah- be careful Fitz," she said laughing, "I don't want to throw up again."

"Right," Fitz said as he lowered her to the floor.

"And it's not confirmed yet. I have to take the test."

"When was the last time you threw up like that?" he asked.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"A week before I gave birth to the twins."

"When was the last time you cried like you did earlier without knowing why?"

"I was pregnant with Lily. To be fair, I did cry a lot when I was pregnant with the twins but it was because I thought you were dead."

Fitz smiled, "that won't happen again. This time I'll be right here with you."

Olivia's eyes filled with water again and it began to cascade down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," he said softly as he wiped her eyes and kissed her lips again and again

"I'm just happy. I didn't think I would be. The timing is terrible and it's going to suck because I have terrible pregnancies. I get so sick but it doesn't matter. You're here."

"Yes. And nothing can stand against me. Not even birth control."

"With Lily we were hornballs who fail to use birth control at every turn so that doesn't count and with the twins we planned it so doesn't count either and to be fair, we don't know that. maybe I was pregnant before I put the iud in."

"Wouldn't that put you at almost 3 months along."

Olivia nodded, "maybe it did fail. If I was three months I'd be alot sicker."

Olivia laughed then she frowned as another thought crossed her mind, "I was smoking with you on the trip and I drank a lot. Oh my god-"

"You smoked once and you drank those margaritas on the beach and then you had wine a few times and a little whiskey, "

"Fitz, that's a lot," Olivia whined. "Our poor baby."

He smiled and kissed her."I'm in love with an amazing woman."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

She smiled, "yes."

Fitz kissed her again and smiled, "wait right here let me shower really quickly and when I'll tell you more about how great you are."

Olivia nodded then sat on the vanity top as Fitz stripped naked and stepped in the shower. He was quick.

When he stepped out, she couldn't help but gaze at his glorious naked body. Between her thighs began to ache but she told herself she needed to be careful and give her body a break. She couldn't go toe to toe with Fitz even though her hormones were telling her she could.

Once he dried himself they went to the closet. Olivia dressed in one of his large t-shirt and no underwear.

Fitz noticed.

"I'm begging you baby. Please put on some panties."

"Fine," Olivia relented.

She slipped on a pair of cotton boy shorts.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better," Fitz said relieved.

A/N - WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? 


	12. Chapter12

Fitz shifted on the bed again, hoping it would wake her. Then he shifted again and again.

"Fitz," Olivia whined when his tossy finally pulled her from sleep.

"Good. you're up."

"No, I'm not. I'm officially not." She turned and laid on her stomach and covered her head with the pillow.

"I made you breakfast," he said.

Olivia popped her head up, "you can't cook." She said with a smile.

"Well, I did for you."

Olivia finally sat up.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I lied. I didn't make it. I had Greg prepare it for you. I want you to be full before we head to the doctor."

Olivia smiled, "kiss me."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What if I'm not pregnant?"

"You are."

"But we're not sure. I didn't take a test. It's not like I missed my period or something because with the IUD I don't get my menses."

"It's not the end of the world if you aren't pregnant."

"But you're so excited. I feel like you'd be disappointed if I weren't."

"A little," Fitz admitted. "I kind of pushed it from my mind when you went on birth control but now it's hard not to be excited."

"If I'm not then maybe we should start trying…"

"I thought you said the timing was shitty."

Olivia shook her head, "I don't care anymore. I want to have our son."

"Son?"

Olivia nodded and smiled, "I want him to look just like you."

"I don't know. I'm enjoying being a girl dad," he said with a smile.

"I want a fat, squawling boy," Olivia said.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her again, "then that's what you'll get."

She smiled widely and stretched. "What time is it?"

"After 9, I just dropped Lily to school," Fitz said.

"After 9? That means that stores are open. Did you buy a pregnancy test? I know you did."

Fitz smiled, "I know you're pregnant. Why would I buy a test?"

Olivia pulled the blankets back and looked down to her stomach, "do you hear that uterus. You better have a little boy cooking in there."

Fitz kissed her again and again. "Get ready."

Olivia sat with Fitz in the waiting room of her gynecologist's office after calling only an hour before for an appointment. She didn't wait long before her doctor's assistant came to get her from the lobby and brought them to the examination room.

Fitz pulled a chair beside Olivia as she hopped on the exam table and leaned back.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"Stop being nervous, you're gonna make me nervous," Fitz scolded.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just worried that I'm not pregnant…"

"Why, you seemed sure last night?"

"I know but for me to be pregnant two things have to have happened. I'd have to be pregnant before I put it in which I guess is possible or I'd have to be pregnant after which is unlikely."

"Well, if you want we can take it out."

"Well...that's the thing. I don't want to actively try to get pregnant, not yet but if I am pregnant I'd be happy. I don't know I guess if we try I'll overthink and worry that it's not a good time or something will happen but if I'm just pregnant then all of that kind of falls away... I know what I said earlier but I just can't make up my mind."

Fitz nodded and he opened his mouth to respond but then the doctor walked in.

"Liv, hi, how are you?" she said with a bright smile.

"I'm alright," Olivia said. "Anxious but alright. This is my husband, Fitzgerald."

Her doctor Vanessa stretched her hand to Fitz. "Hello Fitzgerald, nice to meet you. I've heard alot about you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too. Olivia tells me you delivered our twin girls," Fitz said.

"Yup," she said as she walked back to the counter with all of her medical supplies. She turned on the faucet and washed her hand quickly then walked back over. "It was a long delivery but we got them out."

"Yes," Olivia said. "And if I'm pregnant again you're going to deliver our baby aren't you."

"I would hope so," Vanessa said with a chuckle, "unless your cheating on me with another doctor?"

"No. I would never."

Vanessa smiled and sat on the rolling stool, "okay. Tell me the story."

Olivia took a deep breath, "well, I think I'm pregnant but I'm not totally sure so I called you immediately. I haven't taken a test, by the way."

Vanessa chuckled, "I'm nervous because I'd hate it you got pregnant while on the iud. You could sue me."

"I would never," Oliva said with a smile.

Vanessa smiled, "Why do you think you're pregnant? What are the symptoms you've had?"

"Well, I've been really tired. I thought it was normal at first because usually after fashion week I'm exhausted but it's been over a week now and I'm still sleeping for really long periods of time. I've also been getting little waves of nausea but it wasn't anything really bad until last night when I threw up my dinner. My breasts are really swollen and sensitive and it's just little things that shouldn't be happening but they are."

"Tell her about the crying?" Fitz said.

"Oh yeah, I burst out in tears yesterday. I still don't know why. It was odd."

Vanessa nodded and chuckled, "alright and you're not having any bleeding while on the iud right?"

"No. not after the adjustment period at the beginning which wasn't all that long actually."

"I'm going to give you a test and we'll take it from there. Pee in the cup and then when you come back just remove your underwear and sit on the table with the sheet to cover up your hoo-ha, okay?"

Olivia nodded and hopped off the table. Vanessa gave her a clear up and Olivia took it to the bathroom and peed in it then left it there. She went back to the exam room where Fitz stayed.

"I did it. Now we have to wait," she said.

Fitz smiled, "I thought she said you had to take your panties off. I would think you'd remember that especially since you've hated wearing them for the last couple of days."

"Because I get so wet all the time and I'm just walking around with soaked undies. It's really quite annoying so I took them off...until you forced me to put them back on."

"I don't think you understand. I cannot see that. I can't look at you with your pussy out- whew- just thinking about it is driving me insane."

Olivia chuckled, "well then let me make you uncomfortable."

She walked to the side of the room, where there was a screen to change clothes. She stood by the curtain but she didn't close it then she pulled down her underwear and tossed it to Fitz.

He sniffed it, "god. Why does it smell so sweet?"

"Because I'm a sweet girl…" Olivia teased.

"No. But you have a sweet pussy," he mused.

Olivia blushed, "stop it. Vanessa is going to be looking at vagina in a minute and I'd be embarrassed if she finds a puddle."

She pulled down her dress and walked quickly to the table and climbed on.

"You mean like you embarrass me all the time?"

"When?" Olivia asked, with a smirk.

"How about yesterday? When I had to fuck in front of the guards?"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that."

"I loved it. That's not the point."

Olivia laughed, "I was a little crazy yesterday, wasn't I?"

Vanessa walked in and pulled on a pair of gloves by the door and then slipped on a surgical mask.

"So I got the result back from the pregnancy test and you're definitely pregnant."

Olivia gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She turned and looked at Fitz. He was smiling so widely she could see all his teeth.

He grabbed her cheeks and leaned over the table and kissed her lips softly then smiled.

"I was right," he whispered to her and kissed her again.

"Shove it," she said with a wide, cheeky smile.

Fitz kissed her again, "oh, you've made me so happy."

"Shut up, you're gonna make me cry," She said as she wiped her now wet eyes.

Fitz smiled and wiped her eyes, "I don't want you crying. Ever." he turned back to Vanessa who stood across the room feeling awkward as she watched their intimate moment.

Olivia turned to Vanessa and smiled, "at least now I know I'm not insane."

"No," Vanessa said with a smile, "definitely not. Now we just have to figure out how far along you are. Do you remember your last period- wait do you want to do this in private?"

"No," Olivia said with a chuckle, "Fitz can hear everything."

"Okay- I actually think I might have your last period on file cause I know you told me before I put the iud in-" Vanessa walked over to her desktop across the room and typed something in the keypad.

"I actually think my last menses ended on December 18th."

"You're right," Vanessa said as she read the file on the computer to confirm. "And it began on the 12th. Which means you'd be fertile around December 23rd to 29th- Did you have unprotected sex around that period?"

Fitz smiled because he knew the answer.

"Last time you told me you didn't but I think maybe you fibbed," Vanessa said with a chuckle.

Olivia blushed and covered her face, "I'm sorry I did lie but that was only because I thought I wasn't ovulating and I really wanted you to put in."

Vanessa shrugged, "it's alright, if I'm right and you got pregnant before the iud insertion then you're a few months along and I need to get it out right away."

"Umm...is it harmful if kept?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, you'll have a higher risk of miscarriage and other complications."

"Okay, we need to get it out right away then," Olivia said.

"Yes, I just want to do an ultrasound first," Vanessa said.

Olivia nodded, anxious now. "You shouldn't have trusted me. You should've given me the pregnancy test." she tried to lighten her own mood.

"Yeah, you're definitely no longer my favorite patients."

"Stop," Olivia said with a chuckle, "I'll feel bad."

Vanessa smiled to ease Olivia's anxiety as she washed her hands then fiddled with tools on the metal trolley.

"There's still a chance that you got pregnant while the iud was in place. I think I'm going to remove it first. There will be cramping but I'm not gonna give you a painkiller because I need to figure out what's going on with the bun in there."

Olivia nodded.

"Just prop your legs up on the stirrups."

Olivia did as Vanessa instructed then she reached to Fitz and held his hand. It felt good that he was there. After so many doctor's appointments alone when she was pregnant with the twins she never wanted to be alone again.

Fitz intertwined their fingers and stood beside her.

After a few moments, Vanessa scooted a metal trolley over and then sat on her stool then she pulled herself closer between Olivia's opened legs.

Olivia felt Vanessa's fingers around her vulva.

"You're looking really good, great color and alot of moisture," Vanessa said.

"It's the one of the best ones you've seen right?" Fitz said.

Vanessa nodded with a chuckle.

"It's the best one I've seen. That's why she's pregnant- again."

Vanessa and Fitz laughed as Olivia blushed and squeezed his arm.

"Fitz," Olivia scolded, "I didn't bring you here to talk about my vagina with my ob/gyn."

Fitz laughed, "you're the one who wanted me here. This is what you get," he leaned over and kissed her again.

Olivia smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna add some lubricant so I can insert the speculum."

"I love the speculum," Olivia said sarcastically.

Vanessa chuckled, "I know, i know, it'll be quick."

Olivia took a deep breath and waited. Soon she felt a cool gel on her inside.

"You're gonna feel pressure," Vanessa said.

She felt the cold, hard speculum. She squeezed Fitz's hand and let out a breath.

"Yeah, I know it's bad, I'll be quick," Vanessa said. "You'll feel cramping. Hold on."

Olivia closed her eyes and took a breath which was hard to do with the cold iron of the speculum inside her. Moments later she felt a painful almost crippling cramp surge through her.

"Mmmmm...ahhhhhh," she whimpered.

Fitz held her hand and caressed her cheek.

"We're all done," Vanessa said. "It's out but you're bleeding a little so I'm gonna have you put on a pad."

Olivia sat up.

"Where is your underwear?" Vanessa asked.

Fitz pulled it from his pocket and Olivia rolled her eyes. Vanessa placed a pad between Olivia's leg then took her underwear from Fitz and pulled it up her legs.

Fitz looked at the small t-shaped device sitting on the metal tray. He had no idea what an IUD looked like but now he knew.

After a few minutes Vanessa was finished and she took her tray back to the other side of the room and removed her gloves and mask then she walked back to the ultrasound machine and turned it on.

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked.

"It hurts but not as much as it did a second ago," Olivia said then smiled. "But I'm excited to see him."

"Him? You keep saying him. It'll be another girl, I'm sure of it," Fitz said.

"It's a boy," Olivia said. "I can feel it."

"You can feel it. A second ago you were doubting you were even pregnant," he joked.

Olivia smiled, "that was in the past. Get over it."

He smiled. By then Vanessa had the machine on and had now gathered the probe and jelly. Usually, it was her assistant who did such a task but Olivia had requested that no one else join them in the room.

Vanessa pulled down the sheet lower on Olivia's legs and pulled up her dress.

"The gel will be cold," Vanessa said as she spread it on Olivia's stomach. Your belly is fairly flat so now I'm worried that you got pregnant on the IUD."

"I had a really small belly with Lily until like 6 months then I blew up like a blowfish. With the twins it was different so I'm thinking I'm just small right now."

Vanessa ran the probe across Olivia's stomach and suddenly the sound of a loud heartbeat boomed through the room.

Fitz was stunned. His mouth hung half-open, speechless. Fitz switched between Olivia and the tiny body on the screen. Olivia watched him with a smile.

"Only one. Thank god," Olivia rejoiced."Can you tell the sex?" she asked.

"I probably could but I don't want to get it wrong so I think it would be best to wait for about three more weeks."

"How far along are we?" Fitz asked.

"You're 12 weeks and a day," Vanessa said. "Based on my calculation of your last period and the ultrasound confirms. The fetus looks perfectly healthy so that's good."

"I'm three months?" Olivia said.

"Yup."

"Wow," Fitz said, "that's amazing. Can you print the picture? I've never seen them that small before."

"Absolutely," Vanessa said. "Now Olivia, you can't have sex for a week."

Olivia smiled, "What? I don't know if I can do that."

"Okay I'll budge on a week but three days at least. No sex."

She nodded then looked to Fitz, "okay. Three days I guess I'll survive."

"When you say no sex- how much does that no cover?"

Vanessa thought for a moment before she answered, "you can receive oral sex but do not give her oral sex or anal or vaginal;. I just don't want anything irritating her cervix especially after what I saw on your last visit and I'm sorry that I have to be a downer but yeah, no orgasms for you Olivia. I don't need anything contracting or expanding. Just for three days."

"Woah," Olivia said to her long time friend ob/GYN. They'd become close during her pregnancy with the twins. "We haven't even done the a-word yet and no orgasms."

"Wait- what did you see on her last visit?" Fitz asked.

Vanessa looked to Olivia and when Olivia nodded she responded, "there was a little cervical irritation so you mister, should be careful about how far into the vagina you go. Not always but now that there's a bun in there we want to be careful."

"It's my fault," Olivia said, "one second I tell him not to go too far and then the next I'm screaming deeper so I need to get my story straight."

Fitz laughed and Vanessa shook her head.

At the end of the ultrasound, Vanessa printed two pictures.

Fitz helped Olivia off the table.

"I'm starving."

He smiled, "I'll get you anything you want?"

"Hmmm...I want mexican food. I want a nachos with juicy chicken and gooey cheese and guacamole and sour cream and beans and tomatoes and jalapenos peppers."

"Why so you can be gassy for the rest of the evening?"

Olivia chuckled,

Vanessa walked across the room and handed Olivia a prescription.

"It's for prenatals so try to pick them up today because you are months behind."

Olivia nodded, "I will."

"Other than that you are fine and I'm gonna give you an appointment in two weeks only because we discovered the pregnancy so late."

She nodded again.

The moment she stepped outside of the doctor's office Fitz lifted her in the air and kissed her.

"I can't believe you're three months pregnant," he said excitedly.

"I can't believe either. I think it probably happened the night you came back. According to Vanessa I was ovulating from the 23rd to 29th and the first time we had sex was the 25th and we did it a few times that night then in the morning and a few more times that day then-"

Fitz burst into a fit of laughter, "then you got pregnant, that's what."

He kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia said with a smile, "I'm so happy you're here."

"Yup and I'm not leaving. Now, let's get you fed."

After googling Mexican restaurants in the city, Fitz found a food truck in downtown L.A. Fitz parked on the curb outside of the park and walked with Olivia to the truck.

Olivia ordered beef tacos while Fitz ordered a nacho bowl. They sat on the bench in the park and ate together.

Olivia scarfed down her tacos and Fitz watched her, delighted.

"You're gonna throw that up," he said. "You're eating it way too fast."

"No. It's delicious. Almost as good as how Lucky's mom makes them."

"Speaking of Lucky, he invited me to something at his house this weekend. He keeps inviting me places but I never go and I'm thinking he'll get tired of me and stop but he doesn't."

"Well, he's your friend. Your only friend, I really think you should go. Lucky's a good guy and a good friend to you. He was always checking in on me when you know- we thought you kicked the bucket."

"Fine," Fitz said with a sigh, "we can go."

"We?"

"Yes. He didn't just invite me. He invited us."

"I don't wanna go."

"If you don't go then I don't go and you just told me to go so make up your mind."

"Fine. I'll go. We need to find things to do for the next three days that can keep my mind off how horny I'll be."

"It's tomorrow."

Olivia chuckled, "great."

"So…" Fitz began, "we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes"

"Our anniversary is coming up. It'll be five years even though technically we've only enjoyed our marriage for like 6 months."

Olivia chucked, "six amazing months- except for that time you called me a prostitute in Paris but I swore never to mention that."

"Wait- I did what?" Fitz asked, shocked.

"Oh- I..um...I didn't say anything," Olivia said, realizing he didn't remember.

"Olivia-"

"I didn't say anything- wait, Fitz I just realized that I don't exactly know how much you don't remember?"

"I don't either. I remember a lot, nothing seems missing until you tell me stuff like that."

"I didn't say anything."

"You know you can't hide how truly horrible I am, right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "we went to Paris and you needed my help with this man you were trying to get information from. I was able to get it from him but you got jealous because he was kind of all over me and so we got into a little fight and I let then we made up when you came home. Married couples fight Fitz, it's not a big deal."

Fitz nodded, determined not to let his past actions sour their afternoon.

"Let's go back to our anniversary. What are we doing?"

"I have something planned," Fitz said.

"I have something planned too," Olivia said.

"What are you planning?" Fitz asked.

"Why do I have to tell. I wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Well...what if we both have things planned on the day. Wouldn't that be a shitshow?"

"Well...you tell me what you have planned and when so I can modify my plans."

"Why do I have to tell?" Fitz asked.

"Well then I'm not telling you anything so I guess we'll have a lot to do on that day."

Fitz smiled, "I guess we will."

Olivia bit another piece of her taco. "I'm dreading going back to work."

"Yeah," Fitz said, "I think that's the only thing I'm worried about. Having to do everything you do but pregnant."

"I'm actually lucky, three months into being pregnant with Lily I couldn't keep anything down. Three months pregnant with the twins it was even worse. I could barely get out of bed. Now, I think I've only thrown up once, I eat alot and I'm horny. I'm liking these symptoms."

"You aren't gonna like them for the next three days when you're horny. I won't put my penis anywhere near you."

Olivia chuckled, "we'll cross that bridge when we get there but I've been thinking about something for a really long time and I think now I seriously want to do it."

"What?"

"I want to move to New York. I was back and forth on it for a while but now that I'm pregnant I've made up my mind. It'll be easier for me in New York than it is in L.A. What do you think? Are you alright with moving?"

"I'm fine with that. Whatever is easier for you, I'm 100% okay with."

"So it's settled then?" Olivia said with a smile. "That was easy."

Fitz chuckled, "should I be more difficult for now reason at all?"

"No, No, No," Olivia said with a smile.

She finished her tacos and ordered more to take home then they both drove back to the house.

It was later in the night after their routine of bathtime and dinner, then putting their daughters to sleep. Olivia had showered with Fitz even though she still had some slight bleeding from IUD removal. One of the things she loved about Fitz was the fact that she never had to hide the messy parts of being a woman with him. He appreciated it all.

After their shower, they went back to the closet to dress. She turned her back to him as she searched for the largest, ugliest pair of underwear she could find. At the bottom of her drawer, she found some panties she wore after giving birth to their twins and slipped them on.

Fitz watched her and smiled.

"Those don't do what you think they do…" he said.

Olivia turned and smiled, "what?"

"Wearing ugly panties only makes me want to take them off more."

"That's an interesting theory…" Olivia teased.

"Yeah, the pretty ones your wear, I'm willing to leave them on and just pull them to the side. These ugly ones your wearing now, I'm ripping them off the first chance I get. Be careful."

"Noted."

Olivia changed her panties to something with less fabric.

"Mmm," She heard Fitz mumble behind her. "You look delicious."

Olivia threw her hands up dramatically, "you have to make up your mind, Fitz!"

"I'm sorry," he laughed as he walked to her and held her wrapped in her arms and kissed her lips. "It's not my fault."

"No sex for three days. Get away from me."

Fitz held up his palms innocently. He hadn't dressed yet and only had his towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to his side of the closet and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs.

Olivia added a liner to her underwear and then dressed in a long silk nightgown.

"I'm telling you Livie. It's not working."

"Shut up," Olivia whined.

She walked to their bed and crawled in under the covers. Fitz followed behind her shortly after and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the blade of her shoulder.

"Mmm...don't start," Olivia moaned.

Fitz turned her body towards him and kissed her lips, "I'm not starting anything," he whispered between kisses.

"Fitz-" Olivia moaned.

"We'll just make out," he mumbled and then slid his tongue between her lips.

Olivia reached up and ran her fingers through his soft curls. She opened her mouth wider so she could taste more of him. Fitz grabbed her around the waist and pulled her underneath him.

"Fitz…" Olivia mumbled, lost in the kiss.

"Mmm…I'm not gonna fuck you, I promise," he groaned then returned to her lips.

He migrated from her lips after moments of deep kissing then he trailed his tongue down her neck.

She felt his warm, wet tongue on her neck and closed her eyes.

Fitz trailed lower until he'd slipped the straps of her nightgown over her shoulders and had her naked breast in front of him. Her nipples were stiff and when he leaned down and took one in his mouth she arched her back and gasped.

"Mmmmmhmmm," she moaned.

Fitz sucked on her nipple hard as he squeezed the other under his fingertips. His erection grew, quickly and as he shifted his body she felt it hard pressed against her. He began to tease his tongue around her nipples and then alternated sucking them. She began to feel the pressure between her legs and the harder he sucked her nipples the more pressure she felt.

It was too much.

Her breasts were glistening with his saliva now and when Fitz saw that he climbed on top of her and pulled his penis from his underpants. He slid his shaft between her breasts and then squished her breasts together and thrust.

"Fitz…" she moaned.

He pressed down on her nipples and massaged circles into them as he fucked her breasts.

"Fitz…" she called again.

"Fuck" Fitz groaned as his orgasm took him and he cum slowly drained from his tip between her breasts.

She felt pressure in between her legs as she writhed underneath him and the instant she pressed her legs shut to relieve her throbbing clit her orgasm took her.

Fitz was utterly confused, "what just happened?" he asked breathlessly.

"I just came- That's what happened," Olivia said with a pout.

"How?"

"I don't know Fitz but it happened and it's all your fault."

"My fault," he said with a chuckle. He couldn't take her seriously while she pouted with a drizzle of cum on her neck and breasts. He started to laugh.

"It's not funny," Olivia barked but found it hard to be angry with him.

"It's not but how was I supposed to know you could cum just play massaging your tits."

"You're the one who insisted on making out and now look at us. I could've been sleeping already."

Fitz burst into laughter, "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with all that jizz on your neck."

Olivia slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you a towel."

He hopped off the bed and fixed his underpants then he got a wet towel from the bathroom. Olivia wiped her neck while Fitz laughed, utterly amused.

Once her neck and breast were cleaned her sobered up.

"I'm sorry, I should've just gone to bed. I really didn't know that could happen."

"It's not the end of the world," she said.

"I just feel a little shitty. Your doctor said no sex."

"Well, we didn't technically. It was an accident and I'm much happier with you being here so we can have these accidents," Olivia said with a smile. She was blissful now and could enjoy her post-orgasm high.

"Yeah but I guess from now on I just won't touch you at all. Just to be safe. I said it earlier but now I truly mean it."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," she agreed with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

"It was insane. He fucked her right outside in the yard. I swear man, I watched the whole thing."

The man paused to laugh.

"And you should see his wife, she is tiny with big ass titties. She has a nice ass and tiny waist. Whole package."

He laughed again.

"Anyways, I'm standing across the yard watching this woman take this big dick and I couldn't handle it man, I went to the bathroom and jacked off. I can't look at her the same. I can't get her outta my head. It's crazy. I'd fuck her 10 times over but only if he died though because I heard he doesn't play when it comes to his wife."

The man walked to his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror as he spoke on the phone.

"The stories I've heard about him are insane. Some of them I don't actually believe but I'd kill to be him. He's gets to fuck his hot wife outside his huge mansion with a yard full of Lamborghinis. That's the dream. Anyways, I gotta take a shit and shower. I'll call you later."

The man hung up. He looked in the mirror at his red hair and freckled cheeks before he washed his face. When he leaned up he felt a hand behind his head grab his hair and then his face crashed against the mirror then everything went back.

Fitz stepped from behind him and watched the blood drain from the slice across his face then he stepped over his body and left.

"Where were you?"

"I had to take care of something," Fitz said as he kissed her lips.

"Well, the girls are asleep, Pam is downstairs with the monitors and I'm ready for our pseudo date," she said.

"It'll be annoying but insist on going…"

"Yup. I insist you keep your one friend."

"Only because your'e insisting," he teased.

They walked down to the driveway and Fitz stopped at his silver Mercedes SLS amg. He'd been gradually changing out his old cars that Olivia kept for new ones.

He opened the gull-wing door for Olivia and when she sat in the front seat he closed it and walked to his side of the car.

It was a 30-minute drive to Lucky's house. He didn't live in Beverly Hills, instead, he built a large family home beside his mother's house in the community he grew up in.

Fitz parked down the street and they walked a short block to his large colorful two-story home.

When Fitz walked in, it was Lucky who greeted him.

"I'm surprised your'e here. Did Olivia force you?"

"Yes," answered honestly.

Lucky stretched and hugged Olivia. "Thanks for getting him out of the house."

"I told him he needs to keep his only friend," Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz wrapped his arm around her. "Where's the food?" He asked.

"Mama," Lucky called, "Fitz is here and he's hungry."

Wake popped her head from the hallway, "Fitz, Olivia, it's good to see you again."

Fitz waved to her and smiled.

"I'll get you some food right away," Esme said.

Fitz walked to the family room with Olivia in tow and sat on the sectional couch. The house was filled with family as usual. Lucky's little boy Alex ran around the house.

Olivia got comfortable beside Fitz and threw her legs over his.

"I'm two seconds away from napping right here," Olivia said.

"Do not leave me," Fitz said.

Olivia smiled and whispered, "I'm with child, I can do whatever I want."

Fitz frowned.

"Fix your face babe, we can fuck all we want starting tomorrow afternoon."

He'd been anxious for a few days and she knew that was the reason it was her reason for being anxious as well.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile.

"I actually have to pee so I'll be right back," Olivia said.

Olivia hopped up and went to find the bathroom in the hallway. Olivia waited outside the closed door and after a minute when it opened Carmen walked out with a toddler on her hip. She looked different than she had before. She had gained weight, Olivia assumed it was from the toddler on her hip.

"Olivia?" she said, surprised.

Her tone was so friendly she almost thought Carmen was happy to see her.

"How are you?" she asked.

Olivia didn't answer.

"All that stuff with Fitz in the past, I'm honestly over it and I hope you can be too."

"I think you should leave me alone."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened with Fitz and on the bright side, he ignored me the entire time. I loved Fitz, I loved him alot and I just couldn't let go of the fact that he didn't want me and that made me act crazy but I have a kid now, I'm married, I'm older and I know better."

"Sure," Olivia said.

"It's true," Carmen said with a chuckle, "but that man makes everybody crazy, even you sometimes I'm sure."

"Don't talk about him as if you know him Carmen, you slept together for a few months, almost a decade ago. You don't know him and you don't know me so step aside and refrain from speaking to me."

Olivia hated it whenever she was reminded of Fitz sleeping with other people. She hadn't seen Carmen in many years. Now that she stood before her there were a lot of annoying memories that were resurfacing.

Carmen sighed and stepped aside. Olivia went into the bathroom and closed the door. When she walked out of the bathroom, Carmen was gone. She walked back to the family room and saw Fitz eating a large burrito. Her nachos were in a large bowl on the coffee table. Carmen and her daughter were sitting across the coffee.

"Angel- you have to try this," Fitz said.

Olivia sat on his lap and bit a piece of his burrito.

"Oh my god," she said with a mouth full of food.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm doing your nachos next."

"No, don't event touch my nachos," Olivia laughed and grabbed her bowl from the table.

She pulled a nacho from a chunk of gooey cheese and meat then dipped it in sour cream and guacamole and bit into it.

"Mmm…" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Let me try one," Fitz said after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

Olivia pulled another nacho from the bowl and fed it to him.

"Mhmm," Fitz mumbled.

"I know, right," Olivia giggled.

She sat on his lap and ate her food and still after all the years, she was mindful of Carmen's eyes on her. This time her husband sat beside her as she did it. Her unshapely husband couldn't compare to Fitz and her gaze made it even more obvious. Fitz was oblivious but she guessed that he didn't fully remember their history for which she was smugly satisfied.

After eating her bowl of nachos she felt full and lethargic and leaned her head on Fitz's shoulder, ready for sleep to take her.

"Do not go to sleep," Fitz said.

"I have to, just for a few minutes."

"No," Fitz said with a smile.

"Five minutes. You won't even know I'm gone," she yawned and covered her mouth then immediately a wave of nausea hit her. Her food was coming back up.

She covered her mouth and jumped up from the sofa and ran to the bathroom but the door was closed. Fitz jumped up and ran behind her.

Olivia banged on the door and when it didn't open immediately she couldn't hold back her vomit. She leaned over and retched only to see that Fitz had already pulled off his long sleeve shirt and held it by her mouth. She vomited violently in the shirt.

Esme came running from the kitchen when she heard the sounds.

"Oh my-" she said then she ran back to get a large garbage bag for Olivia to vomit in. When she came back, Fitz's shirt was filled with vomit when he dropped it in the bag Esme held out for him.

When the bathroom door opened Olivia rushed inside. Fitz went in behind her, "thanks Esme," he said before closing the door.

Olivia leaned over the bathroom sink. She felt like she'd gotten most of the contents of her stomach out but couldn't be sure. She was still nauseous.

Fitz turned on the pipe and scooped water in his palm and brought it to her lips. Olivia rinsed the taste of vomit from her mouth and then took a breath.

Her eyes were wet which made her mascara run.

Fitz wiped the black mascara from under her eyes with his thumb.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. He caressed her stomach tenderly as he spoke.

Olivia nodded and smiled. The nausea vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She leaned her head against his muscular bare chest, "Loads better especially when you rub my stomach like that."

Fitz wrapped his arm around her and kissed her against her hair and continued rubbing her stomach.

"This is the perfect excuse to leave," he whispered.

"No, you're staying. We've only been here for a half hour."

"We could say you're sick…"

"No," she said as she leaned up, "and please get a shirt, I can't look at you like this."

"Another reason for us to leave…"

"Borrow a shirt from Lucky."

"Lucky is 5'5 and I'm 6'3. How would that work?"

"It'll be a little tight but as long as you have a shirt on you'll be fine."

Olivia checked her eyes in the mirror and turned and opened the door. Fitz followed her out.

"Sorry about that Esme," Olivia said when she saw her in the hallway.

"Don't worry about it," Esme said in her Spanish accented English, "did I put something in there to upset your stomach?"

"No, I think I just ate it way too fast. I was starving."

"I can make you some tea."

"Thank you, I'd love that," Olivia said with a smile.

"Okay, I bring to you."

"Thanks," Fitz replied.

They walked back to the living room and when Lucky saw Fitz he laughed.

"What is Tom Brady doing in my house," Lucky teased.

"Just give me a shirt," Fitz said annoyed.

"Is that a bullet hole in your arm?" Lucky asked.

"Just get me a shirt. Your biggest shirt."

"Maybe I should start drinking light beer," Lucky's cousin said.

Carmen stared at his physique and Olivia noticed. That was something she did when she was younger. Now, after so many years she felt absolutely secure in her marriage with Fitz and didn't feel threatened by any woman.

She sat on the couch again and Fitz sat beside her. Lucky went to get a shirt from his closet and when he brought it back.

"Try it," Lucky said as he handed him the shirt with a grin.

Fitz pulled his head through the neck hole of his shirt and then forced his arms through the armhole. When he pulled it down his torso, it stopped just over his belly button and it was so tight he could barely move his arms as stretchy as the shirt was.

Olivia covered her mouth and tried not to laugh but Lucky shattered into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Then everyone joined in. Fitz walked to the large floor mirror across the room and laughed at his appearance then she pulled the shirt off and flung it at Lucky's head.

"Fuck you," Fitz said with a chuckle.

He sat on the couch, shirtless and Olivia snuggled beside him.

"Liv, you feel better now?" Lucky asked.

Olivia nodded as she leaned her head against Fitz's chest, "I think I ate too quickly."

"How are the girls? Why didn't you bring them?"

"They have to wake early tomorrow. It's late. This an adult party. Is that good or do I have to keep going…" Fitz said.

Lucky chuckled, "fine but let me ask you this. How do you like being back?"

"Not this again."

"You disappeared for almost five years after we saw your head get cut off on tv. People don't just get over that."

"I don't want to talk about it- I told you this."

"Okay, let's just talk about you being back."

"Don't want to talk about that either," Fitz said.

"Olivia," Lucky said, "since Fitz doesn't want to talk let me ask you. Do you like having him back?"

"I love it," she said with a yawn.

"Are you happy?" Fitz asked Lucky.

"Fine," he said as he changed the conversation.

Olivia fell asleep shortly after and Fitz mostly tuned out the conversation as he worked on his phone.

When he was finished he began to hear what they were saying.

"-If women want equal rights then I'm gonna treat you the same as any man," he heard one of Lucky's family members say. "That means that I'll hit you just as I'll hit any man."

"No, I can't do that," Lucky said. "Equals right doesn't mean you get to beat up women."

"I'm not gonna just walk up to a woman and punch in the face but if she's in my face or says something or hits me, I'm gonna treat her like a man."

"So do you think women are equal?" Carmen asked.

"No," Lucky's cousin Julio responded. "God made man as the head of the house and the woman so no, I don't think women are equal in that sense."

"Wow," Carmen said. "I do think god made man the head of the house but that doesn't mean women aren't equal."

"That's exactly what it means," Julio said.

Fitz was bored and annoyed by the conversation so he decided it was time to go.

"It's time for me to go," Fitz said.

"Why? Join the conversation…" Lucky said. "You never talk. You're like a statue. Your'e a good looking statue but come on."

"You know what I think. I think it's pretty pathetic to sit around fantasizing about all the scenarios that it's okay for you to beat up women."

Fitz directed his comment to Lucky's cousin.

"I'm not saying that. I just think that if you want to be equal you have to be equal in everything. Feminists want it both ways."

"Why does equality equal beating on women? That's what I'm not understanding- it doesn't matter, I'm leaving."

"I'm not saying I want to beat up women I'm just saying-"

"-You're gonna explain to me now how you aren't saying what you are saying," Fitz said. "But let me ask you this. If my wife said something to you that you didn't like, her being equal to you and all- what would you do?"

"Nah- that's different. I respect you as a man. I wouldn't put my hands on your wife."

"For argument sake let's say you don't respect me. In fact, I don't want you to respect me. What would you do to her then?"

"I'm not gonna hit your wife," Lucky's cousin said.

"So you'll hit women who don't have a man to come to their defense?"

Lucky's cousin shrugged, now wanting to admit it.

"That makes you a pussy."

"What did you call me?" Lucky's cousin barked.

"A pussy and I wish you would do something about it because I'm bored."

Olivia heard loud voices and sat up slowly, "darling, what's going on?"

"We're leaving," Fitz said.

"What time is it?"

Fitz checked his silver Audemar Piguet watch. "It's almost 11."

"Oh," Olivia said as she sat up and stretched.

Fitz stood and helped Olivia up, "come on."

Esme walked into the family room from the hallways with Fitz shirt, washed and dried. She handed it to him.

"I thought you threw this out. You washed it?"

"It's a perfectly good shirt. I'm not gonna throw it out because a little vomit got on it."

"Wow. Thanks Esme."

Fitz pulled his shirt on.

"Good night everyone," Olivia said, "I had fun tonight. Thank you Esme."

"You slept through the whole thing," Lucky said, "and Fitz talked more just now than I think I've ever heard him talk."

Olivia smiled, "what did he say?"

"Nothing," Fitz said.

"My husband is a man of few words sometimes and other times he surprises everyone, even me."

Fitz scooped her up, "come on Mary Poppins."

Olivia laughed and waved to the room.

"Bye…"

Fitz walked through the front door with Olivia in his arms. Once they were outside he swung her around so she was on his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder then her legs around her waist as he walked her to the car.

Olivia kissed his cheek from behind.

"Am I heavy?"

"I bench press more than you weigh Olivia, it's fine."

She giggled and kissed him again.

When Fitz reached the car he opened the door for her and let her down. When Olivia got in the seat, he closed the door and walked to his side.

Fitz pressed the ignition button in the car.

"What were you talking about?"

"Lucky's misogynist cousin kept yapping about evil feminists and how women weren't equal to men and how that meant he could beat a woman the way he would a man and I didn't like that very much. I know I'm a piece of shit but jeez, he's making me look tame."

Olivia smiled, "that's not true and thank god I wasn't awake because I can't hear that stuff it drives me insane."

"Yes, I know."

"I love that you said something."

"I had to."

Fitz pulled out of the spot and drove down the street.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "you threw up everything you ate?"

"I actually am."

"We can stop and get something before we get home. What do you want?"

"Ice-cream or cake or frozen yogurt. I don't know but it has to be something sweet."

"Something sweet coming up," Fitz said.

On the drive home through Beverly Grove at an ice cream store that was in the process of closing and bought Olivia ice cream after tipping the server fifty dollars to serve them after they'd begun closing.

Olivia ate her vanilla ice-cream with m&ms on the drive home. Once she was in the house the first thing she did was go to the girls' rooms to check on them then she washed her hands and face then did her nighttime skin routine and changed into a night down. Fitz washed his face and changed into pajama pants then crawled into bed. Olivia was on one side and Fitz was on the other to avoid another 'accident'.

"I'm taking you and the girls out tomorrow so I'm gonna wake up pretty early, okay?"

"Okay," Olivia responded.

Fitz shifted on his belly which was his usual position when he wanted to cushion his erection.

"Fitz, I want you to hold me tonight. Why are they being so difficult?"

"I'm avoiding another accident."

She chuckled, "there won't be any more accidents."

"Yes well we can't be sure of that. You've somehow developed the ability to orgasm just from having your tits fucked so who knows. I might fucking cuddle you and my dick accidentally rubs against your ass and you cum again."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You are so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Fitz smiled against his pillow, "shouldn't I be?"

"There's no award for what you did to me."

"There should be," Fitz said. His mind wandered further. "Is it just because you're pregnant."

"I don't know.. I've never had sex while pregnant before now. The closest I got to sex with Lily was when you stuck your fingers in my vagina to check my cervix while I was in labor."

"I remember that."

"So, no cuddling tonight?" Olivia asked again,

"No."

"Fine." She turned on her side so she could see him. "Erin and her wife are coming over for dinner on Sunday."

"You know how much I love your sister."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"She insisted."

"One dinner won't kill me," Fitz said with a yawn.

"Fitz, I can't sleep alone are you seriously going to keep this up?"

"You're not alone."

"Fitz," she whined.

"We slept like this last night," Fitz said.

"And it was horrible."

He relented and scooted over to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia sighed softly, "that's much better."

"For you," Fitz quipped.

Later in the early morning when Fitz woke from sleep it was because he didn't feel Olivia beside him.

A momentary wave of panic set over him but he calmed quickly when he took a breath. He felt over her side and her warmth had left the bed. There was no light in the bathroom so he knew she wasn't there. He quickly hopped out of bed and stood. Her phone was on the nightstand so he couldn't call her. He walked down to the girls' room and they were asleep. When he left the girls' bedrooms he went downstairs. There was light coming from the kitchen and he silently let out a breath of relief.

He found her sitting on the stool in the kitchen. She was sketching something in a pad and had a bag of gummy worms open in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I had a dream and I decided what my new collections are going to be."

"One dream, two collections," Fitz said with a smile.

"Essentially yes but that's how it always is. "

"I woke up and you were gone. I panicked a little," Fitz said as he sat beside her on the stool.

Olivia smiled and kissed him, "I didn't want to wake you."

He tasted sugar on her lips.

"Next time, wake me."

"Okay, I promise."

She ate another gummy work and went back to sketching on one of her pads.

"Isn't it hard to do this for two different companies."

"So hard but this is what I've wanted to do for as long as I can remember. I always wanted to design for a luxury fashion house and I wanted my own brand. I didn't think I'd do both at the same time but sometimes that's just how things work out."

"How do you keep them different?" Fitz asked.

Olivia smiled, "people ask me that all the time actually. It's not hard to keep them different, they are such different brands. One is quite conversavitve, traditional and the other, well, mine is more fun and sexy and eclectic. They're kind of opposites and so my rule of thumb is that I can't do for one what I do for the other."

Fitz nodded, "well, I don't want to bother you so I'll go back to bed."

"You're not a bother, trust me."

"If I stay I will be," Fitz said with a chuckle as he stood. He kissed her then went back to bed.

In the morning when he woke Olivia still wasn't in bed. He had an erection and decided to take care of it before he went to find her.

"Baby, don't tell me you stayed up all night," Fitz said as he stopped beside her in the kitchen.

"If I went back to sleep I would have lost my mojo."

"I told you I was taking you and the girls out today."

"I know, I planned to sleep in the car or flight."

He kissed her lips, "alright, we should start getting ready."

Olivia hopped off her chair and when Fitz turned around to head back to his bedroom, Zeus was behind him. He kneeled down and pet him.

"Hey buddy, you won't be coming with us today."

Zeus let out a low, soft growl. He was very old now though he was still quite active.

Olivia grabbed her books and drank the last bit of water from her cup then she went with Fitz back to their bedroom.

"Did you whack off?" Olivia asked.

He seemed too relaxed.

"Sure did," Fitz answered as she stripped and walked to the bathroom vanity to brush his teeth.

"That is totally-"

"Oh get over it," Fitz teased with a smile and toothbrush in his mouth.

"-not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Fitz mumbled with a mouth full of foam.

Olivia brushed her teeth too then showered after Fitz. By the time she went to her closet to get dressed he'd already gotten the girls up.

Pam was their live-in nanny on the weekends and so once they were up Fitz had Pam help them get ready.

When he walked back to the closet Olivia was sitting on the couch in her pink robe.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just waiting for you to come back to tell me what I should wear."

"Something comfortable."

"Well, I usually don't do 'comfortable' but since I'm pregnant I have no choice."

Fitz smiled as he remembered the last time she said something close to that.

"You said something like that the last time I took you to this place and told you to wear something comfortable."

Oliva thought for a moment, "the Monterey fair," she said.

Fitz nodded.

"The girls are gonna love it."

"You think so?"

"I know it."

Fitz smiled, "okay, well Pam's getting them ready. Get dressed."

She stood and pulled off her robe.

Fitz looked away, he couldn't stand to see her in just underwear, especially when he knew that their abstinence period was almost over.

Olivia noticed and laughed, "Fitz, if you can't handle a little three days of abstinence how are you going to handle six-weeks after I give birth."

Fitz's mouth fell open, "you can't have sex for six-weeks after you give birth?" His eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't know that- wait of course you didn't because when after I gave birth you were busy having sex with Sasha and not me."

Fitz stepped to her in a flash and covered her mouth.

Olivia pulled it away and laughed.

"It gets you everytime," she teased.

Fitz went to sit on the couch. He was still shocked about the six-weeks.

"What the fuck am I gonna do?" Fitz said mostly to himself.

"I don't care," she said with a chuckle, "not my problem."

She flipped through her closet until she found a flowy, white maxi dress. She stepped into it and then walked to her shoes and pulled a pair of flat Dior sandals. She straightened her hair and then applied gloss to her lips and mascara to lashes. When she went to find Fitz he was with the girls.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"We're waiting for you," Fitz said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm ready, I'm ready."

"Mommy you look so pretty," Lily said.

"Thank you Rosebud," Olivia said.

"Kiss me mom," Lily said.

When Olivia reached the bottom of the steps she stooped down and puckered her lips to kiss Lily's cheek but instead Lily kissed her lips and then lipgloss transferred to her lips Lily pressed them together and rubbed the lips gloss all over.

"Did you just kiss me so you could have some of my lip gloss?"

Lily nodded and smiled.

Olivia laughed, "you could have just asked for some Lil."

Olivia opened her lips gloss and applied some to Lily's lips.

"Do me, do me," Daisy said.

"Me too," Isabelle said as well.

Olivia put lip gloss on both girls as Fitz watched.

"Daddy, do I look pretty like mommy?" Lily asked.

Fitz lifted her, "you look beautiful, just like mom."

Lily blushed. "So you do Daisy and you too Isabelle."

"Come on, we have to get going. It's a long drive."

Pam brought over a bag she prepared for the girls with snacks for a ride and their ipads and chargers to keep them occupied.

Fitz took the bag and walked his family to the car down the driveway.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the drive-thru at a Mcdonald's ordering breakfast then ate as Fitz drove to the highway.

"Are you going to sleep?" Fitz asked when he saw Olivia yawn.

"I'm really tired," she said through another yawn. "By the way, I was thinking the move would be perfect after Lily's party."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Also, I have to go to Paris next weekend."

"Why?"

"I always have a meeting with the board of the company at the end of every fashion season."

"So what's the plan?"

"It's only a few days, I have the meeting then I meet with my team in Paris to let them know my vision for the new collection. It takes about three days tops."

"I don't mean how long you'll be. I'm not letting you go to Paris alone. That's the entire reason I spent a month between New York and Paris with you."

"I think it makes more sense for me to go alone. I don't want to keep pulling Lily from school and we can't leave the kids."

"Yeah. We'll all go, just like last time, I'm not letting you go alone and I'm not leaving my daughters here."

"Fitz-"

"Oliiva," he responded. This wasn't something he planned to ever change his mind about.

"Okay, if that's what you think is best. I'm sort of dreading it now because I have to tell them I'm carrying." Olivia used codewords so the girls wouldn't understand. "And based on Vanessa's calculation I'll deliver around September which is the next fashion week so I don't really know how that conversation is going to go."

"What do you mean 'you don't know', what can they say?"

"They can fire me," Olivia said, "although with the sales I've brought in I'm not sure they will be so quick to do that."

"Fire you because of-"

"Yup."

"Oh."

Fitz didn't know what to say.

"Don't feel bad," she said.

"I would feel very shitty if they did that to you."

"Daddy said a bad word," Daisy said.

"Daddy is very, very sorry," Fitz said.

Olivia leaned her chair back slightly and folded her legs."I'm going to take a nap now okay?"

Fitz nodded and turned on the radio.

Three hours later all the women in the car were fast asleep. Occasionally Olivia would stir or ask their eta but she always went right back to sleep.

Four and a half hours later Fitz parked the car in the lot just outside the fair. One car of guards parked behind him.

"Livie, we're here," he said as he gently rubbed her leg.

Olivia shifted slightly before she woke.

"Are we there?"

He nodded and unclipped her seatbelt.

She stretched slightly and unfolded her legs.

"I'm sorry, I slept the entire drive."

"Don't worry about it," he said softly.

"What time is it?"

"A little after one."

Fitz unclipped his seatbelt and went to the back to wake the girls. He was able to wake Daisy first, then Isabelle. Olivia woke Lily.

The day was everything he expected for the girls and it was made even better by the fact that they'd never been to a fair before. They ate hotdogs, burgers, cotton candy, fried oreos, and candy apples, and ice cream. They rode the Ferris wheel and carousel and every childproof roller coaster they could find. After that Fitz took them to the games and won each of his girls a large child size plush toy. They left the park a little after 5pm and went back to the car.

"Do you want me to drive?" Olivia asked.

"What? No."

"I can drive. I haven't done it in a while but I can drive."

"Are you the same person who slept the entire drive here?"

Olivia smiled shyly.

"Get in the passenger's seat," Fitz said, ignoring her.

She rolled her eyes, "fine."

Fitz held the door open for her and when she got in he leaned over her and whispered.

"I'd save my energy if I were you."

"What's supposed to mean," she said, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"You fucking know what I mean," he whispered so the girls couldn't hear.

He closed Olivia's door and got around the driver's side.

"I had so much fun daddy, it was awesome," Lily screamed joyously from the backseat.

"Me too," the twins said in unison.

Fitz strapped his seatbelt on and started his car.

"I'm so glad you had fun today girls. I bet you're really tired."

"I'm so tired," Lily said.

"Yeah, you'll probably sleep for a really long time when you get home and I don't think any loud noises can you up," Fitz looked at Olivia as he said the words and slowly a smile crept across her face.

She was well aware that their three days of abstinence were over. In fact, they had been over since 2pm.

Lily was confused now but agreed, "mhm."

Fitz smiled to himself then pulled the car from the lot.

Olivia tried to stay up with him this time, it was late and she didn't want him driving in a car while everyone slept. She sketched on her pad and talked to Fitz about their plans for their anniversary and their move to New York.

They arrived home close to midnight. Fitz got out of the driver's seat and opened the door to the back and lifted Isabelle out first. He saw Olivia attempt to do the same on the other side.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm carrying her to her bed," Olivia answered.

"You're three months pregnant Olivia, I'll carry her. Just go inside and wait for me."

"At least let me hold the door for you."

"Alright," Fitz agreed.

He carried Isabelle and Daisy, each in one arm, and walked to the house. Olivia opened the front door for him and followed him up the stairs. She headed to her bedroom while Fitz took the twins to the room and went back for Lily who was being watched by the guards.

Fitz went back for Lily and brought her up to her room. He pulled her off her shoes and tucked her under her blanket and immediately went to the bathroom to shower because if he saw her before he doubted he would have to discipline to bathe first.

From the closet, she heard the shower turn on and she was surprised. She had taken a shower herself but she didn't expect Fitz to have the patience to do it.

She smiled to herself as she brushed her hair into a ponytail. Once she made sure she was dry from her shower she removed her robe and sat on the sofa, naked, waiting for him.

A few minutes later, Fitz walked in. He was dripping wet with no towel in sight and his erection was so high it pointed to the ceiling. She expected him to devour her on the sofa but to her surprise, he walked over, took her hand, and pulled her up from the couch.

He was somehow both calm and tense. He stared her over.

Olivia could feel his eyes on her breasts, trailing down her stomach then between her legs.

"You're being very disciplined," Olivia said.

"I have to. I remember what your doctor said about not plowing into your cervix so I'm trying to control myself."

Olivia felt a flash of heat in her skin. It disappeared as quickly as it came. Then she felt his hand caress her cheek and immediately his lips were against hers. He pulled her against his chest and lifted her around his waist. She could feel his tip right against her clit. His flesh rubbed against hers as he walked to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

Fitz broke the kiss and sat her down then pushed her back on the bed so she was lying flat. He leaned over her, inches from her lips, and said, "don't scream."

"Wait-what?" she questioned.

Fitz smiled but didn't answer. He leaned up and walked to the nightstand and opened the lower drawer. He took something out but she couldn't see what it was with only the light from the closet visible in the room.

Olivia took a breath then she heard a loud buzzing sound.

"Is that a vibrator-"

The moment she spoke she felt it pressed against her clit. The vibration was so thunderous, so powerful that she almost screamed but caught herself and covered her mouth with both hands. She locked her legs and scooted up the bed.

"Get your ass back here," Fitz said, teasing her.

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly.

Fitz dropped the wand on the bed and grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back to the edge of the bed and this time he leaned on top of her so she couldn't crawl away.

"Why are you running?" he asked with a grin.

Olivia flushed hot, "you know I can't handle this."

"You can," he said, "you always say that then you handle it just fine."

He pulled her hands above her head then he held them together with one hand. Fitz kissed the crook of her neck then licked the sucked. He could feel her breath against his skin as she panted.

With his free hand, he reached for the wand and brought it between their bodies. He pressed it just above her clit, against her pubic bone.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she curled her toes.

Fitz pressed his tip against her opening. It was warm and wet. He slipped the tip of his penis inside her and then pulled it out just as quickly. She was tight.

"Fuck," Fitz whispered, "I missed it." He leaned up and kissed her hungrily and slid his tip in again, stretching her walls around him then fully removed himself.

"Shit," Olivia mumbled.

Fitz''s breath quickened as he went into her deeper and deeper every time he entered her until finally, he was inside her only half his length. He could feel her walls vibrating around him with the wand pressed against her flesh.

Olivia arched her back and pressed her heels against his ass. She tried to pull her arms from his grasp but couldn't. With his mouth on hers but no sound could escape her lips as his magical penis slowly thrust in and out of her walls, driving her mad.

She fought to free her hands from his iron grip and was only able to when Fitz let her go. Olivia grabbed his cheeks and kissed and licked his face maniacally.

Fitz pulled his lips from hers and leaned up. He opened her legs wider and lifted her leg over her shoulder. Her body jerked violently and she stiffened and closed her legs.

Fitz opened her legs and held her tightly in place so she couldn't run from her orgasm. It was close. He felt it whenever her walls swelled around him, he knew she was seconds away.

"Fitz…." Olivia cried out, "no…."

"Come on," he growled breathlessly, "you can take it….fuck-" Her walls began to throb around him and the sensation broke his train of thought leaving his mind blank.

"Ahhhh-" Olivia screamed as her body shook and her legs trembled. She squirted viciously as he thrust into her quicker and quicker.

When he leaned on top of her and sucked her nipples she found herself digging her fingernails into his back.

He came inside her with her nipple in his mouth. The harder he sucked as he orgasm passed, the deeper he felt Olivia's fingers in his back.

When his orgasm passed, he flung the wand away and lifted her and slid her off his penis. His cock was empty now and everything he pumped into her now dripped out of her.

Olivia's grip loosened in his back as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Fitz climbed on the bed and laid her against the mountain of pillows. He was between her legs when he rejoined their kiss.

Olivia felt the energy fleeing her body by the second as she kissed him lazily. She caressed his cheek softly to feel his newly grown stubble under her fingers.

They kissed, slowly, softly, tenderly and for a while, time seemed to stop. She couldn't feel time. He couldn't feel time. There was just kissing and then like a magnet he was pulled inside her again.

The night faded after that.

**A/N - please leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - I wanted to prepare you for this chapter but I really didn't want to give away any spoilers so all I can say is let me know your reaction to it.**

In the morning when Olivia woke Fitz was asleep beside her. She was smug because finally, she'd woken before him. It wasn't her this time who was dead to the world from exhaustion, it was him. He did deserve every minute of sleep he got because he'd expended himself beyond what any normal man should.

When she sat up she saw faded blood on the sheets and when she looked at Fitz's back there were scratch marks.

She shook him until he woke.

"Fitz?"

"Ugh..what?" he answered sleepily. "If you woke me up to complain about-"

"Your back. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know what I was doing."

"I'm fine with it."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "because you're a psychopath."

"That's what the therapists say."

He yawned and went back to bed.

Olivia sat up and inspected his back. The marks weren't as deep as she thought but with dried, smeared blood on his back she wasn't sure.

"Wake up," she said to Fitz.

He ignored her.

Olivia shook him, "wake up."

"Baby, you aren't serious."

"You do this to me all the time," Olivia quipped.

Fitz sighed and sat up. It was true.

"Well don't sigh like I'm annoying you."

"You're not, you just won't let me sleep."

Olivia frowned.

"Well I'm up now," he leaned in and kissed her lips. "What's up."

"I feel terrible about your back. Does it hurt?"

"Nope."

She pressed her finger against his back and expected him to wince.

"Mm," he moaned. "Do that again."

"You're insane."

"Can we have sex again."

"Maybe…"

Olivia hopped off her bed and stepped on the wand Fitz flung on the floor.

"Ouch," she grumbled. Then she felt soreness between her legs and her knees gave out. She felt herself falling but Fitz caught her.

"Woah, baby, are you alright?"

Olivia nodded and sat on the bed, and stretched her legs "my legs just gave out."

Fitz laughed and stretched in the bed, "last night was fucking amazing."

Olivia blushed slightly and turned her face, "yes. It was."

Fitz pulled her back on the bed and kissed her. She was still naked from last night, as was Fitz. With his hand, he caressed her stomach."Are you hungry?"

"Yes and I'm going to make us breakfast," Olivia said.

"You don't have to do that and didn't you say Greg was supposed to come in today?" Fitz responded. He reached over to the nightstand and checked the time on his phone.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing," he said with a smile.

"You take such good care of me and I feel like I'm not doing anything back-"

"Stop. You're gestating our kid."

She rolled her eyes and blushed, "still.'

"No, the last thing you need to be worried about is making me breakfast. You're doing everything for me just by being my wife."

"Okay- don't get me all teary-eyed now," she complained.

Fitz smiled his charming smile that always melted her insides, "I'm not trying to but it's true. You've changed my entire life. You've given me everything that I didn't know I wanted or needed."

Olivia shook her head and leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You've changed me too. If I hadn't met you I'd still be slave to my father. He'd still be passing me around like some pawn and I don't know if I'd have the courage to stop him, to truly stop him."

Fitz caressed her cheek as he stared into her brown eyes.

"Did he hit you often?"

"Why do you think he hit me?"

"Because I remember when you left the base and you went to his office. The way he spoke to you was-"

"-I'd really have to piss him off for him to hit me and that didn't happen often because I didn't like to be hit," she said with a small, humorless chuckle. "Whenever he did hit me, he'd never apologize, he'd just tell me it was my fault for making him angry and then he'd buy me jewelry or something that he thought I wanted and we would never speak about it again. As if it didn't happen."

"Does it still bother you?"

"Not anymore," she said with a smile, "Now I have my own daughters and their dad is amazing and I'm so happy that they have that. I do get a little jealous sometimes when I see how great you are with them because I wish I had that when I was younger."

"Really?" Fitz asked.

"Yup but don't get a big head," she said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed him again then she leaned up, eager to change the conversation. "I have to pee and then can you use that wand thing on me again. I loved it."

She hopped up and walked to the bathroom. When she finished urinating she turned on the faucet in the shower then she walked back to the vanity.

Olivia didn't see Fitz until she heard a loud buzz behind her and jumped.

"You scared me," she said with a chuckle. "Is that another one. You have to give me a tour of your sex chest okay."

"You aren't ready for the tour."

He leaned her over the vanity and opened her legs slightly. He slid the vibrator between her legs and pressed it against her clit. With a gasp, she closed her eyes and bit her lips and Fitz just stood and watched her for the seconds it took to make her cum.

* * *

An hour later, after brushing their teeth and bathing they went to find the girls with Pam in their playroom. They'd bathed and eaten breakfast already and since they were doing an activity Fitz and Olivia left them to it and went back to their bedroom.

"Why don't you change into a swimsuit and we'll go for a swim in the pool. I'm gonna go down to Greg and have him make something for us and bring it out to the pool."

Olivia smiled, "I'm liking that idea."

Olivia went to her closet while Fitz headed downstairs. She changed into a swimsuit and grabbed two towels for them both. After she dressed, Fitz walked in. He kept his eyes from her to stop his heart rate from elevating. He pulled off his pants and changed into swim trunks.

Olivia smiled as she watched him but said nothing.

"Come on," he said as he pulled his arms around her waist and walked to her out of the closet.

He walked her down the stairs then out in the yard to the pool.

Olivia walked to steps that led into the pool. Fitz walked to the deep end on the other side of the pool and jumped in. Water splashed all around and on Olivia.

"Fitz," she whined.

She stepped into the cool water and walked to the edge where she could see the view of Los Angeles from her yard.

Fitz swam to her and hugged her from behind. Water splashed in her hair.

"Fitz, you're getting water in my hair."

He kissed her cheek from behind, "wootah in my hareee." Fitz teased.

Olivia stomped on his toe in the water though he barely felt it. "Stop making fun of the way I speak because I don't speak like that."

Fitz chuckled, "but that's my favorite thing to do- well, not the favorite but it's close."

Olivia chuckled, "what's your favorite?"

"You have to be more specific?"

"What's your favorite activity to do with me?"

"My favorite thing has to be fucking you. Come on...how is that even a question."

"Yeah, I should've known better," she said blushing.

Fitz smiled and reached his hand down into her bikini bottom. Olivia half turned her body to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "The last time I wanted to have sex outside you gave me such shit about it."

"We're in the pool now," he said absently, "They can't see anything happening in the water."

"Nothing is happening in the water."

"A lot will be happening in a minute," he said with a smirk.

He turned her around and lifted her then sat her on the edge of the pool.

"Greg should be coming with our food soon."

"What is he making?"

"I have no fucking idea," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I have no idea what I'm going to say to Sonia to get her to move to New york with us. I really want her there with the girls and our new baby. We need a new nanny to help her with the girls while she takes care of the baby. We need two nannies for the weekend-"

"Two?"

"Fitz, we'll have four children before the end of the year, I need two people watching them at any given time."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hate having so many people in the house."

"I do too but we'll have four children, with that comes the need for extra nannies and maids and cooks and security and tutors. I'd love to take a lot of people to New York with us but it's not realistic to expect them to drop their lives and come with us. We have to start looking for new people to vet."

"I need an assistant, I've been putting off a lot of shit and I keep asking the workers at Corp and I'm sure they're annoyed with me."

"You need to go back to work, you'll have like three assistants waiting for you there."

"I told you I was going next week."

Olivia chuckled, "you said tomorrow."

"Did I?" Fitz feigned ignorance.

"Yes, you did."

"Fine," he said with a chuckle. "I'll go tomorrow to look around at things. It'll help to be busy anyways. These last two weeks have been great and I'm not looking forward to you being gone."

He leaned in and kissed her again.

They both heard someone clear their throat behind them. Fitz broke the kiss and turned around. Greg stood with a tray, "Mr. Grant, where would you like the tray placed?"

"You can bring it over here," Fitz said.

Greg nodded and walked over to them and placed the tray at the edge of the pool.

"Thank you so much, Greg," Olivia said with a smile.

Greg nodded and returned to the house.

Olivia dug into the food. Greg served a beautiful platter with bacon club sandwiches and two side salads and mint lemonade.

Fitz flashed the water from his hands and took a sandwich as well. In the middle of his sandwich, Olivia noticed he stopped and stared absently into space mid-bite as if he was listening to something she couldn't hear.

"Fitz?" she called.

He shrugged, "Well, this should be interesting."

"What?" Olivia said with a mouth full of lettuce.

"Nothing," Fitz said.

He placed his sandwich down on the plate and climbed up the edge of the pool.

"I'll be right back," he said to her as he walked, dripping wet in the direction of the gate.

"Fitz," Olivia called.

"I'll be right back, just stay right there."

Olivia was puzzled. She watched as he walked in large strides through the garden and down the driveway. She placed her sandwich on the platter and stood then she walked through the garden and stopped at the driveway. Fitz was at the gate now.

"Why are you here?" Fitz asked the red-haired man.

"I know you did this to me, you snuck up behind me-" the man barked. "How did you get into my house?"

"-Don't raise your voice at me," Fitz said calmly. "Take a breath, calm down, and speak."

The man had no choice but to take a breath and regain his composure.

"Now, what are you accusing me of?" Fitz asked.

"You did this to me man, you did this to my face," he said tearfully.

The man had a stitched slice that ran diagonally across his face.

"Why would I do that?" Fitz asked.

The man didn't readily answer, that would mean admitting what he said.

"You can't answer?" Fitz asked. "Well, let me ask you a question. What use do I have for a guard that allows someone to sneak up on him and do that to his face?"

The man huffed but didn't answer.

"I think the answer your'e looking for is absolutely none. You're useless. Now hand over your shit and get the fuck off my property."

Fitz turned and headed back to the pool.

"This isn't over," the man yelled.

Fitz stopped mid-step and turned, "is that something you really want to have said?" He walked back to the man and stopped inches from his face. "Think very carefully before you answer."

"This isn't fucking over," he said slowly and deliberately.

Fitz grabbed him suddenly and twisted him into a headlock. He pressed his back against his chest and squeezed against his throat from behind.

"You just threatened me and my family on my property. I feel unsafe and according to state law I have the right to defend myself with measures up to and including those that are lethal."

The man struggled to free himself from Fitz's grip but was unable to. The other guards stood watching.

Olivia watched from the garden and when she saw Fitz grab him she ran over as quickly as she could.

"Fitz, stop it! What are you doing?" she barked as she tugged on his arm.

Fitz let him go and pushed him to the ground then stepped back and took Olivia by the waist and quickly walked back down the driveway to get her away from the scene. It all happened before she could protest. When she looked back at the man he was being lifted by the guards because it seemed like he was unconscious or at the very least too weak to move.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

Fitz didn't respond as they walked.

"Fitz, answer me!" Olivia barked.

"Don't yell. It's not good for you or the baby," he said flatly as they walked.

"Don't yell?" Olivia barked even louder, "don't yell?"

She struggled to keep up with him as they walked hand in hand. He was almost carrying her.

When they were finally back at the pool, Olivia noticed his hands were shaking but his attention was still elsewhere, as if he was listening to someone else.

"Fitz?" Olivia called.

He finally turned to her, "just give me a moment."

His breathing was still labored.

Olivia took a breath and let go of his hands. "Alright, alright."

He began to pace lightly.

"Tell me when he's outside the gates," he said as he rubbed his ear then he sat on the chaise lounge chair by the pool. Olivia decided to leave him alone and sat on the side of the pool where she'd left her food. She'd lost her appetite so she didn't eat, instead, she sat with her feet in the water.

It took him a moment to calm down enough that she could no longer hear his labored breathing or see him shaking angrily from her peripheral. Then he stood and walked to the edge of the pool and took his half-eaten sandwich and began eating.

"Alright, I'm ready now," he said with a mouth full of food. "Give it to me."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't want to yell at you."

"But you're upset…"

"Because you have to control your temper."

"This has nothing to do with my temper."

"Trying to strangle a man in broad daylight, 200 feet from where your daughters are. What would you call that Fitz?"

"Was I supposed to just let him threaten me?"

"We don't need any more enemies Fitz-"

"I'm very well aware of that Olivia," he quipped sharply.

She sighed and stood slowly from the side of the pool, "I'm going inside."

Fitz stood and went after her, "Hey, don't leave." he whispered as he held onto her hand.

Olivia stopped.

"Maybe I didn't have to fly off the handle like that but he was talking about your vagina and nothing good can come of that."

She finally turned to Fitz, "why is he talking about my vagina?"

"We saw us having sex outside, couldn't get over it I guess."

She frowned, "so this is my fault."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, it's kind of obvious," she said sadly. "What was I thinking? You should've stopped me. You should've thrown me over your shoulder and taken me inside. I was crazy from my pregnancy sex drive."

Fitz chuckled.

"Olivia, they're guards okay, sure, I didn't want them seeing you like that because their men and you're beautiful but seeing two people fuck 100 feet across the yard isn't the most disturbing thing they've seen. Most of them got over it, he kept talking about it so I had to step in."

"Maybe he was just talking, you know, like guys talk."

"I don't that and I can't take that chance."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh.

"You do know, you just don't want to tell me. It's alright, I don't think I really want to know."

Fitz nodded, "come on, let's go back to the pool." Fitz pulled her back and sat her on the edge of the pool while he went back in the water.

Olivia took a piece of bacon from the plate. "How did you know that guy was there? It was like someone told you in your ear?"

"I have a wire in my ear," Fitz said as he swam to her. "It was new tech I approved when I was at the base."

"Oh…"

"Yup, it's deep in there and it lasts for five years before I have to take it out. We mostly used it on missions because it was really annoying having everyone talk to me whenever they wanted."

"So that's how you know what's always happening?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered. They only tell me important things that have to do with security."

Olivia ate another piece of bacon from her sandwich though she wasn't hungry.

"Could you switch out our guards?"

"Switch them out? Why?"

"I just keep thinking that if I'd just controlled myself and not decided to have a quickie in the yard, none of this would be happening. Now I'm sort of mortified. I want them gone."

"Alright, it'll take a while."

"That's alright as long as they go."

"Okay."

Fitz noticed her mood was still off. "Hey, today's your last day off. I don't want our day to be ruined."

"It isn't, I swear," she said with a smile.

Fitz kissed her stomach, "good." Then he kissed her again and again.

She giggled and held his face, "darling…"

Fitz leaned up and kissed her lips.

"If it's a boy and we don't name him Fitz Grant four, what would be next in line."

"We're definitely naming him Fitz Grant four."

"Okay but hypothetically…"

"I like Alexander and I like Finn too."

"What about Scott for my brother."

"If you really wanted that I'd be fine with it. I named all three of our girls so I think it's only fair you get first choice for this name."

"You're sure it's a boy?"

"As sure as I can be," she said with a chuckle as she kissed him, "but if I'm wrong, for a girl's name, I really like Violet or Sienna. Juliet is really pretty, I like that too."

He kissed her stomach again, "I like Juliet."

"I can't wait till he's here. I love the 4-month-old phase where they are old enough where you don't feel like you're going to break them but not old enough to object when you kiss them incessantly and cuddle them for hours."

Fitz chuckled, "I like Lily when she was 1. That was a fun age."

Olivia smiled and kissed his lips, "fun for you. Tiring for me."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her stomach again.

"Olivia," Erin called.

She turned and saw Erin and her wife Cheyenne.

Fitz rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Behave," Olivia scolded lightly.

"I will, I will."

Olivia stood from the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"To spend time with my nieces before dinner."

"Oh," Olivia said, "well, I'll tell Greg your here earlier than I expected."

"You don't have to, I don't mind waiting."

"Hi Liv, Hi Fitz," Cheyenne said.

"Hi Chey," Olivia replied, then she turned back to Erin, "either way, I have to wash off."

Fitz climbed out of the pool.

"Okay, I'll be inside."

Erin said as she turned and headed towards the house with her wife.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't know. The arrival of your sister isn't something I need to know."

Olivia sighed and smiled, "I'm going to shower."

"I'm coming with you," Fitz said as he followed her.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when all four of them were seated by the table. Greg prepared Venison and roasted vegetables, and some slices of bread he'd baked fresh just days ago.

They ate silently for a while before Erin began. The girls were in the theatre room, eating their dinner and watching tv because Erin had requested they not join them for dinner which Olivia found odd but agreed to.

"So," she began, "I- well, my wife and I wanted to ask you both something."

"Okay," Olivia said.

"We're actually really excited about this and we've been talking about it a lot."

Olivia smiled, "what is it?"

"Well," Erin said then she took a breath, "we're planning on having a baby."

"Wow, that's great," Olivia said with a smile. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks but obviously we're two women so we'd need a donor for sperm. We didn't want to use someone we don't know from one of those sperm banks because obviously we don't know them- like do they have a history of anything genetic that they aren't telling us or something. All that said, we wanted to ask if Fitz would donate sperm to us?"

Olivia was...speechless.

"Um-you want him to donate?"

"Yes," Erin said with a smile, "I decided that I would carry the baby because look at how gorgeous Lily and the twins are. They are the most beautiful kids I've ever seen so I would want our kid to look like them. It would be cool because our kids would be cousins and siblings. Also, Fitz is a tall, handsome guy and he's smart so those aren't bad qualities to pass on to children, again, look at your kids. They're perfect."

"Feel free to say no," Cheyenne added. "We don't want to pressure you."

"Why would they say no?" Erin said with a chuckle.

Olivia shook her head. Fitz was still eating his dinner and he hadn't missed a beat doing so as Erin explained her reason for asking them to dinner.

"Erin, I can't agree to that," Olivia said.

Erin's face fell from her cheerful disposition to sullen disappointment.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean 'you don't want to'." Erin questioned.

"You'll have to find someone else Erin."

"I'm not understanding why you're saying no?"

"I don't want you to have children that are going to be my daughters' siblings and I don't want you to be pregnant with my husband's child."

"Legally, it wouldn't be his-"

"Biologically it would be- it doesn't matter. The answer is no Erin."

"I'm sorry but why? What's the issue? I'm your sister Olivia, literally your twin, if it was the other way around and you needed an egg or someone to carry your baby if you were unable to I'd do that for you in a heartbeat."

"I appreciate that Erin and I'll help you find someone else but it won't be Fitz."

Erin rolled her eyes and chuckled, "you are so selfish." Erin barked.

"Selfish?" Olivia said, perplexed.

"Yes. You have everything anyone could possibly want and you can't share that- actually you won't share that."

"Then I'll be selfish."

"Yes," Erin said, "selfish and insecure."

"I'll be those things Erin. That's fine."

"Erin, you're taking it too far," Cheyenne said. "They said no. We just have to find someone else."

"She's fucking selfish- it's not that she said no it's why and she didn't even ask him." Erin turned to Fitz. "you don't want to help us?"

"I think you're fucking nuts to even ask."

Erin rolled her eyes and shoved her plate away. The food spilled on the table.

"Erin, calm down," Olivia said, "I'll help you to find someone else and I'll even pay for it. I'm happy that you want to grow your family. I'd love to have a niece or nephew from you but we can't help you in the way you want."

"Money," Erin said, nodding and smiling, "whenever there's a problem you throw money at it. After prostituting yourself for years I'm not surprised that the one lesson you still hold to heart."

"That's enough," Fitz said in a sharp, even tone.

"Why, did I hit a nerve?"

"You're not gonna be in my house barking at my pregnant wife, Erin, I don't give a damn if she's your sister or not."

Olivia knew he only revealed she was pregnant to further piss Erin off.

"OH- she's pregnant too. Of course, she is. Of-fucking-course. This is just rich."

Cheyenne stood, "Erin, stop."

"Erin, please leave," Olivia said.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere. You have to kick me out."

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous," Olivia barked. "We don't owe you his sperm, Erin. Do you not get that?"

"Erin, let's go," Cheyenne barked.

"I'M NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE," Erin screamed.

"My daughters are in the theatre room Erin, don't yell," Olivia said calmly.

"Olivia- what do you mean don't yell- tell her to get the fuck out. She's not staying," Fitz said angrily.

"Erin, you need to go," Olivia said.

"Nope, I'm staying."

"Let's go," Fitz took Olivia's hand and walked her from the table. It was then that Erin finally stood up and followed them.

"I'm not done yet," Erin continued.

She tried to go around to Olivia's side but Fitz blocked her off.

"Erin, stand back," Fitz said.

She continued with her antics until they reached the stairs then Fitz led Olivia up.

"You're really the worst Olivia," Erin said with fresh tears.

Olivia turned around to respond but Fitz stopped her, "nope, don't engage, just go."

Olivia felt tears of her own and continued up the stairs.

"Olivia knew your brother was going to die,' Erin blurted out. "She knew it and she lied to you this whole time. She told me the truth when she thought you were dead."

Olivia froze at the top of the stairs.

She turned frantically to look at Fitz. When his eyes turned to her, there was only rage.

"Fitz-" she called tearfully.

She ran down the stairs just in time to meet him as he opened the front door. She grabbed him.

"Fitz- that's not true-" she cried frantically.

"Let me go," he said calmly.

"Fitz- please - don't go."

"Let me go, Olivia."

Olivia let him go, sobbing uncontrollably. Fitz walked through the door and slammed it behind him.

She turned to Erin and grabbed her by the shirt.

"How could you say that Erin. It's not true. He's going to believe you. Why would you say that?" she cried as she shook her. "He'll never forgive me. How could you Erin."

"Good," Erin spat as she shoved Olivia from off her and dash out the door. Her wife followed behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia sat in the bathroom and the vanity with tear-drenched cheeks. It had been just a few minutes since the argument and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know where Fitz went. She didn't know what he was thinking and the fact that he seemingly believed Erin showed her that he didn't trust her.

She didn't know where to go from here. What kind of relationship could last when anyone shouting a lie about her could set him off.

A few more minutes passed. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear when he entered the bathroom. It wasn't until he was steps away from her that she registered the sound of his feet against the floor. She glanced at him and he looked furious and tense. His hands were shaking the way it usually was when he was angry.

Olivia went back to staring at the tiles of the marble floor. She didn't want to argue with him.

Fitz stopped in front of her and stood for a silent moment. She heard him let out a long breath then he reached under her face and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. He pulled her face up and leaned down and kissed her lips softly and held it for a moment before he let go. It felt tense but gentle like he was trying to calm himself. When he broke the kiss he let out a breath and rested his forehead against her.

"I don't know why you think I'd believe your crackhead sister. I had to leave because if I stayed a second longer I think I would have murdered her."

Olivia sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"So you didn't believe her?"

"Come on Liv."

"I really thought you did. You were so mad…"

"I was- I am but not at you. Never at you. If I stayed I would've exploded and that would've been more stressful for you."

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath. She was trying to calm down.

Fitz pulled her legs open and stepped between them then he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again and again. She couldn't bring herself to let him go. He'd grown so much from the man she knew so many years ago.

He leaned her back against the mirror and opened her legs wider as he pulled her crotch against his. Fitz deepened the kiss and with one hand lifted her slightly off the edge of the vanity counter. With his other hand he reached under her dress and pulled down her underwear then he pulled her dress over her head.

Olivia reached between her legs and undid the hook of his pants then shoved them down. She could hear him panting with impatience, dying to be inside her.

Fitz kissed her lips then moved lower to her neck, kissing and sucking hungrily. He stepped out of his pants and pulled off his shirt then he pulled her to the edge of the counter. He kissed her slowly as he pressed his tip against her opening.

Olivia grabbed his hips with both hands and shoved him in forcefully, giving her walls no choice but to stretch for him.

His lips were still pressed against hers when she heard a loud groan of relief from him. He pressed her body tightly against him.

Olivia couldn't move.

Fitz began thrusting into her and immediately everything felt like jello. She melted in his arms and hung unto him like a sloth in a tree.

"Ohhhh-" she mumbled in what sounded like a mix between a moan and a cry.

She reached up and grabbed into his hair.

Fitz thrust faster and with every thrust, her erect nipples rubbed against his skin.

"Fitz," she moaned breathlessly.

She grabbed him tight and closed her eyes then she bit on his shoulder and sucked. Immediately, her walls contracted on his wet, slick cock.

He thrust faster. Olivia tried to meet his thrust but couldn't keep up. Suddenly, her body broke into convulsions and tried to lock her bent legs as she came.

Fitz pressed his palm against her pubic bone and continued. She arched her back like a defensive cat. She always felt overwhelmed in the sweetest way when Fitz continued to fuck her even after she came.

"Fuck…" he breathed out as his orgasm washed over him. Cum slowly drained from him. He closed his eyes, groaning breathlessly as he orgasm passed.

Olivia rested her head against his chest and let out a breath. Fitz held her and lifted her from the counter. He was still inside her.

He walked her to the couch in their bedroom and when he lifted her off him a dollop of white cream dripped out of her walls and fell on the carpet. Fitz sat on the couch and turned her around and sat her slowly on his lap, sliding his way inside her as he lowered her on him.

"Fuckk..." she mumbled with a gasp.

She braced herself against his knees and thrust her hips back on him with energy she didn't know she possessed. Fitz was laid spread eagle on the couch. His head leaned back and his eyes closed then he reached up from behind her and began massaging her breasts.

Olivia began riding him faster.

"Shit-baby," he grabbed her ass and thrust up into her.

Olivia fell back against his chest, "ahhh-" she screamed as she locked her legs together. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead and her hair began to stick against her skin.

Fitz grabbed her waist to steady her on top of him and stroked her long and deep. The feeling of her tight flesh, wet and warm and dripping on him left him unable to form a word.

He pulled her face towards him and slid his tongue between her lips then he felt her fingers pressed into his legs.

"Baby-I'm cuming, I'm cuming," she cried against his lips.

Her hips twisted and jerked and writhed on him.

"Fuck-" Fitz thrust harder and then stiffened when he felt her walls clamp on him. He felt it throbbing on his cock, contracting and expanding over and over again as liquid squirted from her walls.

He hugged her tightly as they came in sync.

"Fitz…" she moaned.

"Livie?" he mumbled, breathless, and dazed.

Olivia didn't answer.

Fitz lifted her off his penis and left a gaping hole in his absence. Cum leaked on the sofa and on his legs. He scooped her up and walked her to the bed then laid her down and got in beside her.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"What?"

"You just called my name?"

He grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned up the air in the room to cool down.

"I did?" Olivia asked, confused. She let out a long, exhausted breath.

Fitz wiped the sweat from glistening her forehead and kissed her.

"Thanks for believing me," she asked after a while.

"I can't believe you just said that," he said with a chuckle. "You're my wife, whose word am I gonna take over yours. Maybe 6 or 7 years ago I'd believe that but not now, years into our marriage, on our fourth kid. I hate that you even thought I believed her. I wanted to comfort you but I knew if I said something then she'd say something and I couldn't handle it. You're the one who keeps telling me to control my temper so I controlled it."

Olivia smiled, "I think, I'm sort of glad this happened. The one thing I've always been insecure about was that you'd never really trust me, even if you said you did but now, I know without a doubt that you do. I know that no lie could come between us."

"So you didn't believe me until two seconds. That's great."

"I'm sorry," she said as she leaned up lazily and kissed him. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"Just out back by the tennis court then when I realized Erin left I came back. I thought you were downstairs with the girls so I went to check on them."

"Did they hear anything?"

"Not in the insulated theatre room."

Olivia nodded.

"I think I'm glad Erin showed me who she is."

"You've always known who she is Olivia."

"I know my sister. She's erratic and spoiled, she only ever sees her point of view but I still can't believe she said that. I'm done with her. I don't think I want to speak to her again. I can't."

Fitz watched as a tear trickled down her cheek and wiped it then kissed her.

"Am I selfish?" She asked.

"You're not selfish Olivia and you're not insecure either. You put up with a lot of shit from women."

"I do right?" She said with a chuckle. "I mean, everywhere we go women feel bold enough to make their feelings about you known and I don't even react. I just let it go."

"Yeah- a little jealousy would be nice but that's besides the point." Fitz teased.

"I was jealous of Sasha."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid I might have to share you with her if her son was yours. That would've been a special kind of torture."

"I still can't figure out why you think I'd be fucking women raw months after getting a kid."

She yawned and smiled, "because you're an insufferable hornball."

"and you're a pillow princess."

"A what?"

"A pillow princess. I read about that the other day and it describes you perfectly."

"What is that?"

"It just means you don't like to do a lot of work in bed."

"You don't let me."

"And I never will. You rode my cock a little today and you were sweating like a pig after."

"It's hard-" Olivia whined."and I'm pregnant."

Fitz ran his hand over her stomach, "our son's not even born yet and you're already blaming him for stuff."

She laughed, "It's true. You're like the energizer bunny, you're just an animal when you're horny."

"I don't get tired," Fitz joked.

"Really? You seemed pretty tired this morning," she teased.

Fitz rolled on top of her and before she could react he pinned her hands above her head and slid inside her with one quick motion. Olivia gasped.

Her legs were bent and spread open on both sides of him.

"Do I look tired now?" he leaned down and whispered in her ear

Fitz thrust once...

"Uhhhhh-" she moaned as she writhed under him."Fuck."

He leaned down and licked up her neck and the side of her face.

"Fitz-"

"You're pussy is so wet and I want to fuck you so bad," he teased, "but you didn't answer my question."

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh no you don't," Fitz said.

He reached down with one hand and pulled her legs open. Once he moved his hands and Olivia was free she scooted from under him. When she moved, Fitz lost his balance and fell on his belly. When he turned around, Olivia climbed on top of him and then held his wet cock and slid him into her folds.

She began riding him. Fitz felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her under him then he held her in place by the throat, holding her firmly. He was in a mood to tease her early but now playtime was over. He shoved two fingers in her mouth as he slammed his cock into her.

All that could escape her lips as she sucked on his fingers were mumbles.

He thrust so fast and so hard that the bed began to shake. The sounds of the headboard thumping against the wall behind her head so loud she could barely hear herself.

Her insides began to swell around him. Fitz pulled his finger from her mouth and replaced it with his tongue. Olivia held him tightly but it did not slow him. She came fiercely on him while Fitz came inside her. She was left tender between her legs and panting.

She was done now and she knew it.

He slowly pulled out and watched a stream of cum slowly cascade from her gaping hole. Olivia was moments from sleep as she laid with half-closed eyes. Her breathing finally calmed and she turned on her side. It was how he noticed she'd been sleeping lately.

"I want to take you and the girls out tonight so take a nap and I'll wake you in a couple hours to get ready."

Olivia nodded.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You really know how to fuck," she whispered.

Fitz chuckled and shook his head, "go to bed," he turned to walk off.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled.

"I'm gonna wash off and then take the girls outside, they've been inside all day."

"Okay."

In the morning when Olivia woke it was almost 7am, later than she usually woke for work. It was the first time that after a vacation, going back to work seemed dreadful. Fitz was already gone from the bed, no doubt he'd already gotten Lily up.

She brushed her teeth and showered quickly then she went to her closet to dress. In the closet, as she dressed in her bra and underwear, Fitz walked in.

"Why does your stomach look bigger today than it did yesterday?"

Olivia smiled and caressed her stomach, "I do feel extra chubby today."

Fitz walked over and hugged her from behind and ran his hands gently over her stomach.

"Are you feeling better from yesterday?" he asked as he kissed the blade of her shoulder.

"Tons better. I hope she at least gives me today before she shows up at work."

"You're gonna fire her right? She can't be there?"

"I hate that I have to do it but I'm going to. I need some time away from Erin and I don't really know when I want her in my life again. She went too far. I mean- what if you believed her?"

"I didn't and I wouldn't have."

"But what if you did? That was what she wanted. I keep wondering what she expected you to do?"

"What did you expect me to do? You were freaking out."

"I just thought you were going to leave and I couldn't handle that now that I'm pregnant again."

Fitz chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but Olivia turned quickly and covered his mouth.

"I know what you're going to say. I know better now."

She moved her hand and watched a smile spread across his lips.

"Fine."

Lily ran into the closet, "Daddy, I'm done," she said. "Morning mom."

Olivia opened her arms and Lily ran to them. "Morning my beautiful girl." Olivia kissed her cheeks and hugged her.

"Do you want mommy to do your hair?" Olivia asked.

Lily nodded excitedly. Olivia grabbed her robe from the hook and against the wall and threw it on then followed Lily back to her bedroom.

Fitz stayed in the closet to get dressed. When Olivia returned, Lily's honey blonde hair was braided into two large braids. The ends were left loose and curly with pink bows tied at the end of her braids.

"That's very pretty Lily," Fitz said to his oldest daughter.

"Yes, isn't she beautiful?" Olivia gushed.

"Thanks daddy," Lily said blushing.

He was dressed in navy suit pants and a crisp white button-down.

"Alright honey, let me get dressed and then we'll have breakfast downstairs," Olivia said to Lily.

Lily nodded and skipped out back to her room.

"I can't even look at you in a suit, you're so dashing."

"You say that now but when I tried to wake you this morning to fuck, you couldn't get up."

"You did not-"

"-Yes-"

"No- I would've remembered you waking me."

"Well, I did. If history serves any indicator my days have always been shitty when I start them off horny so let's see."

"You're days are only shit because you're grumpy which is your fault." Olivia walked to her side of the closet and began getting dressed. "I know you jacked off this morning so you shouldn't even complain."

"I had no choice," he said with a chuckle.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hypotheically speaking, if I were to drop by say...around lunch time could we lock ourselves in your office and fuck."

"I think I'd be better to go to your office, it's way bigger and I don't think anyone could hear us."

Fitz smiled, "okay, I'll pick you around 12, we fuck and I'll feed you then take drop you back."

"Now I'm excited," Olivia teased.

She finished dressing and then they headed downstairs with Lily for breakfast. After breakfast, Fitz dropped Lily to school then Olivia to work. As usual, he opened the door for her and walked her to the door of her office before kissing her goodbye and heading off.

Olivia watched all morning for Erin. She was usually to be at work at 9am but it wasn't until almost 11am when Erin called her. Olivia didn't answer. After a few missed calls Erin stopped calling and moments later it was Rumi who answered her phone.

"Erin, where are you?" Rumi said.

Olivia watched and listened, wondering how much of their private affair Erin would reveal. Moments later Rumi turned to Olivia and said, "Erin says the guards won't let her in. I'm gonna go outside and see what's going on."

Olivia shook her head, "It's alright," she said. "I'll go."

Olivia dropped the stack of sketches she had been going through on the table and headed to the entrance.

Erin was standing by a trio of guards. She looked pissed. Olivia stopped a few feet away from Erin and waved for the guards to step back and give them some space. They stepped away only a few feet. Olivia let out a breath, waiting for Erin to start.

"I'm trying to come to work and these assholes won't let me in. Did you tell them not to let me in?"

Olivia realized Fitz must've instructed the guards to keep Erin away.

"Good morning Erin. I think with all things considered it's best you find another job."

Erin scoffed, shocked, "what?"

Olivia didn't respond.

"We get into one little argument and you're gonna fire me over it?" Erin barked.

"According to you Erin, I'm the real culprit behind Scott's murder. Why would you want to associate with someone like that?"

"Obviously I didn't mean that, I was mad okay, I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head, "you being 'mad' doesn't excuse what you did. You knew I was pregnant, you knew I just got Fitzgerald back and after four years of blathering in your ears about him you knew how much I loved him and you still said something that would have destroyed my marriage- if he believed you."

"Okay, he didn't believe me, so what are you mad about?" Erin asked.

Olivia ignored the flippant question and continued.

"I'll be moving to New York with my husband and my children. I'm going to take some of my staff with me."

"What? You're what?" Erin shook her head, "you're kidding, right?"

"Since I'm the one asking you not to come back, I'll send you a severance check in the mail and that'll be the last time you get anything from me."

Erin sniffled until she began to cry.

"So that's it, Fitz comes back and just like that, I don't matter anymore. You're moving with the only family I have. What about my nieces?"

"When you play stupid games you win stupid prizes. I'm not going to deal with your shit Erin, I have enough on my plate and I don't need you adding to it."

"You're such a bitch-"

"No- you made a ridiculous ask and you couldn't take no for an answer-"

"What's ridiculous about asking Fitz to donate-"

"He's my husband and you're my sister, that's what's fucking ridicoulous. There are 3 billion men on the planet and you chose my husband and then you acted like a spoiled brat and I need a break from you, I don't know how long."

"You've had a break from me for four 4 months!" Erin screamed, "Since Fitz has been back you've acted like I'm a leper. You don't want me around, you don't want me at the house. You barely answer my calls. We left fashion week and you jetted off on your big boat without saying a word to me. I called you for a day before you answered."

"My husband has been back for a few months and I want some time with my family, I'm horrible and you know what Erin, that's fine."

Olivia turned back and headed towards the door of her office.

"No one cares about me, maybe I should just end it."

Olivia stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. She took a moment then she turned around.

"Don't say that Erin."

Erin shrugged and wiped her eyes, "Cheyenne left, I think she's tired of me. You're apparently tired of me too. When you leave, so do my nieces. I'm unemployed now. What else is there for me Olivia? What else?" Erin screamed through tears.

"Don't say that," Olivia walked closer and held her hands, "Look, I don't want you to feel like you don't have anyone because I know what that feels like and it's horrible but Erin, what happened yesterday can't happen again. You can't do that to me because I would never, ever do that to you."

"I'm sorry," Erin cried.

Olivia hugged her, "let's just forget about it, alright?"

Erin nodded.

"Come inside," Olivia said.

"Mr. Grant said she is not to be allowed inside," one guard said.

"It's fine, just tell him I said it was okay."

"We don't take orders from you," he responded.

"Yes you do," Olivia said as she pulled Erin inside.

A few minutes later as she sat in her office with Erin her phone rang. It was Fitz.

Erin can you give me a moment," Olivia stood and walked out of her office to the old playroom she had for the girls."Hello?" she answered.

"The guards told me you took Erin inside?"

"Yes, it's a long story, I'll explain when I see you after work."

"After work? Wasn't I supposed to pick you up for lunch?"

"Umm- I don't think I can anymore…"

"Great."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'll make sure you make it up."

Olivia smiled, "I love you darling, I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too."

Olivia hung up and went back to her office with Erin.

Fitz parked in front of Olivia's office after dance practice with Lily for their Friday show. It was after 5pm.

When Olivia walked out, Erin walked out with her. Immediately Fitz felt annoyed.

Olivia walked in front of him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Please, be nice," she whispered as she wiped the gloss from his lips that had transferred from hers.

Erin was behind Olivia. "I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I shouldve never asked that of you and the way I lashed out after was completely wrong and what I said about your brother was awful and obviously untrue and I should've never brought him into it. I'm really sorry and I hope you can accept my apology."

"That's fine Erin," he could barely get the words from his throat.

Olivia shrugged knowing that was as much as she could get from Fitz. She turned and hugged Erin, "call me if you need to talk okay?"

Erin nodded, "let me see Lily."

She walked to the backseat of the car and opened the door to Lily.

"Hey aunty Erin," Lily said with a smile.

Fitz took Olivia by the hand and walked her around to her side of the car. He opened the door and helped her inside then walked back to his side.

When Erin was finished with Lily, Fitz drove off.

They spoke about mundane things in the car like her first day back and work and Fitz's day back as well. They talked about Lily's dance practice with Fitz for the father-daughter show on Friday but the conversation never veered to Erin with Lily in the car.

In the night, after the girls had gone to bed and they were finally in bed, Olivia brought it up.

"I know your not pleased, I'm still speaking to Erin."

"I can't control what you do with your sister but I'm curious what she said."

"She's going through alot. Cheyenne got mad about what happened and dinner and they got into a big fight and she left then she came to work and fought with me and I fired her and she started to cry and she said she didn't want to live anymore-"

"Do not tell me you fell for that."

"I can't take the chance. She says she's sorry so I'm going to give her another chance."

"Just keep her away from me."

"I will but I wanted her to apologize to you today."

Olivia leaned over him and kissed his lips.

"Will a blowjob make you feel better? I haven't had your cock in my mouth for a few days now. That's way too long."

"Don't use sex to make me feel better," Fitz quipped.

"Fine, I guess you don't want your cock licked then."

"I didn't say that," Fitz said.

Olivia chuckled and reached into his underpants and pulled his penis out. She held it in her hands and watched as the seconds passed he cock went from flaccid to hard in her fingers. Olivia felt something wet at the corner of her mouth and realized she was drooling.

She quickly wiped it away and chuckled, "oh my god, I'm drooling."

"Well don't wipe it away, the more drool the better."

"Oh- shut up," she said.

Fitz laughed and pulled her hair from her face.

Olivia leaned down and licked up his seemingly never-ending shaft. She took her time until she'd gotten all of him wet then she slowly began sucking. When he came, it was on his stomach.

Olivia leaned up and watch him, spread out on the bed panting and smiling.

"So are you feeling better?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that I'm okay with you putting up with your idiotic sister but I'm feeling a shit ton better. Can we do more?"

Olivia chuckled, "No but I'll take it." She walked to the bathroom and brought back a wet towel to wipe the cum off his stomach.

"You know," Fitz said, "sometimes I miss the old you."

"The old me?"

"The 'you' that tore half the skin off Mellie's face because she annoyed you."

"I was quite immature back then. Now, I'm horrified I did that while pregnant." Olivia sighed, "I wonder where Mellie is. You told me she wasn't dead."

Fitz froze for a moment when he remembered exactly what happened to Mellie.

"What's wrong?" Olivia sensed his tenseness.

"Nothing," he lied, "nothing."

The next morning when Olivia woke, Fitz was already up. He was on the balcony but he wasn't pacing like she expected, he was just standing there.

Olivia stretched and checked the time, it was almost 6:30. She walked over to him out on the balcony. It was a cool morning.

"What's wrong?"

"I totally forgot about Mellie. I'd had her locked up and she was released so she's out there somewhere and I need to find her. Now that everyone knows I'm back, I'm sure she knows too."

"Yeah but she hasn't done anything."

"Yet."

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh gosh, don't scare me."

"I'm not trying to scare you. I just thought she was dead, that's what I'd classified her as. I hate being blindsided and because of this memory thing that's been happening a lot."

"Things have been pretty calm since you've been back, let's just hope it stays that way."

Fitz nodded though he couldn't be as optimistic and Olivia could tell by his facial expression. She sighed and pulled him from the balcony to the bathroom. They made love in the shower and after that, he seemed relaxed enough to go about his day as usual.

Fitz parked in front of Olivia's office after they'd dropped Lily off to school. The twins were left with Sonia at the house.

He hopped out of his side and walked around the front of the van to open the door for Olivia. He helped her out of the car and closed the door.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Can we have lunch today?"

"I don't know, are you gonna ditch me for nutbag sister again?"

She shook her head, "no, I won't, I promise."

"You say that now…" Fitz quipped.

"You are such a baby," she said with a smile, "anyways I need to see you today because I'm going to tell my staff that I plan on moving so we'll see how well that goes and then with us going to Paris this weekend that's a bit stressful too…"

Fitz felt something pulling his eyes from Olivia. From his peripheral, on a large screen across the street, he saw himself.

It was a large screen broadcasting CNN news. The day had been sketchy in his memory but now that he was looking at it he was beginning to remember.

There was an ongoing video of him.

Olivia noticed him staring and turned around. When she saw the screen she froze, same as she did so many years ago when she was pregnant with Lily and she saw the footage in a cafe in New York City.

Fitz was dressed in all black armor and this time in the video, there were graphics that labeled each person individually. She saw him running through the streets in action. There was much more shown now that what she knew happened. She saw him in all his violent glory. It was a different video, it was clear and it followed them as they roamed through the streets. It was as if it was from the delta drone that usually followed them on missions.

She saw what he was most afraid of Lily and the twins seeing. She saw him shooting his targets execution-style. She saw blood splatter from their head wounds. She saw him use his knives to stab some man in the throat and she saw blood spray from him. She saw him running and jumping from car tops. She saw him dig his knives into the side of a truck and climb on top to shoot the sniper up there. She saw him punch through a car window and pull a man out the driver seat just to punch him in his face until he was unresponsive then he dragged him by his hair down the asphalt street.

She couldn't believe all that she was seeing and she couldn't believe it was coming out now.

Fitz saw a face staring at him from across the street. He didn't move as he stared at the face and the face stared back. Olivia noticed Fitz's attention was pulled elsewhere.

"Fitz?" she called. What could pull his attention elsewhere at a time like this?

He didn't answer or seem to hear her.

"Fitz, don't you see what's happening."

He still didn't respond.

They were leaned against the car. She tried to turn to look but Fitz held her in place with one hand. "Don't move," he said. She looked down at his hand and realized it was behind him as if he was ready to draw a gun.

Olivia began to hyperventilate. She looked around at the guard and they all seemed as tense as Fitz. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt Fitz shove her to the ground and immediately the sound of gunshots surrounded her. People on the street began to run away. She could hear them screaming.

Everything was a haze around her. Moments later she felt someone lift her and sit her in the car. It had to have bee Fitz because it felt like him. She was so out of it she didn't know what was happening around her.

The door closed.

She didn't know how long she was there but she kept thinking about Lily. She was at school and she needed to be with her. The twins were at home, she hoped that meant they were safe but she needed to be with them too.

It took a while for the shock to wear off. After so many years of being away from the violence and the guns, it hit like a ton of bricks.

The sound of sirens was all around her now. She turned and looked through the car window. There was a man on the pavement with a bullet wound in his head. There was blood and brain on the floor beside him.

Olivia turned from the sight she knew was Fitz's doing.

She began to feel burning and pain. Her palms were scratched and slightly bleeding. Her left wrist hurt, her knees were burning and bleeding and so was her shin.

After a while, the door opened and it was Fitz on the driver's side. He looked down on her legs and arms.

"Fuck-"

He hadn't realized he pushed her so hard.

"Where's Lily?" Olivia asked shakily.

"She just got home." he drove off and then spoke as he rubbed his ear, "I need to get a doctor at the house for my wife now."

Fitz turned to Olivia, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard."

"What happened? The police were there?"

"Yeah, we talked and I'm sure they'll want to talk again soon."

"Who was that?"

"I don't know."

"Why is all of this happening?"

"I don't know."

That was all he's said to her until they got home.

He parked on the driveway and lifted Olivia out of the car and carried her straight up to the bedroom and sat her in their neatly made bed with fresh sheets. The maid crew changed their sheets every day.

He called Sonia and told her to bring the girls up to their bedroom then he kneeled and took off her shoes.

"The doctor should be here soon."

She nodded.

"And I really didn't mean to push you so hard. I was just trying to get you out of the way-"

"Fitz-"

"Did you fall on your stomach?"

Olivia shook her head.

She was finally beginning to thaw out but there was so much happening at once that it was hard to wrap her head around it all.

"You aren't hurt?"

"No," he said with a humorless chuckle as if it was a ridiculous thing to ask.

The girls ran into the room one after the other. Lily was first and when she saw Olivia's scraped legs she gasped.

"Mommy!"

"It's okay," Olivia said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "mommy just tripped but a doctor is coming to put a bandage on it and I'll be fine."

Lily climbed to the bed in her school uniform and crawled to Olivia. The twins followed her and shared Fitz's lap.

He kissed them both and Olivia kissed Lily.

"I'm glad I got to leave school today," Lily said with a smile.

"You are?" Fitz asked Lily as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. It was boring."

"Mommy can I touch your booboo?" Daisy asked.

Olivia nodded but Fitz disagreed, "sweetie, it really hurts right now so I don't think it's a good idea to touch it."

"Okay," Daisy said.

"Did you cry mommy?" Isabelle asked.

"No," Olivia said with a chuckle, "I didn't cry."

"I cry when I get a booboo, I cry like...a lot," Isabelle said.

"Me too," Daisy said.

Lily giggled, "you guys are such babies. I don't cry."

Fitz cocked his ear then he lifted the twins off his lap and stood.

"The doctor is downstairs, I'll go get him."

Fitz stepped off, leaving Olivia with the girls.

Downstairs he saw the doctor, he didn't bother to greet him, he just got straight to the point. "My wife is a bit over three months pregnant and she fell today she scraped her knees and shin so I need you to take a look at her."

The doctor nodded and followed him up to the bedroom. Fitz moved Olivia over to the couch so the doctor could look at her.

"Your husband tells me your about three months along."

Olivia looked to the girls who were still beside her but she realized they didn't understand what it meant.

"Yes."

"Did you fall on your stomach?' he asked.

"No, not at first, I fell on my hands and knees and then I kind of lowered flat on my belly."

He nodded and opened his doctor's bag.

"So, is it just the scrapes or did you hurt anything else?"

"My wrist hurts quite badly," she said.

The doctor slipped on gloves from his bag and took her palm and wrist in his hands. He shifted it slightly and Olivia winced.

"What does it feel like?'

"I can't explain it- it feels swollen from the inside."

"It might be sprained which is what happens when a ligament is stretched or tears. That can happen when you fall forward badly on your hands. It's actually more common with a push because there's a certain amount of force coming down with you-"

"Can you fix it?" Fitz asked, cutting him off.

"I would suggest icing it and then I can wrap it up for you." He reached into his bag and took out a portable cold pack. He activated it and placed it on her wrist. "Just hold it there."

"Can I hold it mom, I'll be gentle," Lily said.

"Sure honey, thank you," Olivia said.

Lily held the cold pack against her wrist while the doctor cleaned Olivia's scrapes and scratches then bandaged them up.

Fitz watched for a while but then he had to step out on the balcony to take a breath. The gravity of the situation was beginning to hit him.

He pulled the folded mask from inside the pocket of his jacket. It was in the likeness of his face. He snatched it from the unknown man's face before the police arrived. He was sure he'd destroyed all the masks before his memory was lost. How did he get one? Who else had one? If people were walking around with masks of his face there was no telling what they could do with it. What if they used it to walk into Lily's school and take her. What if they used it to fool his guards? There was no telling the damage they could do.

The first thing he had to do was tell Olivia. After that, he didn't know where to start.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys, I'm so excited to announce that I've published an original novel and it's available for pre-order. It's on Amazon in ebook format right now and it's called THE QUEEN AND THE VESSEL. It will be available in paperback soon.

It's a romance/fantasy book and it's around 90,000 words.

I don't want to give away too much but I hope you guys take a look at it and I'd appreciate any support I can get. I can't link it but feel free to email me at gouldbourneasia(a)gmail for the direct link to the book.

I still plan on updating and I should have a chapter of Vision ready by this weekend.

Thanks so much and spread the word if you can!


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia had been fielding calls from panicked staff from the office for over an hour. She was less concerned with them and more concerned with Fitz who'd been pacing manically for almost an hour while he spoke in code she could hardly understand with several people through the chip in his ear.

The girls were on the sofa now, eating snacks and watching Netflix on the large mounted tv.

"Erin is downstairs," Fitz said when he turned to Olivia then he went back to pacing.

"I'll go get her, I'll be right back," Olivia said as she attempted to stand.

"Your knees are scratched up and your wrist is sprained. You don't need to be walking anywhere Olivia. Erin can find her way here just fine."

Olivia shrugged and leaned back against the pillow, "alright."

Erin walked in a few minutes later and as soon as Fitz saw her he walked out to the balcony.

"Oh my god- that was crazy-"

"Shhhh-" Olivia said quickly to Erin.

Erin shook her head and walked over to Olivia, "why are you shushing me?"

"The girls don't need to know about anything that's going on," Olivia said softly to her sister. "Don't talk about it and be very careful about what you watch on TV because they're running very graphic footage on a loop which I thought wasn't even allowed."

The girls were across the large bedroom glued to whatever princess show was on the tv.

"Well, I was watching it and apparently it's from some movie that's coming out. It's made from footage they got from a super secret source."

"That's not good," Olivia said with a sigh as she stood. "Follow me to the closet."

Erin noticed her scratched legs. "What happened to your legs and your hand?"

"It's fine, it burns a bit but it looks worse than it is."

Olivia walked slowly to the closet and Erin followed. She sat on the couch while Erin stood against the wall.

"What happened?" Erin asked, "everyone at the office is freaking out-"

"I know, I know, I spoke to Rumi and I sent everyone home," Olivia said. "I um-"

"-What happened outside?"

"I don't know. Fitz dropped me in front of the office as usual and as he was kissing me goodbye it happened. I don't know who he saw but he shoved me to the ground which is how I got scratched up and then there was just a lot of gunfire."

"He's such a fucking barbarian- look at your legs and like- aren't you pregnant? Why is he pushing you so hard?"

"When we spoke we agreed that you wouldn't speak about Fitz, Erin."

"I'm sorry but you're telling me that you've been fine for almost five years and a few months after he comes home he's having shoot-outs in front of your office and you don't see a problem with that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "why don't you have boundaries Erin?"

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything about King Fitz. I'll have no opinion about him at all"

Olivia raised her eyebrow at Erin.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Erin said again.

"Just be certain you don't say anything around my daughters," Olivia said as she stood and walked back to her bed.

Fitz was still on the balcony.

Erin walked out moments later, "do you want me to take the girls outside to play or something?"

"No, Fitz doesn't want them out of his sight and anyways Sonia is here so if I need anything I'll ask her."

"How long do you want me staying here?"

"Until it's safe," Olivia answered. "You look like me and right now I don't know what that entails for you. Maria is setting up your room so once she's done you can bring your stuff there."

Erin nodded, "okay well I'm gonna go find something to eat."

Olivia didn't respond.

Erin shrugged and walked away. When she left Olivia reached into her nightstand and pulled out her laptop. She began composing a letter of resignation for the board at Dior. With the video out of Fitz in New York and the shooting that took place at her office, she didn't expect things to go back to normal anytime soon. She also planned to withdraw from fashion week and take a leave of absence from her namesake company.

She tried not to panic. Panic would only make the situation worse and after everything that happened in the morning, she couldn't afford any extra stress because it might be to the detriment of her unborn child. Whatever it was that happened this morning had Fitz worried and that wasn't a good sign because that meant it wasn't isolated.

After she wrote the letter she didn't send it right away. She walked over to the couch and sat with the girls, waiting for Fitz to come back from the balcony.

When Fitz walked in from the balcony, Olivia and all three girls had dozed off. He nudged Olivia softly until she woke.

"Hey," she said softly.

"I'm going downstairs to talk to some detectives, I'll be back soon and then we can talk about what's going on, okay?"

"Why do they want to talk to you again? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine it won't be long." he leaned over and kissed her lips softly then he headed out of the bedroom.

Once Olivia was awake she couldn't go back to sleep. She texted her doctor Vanessa to ask if she needed to worry after falling earlier in the day but Vanessa assured her that if she didn't fall on her stomach she would be alright and to just make sure she kept her ultrasound appointment.

There were many other messages on her phone with everyone from Lucky to Lily's dance teacher Liz texting her to ask what was going on. She ignored them all and shut her phone then placed it on the table in front of the sofa.

She took a deep breath and tried to shove all the worrying thoughts to the back of her mind. She looked over to her three daughters who were sleeping without a care in the world and she knew she would do anything to keep it that way as long as possible. They were too young to be privy to everything that was going on.

Olivia waited for more than an hour, unsure of what to do with herself she just sat in the quiet and listened to her girls snore. She didn't want to leave them.

After the girls woke, she took them down to the family room to eat and have them play with Zeus. Sonia met them and stayed with Olivia to help with the girls.

They'd been there for almost half an hour when Erin came.

"Maria's finished setting up, I just threw my duffle bag in the room but until you tell me how long I'll be here I won't know how much stuff to pack."

"Don't worry about that right now- I just wanted you to be close to us."

"In case someone tried to...whack me because I look like you?"

Lily turned and looked, "why would someone whack you Auntie Erin?"

Olivia turned to Lily and smiled, "whack just means that you give someone a high five."

Lily laughed, "come here Daisy. Let me whack you…"

Olivia turned back to Erin, annoyed, "Please be careful what you say," she said above a whisper.

"My bad," Erin said nonchalantly.

Olivia let out a breath and frowned, "Erin I want to talk to you alone." She turned to Sonia who was across the room now, "Sonia I'm gonna step away for a bit alright."

Sonia nodded, "no worries, take your time."

Olivia stood and immediately felt burning in her knees. She ignored it and headed to the kitchen with Erin in tow and sat at the island. Erin sat beside her.

"Erin, what's going on with you. I thought we agreed to have a reset?"

"Olivia, everything I do or say is a problem for you"

"It's been a crazy day and I'm trying to hold it together and not stress myself or my baby or my daughters out. I don't want to fight with you. Fitz is out there and I know my husband and I know that there is something terrible going on if he hasn't told me yet. I need you to not cause any drama Erin, that's all I'm asking."

Erin sighed, "that's the problem Olivia, I'm not causing any drama. You want me to tiptoe around Fitz because you treat him like he's some kind of king or something. Like no one can say anything or do anything to him because he's too delicate."

Olivia shook her head."What's your problem with Fitz? Has he done something to you that I don't know about?"

"What? No-"

"Okay then what is it Erin? Since he's been back you've been crazy? Is it Cheyenne?"

"Fuck her, she never loved me anyways."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "really? So why did you marry her?"

"I wanted a family. You had yours and I wanted mine."

"See, that's the thing Erin. It's not my family- it's our family. I'm your sister. My children are your nieces and my husband is your brother in law. It's not my family versus your family and you never talked about this before. You always said you were fine being an aunt."

"Maybe I changed my mind."

What?" Olivia asked, confused. Her story kept changing. What was her reason for acting out? Olivia couldn't figure it out other than it being Fit.

"People can change Olivia."

"Yeah, you changed when Fitz came home. That's when you started this and I don't understand why because you've had to listen to me cry for four and a half years about him. I'm happy now. I have my husband and my children have their father. I understand that I was a little unavailable but we agreed I'd change that. Why aren't you happy?"

Erin rolled her eyes and walked away but Olivia grabbed her by the arm.

"Erin I'm speaking okay- don't walk away from me."

Erin stopped and turned, "I don't need another dressing down about how perfect your life is now okay."

"What? My life isn't perfect Erin and I never try to make it seem that way. Someone literally tried to shoot me us this morning-"

"Okay Olivia," Erin said dismissively, "because you don't get it."

"Explain it then," Olivia snapped.

Erin shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes, "it's always you Olivia. We're twins, we look exactly alike but people think you're the pretty one. And it's true- like nothing I do is right. You're the talented one,you're the successful one. I'm literally- I...I have nothing. I've built nothing. Everything I have, you've given me."

"Erin-"

"No. don't 'Erin' me in your condescending tone," Erin barked. "You know it's true. You have a husband that will literally strangle someone with his bare hands if they stepped on your toe. He will literally kill for you. I have nothing close to that. My wife left me." Erin took a breath, "you have three gorgeous girls and probably another one on the way. When I tried to have some gorgeous kids of my own, you basically spat in my face-"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes and be a bitch, Olivia."

"Okay that's it. This conversation is over," Olivia turned and walked away.

"Fine," Erin quipped. "You never cared anyways."

This time, Olivia didn't turn around. She was too drained from the day to let Erin's emotional manipulation get to her. She had to focus on her children, both born and unborn, and husband. Erin and her dramatics would have to wait until she had the energy for it.

Olivia walked back to the family room and sat beside Sonia on the couch. The girls were chasing Zeus, as old and tired as he was he seemed to keep up with them just fine.

"Girls, are you ready for a bath?" Olivia asked.

"Mommy it's not night time," Isabelle said in between bouts of jumping on the couch.

"But it's okay Izzy because sometimes you can do stuff not the right time," Lily said.

"But I don't want to…" Isabelle complained.

"Alright 30 more minutes and then we'll go for bath time," Olivia said then turned to Sonia, "I think I'm gonna let you go early because it's been such a crazy day today."

"Are you sure," Sonia said in a quiet voice, "you must have a lot going on so I don't mind staying."

"Are you sure?"

Sonia nodded, "take it easy," she said. "I see you swelling up. You don't have easy pregnancies so whe nyou can give yourself a break- take it."

Olivia smiled, "how did you know."

"You forget sometimes that I've known you since Lily was a newborn. Been there when you cried for that man. When you gave birth to those beautiful little babies and then I was there again when you cried again when he came back."

Olivia chuckled and wrapped her arms around Sonia, hugging her tightly.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for my family Sonia and I hope you know that."

Sonia smiled, "I do. That check Mr. Grant gave me makes it very hard to say otherwise."

Olivia bit her lips, "Fitz can't really say he appreciates things but he knows how to show it. I just think that what's most important for me is that you and your family are taken care of. You've been so good to me and my daughters that I try to be good in the only way I know how. If you were to stop working tomorrow, I'd want you to not have to work another day in your life, not if you didn't want to."

"I know you don't plan on firing me with another Grant on the way," Sonia joked to lighten the mood. Olivia looked on the verge of tears.

Olivia took a breath, "before all of this we wanted to move to new York and I was going to ask you to come even though it's selfish of me to even ask and I didn't expect you to come. Now I'm not sure what's going to happen next for us."

"Listen, I love those little girls and you too. I've always said you're like a daughter to me and I wouldn't want to leave you when it's a tough situation. I think that as long as I can work out a situation where I have time to go back to my family then I'm open to relocating for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm done raising my children. I'll visit my grandkids and sometimes they can visit me."

Olivia smiled and hugged Sonia again but she didn't know what to say. Her eyes welled up with water and Sonia leaned close to her and grabbed her hands. "Calm yourself and don't stress that little baby out," Sonia whispered.

"It's hard," Olivia said trying to hold back tears, "it's always something."

"A man attacked you in a bathroom and brought in your twin sister so they could kidnap you and take you to Russia. I wouldve sworn we were in some stupid movie but that actually happened and that man went to Russia and brought you back. Whatever it is, trust him."

"I do," Olivia said softly.

Erin walked into the family room, she still looked upset. "Hi girls, do you wanna watch a movie with Auntie Erin in the theatre room?"

"Yes!" Lily screamed.

"Yes!" both Daisy and Isabelle screamed together.

"Alright, come on," Erin called.

The girls skipped out of the room.

"Come Zuzu," Lily called as she left.

Olivia let out a deep breath when they left the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Erin is...handful," Olivia said, "I don't know what to do about that. I can't give her what she wants."

Sonia sighed, "I know this is your sister but I'm gonna say this to you. Misery loves company okay, remember that."

Olivia nodded and listened to Sonia's advice. "I just want her to be happy but I think the only thing I can do to make that happen is to disappear and give her my husband and kids and house and job."

"Sometimes you have to check family, like I checked my niece when you invited her into your home and she set her eyes on your husband."

"Do you think Erin is attracted to my Fitz?" Olivia hated to ask the question. She refused to believe every woman in the world wanted Fitz. It was too ridiculous a thought.

"Do you think so?"

"I don't think so. I mean...she hates him so I don't think she wants to be with him."

"The problem is she doesn't want you to be with him either."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"I've said too much," Sonia said, "I like to mind my business."

"But Sonia, you know us and you've been here with us, I value what you say. I mean...you said I'm like a daughter right? You're the closest I've gotten to a mother since my mum died. I need to know what you think because I don't know what to do. I don't want to push Erin away because of Fitz. She's my sister and she's been here with me for almost five years when he was gone."

Sonia sighed, "and she got along with you mostly because you were the one suffering and crying, putting up with her stunts and trying to hold it together while she was out living. It didn't matter that she was unhappy inside because you were unhappy too. Now you're not unhappy are you?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Which is exactly what the problem is. Your family is whole again. That's why she's acting out. The only reason she cares about your husband is because he makes you happy. Some people love company in their misery, it looks like Erin is one of them."

Olivia chuckled humorlessly and wiped the small drop of tear from the corner of her eyes, "I don't know how to fix that."

"You can't fix it. It's not for you to fix. Erin has to fix it, she has to figure out what is so heavy in her heart that she'd rather her sister be miserable than to see her happy."

"What should I do then?"

"Oh, no, no, no. That's when my mouth stops running. I can't tell you what to do. I gave my opinion on the situation. It's not a fact, I could be wrong about Erin. It's up to you to trust your gut with what you're feeling."

"What do you think of Fitz?"

"Nope. I don't tell anybody anything about their husband. Remember when I told you I thought Mr. Grant was being violent towards you? You were offended and I was very wrong because the way I see him treat you makes it hard to believe I ever thought that."

"Sonia-"

"-he loves you and he loves his kids. That's all I know about him."

"Sonia," Olivia whined, "tell me what you think?"

Sonia sighed, "I just think that you need to be very careful about letting anyone come break up your family. Whether it's your sister or another woman. You and your husband are a young attractive couple with a lot of money. Alot of them might not even want him, they might just be jealous of you and you have to recognize that. At the end of the day, after they've come and done their damage and your family is broken, they're gone off to get their hands on something else."

"Thanks," Olivia said softly. "I've never thought of it that way. Or Erin that way."

"At the end of the day, she's your sister and she'll always be your sister. Get her in order and once she straightens herself out she'll still be your sister."

Olivia nodded, "have you seen what they're showing on tv?"

"What am I watching that for. I saw it when the news was on and I changed the channel. Good thing I did because those babies walked in right after."

Olivia nodded, "thanks, it's just so crazy. I just don't want you to think any less of him because of it."

"They said that's military stuff and I don't like it but it's none of my business."

"You always know the right thing to say to make me feel less shitty."

Sonia nodded and smiled but said nothing else.

Then she felt a pang of hunger, "oh gosh, I just realized I'm starving. I'm gonna run to the kitchen and see if I can't find something. Greg is out today which sucks."

"Yes, I always take dinner home with me so I usually hate the days he isn't here."

Olivia smiled, feeling a bit lighter after her conversation with Sonia. She walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator until she found leftover chicken Greg had left wrapped up.

She took it from the fridge and unwrapped it then placed it in the microwave oven then she walked back to Sonia in the family room. "Are you hungry Sonia. I can order some food for us all and you can eat before you go home?"

"Do I look like I say no to food?"

Olivia chuckled, "okay, what would you like? I think I want Thai food or something."

"That's the one with noodles right?"

Olivia nodded,

"Oh, I love that," Sonia responded with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find the menu from that one downtown and call them."

Olivia walked back to the kitchen and waited for her food to finish in the oven. When it was finished, she took it from the microwave and sat at the island and ate.

Fitz walked in when she was halfway through her meal. She didn't see him but she felt him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," she said softly.

Fitz kissed her shoulder. "Where are the girls?" he asked.

"With Erin in the theatre room. She took them to watch a movie."

He was about to step off but Olivia stopped him and held his hands. "Are you okay?"

"It's bad."

"How bad? Is it the police?"

He shook his head and she could see in his eyes he was overwhelmed, "It's okay we'll talk about it later. Are you hungry?"

Fitz felt a pang of hunger just then."Yeah, I just realized it when you said it."

"I find you something and then we can order food later for dinner."

"Are you sure you can do that with your wrist?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow, scolding him.

Fitz relented, "thanks. I'm gonna get the girls. Is Zeus with them?"

Olivia nodded. She leaned up and kissed him softly when she stood and walked to the fridge. Fitz walked to the theatre room and when he tried to open the door it was locked with a lock.

It was unusual because they never closed the door that way before. He knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer so he banged this time and still there was no answer.

When he leaned closer to the door and pressed his ear against the wood and listened.

He heard screaming, like it was all three girls together, crying, and he heard sounds in the room like pundits talking on tv.

He banged again.

"MOMMY," he heard Lily scream. It has her voice distinctly though it still sounded very low from outside the insulated room.

"Erin open the door!" Fitz barked.

He instantly became furious and banged on the door so loud this time that Olivia walked around to the theatre room to find him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Fitz turned from the door when he remembered where the keys to the door were kept. He walked quickly to the kitchen and rummaged through one of the draws with many labeled keys inside until he found it.

Olivia was in the kitchen now, "did she close the door and fall asleep or something?"

Fitz took a deep ragged breath but he still didn't respond. He walked back to the theatre room and pushed the key into the door with trembling hands.

When the door opened Erin was standing at the front of the room surrounded by three screaming girls. Olivia was behind Fitz and the sound from the room enveloped them both. All three girls were crying hysterically and on the large screen was Fitz in all his brutish, uncensored glory.

They both realized what Erin had done at the same time, though for Fitz it was more of a confirmation of what he'd thought then he heard then crying through the door.

He tempered himself and took deep breaths as he slowly walked to the girls. Olivia was frozen in her spot because she couldn't believe Erin was capable of what she just did.

As Fitz got closer to the girls they screamed louder, "NO DADDY NO! YOU'RE BAD! YOU'RE BAD!" Daisy screamed.

Fitz stopped in his tracks, frozen.

"MOMMY," Isabelle screamed as she stretched to her.

Sonia came running to the theatre room when she heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" she asked then she saw what was on the tv.

"Jesus christ!" Sonia exclaimed, "Lily, Daisy, Izzy, move from your aunt."

All three girls ran to Olivia and hugged on to her bandaged legs. They were still crying.

Olivia looked to Fitz who was utterly and completely shattered and when she saw his eyes she just felt her knees give out. She dropped her knees on the ground and as she looked at her terrified children, she didn't know how to comfort them.

She looked back to Fit and she saw him shaking his head before he gave up and walked out of the room.

"You're wrong!" Sonia barked at Erin, "what you did to those babies is wrong!"

Erin shrugged, "oh shut up Sonia, you're the nanny, no one cares what you have to say. I only did it so she could stop pretending he's so perfect and innocent and actually acknowledge who he really is."

Olivia stared at Erin and in a moment as she snapped. She felt herself leap off her legs and grab Erin by her hair.

"Mommy!" Lily screamed.

Sonia pulled all three girls back, "out of the room girls, out." Sonia screamed. Their crying rose an octave higher.

"Stop it," Sonia screamed to Olivia and Erin.

Olivia pulled Erin to the floor under her and kicked her in the face.

"Stop," Sonia screamed as she ran to them.

Now, Olivia, had her dug into Erin's face while the other hand was balled in a fist and repeatedly pounded against Erin's face.

All she saw was red.

Fitz heard Sonia screaming as he was nearing the door and ran back to the theatre room. The girls were out in the hall crying. The instant he looked in the room he saw Sonia pull Olivia off Erin and the second she was free she flung her leg into Olivia's stomach as Sonia held her.

All he heard was Olivia gasp loudly and her eyes filled with water and before he knew it he was on top of Erin. His fingers were wrapped around her throat and he was squeezing.

Maria, the helper, had run to the room and she was Olivia holding her down as she struggled to get free. "I've been through too much. I can't take anymore," Olivia screamed through tears.

"Let her go," Fitz heard Sonia say to him, "your daughters are in the hallway. Let her go and go take care of your wife and your daughters. Don't prove her right," as she said this she was pulling his fingers from Erin's throat. She spoke softly and calmly.

It took a moment for the words to register to him as Sonia repeated them over and over again. It finally connected to him and he let her go.

The second he did he began to see clearly again. When he looked over Olivia was on the floor, under Maria, angry and hysterical. He leaned up from Erin and stepped over to Olivia,. He was oddly calm now. Maria eased away from her but she held Olivia's hands together until Fitz could take control and hold her.

"Olivia," he said softly.

"Look at what I've done," she cried. "Look at what I've done to my baby. I lost control- Lily saw- the twins saw- I'm sorry-"

Fitz covered her mouth, "shhh. It's okay." He looked into her wet eyes, "it's okay. I lost it too. It's okay, calm down."

Olivia closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths until she calmed enough to stay still but she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay?"

She shook her head.

"I'm taking you," he said again.

Fitz eased up and then he leaned down beside Olivia.

"I want to see the girls first," she said as she nodded and wiped her eyes.

Fitz agreed.

When he turned around by the door, it was Sonia who was with them now and Maria was with Erin. she was on the floor, barely awake and holding her throat. her nose bled and so did the scratches on her face.

Sonia had gotten the girls calm. They were no longer screaming.

Fitz lifted Olivia from the floor, leaving Erin and Maria alone in the theatre room. As he brought her out to the hallways, Sonia walked the girls to the dining room and Fitz followed with Olivia. He sat her on the chair at the table and stepped away to give the girls space to go to her. Olivia moved from the chair and sat on the floor against the wall, conscious of the pain she felt in her stomach. The second Sonia let them go they ran to her immediately.

"Mommy I was so scared," Lily cried as she hugged her mother.

"Me too," Both twins said together.

Sonia left the room to give them privacy.

Olivia hugged her back and kissed her, "I know you were. That was so horrible what happened to you." she pulled Daisy and Isabelle closer and kissed and hugged them.

"I was scared too when I saw you crying," Olivia said to the girls. "So was your dad."

Lily turned to look at Fitz then she turned back to Olivia.

"He was?"

"Of course."

"But daddy was so mean on the tv. He was like this." Lily made a stabbing motion in the air. "And then the police got him and they were like 'freeze don't move."

"Yeah," Daisy agreed.

Isabelle was silent.

Olivia looked to Fitz and motioned for him to come over to her. Reluctantly he came and was only hesitant because he didn't want his presence to make the girls uncomfortable which was what Erin had planned and evidently succeeded at. Fitz sat on the ground beside Olivia and the girls.

"Look girls, what you saw on tv was just a movie. Erin should've never let you see it and that's why I was so upset and that's why I got into a fight with Erin which was wrong but I just love all three of you so much and I was angry she made you cry."

"Yeah mom, it was so scary and I told her I wanted to come out and she wouldn't let me," Lily said.

"Yeah and I said it too," Isabelle said, nodding. "And Daisy too."

"That was wrong and me and daddy won't ever let Erin do that again but girls, I don't want you to ever let anyone tell you anything about your dad okay? You know daddy loves you and everything daddy does is to keep all of us safe so don't let any of your friends or their parents or anyone else tell you anything."

All three girls nodded.

Another tear escaped Olivia's eyes before she could stop it.

"Mommy don't cry," Lily said, crying "whenever you cry I want to cry too."

Fitz wiped Olivia's eyes then he wiped Lily's.

"Don't cry," Olivia said, "I'm just upset and I'll feel better when I know the three of you are feeling better."

Lily wiped her eyes, "I'm okay. are you okay twins?"

Daisy nodded and then Isabelle.

Olivia smiled softly, "What's' your favorite thing to do with daddy?" Olivia asked them.

"I like when daddy buys me Mcdonalds for breakfast before I go to school," Lily said.

Fitz smiled now, as he watched Olivia work her mommy magic in his favor on the girls.

"What about you Izzy?"

"I like when daddy buys Mcdonald's kids' meals for lunch and I get a toy."

"Me too."

"Wait," Fitz said, "do you guys only love me because I buy you McDonald's?"

Isabelle nodded but Lily stopped her, "no izzy, you're not supposed to say yes. It's a trick."

"It's not a trick," Fitz said, "I just need to know if I should be buying more Mcdonald's?"

"Yes! yes! Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

All three girls bellowed out.

Fitz smiled but then he became somber, "I want you girls to know that I love you very much and I would never ever do anything to you hurt. I only want to keep you and your mom safe and happy."

All three girls nodded and as he stared at them he knew that they were content now. A moment later, to his surprise, Lily leaned over and kissed him on the lips then she kissed Olivia on the lips. When the twins saw they did the same.

"You guys are definitely going to Mcdonald's, let's go."

"Yay," they said in unison.

Fitz leaned over and lifted Olivia and when she winced it was the first time she allowed him to see she was in pain, "we're going to the hospital now."

She nodded.

"Thank you for that, by the way," he whispered.

"It was my fault it came to this."

"Your wife's sister is trying to leave but she looks pretty beat up, did something happen? Should we let her leave?" Fitz heard in his ear.

The guards weren't allowed in the house nor did they have access to the house's cameras. He was sure they had no idea what just happened.

"Let her gdark-skinnedteam ready because we're going to the hospital downtown," was ,all Fitz said. All that was on his mind was Olivia and making sure the baby was alright now that their three living children were okay.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"It was the guard in my ear."

"Oh."

He carried her to the 7-seat range rover he and the girls followed with Sonia. Once they were all inside, he headed to the hospital.

Olivia was checked in quicker than he thought and after checking her vitals and having an ultrasound where their unborn child's heart was heard booming through the room, she was now waiting for a doctor. By now a dark purple bruise had grown under Olivia's brown skin right around her belly button.

After the ultrasound was conducted by the technician, the doctor came into the room to speak with them.

"Mrs. Grant," the dark skinned man said as he walked into the room where Olivia, Fitz, Sonia and three little girls were waiting."

Olivia nodded, "yes."

"I'm Dr. Pilar, I just reviewed all the results of your testing and the ultrasound and I think we have the best case scenario in a situation like this. Your are just out of your first trimester and around this time the fetus and the uterus are still pretty protected by the pelvis and so the strike you received to your stomach hasn't caused any damage as far as we can tell to the fetus. Now I want to see exactly what's going on with you."

He walked to the counter in the room by the sink and grabbed a pair of gloves. He quickly slipped them on and walked to Olivia.

"Do you mind pulling up your top, just enough for me to see your stomach?"

Olivia nodded and pulled her shirt, revealing her bruised stomach. Dr. Pilar inspected her carefully then he pressed his fingers gently around the bruise. Olivia winced.

"What I was worried about was internal bleeding because it seems like a pretty hard strike and usually when there's bruising around the navel like that it is indicative of it but based on the ultrasound that isn't the case which as I said is really the best case scenario. We can treat this as we would if you weren't pregnant, which is to say that it's best if you rest for a few days so that the bruise doesn't worsen or become more sore."

Olivia nodded but said nothing.

"Can I have a moment to speak to you alone Mrs. Grant?"

"Sonia," Olivia said, "can you take the girls out for a second please."

Sonia nodded and did as asked. Once they were gone Olivia turned her attention back to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, is it okay if you husband steps away as well."

"I want my husband to stay," Olivia said.

"Very well," Dr. Pilar began, "in your case when you are pregnant and you have physical trauma, I have to report the incident to be investigated."

"Why?"

"You won't tell us who did this to you and you are pregnant so it kind of elevates the case to an entirely new level. You have a bandage around your wrist. The nurse reported your legs bruised. Whoever did this needs to be held accountable because this is a crime so whether this is domestic violence or-"

"My husband didn't do this so don't even utter another word about that?"

The doctor turned to Fitz and tilted his head to the side as if he suddenly recognized him. He did this for a moment then he stopped and turned back to Olivia.

"Mrs. Grant if you don't cooperate you can be charged with child endangerment-"

"What?" Olivia said with a scoff.

"What?" Fitz said as well.

"I think that I should have you speak to the counselor here. I think she can better explain-"

"Her sister kicked her," Fitz said, "She has a twin sister and we think she was having some kind of mental breakdown and we were trying to help her and she kicked her. She used to smoke crack so that might be it she's been having alot of meltdowns lately."

"Oh," the dr. responded, "well that's different. If that is the case then I still have to refer it to the case but if you can have your sister speak to the case worker and try to figure out how to get help or anything of the sort then everything should be fine on your end. I can't guarantee you sister won't face legal consequences for her actions."

Olivia was exhausted on the drive home. After Fitz stopped and bought the girls their Mcdonald's, he dropped Sonia home and then drove home.

He carried Olivia up to their bedroom and laid her in the bed with her food so she could eat while he went to bathe the girls. After bathtime, he returned to the room with the girls after they insisted on bringing their food to the bedroom and eating then sleeping there.

They ate then brushed their teeth and watched tv until they fell asleep on the couch shortly after. Fitz brought them to the bed and turned off the tv.

"I'm gonna run a bath for you okay," Fitz said as he headed to the bathroom.

Olivia waited until she heard the faucet turn on and she slowly eased out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. When Fitz turned around and saw her he was instantly annoyed.

"I was coming to get you."

"Fitz, you can't carry me everywhere as much as you may want to."

She slowly raised herself to the top of the bathroom vanity and sat down. Overwhelmed was not adequate to describe how she felt because even now, she couldn't believe she decided to fight Erin while she was pregnant and the result was her getting kicked in the stomach so hard it bruised her.

Fitz stood and walked to Olivia by the counter. When she looked up at him, the defeated look he had from earlier returned and instantly she enveloped him in her arms and held him tightly.

She heard him sniffle and when he leaned up and kissed her she realized his eyes were wet with tears threatening to spill over. Fitz crying was never something she was prepared for. It was so rare that she never knew how to handle it except to cry with him. She did just that.

She kissed and hugged him until both their eyes were dry and they'd sobered. Then it was time to have the hard conversation.

A/N - Hi guys. I'm so excited to post this chapter and I'm so mad I had to stop here. There is so much they need to talk about and so much that is happening.

First of all, I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who purchased a book and everyone who is intending to purchase. I can't wait to hear your thoughts and read the reviews I'm sure you guys will leave on AMAZON for me (lol). I just really hope you like it because it's so personal for me to create this entire world and put it out there.

I just want to encourage you to reach out to me with any questions you may have. My email is gouldbourneasia at G mail.

For those of you who don't know the title of the book is THE QUEEN AND THE VESSEL and it's available on amazon now in ebook (which I recommend because it's cheaper) or paperback(for those of you who love a good page-turner and like to actually turn pages).

I'll try to upload a new chapter of Vision as soon as I'm able but there is just so much going on with me. In the meantime, if you have to book, please get into it. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Fitz stepped back and it was as if instantly all the emotion was wiped from his face. He was his cool, calm, and collected self again.

"Your sister went to the police. She told them I attacked her - and she has the marks to show it."

"Fitz-"

"They'll be here tomorrow," Fitz said, "to talk to us and before you make excuses for her, before you try to explain why she did what she did. Just tell me what you plan to do about her because there's no fucking way she's gonna be anywhere near us for the forseeable future."

"I don't care what you do to her, just don't kill her. After what she did today I don't plan on ever seeing her again."

"You say that now Olivia but when the doctor asked who kicked you-"

"-I was trying to avoid it being taken to the police but it doesn't matter anymore. She locked my daughters in a room and forced them to watch that video and stood there as they screamed. There's no coming back after that, not after what she did to them and especially because she did it to hurt you." Olivia rubbed her stomach gently, "I was stupid to fight her. Our baby could have died."

"You started the fight?"

"Oh yes I did," Olivia said. It came off as more of a brag that she intended it to.

"I didn't know that. I walked in and all I saw was that she kicked in the stomach and next thing I knew I was choking her. I'm still annoyed about that because I never wanted it to get to that point. That's what she'll use as proof that she's been right all along and I'm a shitty person who chokes women half my size."

"No. This is not your fault. She wanted this. She knew this would happen." Olivia paused for a moment, "how did you stop?"

"Sonia."

Olivia nodded, "I thought you knew. Who's hair did you think was on the floor?"

Fitz shrugged but then the thought of the bald spots in Erin's head forced a smile on his lips then he began laughing. "Vision made an appearance?"

Olivia covered her mouth Fitz's infectious laugh spread to her but soon it turned to a cry.

"I'm a shitty mom." she cried and gently rubbed her stomach again, careful to avoid her bruised navel. "I should've never let her take them. We argued just before but at her worst I never thought she could hurt them."

Fitz rested his hand over hers on her stomach.

"If you're a shitty mom then what does that make me?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and then wiped the water from her cheeks, "don't go there."

He wrapped her arms around her and nestled her in his chest.

"You didn't fight her for a pair of shoes. You fought her to protect your daughters. I don't think anyone would blame you."

"And you."

"Me?"

"I had to protect you too. Occasionally I have to fight for you too. Isn't that how marriage works?"

"I don't need you to do that."

Olivia shrugged, "I did it anyways."

"Why?"

"Because I know you must be tired of fighting. It's all you've done since I met you."

Fitz shook his head, "I'm not tired of fighting. I just…" he didn't know where to begin.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that I dragged all of you back into my shit again," he chuckled humorlessly, "you've been fine for four and a half years and I've been here for a few months and already I'm having fire fights outside of your office."

"It's not your fault. I've had people come after me too."

"The one time someone came for you was when the deltas put him up to it. It's always been me and you know it's the truth."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "it wasn't all perfect when you were gone. It never could be because our children being fatherless and me thinking I'm a widow isn't better than this. We're a family Fitz, we're not switching anyone out because you think they're inconvenient. You would've never said that if it was me in your position. Would you?

"No."

She caressed his cheek and peered into his eyes, "I love you and your daughters love you. They've only changed for the better since you've been back. They're not so shy anymore. They're stronger and bolder and more expressive. They're also more spoiled but I'll chastise you about that some other time."

Fitz smiled, "okay, I take it back." He sighed, "but since this morning I've been playing out a scenario in my head were I lose you or one of the the girls and If it comes to that then-"

"It won't and if you keep thinking that then it's gonna affect you."

"You say that but I can't stop. One day, I'm this blank slate and I don't care about anything or anyone. Then the next day, it's like everything and everyone I have, I can't lose.".

"Your scaring me Fitz, I still don't know what's going on?"

Fitz took a deep breath, "I don't think you're going to be happy at the end of this conversation."

Olivia shook her head, "I can handle it, just start with the horrible and end on the bad."

Fitz pulled the folded mask from his pocket and opened it in front of Olivia. It took her a moment to realize what it was because it was torn on the forehead and backhead where the bullet exited.

"Is this-"

"Yeah. It's one of the masks. He was wearing it."

Olivia felt her heart thump in her chest. "How does he have this?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is it the delta-"

"No. I took his phone and based on what we've gotten so far he's talking to a few people he shouldn't be talking to. One of them is Mellie."

"So what does this mean-" she paused as she digested the severity of the situation. "Do they have more masks with more faces? What if they impersonate you to commit crimes or frame you-"

"I know. That's why I'm pulling Lily from school. At this point, until I know exactly what's going on I have to assume they have more and plan to do more. They wouldn't want me to know they had them unless they have something planned."

Olivia nodded, "okay, we'll pull her. She's only in kindergarten but she starts first grade in the fall. How long would you want her out?"

"Until it's safe. I don't know when that will be. I keep thinking they'll use to mask to get close to you-"

"They can't fool me with this." Olivia said she knew what was coming next.

"I want to get you guys out of here. I know you work and I know you love your job but-"

"It's okay, I figured it would come to this when you paced for like 90 minutes straight in the bedroom earlier."

"You're okay with it?" Fitz asked, relieved. He'd expected a fight.

"I wrote my resignation letter today. I didn't send it but I wrote it. Even if we didn't have to leave, I think I was going to do it anyway after what happened this morning."

"I'm really sorry."

She caressed his cheek, "don't be. It's not the most important thing right now. Where would we go?"

"To the island. It's the safest place. It's secluded with water for miles around it and we can easily track who enters and who leaves."

"When would we go?"

"As soon as possible. In the next two days…"

"Fitz- Lily's dance recital."

"Olivia-"

"She was so excited and you were too. It would be a great memory for you two. You have to go."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"We're going to have to cancel her birthday party and our anniversary party so this is all that's left. We have to take these moments because we don't know how often we'll get them. It's just one extra day."

Fitz relented, "okay but we leave right after."

Olivia nodded, "what's going to happen with the video they released?"

"John has the entire firm working on that. They are going to file an injunction to stop them from releasing more but he doesn't really think we have a case. They're saying that I'm a public figure so they have a right to release it. The video they have is Delta drone video, they have mask recording and audio and I have no fucking idea how they got it."

"Did someone from the Deltas give them, you think?"

"Probably but every mission log, every file, all audio and video, everything that could be incriminating to us is deleted 6 months after every mission so if they got it it had to have been years ago."

As Fitz said the words Olivia remembered something detrimental.

"Fitz, I just remembered. After everyone thought you died a film crew came to me about a documentary. They wanted me to tell them about you. I don't know if they're the same people but I didn't say anything. I totally forgot but I assumed that they never made it because I never heard anything again."

"It's fine. Erin already made it her mission to traumatize the girls with it so the cat's out of the bag. I don't really care after that."

She nodded.

"In the meantime we just have to figure out who's coming with us to the island. Lily needs a teacher."

"There's already cleaning staff on the island," Olivia said, "I made sure it was kept up while you were gone."

"I know," he said with a small smile, "do you think you could get Sonia to come?"

"I think so, hopefully, but she'd probably want to go visit her grandchildren once every couple of months."

"I'll figure that out when we get there."

Olivia nodded, "what about my doctor's appointments and what if we're there for a long time and I go into labor."

"Hopefully, we aren't there that long. I'm hoping the get this sorted out in a month or so but if it's longer, for your appointments I planned to get a Brazillian doctor to set up a room at the villa with the ultrasound equipment and stuff so he could see you there."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

Fitz smiled half-heartedly, "pack enough for a month and figure out who to bring with you because I need to know beforehand so I can check them out."

"Okay, I'll let you know by tomorrow and I'll start packing in the morning."

"Also- the navy is sending some marine sentries to guard us. They'll be coming with us to the island."

"Why?"

"They want me protected after the video."

"You're the golden boy now," Olivia said sadly, "which I think makes me feel worse. Now they're gonna plaster you face everywhere. Everyone will know you."

"This is old news Livie, everyone knew of the attack 6 and a half years ago. The media is sensationalizing it now but it'll die down."

"6 and a half years ago people only saw cellphone camera footage, Fitz, and shotty news video . They saw you get arrested but you had a mask on the entire time you fought so no one really knew exactly what you did. Now they know. People will have a lot of feelings about that."

"I don't care what those feelings are."

"You should. When this is all over and people have labeled you as something you'll have to live with it and so will our children. They could label you as the psychopath soldier who murdered people in cold blood in New York and that's what you'd have to live with or they could label you the heroic soldier who did whatever was necessary to stop an attack on the city. You have to choose because it'll be the legacy you leave for our children."

Fitz shook his head, "fuck. You're right. I'll get John to find a fixer or something to go out there and change the coverage."

He lifted her off the countertop.

"The water is probably getting cold."

"Right," she agreed.

Olivia pulled off her top and bottoms.

"Let me take the bandages off. Since it stopped bleeding you should let it breath now so it can heal."

Olivia nodded.

Fitz kneeled down and gently peeled the bandages from both her knees. Olivia could feel his breath on her thighs but tried her best to ignore it. She'd put her baby through enough and the last thing she needed to strain her body was sex.

She shook the dirty thoughts from her head and pulled off her bra and dropped it on the floor.

When Fitz was done, he wrapped the bandage up and tossed them in the bin then walked her over to the tub and helped her step in the lukewarm water. She sat back against the tub and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to be with us when we get to the island?" she asked nervously. It had been on her mind since their conversation.

She opened her eyes and waited for a response.

He seemed heartbroken for a moment but then he answered, "I'm not leaving you and the girls. Get that through your small head."

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes, "you said you wouldn't tease me about the size of my head."

"Did I?" he responded with a smile.

"What about the detective?" Olivia asked, "will they be a problem?"

"No, not at all."

"Even with Erin?"

"Erin will be dealt with. I'm not worried about her or them."

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asked.

"You said you didn't want to know?"

"I didn't but now just tell me."

"No."

"Fitz?"

"No," he said again.

"Have you done it already?" she asked, newly frustrated.

"It's happening right now."

"Tell me?"

He shook his head and stood, "it's better if you didn't know. I'm not telling you. Just know that I love you and because of that I won't do more than exactly what I have to. I know you still love her. I'm not stupid. She's your sister, it's not just a switch you flip off. You're also very loyal and if a stupid fight was what it took for you to give up you wouldn't be here with me."

"Fitz-"

"Just trust me okay." Fitz said then he kissed her and left the room.

Olivia sighed alone in the bathroom. She stood from the tub and turned on the shower then bathed quickly. When she exited the bathroom Fitz wasn't in the bedroom. She walked into their closet and found him sitting on the couch, speaking on his phone.

"Olivia just walked in, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Who was that?" Olivia asked.

"Lucky. He's coming with us. Him, Alex and his fiancee."

Olivia nodded, "that's good. I'd hate for something to happen to them because of us."

Fitz nodded but said nothing.

Olivia walked to her drawers and slipped off her towel robe then took out underwear and slipped them on. Fitz stood from the couch and walked to her.

"Are you okay? He wrapped her arms around her from behind and hugged her tightly then he kissed the blade of her shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just been an exhausting day."

"I know baby, I know," he kissed her again. "I'm gonna shower really quickly and then I'll be back, okay?"

Olivia nodded and turned around and kissed his lips, "okay, I'll be in here."

Fitz nodded and kissed her again before he walked to the bathroom. Olivia finished dressing and oiled her skin and applied her night cream to her face and then she went to sit on the couch to wait for Fitz. He was quick and a few minutes after she sat down he was back, dripping wet with a towel riding low on his hips. He was tense but she knew it was just the long day wearing down on him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked to her.

She looked more upset now that she had when he left minutes earlier.

"Mhm," she said with a nod.

"How can I cheer you up?" he asked.

"How can I cheer you up?" Olivia returned.

Fitz chuckled but it was a sad chuckle.

"I asked first.

Olivia stood and moved between his legs. She was careful not to kneel on her bruised knees instead she sat on the carpet and opened the towel wrapped around his hips.

She looked up at him and ran her hands up and down his legs gently.

"You're worried about giving me a blowjob at a time like this?" Fitz asked.

"You look like you need one…" she said matter-of-factly.

She looked down at his penis and saw that he was semi-hard and apparently growing stiffer by the moment. She lowered her head and kissed down his shaft gently.

Fitz let out a deep breath and leaned his head back against the sofa then he felt Olivia's warm tongue sucking on his tip.

"Mmmmm…" he moaned and bit his lips.

Olivia swallowed him deeper, to the detriment of her throat.

"Shit baby," Fitz whispered. He placed both hands on her cheeks and held her face and thrust slowly. Her mouth was stretched to the limit and stuffed, no sound could escape.

She grabbed her testicles and massaged them in her hands.

"Fuck," Fitz mumbled. He was close and when he thrust again he finally released. He pulled out of her mouth quickly to avoid cuming in her mouth and accidentally sprayed semen on her face and shirt. Some went on the velvet carpet.

"Fitz," Olivia groaned.

"Oh shit," he fell back on the couch, laughing "I'm sorry baby."

She rolled her eyes and laughed too then wiped the slimy liquid from her mouth and nose and cheek.

"Let me get a wet towel for you," he said with a smile. Fitz walked to the bathroom and took a towel from the linen closet. He ran warm water on the towel until it was damp then he brought it back to the closet. Olivia was on the couch now, leaning against the pillow, topless.

He sat beside her and wiped her face gently with the towel.

"I cannot see you like this." he said about her naked body.

Olivia smiled, "you aren't used to it yet?"

"I don't think I ever will be."

"Good."

When he was finished wiping her face he threw the towel to the side and cuddled her in his arms.

"We can't have sex right?"

"No," she said with a smile, "I think our baby's been through enough today."

He kissed her lips and smiled. "Mhmm."

"I'm glad I could cheer you up."

"You always cheer me up."

Olivia smiled and sat up, "I'm gonna get my shirt on and then we can go to bed. I expect tomorrow to be just as chaotic as today was."

Fitz nodded.

She walked to her drawer and took out a large t-shirt then slipped it over her head. Fitz walked to his drawers and took out boxer briefs and a shirt.

The three girls were sleeping spread across the bed. Fitz lifted Lily and laid her a little closer to her sister to make space from him and Olivia. Once they were in bed Olivia threw her leg over his torso and cuddled on his side.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Livie."

In the morning when Olivia woke Fitz was gone and so were the girls. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and slipped on a pair of shorts then she went to look for them with her laptop in hand. It was almost 9am.

She found Fitz and the girls in the kitchen with Sonia by the island. Greg had just prepared breakfast and they were all eating.

"Morning," Olivia said with a smile.

"Morning mom," Lily said with a smile.

"Morning mommy," the twins said together.

"Morning Liv," Sonia said, then Greg said it as well.

Fitz stood and walked to her then kissed her lips softly, "morning Livie."

"Eww, mommy and daddy kiss," Isabelle said with a scrunched nose.

"That's okay Isabelle because that's mommy's boyfriend," Lily said.

"I'm mommy's husband," Fitz said as he laughed.

"Mommy has a boyfriend and a husband?" Daisy asked.

Olivia chuckled, "mommy wishes."

"No mommy just has one husband and it's daddy because mommy and daddy got married when Lily was just a baby."

"Ohhhh," the twins said together.

"I knew that," Lily said.

"No, you didn't," Daisy fired back.

"Yes I did Daisy," Lily said.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright," Olivia said with a smile.

She walked to the island and sat on the stool and rested her laptop on the counter and opened it. Fitz sat beside her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm going to email my resignation letter," she said.

Greg placed a plate with poached eggs over avocado toast on the counter for her and her prenatal pills with water.

"Thank you Greg, it looks great."

"You're welcome."

Olivia took a bite of her toast as she unlocked her computer and pulled her up her email.

"Did you speak to your lawyer?" she asked Fitz.

"Yup. bright and early this morning. I told him what you said and he agreed. He's working on it."

She smiled, "good."

"Why don't you work on this and eat. I'll take the girls outside to play."

"Okay."

Fitz kissed her cheek and gathered the girls who'd mostly finished eating and took them out to the tennis court.

"So Sonia I wanted to talk to you and Greg actually."

"Sure," Greg said.

Sonia nodded, "is everything alright?"

"Well you know things have been crazy. I think they're kind of always crazy but Fitz and I decided that we wanted to leave for a little while, until things with the video and everything else I guess blows over. I would really like it if you came with us Sonia, to help with the girls but if you are unable to I would totally understand."

"How long would you be gone?" Sonia asked.

"I think honestly a month, maybe two but obviously you could come back and visit your family whenever you want. I know that's important to you."

Sonia nodded, "where would we go?"

"I'm not sure yet." Olivia wasn't sure if Fitz wanted anyone to know exactly where they were going. "We have a few places around the world and we haven't decided which one would be best for us."

"Okay, I'm alright with going."

"Really?"

Sonia nodded.

"Thank you and obviously you wouldn't do any extra work and we'd get someone to help you with the girls."

"What about me?" Greg asked.

"You wouldn't come with us because of the space but you'd receive your regular salary until we get back."

"Here I was thinking I was gonna get flewed out. I'll take this though. It's like a vacation."

Olivia chuckled, "yeah I guess it is."

"Thanks. I hope it all works out and you'll be back in no time."

"Me too," Olivia said with a smile. "I'll talk to Marta and the rest of the cleaning crew a little later."

They both nodded then Sonia stood. "I'm gonna go help Mr. Grant with the girls."

"Okay Sonia, thank you."

Olivia sifted through her email, both work and personal were overflowing with messages. She ignored most of them and sent her letter to the CEO and board of Christian Dior. She's also scheduled a conference call with the upper-level management and her design team at her own company to inform them of the decision she'd made.

She spent a few hours at her computer and wasn't finished with her business until almost 12pm. She went to find Fitz and the girls but when she went outside she didn't see the girls but she saw Fitz, standing by the gate, speaking with the police. The moment she stepped from the porch Fitz turned around and was headed her way with a team of officers.

Olivia froze by the door and waited as they approached her.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant," the lead officer said.

"Good morning," Olivia said.

"We're here on a complaint of battery and assault by Erin Pope who appears to be your sister."

Olivia nodded.

"Your husband tells us a different story and we'll like to take your statement to corroborate it."

"Alright," Olivia said.

"Is there a place we can sit?" the officer asked.

"In the garden," Olivia said as she pointed to the garden.

The office nodded and followed Olivia and Fitz. When they arrived Olivia sat on the chair by the table. The group of four officers spread out and sat on the bench and chairs.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Olivia asked.

"No thank you ma'am, were fine."

"Alright."

"So," one officer asked as she pulled a notepad from his pocket. "What happened yesterday?"

"A video was released of my husband while he was on a military mission and a shooting incident had occurred outside of my office in the morning. I called my sister home because I thought it might be the safest place for her. We're identical and I didn't want her to be unnecessarily hassled because she looks like me. She was acting strange when she arrived. We argued a few times, nothing big, just little disagreements about different things."

"What things?" the officer asked.

"It was mostly about my husband. A few days ago she asked him to donate sperm so she and her same sex parter could have a child and we said no so she was really upset about that."

"Your twin sister wanted your husband's sperm to have a child?" The officer asked, stunned.

"Yes. We had an argument then, she called me names and then she left. Anyways, in the morning she came to the house and I guess she was still a little upset at my husband. Shortly before the incident she told me she wanted to take my daughter to the theatre room and I agreed. She took them and after a while my husband returned from outside and he wanted to see them so I told him where they were. When he went the door was closed, which we don't usually do so he became alarmed. It took him a moment to open the door but when he did and we went inside my daughters were hysterically crying. She'd locked them in the room and forced them to watch the video of my husband on his mission in New York. Things went south from there. All I remember was Erin lurched at me. I think I was screaming as I tried to defend myself. I felt when she kicked me in the stomach even though she was aware that I'm pregnant. My husband pulled her off me, I think, I was too stunned to register what happened as it did."

The officer nodded, "okay. Ms. Pope said that there was also a nanny we could speak to. She was witness to the event as well."

"Sonia didn't see that much. She was there at the end but sure, you can speak to her," Olivia said, slightly worried because she hadn't spoken to Sonia about the events of yesterday and she wasn't sure what Sonia would say. She looked to Fitz and he seemed calm, as if she'd said the right things and that nothing Sonia said would worry him.

"General Grant says there was a bruise on your stomach. Can we see it?"

Olivia nodded and stood then lifted her shirt and revealed her bruise.

"We're going to take a picture of it," he said as he pulled a camera from a bag he'd placed on the floor.

He snapped her picture of her stomach.

"I'll get Sonia," Fitz said as he stood and walked to the house. Upstairs in the girls' playroom, he found Sonia with the girls. He walked closer to Sonia so the girls couldn't hear him.

"I'll watch the girls. The police are downstairs and they want to talk to you. Erin went to them and filed charges against me and Olivia saying we attacked her. They want your statement."

"I don't want to talk to the police," Sonia said. "I don't really want to be involved at all."

"You can tell them that. They're downstairs with Olivia."

Sonia nodded and headed downstairs. She saw them in the garden and walked to them.

"Hi Sonia," Olivia said when she saw her. Trying to hide how nervous she was. She wondered if Fitz had warned her.

Sonia nodded at Olivia and sat on the bench opposite the police.

"Hi, thanks for speaking with us," one officer said.

Sonia nodded again.

"Can you state your full name?"

"Evelyn Sonia Robinson."

The officer nodded.

"Can you tell us, in as much detail as possible about the incident that took place yesterday involving Erin Pope."

"I didn't see much," Sonia said. "I was in the family room when I heard noises. I didn't know what it was at first but when I heard the children screaming I went to see what was going on."

"What did you see?"

"I saw the girls screaming. That's what I was paying attention to. I'm their nanny."

"Did you say anything else? Any fighting."

"I saw Olivia get kicked in the stomach. That pulled me attention because it was loud and I knew she was pregnant when I saw it."

"Did you see Mr. Grant attack Ms. Pope?"

"Why would he hit his wife? What does that have to do with anything?" Sonia said.

"No," the officer said with a guffaw, "I'm sorry, I mean Erin Pope."

"Oh. If that happened I don't remember it. He might have been trying to pull her off Olivia. I don't remember. I was trying to take care of Olivia and the kids."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Sonia shook her head.

"Alright thank you."

"I'm gonna go back to work," Sonia said to the officers as she stood and headed back to the house.

"Have you spoken to my sister today?" Olivia asked the officers.

"She was supposed to meet up but she didn't show up. We'll reach out to her to again but I wanted to ask you, did you go to the hospital for your injuries?"

Olivia nodded, "yes. They asked me what happened and the doctor filed a report against my sister."

"Okay, that works in your favor?"

"What's at jeopardy here?" Olivia asked, "for me and my husband?"

"Honestly, we have three statements against your sister who has a history of drug use and prior criminal offenses that involved assaults and drug related charges. You and your husband have a clean history and your husband is a very respected figure in California and a great military general and patriot. I mean we watched what happened in New York. This won't go anywhere although I think your sister opened herself up to more legal trouble when she kicked you. We take that very seriously, especially if it can be proven she knew you were pregnant."

Olivia was going to respond then she saw a commotion at the gate. At the same time, Fitz walked from the house.

Olivia stood, "What's going on?" she said aloud to herself.

The officers stood as well and headed towards the gate. Olivia didn't follow. She couldn't afford to put her baby in any more distress during her pregnancy, not if she could help it.

Fitz walked to her and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and pressed her head against his chest then she looked to the gate again and saw Erin.

"What? What is she doing here? Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Olivia asked as she headed in that direction. Fitz followed.

"He did this to me?" Erin screamed.

Olivia noticed she looked different. She was sweaty on a rather temperate day. She had dark bags under her eyes that weren't there the day before.

"Ma'am, calm down? Are you under the influence of any illegal substances?"

"Shut the fuck up," Erin barked at the officer. "Arrest that piece of shit over there. He put this in me."

"What did he put in you?" the officer asked.

"He gave me heroin. I'm high as fuck!" she said laughing.

The officer took out his handcuff while the other took her hands.

"What? No. don't arrest me, arrest him. He killed my father. He is a fucking serial killer."

"Ma'am, don't resist," the officer said behind her.

"No, don't touch me. Fuck, I'm high. Olivia you're dead to me. I hope your fucking baby is dead. It's what you deserve, you betrayed me for him! How do you betray your own twin sister. That's fucked up."

The officer held her hands behind her and Erin pulled away but then he grabbed her harder and pulled her hands together.

Erin began to bawl. Fitz held Olivia a little closer to him.

"How do you betray your own flesh and blood for a man," she said laughing, "I don't get it. HAHA. It's fine. He's gotten rid of me. You know he did this to me."

The officer secured the cuffs around her wrist behind her back.

"He's evil Olivia, don't you get that? You know he is."

"Come on, let's go," the officer said then he turned to Fitz and Olivia, "We're very sorry. We won't bother you any further."

"Olivia," Erin screamed as the officers pulled her to the cruiser outside the gates of the yard. Erin's voice slowly faded out as they drove away, then Fitz turned to Olivia.

"You injected her with drugs?" Olivia asked though she already knew the answer.

"I had to do something. That was the only thing I could think of to take her out of the picture, for now and discount everything she says about us."

Olivia nodded but said nothing.

"That was really tough. Are you okay?"

"I am," she said softly.

Fitz shrugged, "you looked like you believed some of the things she said."

Olivia looked up at him, "Fitz, if things people said about either of us matter to me or you, we wouldn't be together and I think you're forgetting that after everything she said today, she wanted you to father her child."

Fitz finally relaxed and chuckled, "oh fuck. I forgot about that." They turned and headed towards the house. "What did Sonia say."

"Nothing harmful," Olivia said.

"She really loves you," Fitz said. "Like motherly love. It's weird because she can't stand me. Still, I think."

"I don't think so...anymore."

They continued walking.

"Are you going to start packing?"

Olivia nodded, "Rumi, my assistant is coming by. I want her to come with me and Sonia agreed to come as well. I also asked the twins tutor to come by because I wanted to talk to her so she's on her way."

Fitz nodded, "I'm having the yacht driven down so the guards will have a place to room. They definitely can't stay in the house with us even if there was space."

"That's smart. There are 8 bedrooms so there's two for us and the girls. One for Sonia, one for Rumi, the tutor and Lucky and his son and fiancee. That's six rooms. Is anyone else coming?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet."

"Okay," Olivia said with a nod. They continued walking to the house. Inside Olivia took her computer and walked to her closet. She opened the empty Louis Vuitton trunk across the room and began packing clothes into it, both hers and Fitz's.

Fitz had gone to go see the girls and returned to see her packing in the closet.

"I think I should only pack warm weather clothes. It'll be hot right?"

Fitz nodded and sat on the couch. "Do you need help?"

"No. I'm just trying to kill time until Rumi gets here. I hadn't finished your outfits for the recitals so she'll bring them too."

"Oh."

He stared at her as she packed. It was clear she was devastated and he couldn't ignore it.

"Olivia please just tell me what's going on- in your head. You're obviously sad but you won't tell me."

"Fitz, of course I'm sad but what can I do?"

He stood and walked to her, "you can talk to me about it. We're supposed to be partners- now more than ever."

"We are. Erin has said and done a lot in that last few days. Some of the things she said I didn't know she felt that way."

"I wouldn't have done what I did if she wasn't trying to cause problems for us. She wanted us both arrested."

"Fitz- I understand why you did. You don't need to explain."

Fitz signed and wrapped his arms around her and pressed her face against his chest.

"I can't wait to get you and our girls out of here," he said softly.

Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes when she realized she was crying. Fitz leaned down and kissed her hair and held her as she cried. It was hard to watch but he knew it was what she needed to let go of Erin.

**A/N - hey everyone. Sorry, it took so long to upload this chapter, I've had about 80% of it written for a week now but it took me forever to finish it up. **

**I want to say thank you to everyone who purchased me a book. I really appreciate it! I have one final ask, a huge favor- and that it that you review the book on Amazon. I wish I could leave a link but unfortunately, I can't. The title is THE QUEEN AND THE VESSEL.**


	19. Chapter 19

It was Friday night, the night of Lily's recital. It had been a crazy couple of days, especially in the media now with senators and congresspeople inserting themselves into the square by announcing investigations and hearings, even though they'd done just that almost 6 years ago.

Fitz had lawyers, fixers, and PR firms out in the world trying to do damage control but in the end, for the past two days, the answer to the chaos was the same. He needed to do an interview, a sit-down, or something to relay himself as more palatable to the world. He refused.

Now that he sat backstage in the room full of mothers, fathers, and dance students staring at him, he couldn't wait to take his family away. There were two marine sentries with them, standing guard.

They were set to dance in half an hour. Lily wore a bubblegum pink tux with a pink fedora and black tap shoes. Fitz wore a black tux with a black fedora and black dress shoes. Olivia had made both their outfits and now she was out in the audience with the twins and several guards waiting to watch them dance.

The time went by, slowly. Lily sat on his lap, watching the busy dance staff and parents prepare for each child with their father. A few sets of daughters and fathers went, then it was their turn.

"Are you ready to do this Rosebud?" Fitz asked Lily with a smile.

She nodded and smiled shyly, "I'm so nervous. I don't want to mess up when we dance together."

"Sweetie, you never get nervous?"

Lily shrugged.

"If there's anyone that'll mess up tonight, it'll be me. You're an amazing dancer and you practiced so much these past couple of days so don't be nervous and take control out there. I need you to lead me okay?"

She nodded.

Fitz lifted her and kissed her cheek, only to see the flash of a camera go off. When he turned and looked there was a parent across the room, sneaking to take a picture only to get caught by the flash. She looked red-faced and embarrassed.

Fitz looked to one of the marines and nodded. The man walked across the room to the woman and took her phone.

"It was an accident- I didn't mean to-"

He deleted the picture without a word and placed the phone back in her palm.

Fitz kissed Lily's cheek and then let her down to the ground. They both walked to the edge of the curtain backstage.

"Now, let's welcome, Lily and her dad Fitz with their dance number 'New York Lady'!" the announcer said to the audience.

Lily plastered a smile on her face and walked out to the center or the stage with Fitz behind her. They both got in their starting position and waited for the music. Fitz scanned the crowd and saw Olivia sitting with the twins in the front row. She smiled and waved excitedly. He scanned further and saw phones recording him.

The Frank Sinatra song, the theme from New York, New York began to play. Lily stepped out in front of Fitz and spun around and began to tap. Fitz circled her and when she finished her count she pirouetted then ran to Fitz's arms and he lifted her in the air and spun her.

The routine flowed smoothly until Lily stopped suddenly and froze. She pressed her palms against her cheek and her eyes opened wide, like a deer in headlights.

"Oh no," Olivia whispered with a gasp.

Lily was stuck there for a moment then she turned to look at Fitz, completely stunned then she dashed off the stage. Fitz quickly caught up to her in two strides by the backstage curtain. He lifted her quickly and hugged her against his chest as she cried.

"I forgot- I forgot, I never forget," she said frantically.

"It's okay, it's okay sweetie, it's just a dance."

"No- I never forget. I never forget-I'm sorry daddy."

"Lily," he said, trying to calm her, "don't be sorry. It's okay."

Olivia was backstage now, "Lily, Lily," she called as she walked quickly over with the girls behind her. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around Lily in Fitz's arm and hugged them tightly.

"Mommy, I messed up," she cried.

"You were still the best one there," Olivia whispered in her air as she kissed her cheek.

Liz came running over. "Lily, what happened out there? You never forget your dance," Liz asked.

"Just give her some air," Fitz said to everyone who'd gathered around them. He was getting annoyed.

"I think Lily should talk to some of her friends," Liz said.

"Lily do you want to?" Olivia asked her softly. "It might make you feel better?"

Lily nodded and Fitz let her down slowly to her group of friends standing a few feet away.

"It's okay Lily," one girl said softly, "I forget my dances all the time."

"She's gonna be fine," Liz said to Fitz and Olivia. "That's never happened before. I guess she was nervous about dancing with her dad."

Fitz nodded.

Liz pulled them both to the side. The twins were standing between them.

"I really wanted to talk to you again about pulling Lily out of class. With all the craziness now, she needs dance class to keep her grounded."

"Liz," Fitz said with a sigh, tired of repeating himself. "Dance class right now is not a priority for us, safety and privacy is. I know we won't get privacy because a few minutes ago one of your dance moms tried to take a picture of me and my daughter. It's gonna continue."

"Liv-"

"Liz, we've talked about this. We're pulling her out and maybe in a few months after all the extra attention dies down then we'll reconsider."

"Lily no-" Fitz, Olivia, and Liz heard a parent scream.

The little girls around started screaming as well. When Fitz, Olivia and, Liz rushed over Lily was on top of a little girl.

"MY DADDY IS NOT A MONSTER! TAKE IT BACK," Lily screamed. "TAKE IT BACK!"

Fitz pulled her off and hugged her against his chest. She was crying.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked frantically, "what happened?"

"Kylie said her mom said Lily's dad is a monster and Lily pushed her," one of Lily's friends said.

Kylie's mother came running over now. "Your daughter hit my kid!"

"I'm done. Let's go Olivia," Fitz said angrily as he headed towards the exit. Olivia shook her head and took both Daisy and Isabelle's hands.

"Is this what you want us to stay and deal with?" Olivia asked Liz. Liz was speechless and Olivia didn't wait for a response before she walked away.

"I'm suing your asses," Kylie's mother screamed. Her father followed her.

"Do whatever you have to do," Olivia said, as she stopped briefly, "we can afford it."

When she walked through the exit Fitz was by the SUV waiting behind the theatre. The marine sentries followed behind them. Lily was standing and Fitz was kneeling in front of her. As she walked closer she could hear what he was saying to her.

"-I know you're upset and what that kid said was wrong but when you get angry, you can't hit anyone okay. Only hit someone if you're defending yourself. That means if they hit you or if you think they're going to hit you."

Lily nodded as Fitz wiped her cheeks. "But Kylie is so mean. She always says bad things and I got so mad."

"I know honey, I know but you know daddy hates to see you cry right?"

She nodded again, "Kylie is stupid."

Fitz chuckled, "hahaha, well tell me one thing I can give you that will make you feel better?"

"Well…" Lily began, "there's a LOL surprise kit. It's the new one and I really really want it."

"Okay. It's yours."

"Can Daisy and Izzy get one too?"

Fitz nodded, "of course they can." he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "it's only 6pm, I think the toy store may still be open. Let's go get it right now."

"Yayyyy," Lily jumped as she wiped her eyes then she turned and say Olivia and the twins.

"Guess what guys daddy's gonna buy us the LOL surprise new mega kit.'"

"Yayyyy," the twins said jumping up and down.

"Do you still feel bad about the dance?" Fitz asked Lily.

"I did but not anymore. I'm getting LOL surprise."

"Perfect!"

Fitz opened the car door and lifted Lily inside and strapped her in her car seat then he did the same to the twins then he closed the door.

"So I guess we're going to the toy store," Olivia said with a smile.

"Yep," Fitz said with a half-smile.

"You're getting better at it," Olivia said.

"What?"

"Being a daddy."

Fitz chuckled, "am I?"

"You handled it perfectly. You said exactly what I would have?" Olivia leaned in a kissed him softly.

"That's gonna happen a lot more. I just don't want her to get this upset every time someone said something shitty about her dad."

"I think she only reacted like that because she was already upset. She's a perfectionist so I know she was really upset with herself for forgetting. She also has a tiny little temper so…"

"Yeah, I realized."

Fitz opened the door on Olivia's side and helped her inside then he got in on the other side. A car with sentries followed and a car with private guards went before them.

It was almost 9pm when they took off from the private airstrip. The girls were asleep after a long drive to the strip. After Fitz laid them on the small bed inside of the only room on the jet, he went back out to Olivia who was sitting on the sofa in the cabin and, plopped down beside her. The attendant for the flight was at the back of the plane in the small kitchenette beside the bathroom. There were a few guards on the jet with them as well but they were close to the kitchenette that had been partitioned from the main cabin.

He unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off leaving his t-shirt underneath. Then he kicked off his shoes.

Olivia pulled his head on her lap and stroked his hair with one hand while she ate cold McDonald's with the other. "You must be exhausted."

"I am," he said softly.

"I heard about this thing called sleep. You should give it a try," she teased.

"What's sleep?"

Olivia chuckled, "no, Fitz, truly, you should go to sleep. You've been awake since probably 12am and now it's almost 10pm. You're approaching 24 hours."

"I can't go to sleep. Who's gonna track the plane if I fall asleep."

"Track the plane?"

"Yeah, do you wanna walk up to find we've landed in Siberia?"

"You're paranoia knows no bounds."

"It can't."

"Okay so why don't you let me track it and you can take a nap."

"No," he said with a smile then he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked something on the screen. "We're right on track."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "you're stubborn."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

She smiled, "in spite of that I love you, you mean?"

"Haha, probably," Fitz said then he sighed.

"What is it?"

"This is the shitty part of being a parent."

"The part where you can't protect them from everything, especially what people say. I'm proud of her though. She stood up for herself, I just don't want her to think she needs to fight her way out of everything."

Fitz nodded, "yeah, today was tough and I'm sure there's a lot more where that came from."

"Mhm...we're just gonna have to teach her how to deal with it better."

"The kid deserved it though."

"She was just repeating what she heard her mom say. She's seven Fitz."

"And," he said with a chuckle.

Olivia chuckled, "you handled it really well."

"I'm learning. Didn't know Lily had that temper though."

"Yes you did. Her tantrums when she was a baby…"

Fitz thought for a moment, "oh yeah, my firstborn."

"Mhmm." Olivia took a bite of her cold burger. "Do you think this will be good for us? To get away for a while?"

"It can't hurt."

"I think it will be. You came home and we jumped into our lives kind of instantly. We didn't take any time away from all the craziness except for our time in the Canary Islands."

Fitz smirked devilishly, "That was fun."

Olivia smiled too. "Mhmm."

"How's our boy?" he as he rubbed her stomach gently.

"Good, I can't wait to do the ultrasound to actually find out that it's a boy…"

Fitz nodded and reached behind Olivia to lower the seat.

"Fitz, take a nap, I know you're tired."

"I'm fine," he said through a yawn.

"You can't stay up for the entire flight. Go to sleep and I'll stay up and then when you wake I'll go to sleep. I took a nap this afternoon, I'm fine."

Fitz sighed and reached for his phone in his pocket. "Just a couple of hours, wake me if anything happens."

"No, I'm gonna let you sleep through a crisis," she said sarcastically.

He smiled, "okay."

She caressed his cheek and leaned down and kissed him softly, "goodnight."

Fitz woke to sounds of playing and screaming.

"What?" he said slightly disoriented.

"Morning daddy!" Lily yelled as she jumped on his lap. The twins followed. "Daddayyy!"

"Morning- uh...what time is it?"

"It's 7am and it's great that the girls are awake?" Olivia said.

"Why didn't you wake me? You let me sleep for 9 hours?"

Olivia nodded, "it feels good doesn't it."

Fitz kissed all three girls' heads and rubbed their hair, "uh...can I get my phone?"

Olivia stretched across the opposite seat and handed Fitz his phone and kissed his lips. 'You didn't tell me morning," Olivia said with a smile.

"Morning," Fitz said with a smile. He checked his phone briefly and then let out a breath, "I'm starving."

"We should land in a little bit."

Lily and the twins hopped off his lap and walked to the opposite side of the cabin to finish playing with their new toys.

"Did you sleep?"

"No, I wouldn't dare shut my eyes and stop tracking the plane."

Fitz rolled his eyes and chuckled, "you should've woken me. You shouldn't have stayed up all night."

"Fitz, I'm fine, I couldn't really sleep anyway, If I was so tired that I thought I couldn't manage I would've woken you."

"You're gonna crash."

"Like you crashed last night. You didn't even turn. I think that's the best sleep or probably the only sleep you've had all week."

He chuckled, "Well thanks, I have to admit I feel good."

Olivia smiled, "was that so hard."

"Mr. Grant, Mrs. Grant, we'll be landing at Rio international airport in 25 minutes," the pilot said over the intercom. "In a couple of minutes we'll begin landing protocol."

"Do you still want to eat?" Olivia asked.

"I can wait until we get to the villa."

"No, that'll take another couple hours at least. Valentina?" Olivia called.

"Yes, Mrs Grant," the attendant responded as she walked from the back of the cabin.

"Fitz is hungry and we'd really appreciate something quick before we get into landing protocol."

"Sure."

Valentina rushed back to the kitchenette and returned a few moments later with fruits, a croissant, and a muffin on a plate with a bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks," Fitz said as he took the plate.

"We'll have to put on your seatbelts now for landing."

Olivia nodded. "Come on girls, let's get our seatbelts on, we'll be landing soon."

After Valentina strapped in the girls, Olivia secured her seatbelt and Fitz did too.

Half an hour later they'd landed at Rio international airport and after a quick check out, they headed to the cars. It was a quicker than expected drive to the water where they boarded several speed boats and headed for the island.

"It's gorgeous, I forgot how gorgeous it is here," Olivia said as Fitz lifted her out of the boat. He let her down on the mooring and then he lifted Lily and the twins out of the boat as well.

"Mommy I'm tired," Isabelle complained.

"Yeah sweetie, that's what happens when you wake up at 3 am and refuse to go back to bed," Olivia teased.

"Me too, mom," Daisy said.

"Okay well, we're home now so you can sleep all you want."

"Sleep?" Fitz said, "fine just a little nap, all three of you then we're going in the water."

Lily nodded, "okay dad."

"Come on, let's go," Fitz said to all four as he took Olivia's hand. Some of their luggage had already been transported to the island and the rest that was left in the boats were being taken out by the guards. There were already a few who'd gone to do a security sweep through the villa. When Fitz reached with his family to the entrance, they were finished.

"It's all clear," one man said.

Fitz nodded, "the boat won't get here for another few days so set up camp about a half-mile from the villa."

The man nodded and walked off. When Fitz and Olivia stepped inside with the girls three staff members were waiting to greet them; Lais, Sarah, and Luis. Lais was the cook, Sarah was the housekeeper and Luis was the handyman.

"Bom dia," Lais said. "So good to see you again Mr. Grant, Mrs. Grant, so good to know you are okay."

"Thanks, it's been what? Almost 5 years or maybe a bit more? Lily is so big and I see we have a few more beautiful girls."

"Yeah, it's been too long. A lot has happened," Olivia said with a smile, "but it's so good to see you."

"We have a nice breakfast ready for you in the kitchen," Lais said.

"That's perfect because I'm starving," Olivia said.

They ate in the kitchen and after Fitz had brought the girls to their shared room and put them down for a nap, he went to find Olivia. She was in the master bedroom, wet from a shower with a white towel wrapped around her body.

It was light in the room.

Fitz closed the door behind him and walked over to Olivia, stripping his clothes off his body as he moved. Olivia turned around and saw him then smile, "oh god, you couldn't wait could you."

Fitz lifted her around his waist and began walking her back to the bed.

"Wait? It's been 84 years."

She laughed and cupped his cheeks, "It's only been a few days."

Fitz laid her back on the bed and opened her towel, pulled it from her body then flung it on the floor.

Olivia pulled at the hook on his pants until she opened it and pushed it down with his boxers in one motion. Fitz stepped out of his pants then climbed on top of the bed and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmmm…" Fitz groaned as he kissed her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She reached down between her legs and wrapped her fingers around his erect penis and began stroking him. Slowly, she slid his tip up and down her center but Fitz pulled away and leaned up.

"Fitz…" she complained.

"Shhh," he whispered as he leaned up and kissed and sucked down her neck.

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned as she smiled and closed her eyes.

Fitz kissed lower, down her nipples, and sucked, hard. Olivia gasped and grabbed into his hair and tried to push him lower where she really wanted him but he didn't budge. Instead, she felt his large hands pull her fingers from his hair and then pin them against the bed.

She couldn't move now.

Fitz leaned up and smiled winningly at his frustrated wife then continued kissing down her body, slowly until he reached between her legs and began to lick her. He brought her hands down lower to her side and held them in place.

Olivia squeezed her legs around his head and in response, he laughed.

"Mhmmm...you taste good," he teased as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

Olivia pulled her arms from his grip and grabbed into his hair and squished his face deeper in between her legs. "Just lick it," she barked as she closed her eyes and bit her lips. Fitz licked her over and over against the most sensitive spot on her clit until she exploded in his mouth.

"Ahhhh-" she screamed as her legs trembled around him.

The moment her orgasm passed she felt her eyes grow heavy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Fitz peppered kisses between her legs. "I love it when you kiss me there," she whispered.

Fitz smiled and he leaned up only to see Olivia was half asleep.

"Fuck no," he said as he stood between her legs and pulled her ass to the edge of the bed. "I told you to sleep in the plane. You are not falling asleep on me now. It's been days since we've had sex and these blue balls are not lasting a minute longer."

He grabbed his hard throbbing penis and pressed his tip against her wet opening. Her eyes flew open and she winced as he slid inside and thrust once. Her wetness did nothing to alleviate the pain of feeling stretched. He wasn't touching her cervix but he still felt too deep to bear.

"Oww-!" she cried breathlessly.

Fitz stopped before he even began and when he looked up at her he could see the discomfort on her features.

"It's big and it's hurting," Olivia said softly.

"Do you want to stop?"

She nodded quickly and Fitz slowly pulled out. Immediately a rush of cool air greeted his wet penis now that it was outside of her walls.

Olivia sighed and took a deep breath then suddenly a feeling of nausea overcame her. She leaped off the bed naked and ran to the bathroom. Fitz followed her and found her bent over the toilet, regurgitating the contents of her stomach into it. He kneeled beside her and gently rubbed her back as she retched. When she was finished she closed the cover of the toilet seat. Fitz flushed it.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Fitz said as he stood and helped her up.

He was still erect and his penis pointed in the air at attention.

"God, why does your penis have to be so intimidating," she teased weakly.

"Oh, shut up," Fitz joked. "It's not funny."

She walked to the sink with Fitz and washed the vomit from her mouth. Fitz walked her back to the bed and pulled the white cotton sheet back and laid her down against the pillows.

"Do you feel better?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me today. My body feels really funky. I thought I could manage sex but my vagina feels weird-"

"Olivia, what are you apologizing for? You're pregnant and we were just on a flight for more than 10 hours and it's been a crazy week. It was going to catch up to you. Try to get some sleep because the longer you're up, the later you'll sleep." His erection softened more and more with each passing moment.

She nodded and smiled. Her eyes were heavy again as she laid her head on his chest. She felt his arms around her and then moments later everything went black. She was lost in sleep.

Once she was deep enough in sleep, Fitz quietly moved from under her and stood from the bed. He stared at her for a moment. She looked peaceful and beautiful.

Later after he'd reluctantly ripped his eyes from her he went to the bathroom and showered then dressed in the clothes he'd thrown on the floor just moments earlier then went to find their trunks so he could change and do as much as possible before the girls woke.

When Olivia woke it was late afternoon. She felt for Fitz across the bed but he was gone. She sat up and heard Lily and the twins squealing from outside the open glass doors of her bedroom. Immediately she smiled and stood up. She felt significantly better now than she did mere hours ago. Their large trunk was brought into the room and it was open so she knew Fitz had rummaged through to find clothing. She walked to the trunk and looked through piles of clothes until she found a black bikini and a cover-up she could wear outside.

When she walked through the curtains and the glass door what she saw made her smile. Fitz was standing in the shallow water on the beach with Lily holding on to him and standing on a surfboard floating on the water while the twins sat in the water playing with each other.

Olivia walked down on the warm white sand until she reached the water.

"You're awake," Fitz said with a smile. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded, "loads better." she pulled off her cover-up and dropped it on the sand then walked into the shallow water to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely.

"Ewww-" Lily said.

"Ha," Fitz chortled.

"You've been extremely patient. You get whatever you want tonight," she said with a smile.

"You say that now," Fitz teased. "Then you can't handle it."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing honey," Olivia said as she leaned down and kissed Lily on the cheek then she turned to the twins and kissed them too.

"Are you hungry?" Fitz asked.

"I'm starving actually- I have to go and get something."

"Okay, bring something for me too. The girls just ate so they're fine."

Olivia nodded and kissed him again then walked off in the direction of the villa. In the kitchen, she waited at the island as Lais prepared her food. After a few minutes, she walked to find her purse to check her phone for calls or messages. There was one unknown number again who'd called her 37 times. It had been happening since a day after she last saw Erin and she was positive it was Erin was calling. She ignored them and responded to texts she had from Sonia and Rumi who were on their way to the island and expected to arrive in the morning.

When Lais finished preparing her the food Olivia brought it outside to the large cabana and sat it on the bed.

"Sweetheart," Olivia yelled to Fitz., "the food is ready and waiting."

"Gimme a sec," Fitz called back.

"Okay Lily, daddy's gonna eat something really quickly so just stay right here beside your sisters." Lily nodded as Fitz lifted her off the surfboard and then let her down into the shallow water.

He brought the surfboard to the shore and dropped it then walked a few feet to the cabana and plopped down beside Olivia on the bed. She was already eating her sandwich and Fitz took his from the tray and did the same.

"Are you sure we're okay- after earlier."

Fitz chuckled, "why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. I came and you didn't…"

"If sex is hurting and you don't want it to then don't have sex. I jacked off in the bathroom so I feel fine. I guess it's just kind of annoying because I don't want it to keep hurting you. I can't change the size of my penis and you apparently can't change the size of your vagina even after three kids." Fitz glanced at the girls and then took another bite of his sandwich.

Olivia chuckled, "I had a c-section with the twins so I don't know if they count. Also, it's not really a bad thing it's just biology. You're 6'3 and I'm 5'3. You're 220 pounds and I'm 110 pounds. You have a giant penis unrelenting penis and apparently, I have a very stubborn vagina. I'd rather it be this way than to not feel anything when you're inside me...and by the way it isn't always like this. I don't know why it hurt so much earlier. That was odd. Hormones, maybe. I took my IUD out then started taking pre-natals and we stopped having sex for a few days. I probably just need time to readjust."

"Hmmm...sure it's not because you were tired?"

"It can't be. I have sex when I'm tired all the time. It's not like I do that much work." Oliva bit her sandwich and took a sip of water.

He chuckled. "Okay, so you want to do more work during sex. Fine."

"I didn't say that," she said with a chuckle, "besides, I'm busy growing our kid inside me. That's work enough."

"That's fair."

"Unless…"

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Unless you make me tie you to the bed and have my way with you."

"No."

Fitz glanced at the girls then looked back to Olivia.

"Why not? We're in paradise and you always do it to me."

"It's different."

"Why? Because i'm a woman."

Fitz rolled his eyes and chuckled, "don't try to guilt me. It's different because while I'm tied to the bed all I'll be able to think about is someone bursting through the doors, guns drawn and I won't be able to shit because I'm tied to a bed with my dick pointing in the air."

"The chances of that happening are-"

"Not zero."

Olivia relented, "fine." She decided to change the subject, "were you able to do everything you wanted?"

"Yeah. Everything's in order. The boat is two days away. Sonia, Lucky and the others are en route. I managed to get most of the security set up before we came which was pretty amazing. Now all we have to do is spend a couple weeks or months in paradise until this shit blows over."

Olivia smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

"It sucks that we had to put Zeus in a kennel."

Fitz shrugged, "it's only for a little while."

Olivia nodded and then leaned up. She kneeled behind Fitz and ran her hands through his thick hair.

"Do your lawyers still want you to do that interview?"

He nodded. "Have you thought about it as I asked?"

He nodded again.

Olivia looked down at his arm. There were four names tattooed in between viking marks now. Lily and Olivia; which was older. Isabelle and Daisy; which he'd added about a month after he returned home.

"I'm not a hero Olivia, I'm not going to let them try to market me into one. You were right about changing the narrative and everything but we can do that without dressing me up and putting me on primetime. I already will have to deal with congress because they are talking about reopening investigations and hearings just to milk the moment. The damn movie is coming out and they keep releasing more footage."

Olivia glanced at the girls. They were out of the water now; building a sandcastle on the shore.

"I know, it's a lot."

"All I want to do now is spend my days watching your belly get bigger and teaching the girls to surf and fish and play the guitar. In the night I'll make love to you whenever your vagina can handle it. I'm really a very simple man."

Olivia blushed and smiled then moved from behind him and sat in his lap, "that sounds really good," she said as she kissed his lips softly.

Fitz smiled and lifted her in the air as he stood and walked her back to the shore.

They stayed on the beach until late evening when dinner was ready. Olivia and Fitz bathed the girls together then took turns bathing after. They ate dinner in the living room as they watched some princess show the girls had requested. Olivia fell asleep first, then it was Daisy, then Isabelle then Lily. Fitz took his time taking each of the girls back to their room then he came back for Olivia. He lifted her gently from the couch but still, she woke in his arms.

"Hey," he said with a chuckle.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11."

"Pm?" she asked, disoriented.

"Mhm."

She smiled, "that would explain where the sun went, it also means the girls are asleep."

Fitz chuckled, "yes it does."

"Are you tired?" Olivia asked as she was carried to their bedroom.

"A little."

She frowned, "too tired for sex?"

"I'm rarely too tired for sex."

She smiled winningly, "good."

Fitz locked the door behind him as he entered the room and walked her to the bed. He laid her in the middle and climbed on top of her.

"Ready to try again?" he asked.

Olivia nodded and wrapped her legs around him then she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

"Slow okay," she said softly.

Fitz nodded and chuckled.

"What?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Fitz said. He lifted her slowly off his lap and ripped her panties off then eased her back down. Olivia felt a chill run up her spine.

He smiled again.

"What?' she asked again "you're laughing at me."

"You're suddenly acting afraid of my penis as if it isn't the same penis you've had to deal with for almost 7 years."

"Well…minues 4 and a half years"

"Fine...3 years."

"Take an extra year. We weren't together when I was pregnant with Lily or for like 4 months after that. You were busy fucking Sasha."

"Oh god."

"Well."

"Jesus. How long have we been together? Like...together?" Fitz asked.

"Probably a year and a half- a little more."

"It feels longer...can we stop talking about this. It's depressing. Just show me your tits."

Olivia chuckled and pulled down the straps of her camisole and Fitz used the opportunity to pull his pajama pant from off his legs.

"Don't be grumpy," she said in a small pouty voice as she peppered kisses over his face. Fitz leaned her back and pressed his face in between her breasts and took a deep breath against her skin.

"Fuck," he moaned raspily as he sucked the skin around her nipple.

"Mm…" she hummed.

Fitz stroked himself slowly and then raised her hips gently and lowered her down on him. Slowly, he slid into her wetness, inch by inch, giving her wall time to swallow his length.

Olivia sucked in a breath and grabbed him tightly.

"Don't tense up- relax," he said through sharp breaths.

"Ahhh-" she whimpered loudly.

Fitz wrapped his arms behind her back and leaned her lower on the bed. With her back against the sheets and her legs open wide in front of him he moved his hips into her as slowly as he could manage. Fitz leaned over and kissed her lips gently as he gazed into her eyes and thrust.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his body against hers. She held him so tight she could feel the cut of his abs against her stomach.

"Ohhhh...yesss-" she howled as she relished the feel of his hard flesh inside her. The feeling of being stretched and all the pain that accompanied it fell away as it usually did in the middle of it. All she could feel was the way he tickled her insides, the way the ridges of his tip left a trail up and down her walls. The pleasure built inside her until she felt his hand pressed against her mouth as she came with his cock thrusting inside her. She didn't realize she was screaming until her orgasm left her.

"Oh fitz," she mumbled as he moved his hands from her lips.

He was sweaty and panting and she could feel slimy wetness between her legs. It was his cum, dripping down her walls and down his penis and now it was leaking on to the sheets. She smiled at the feeling of wetness and soreness. Fitz did love cream pies.

"You have no idea how amazing your pussy is- no fucking idea."

His penis was soft now and slowly he pulled himself from inside her and smiled.

"What?" she asked breathlessly as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair and caressed his cheek.

"I need more."

"More?" Olivia asked, confounded.

He reached under her and pulled her into his lap swiftly.

"Fitz," Olivia whined, "I'm pregnant, I can't handle you anymore. You have to give my vagina some time to recover."

"Fine," Fitz said with a sneer, "you used to be able to cum like three times in a row with no break."

"Fitz that's not normal," Olivia said with a chuckle. "We just have high sex drives. A normal married couple has sex once a week. We have sex twice a day."

He frowned, "oh no."

"What?" she asked then she felt his erection between her legs.

"It's a monster," she teased.

"Tell me about it," Fitz said with a sigh and lifted her off his lap.

"I can give you blowjob, that should take care of it."

"You've been giving me blowjobs all week. I feel bad for your mouth at this point."

Olivia cackled loudly, "it's okay, you taste good."

Fitz leaned back against the mountain of pillows and pulled Olivia beside him.

"It's alright, it'll go down," he said as he kissed the blade of her shoulder gently and ran his hands up and down her thigh."I love you so much."

Olivia blushed heavily, "I love you too."

**A/N**\- **I want to say thank you to everyone who purchased mY book. I really appreciate it! I have one final ask, a huge favor- and that it that you review the book on Amazon. I wish I could leave a link but unfortunately, I can't. The title is THE QUEEN AND THE VESSEL.**


End file.
